Until I saw you
by reyes139
Summary: He wants her-she wants him. Both play the age old game of cat and mouse yet neither are willing to be the prey. A Mobward who falls deeply in love and a sassy Bella making him work for it. Rated M for everything.
1. Chapter 1

**OKAY so I've taken the plunge and I'm putting out my crazy thought for all to see**...

**I don't believe in huge authors notes I'm truly not a wordy bitch, but I must take a moment and thank a few people who pushed me and believe in me from the very beginning.**

**Steph, you have been my rock and hand holder throughout it all. I could never thank you enough for all you have done for me and my little story!** **You have put up with all my emo' and bull, kept me sane and never got upset with me when I kept on forgetting period placements and how to spell the worm damn! I love you doll thank you**

**By the way if you haven't read her story Sharpest Lives, what the hell are you waiting for? Run, read and review…its so good!**

**Rachel you have rocked my world from the first sentences in your story To Serve Is Devine and if you haven't read that…fuck you are seriously missing out big time trust me run and read ...you have made me feel appreciated as your pre-reader and now have honored me with beta'ing for me ... you are a gem and I love u from the bottom of my heart. Thank you for the encouragement and praises. You have helped me with your wisdom and along with Steph have kept my periods in check.**

**And to my sisters of FB Cat, BBC, and Sandra I love you all and I'm so proud of each of you.**

**Twilight isn't mine…**

**Chapter 1**

**Edwards's POV**

**Ages: **

**Edward 25**

**Bella 23**

**Rose 27**

**Emmett 28**

**Alice 25 **

**Jasper 30**

**Carlisle 53**

**Esme 50**

**Playlist:**

**Angel by Akon**

**First time by Lifehouse**

**Closer by Ne-Yo**

It's amazing how much your life can change in the blink of an eye; so much so that it reaches a point where you don't know which way is up, and that all you have been searching for will literally appear in front of you and knock you on your ass.

Well that is exactly what happened to me today.

Now before I go and explain the how and when, let me tell you a bit more about me...

My name is the most feared name in all of South Florida. Wherever I go, people bow down to me and my family. We are feared, respected and envied. No one dares to fuck with a Cullen; they know that the legends about us are true and that if they did manage, they wouldn't live to tell about it.

Now, I know you're all wondering the why… let me clue you in. My name is Edward Anthony Cullen and I'm the head of the Italian mob here in Florida, but we've made Miami our home…for many reasons that will be discussed later on. People envy us and will try to get close, they think the moment they associate themselves with a Cullen they'll have access to all we've dominated. They quickly learn it doesn't work that way. We're close knit family, we have everyone we need right here.

Outsiders aren't needed and we trust no one.

Women all try to get close me; they throw themselves at me constantly because of what I could do for them. Social ladder climbing bitches think that if I fuck them, that they are entitled to my cash and the power name adheres. It takes one swift kick in the ass and out the door they go!

They learn it's not that simple.

I have all but given up on ever finding the one, that one special woman that was made to be mine. I have watched my parents and siblings with their spouses over the years and I honestly envy them. What I wouldn't give to have my soul mate next to me during Sunday dinners and family gatherings. I see the looks of pity my sister and sister- in- law give me when they think I'm not looking… how badly they wish to see me happy and with someone worthy of being a Cullen.

My mother, Esme, and father, Carlisle, have been together for over twenty five years. They still look at each other as if they are the only two people in the room. Their devotion to one another is astounding.

Then there's my brother Emmett and his wife Rose, they met while she was being robbed. Of course my brother flew in to help; turns out she helped him when one of the muggers got a cheap shot in. It was love at first punch. Rose is a blond bombshell that kicks ass and takes names. She's loyal to her family and if you cross any one of us she will shoot you faster than you can blink. Emmett is a hulk of a man and is the muscle of the family. He has the heart of a teddy but mess with us or our business and you better pray he just leaves you in the E.R.

And finally there's our Tink, a.k.a Alice, my twin, she's smaller than us all but packs a deadly punch. No one dares to cross her, her temper is short and her motto is shoot first ask questions later.' She's married to Jasper, who is my right hand man…my collector; so to speak. They met while at a coffee shop where she literally fell into his lap and just never got up. He's the calm to her storm. She's exuberant, he's laid back, and they just...fit.

And finally there's me…a man with a lot on his shoulders and my father's legacy to live up to. A man's who's closed himself off with each betrayal from the opposite sex. Jaded by the dollar signs others see in him and who refuses to let others in when it comes to love.

It was late in the in afternoon on Monday, when I found myself in a small restaurant called Latin Cafe having a Cuban sandwich while I waited for Miguel, my informant, to show up. His job was to snoop around and give me the info on what's going on in the underground. It just so happens that a shipment of cocaine and weapons of mine was supposed to arrive three days ago and never came. I would be willing to bet my left nut that it was Hunter who intercepted. I'm so fucking sick and tired of that dumb piece of shit fucker always trying to one up me.

I think it's time we put him down like the dog he is.

I'm interrupted from my internal dialogue when Miguel arrives. "Good morning sir_." _He's all chipper and shit like this is some kind of social gathering. I swear this idiot is going to tire me out one day and will wake up with the fishes. That saying has always made me reminisce on those days back when I would watch my father work. He always walked with an air of authority and power.

I focus on Miguel for a moment and watch as he tries to collect his thoughts while I sit and wait. He automatically starts off by telling me how he overheard James right hand man Laurent tell some henchman what needed to be done. His words were close to "No matter what, the goods must get to the warehouse before five in the morning so it can be moved and sold to the buyers he has."

My anger flares and my hands start to shake.

_I'm going to kill James, how fucking dare he!_

I tense my body to stand when out of the corner of my eyes I see a goddess appear. She's wearing small cut off shorts with a blue tank top and black chucks. She's making her way over to a table with her friends at the other end of the patio. Her legs are long and shapely…they go on for days, so sexy and when she bent down to pick up a piece of paper she dropped, I was stupefied.

_God what a sweet ass_ I thought as my cock hardened. My body reacting to hers automatically, wanting to drop its knees and worship those luscious cheeks with a series of bites, licks, and smacks.

I could see myself bending her over the table where she sat and plowing into her from behind. I would love to watch those cheeks jiggle with the force of each thrust... s_hit I need to get a hold of myself, _my mind screamed_._

No woman has ever affected me this way.

I swear I heard angels sing, the sky parted and a beam of light hit her when she got up and flipped her luscious hair, swinging it over her left shoulder. It exposed a tattoo of a lotus flower and Chinese symbols in vibrant colors for all to see… I couldn't make out what the symbol said but I vowed in that moment that I wouldn't rest until I did.

I had yet to see her face through all this torture, but when I did I almost died… she finally, after destroying me with her tempting body, turned my way while she sat. Her face looked up and we locked eyes. The world stopped. All I could think was, beautiful. Perfect heart shaped face and almond colored eyes that spoke to my soul...

_Really spoke to my soul where's your man card..._My inner beast sneered.

Then my eyes began to roam, down they went slowly as if to caress and memorize every freckle. My eyes landed on her lips and even my_ beast_ whimpered a bit. _God those lips …so juicy, plump, _he thought_… so fucking bitable_. _I can see them wrapped around my cock sucking the life out of me while she looks up with those hypnotizing eyes of hers. _My cock began fighting with my zipper... _Let me out, Let me out _he was screaming at me. Wanting to stake a claim on the love of his life, or so he claimed. I could only sigh as my inner beast joined in already claiming her in front of everyone and yelling "MINE!"

I had to adjust myself to relieve some of the tension before I listened to them both and reacted.

_Shit I'm not opposed to that at all, my cock screamed at me._

_What is she doing to me? I haven't even heard her speak or touched her and I already want to claim her as my own. It's like my heart and cock know she should be mine._

I've never reacted to a woman this way before. In fact women usually fall at my feet and beg for my attention, but shit, I just can't stop staring, THIS GODDESS has me and she doesn't even know it.

"Edward, are you paying attention or are you too busy watching the sweet little piece in the corner_?" _Miguel asked with a bit of annoyance in his tone. Quicker than he could react, I grabbed him by his throat and pulled him across the table and in a low menacing tone told him_."_I would watch the fuckin' tone you use when speaking to me, Miguel," my hand tightening with each syllable that left my lips, "before you end up looking at me from the end of my eagle. My patience is getting thinner with each second that passed and believe me when I say no one, and I mean no one will miss a dirty cock sucking rat like you." I sat back still holding onto his neck and watched him squirm._ "_I came here to get info. I don't chit chat or waste my time so get the FUCK on with it!_" _I yelled at the end and let go of his throat. I kept my glare on him as I watched him swallow hard and start shaking knowing this wasn't a threat, just a promise of what's to come if he doesn't show respect when in my presence. We spent the next half an hour discussing what he knew and how James Hunter, the Don of the Irish mob and my enemy since birth, was indeed behind all the fuckery. At this point all I wanted was the names of anybody and everybody involved… the why just wasn't important to me anymore.

The fucker never got it through his head that I'm better than him in every way. I know that it eats him up that no matter how hard he tries, he just isn't good enough. In school he always tried to beat me in sports, girls and popularity, the list just goes on and on. He just never measured up. This however was a new low for him.

To send a bunch of drunken loud mouth idiots to steal from me and think first, I wouldn't find out and second, that he could get away with it? Well that's just hilarious at this point. I think it's time I show him how the big boys play. He fucked with my shit so it's only fair that I return the favor.

Miguel sat there waiting for me to reward him for this info, but what he didn't know was that I knew he liked to play both sides to his gain. So he wasn't getting shit from me.

"Miguel, do you realize that the only reason I haven't blown your fucking head off is because of how loyal your father has always been to my family? Because if you are really sitting here, in my presence, still under the impression that I don't know the selfish, greedy and conniving bastard you are, you'd be dumber than I originally thought! Now you have exactly thirty fucking seconds before I change my mind. Because all I want to do is say 'fuck it' and expose your insides to the light of day and leave you to rot outside my warehouse while I watch the pelicans tear you apart slowly, piece by mother fucking piece_," _I hissed at him under my breath.

His shaking started all over again as he began swearing that he wasn't trying to gain anything out of this. That his loyalty was as his father's, were with me and the Cullen's. His words meant shit because I knew what his dealings with Hunter and the rest of the underground world were and the back stabbing son of a bitch had no leg to stand on in front of me.

_I should just kill the idiot and be done with him..._I thought.

"Get the fuck out of my sight and you better not run your cock sucking mouth to anyone, keep my name and those of my family out of your mouth, you get me?"

He quickly gets up on shaky legs and bolts, not wasting any more time in following my orders.

He knows by now my fuse is short and seconds away from igniting.

As I signal the drooling waitress to come and give me a refill to my colada (strong Cuban coffee) I notice my almond eyed beauty looking at me and blushing. She quickly turns away. I hate that, I never want her to turn away from me. But now it's too late I've seen that sexy as all hell blush and I groan at how mouthwatering she looks and how badly I want to just lick her. She notices I'm still staring and looks my way. The moment our eyes connect again the universe stops and it is only me and her in this room. My cock is in the fights of his life with my zipper. He wants to meet the love of his life that keeps calling to him from between those luscious thighs.

I can't find it in me to argue because I truly do believe I just met my other half and I haven't even spoken to her. _Shit how can this be? I feel like she belongs in my arms, in my bed, in my home- it's like she belongs with me, belongs too me!_

Her friends notice that we're having this stare off and nudge her to get her out of it. She's with a brunette with glasses and a pretty smile and a blond that looks like a walking carrot…complete opposites but in a weird way complement each other

I hear the brunette with glasses tell my girl yes, I said 'my girl' because she will be mine ._.."Bella snap the fuck out of it"._

Such a beautiful name for my goddess, I mused. It just rolls of my tongue- _Bella, Bella, Bella. _I keep repeating it over and over in my head as a mantra.

My girl looks over to her friends after a moment; looking completely clueless about what the hell is going on. Her friends laugh and tell her something in her ear. They both tilt their heads my way which causes my girl to blush, again, and smile from ear to ear.

In this entire exchange I haven't once looked away from her, not even when the drooling bimbo they have as a waitress comes and practically shoves her boobs in my face or when another girl leaves her number on my table. My attention is solely on this enticing creature before me.

She has entranced me and I just can't look away.

Too soon for my liking, they signal a waiter over. I could make out the word bill as it leaves her lips…I'm not the only one whose noticed. The incompetent and almost dead waiter leaves and comes back within seconds…he sets a billfold on the table and asks her, my girl, one last time if she needed anything.

With a shake to her head and a barely contained smile, she gets up to leave and my mind screams, _NOOOOOOOO… _I can't let her leave without having a way to trace her later on. My mind starts going into over drive. I need a name and that I can get easily as I know the owner and he owes me a favor.

My beauty paid with her card…it won't be hard at all to find her and make her mine… because now that I have found her, she won't be getting away again.

I pick up my phone and prepare to let my tech guy what I need, when I see her walk my way and get lost in the swaying of her hips and shaking of her ass. She is the center of attention to every male within the restaurant. A growl starts deep within my chest, it comes out of nowhere and my glare is set on every mother fucker that's looking at what's mine.

She finally makes it to my table and leans forward… I swallow hard while I get a peek at those delectable mounds that are being barely contained by a lace black bra. The sexy and delicate lace teases and makes me want to bury my face within them. I feel her breath on my cheek as she gently lays a small kiss to it and I shiver.

Much too quickly for my liking she stands up and whispers in a breathy voice "_I'll be waiting " _then places a small piece of paper in my hands and walks away leaving me an utter mess till I look at the paper and see a business card with her full name and number ...

O_oh baby girl you just unleashed the beast and he will get what is his!_


	2. Chapter 2

**First off I dont own this S.M. does, but boy are they fun to play with...**

**To my girls Steph, Rachel and Kyla I love you all thanks for the amazing support and never ending job of fixing my periods and correcting my damns u guys rock and are the light to my darkness and all that jazz...**

**TO ALL MY SISTAS ON FB YOU KNOW WHO U ARE AND I LOVE AND ADORE YOU ALL ... MY LIFE WOULD NOT BE COMPLETE WITH OUT YOUR WACKINESS AND LAUGHTER ...**

**Okay many of you have asked for a posting schedule and it will be every Monday until this is all done bbs...**

**Okay so lets get on with the show...**

Chapter2 Bella's pov

Playlist

Miss Independent by Kelly Clarkson

Pretty girl Rock by Kerri Hilson

Goodies by Ciara

Ever have one of those days where everything in your life is flipped on its head and you just know that it will never be the same? Yup that's me today, I never would have thought I would get out of bed and meet the man of my dreams and be knocked on my ass all in the span of minutes.

Now before we get to the who, when and where let me introduce myself…my name is Isabella Marie Swan, but I prefer Bella at least by my friends and family.

I am the daughter of Charlie and Renee Swan, known to the world as Death. They are what you would call _assassins_ and they are the best in this field. They never miss a mark and if you ever run into them don't run, it won't do you any good, and they always get their man.

Now before you start judging, they will never condone killing an innocent, that's just not what my family is about. We would never accept a job from cheating husbands trying to get rid of their wives, so they can move on with their mistresses.

Oh no, we do the dirty removal of crime lords that piss off the wrong people or rats in the mob -serial killers, rapists and thieves, …you get the picture.

They are feared and respected wherever they go and I'm their sole heir. I have been brought up to follow in their footsteps and I'm pretty damn good…maybe even better than they were in their prime. No one ever suspects the hot little brunette with Bambi eyes to be packing. But, I wouldn't think about it twice to put a bullet between your eyes and walk away skipping and singing.

Alright, well now that you know who we are, how about I get to the how, my whole existence was tilted on its axis.

Imagine my surprise when I walk in with my two best friends in to a Cuban Café on Brickle Ave, and see the man of my naughty dreams. My heart starts to race; my palms sweat and my nipples harden when I look up and him just sitting there across the room from me.

He is speaking to a Hispanic man that looks like he's shitting himself and about to bolt.

Hey don't judge, I know the signs of someone scared shitless.

I found myself not being able to look away. I'm completely aware of Angela speaking to me, but I just couldn't make out a word, my eyes were solely for him.

_That's not the only thing you have, that's solely for him!_Screamed my cooch; while waving her pom pom's…to catch his cock's attention.

As if feeling my eyes on him, he looks up and we hold each other's stare. Everything else within the vicinity disappears and it was only him in my world. _"My God he's gorgeous ...look at those eyes and that jaw, fuck I want to lick it…and he has that I've been fucked within an inch of my life hair ...all I want to do is pull and hang onto it as I ride his face…its like he's walked out of my wet dreams!..."_My subconscious started screaming on repeat and I really wasn't putting up a fight in this, I would love to ride that man into the next century...if possible.

"Bella whoohoo are you paying attention_?" _Jessica asked while smirking at me like she had solved the world's hardest math problem.

"What woman?_"_ I said while glaring at her. I turned and saw Angela wearing the same expression and looking between me and my Adonis.

"Nothing, its just we asked you what you were doing still standing and you spaced out, everyone is staring at you. Just sit down already!" Jess hissed at me.

Well I'll be damned, I am standing and have quite the bit of attention drawn to me '_Okay pretty boy, if I get to act out of character so do you.'_ I muttered to myself. As I was about to sit down, I purposely dropped a piece of paper I had in my hands on the floor and bent at the waist to get it, making sure my ass was on full display for him to drool at.

Jess and Angela just snickered, because they already knew he got to me and this was my way of evening the field. Oh my girls, how I love thee. I slowly rose up and swung my hair over my shoulder, giving him a real good view of my tattoo and my lower back.

Also giving the two bitches at my table, quite an entertaining and educational show…to enjoy.

Again don't judge, I'm hot and use it to get what.

I want that man and he will be fucking my brains out...soon enough!

"B you are terrible, that man is so fucked and he doesn't even know it yet!" Whisper yelled Jess.

I smirked at her and acted as if nothing was up, but on the inside I was trembling and just wanting to go up to him, grab him by the collar of his shirt shove my tongue down his throat. My palm itched to palm his dick and claim him as mine.

Jeez possessive much!

_"Do it ,do it…you know you want to!"_taunted my subconscious. But fuck me, if it wasn't correct. I want him so badly my clit was throbbing…just thinking of sliding his cock down my throat and swallowing his sweet juices. Shit I really need to get a hang on this. I came to have lunch with my girls and catch up; I shouldn't let him affect me so badly.

I need to rein this in and play hardball. He'll be knocking down my door soon enough and fucking me six ways from Sunday. I decided it was time to get back into this conversation and leave my bad boy alone for now…anyways.

"So girlies, tell me what's been going on while I was away. And I want all the juicy deets" I told to them both.

"Well I met the most amazing man the other day at the beach. God Bella, he was so fucking hot, I swear I leaked down my thighs. His name is Ben and he works for the Miami Herald as a reporter. Don't look at me like that, he can be useful and keep an eye out for nosy fuckers that are looking into what they shouldn't. And if you want deets, he's 5'9", dark hair, tanned, with a muscular build, but not like them crazy Mr. Universe fuckers. He wears glasses and you know those make my knees weak, and he has the most beautiful smile in the morning, Ughhh he makes me cream without even being here…is that enough info for ya? " Angie said while smiling like a love sick fool, and is she drooling a bit… my God she is. Okay, I've lost her to the dark side. I smiled and turned to Jess and nodded for her to start with her summary of what's new

"Nothings really going on B, I've been keeping up to date with the office move here and getting everything setup and in its place. I haven't gone out much, and when I do it's to pick up food and work on my tan, that's about it. I will say, I can't wait for you to see the office and what I've done, it's like we never left London. Everything is in its place and your next assignment is ready to be discussed and planned. I really think you will enjoy this one B, this bitch is a real piece of work." Jess smirked at my sinister smile.

I was dying to get back to work and make this city a little safer for its residents.

These money hungry, self loving and hurtful bitches were always my favorites to take out. They didn't fall for my looks and made the game much more challenging. I needed to do some research on her and what's made her so hated, that she must be put to sleep like a bitch. I was so busy thinking and planning my next move when I saw movement out of the corner of my eye… My Adonis grabbed the Spanish dude and started talking in low tones, his face was one of a hunter about to devour his prey, he was lethal and oh so beautiful."

"_Oh my god he's a bad boy ….fuck, we love ourselves a bad boy! I wonder if he could keep up with us? "_ My cooch squealed with excitement….hold up, wait a minute…did this crazy kitty say love?

We don't love him…we want to fuck him, but love is to strong of a word to use...don't you think?

"_Nope, I love him…he's the owner of the wonder peen and I want him, so go make pretty eyes and bring him this way, so I can get acquainted with me Amor."_ This delusional kitty is killing me…love?

What the hell is this man doing to me? I'm here, horny as hell and having a convo with my kitty ….I have men fall at my feet daily and here I am creaming for this delicious piece of man meat that I haven't even spoken to.

Okay, time to follow the kitty's demand. She's never led me wrong. She wants him and so do I, and its time for me to tame that beast and make him mine!

I spent the next ten minutes filling the girls in on what's about to happen and while they were busy making bets on how long it would take for him to take the bait, I looked up and decided to make eye contact and make my interest known.

Little did I know that homeboy was already looking my way and staring at me as if he wanted to eat me? I bit my lip and stared right back and everything again just disappeared, it's as if we were in our own special bubble and no one but me and him were allowed in.

He gave me the sexiest, panty dropping; crooked smile and I batted my eyelashes at him. His eyes were screaming 'MINE' at me and mine were saying 'TAKE ME BIG BOY' I don't know how long we sat like this, but suddenly my friends were interrupting yet again and saying it was time to leave.

They laughed at the goofy smile I had in place and claimed not to know who was, more fucked me or…him.

I should so kick their asses.

I scoffed at them and would you know my traitorous blush decided to reappear when I caught him still staring and checking out my tits, he saw this and smirked that sexy as all hell" I'm so going to fuck you" smirk. Right then I decided it was time to up my game and make him work. As much as I wanted him, he needed to learn I'm not your average girl.

I give as good as I get, and he just met his match. "Girls, watch and learn how I bring this bad boy to his knees. Take notes if you must, but its time I tame that beast." I stood up and walked over to him. His eyes were hypnotized by the sway of my hips and the siren song they sang.

He licked his lips and slyly adjusted himself…_I had him exactly where I wanted him._

I noticed him looking around and scowling at a couple of men sitting at another table. He wasn't happy with their blatant ogling and released what could only be described as a growl. That arousing sound escaped those delectable lips, warning those around him, that I was his prey and not to come…close.

Boy did he have the role reversed, he was my prey and it was time I started leading him into my trap. Reaching his table, I lean forward, giving him the perfect front row view of my girls and breathe in his scent. God he smells good, all man with a hint of sandal wood and only one word came to mind… delicious.

He licks his lips and leans my way, with a dazed looks in his eyes. He seems so entranced by my breast and ready to dive right in to give each one a nuzzle.

I take this as my cue and let my breath wash over him… kissing his cheek and lingering just a bit longer than what would be considered normal. My voice drops into a sultry whisper and I say, "_I'll be waiting."_

I leave my card with my name in his hands and stand up. Walking away I swing my hips, smirking at his bewildered expression and the lust left in his eyes.

Yep this bad boy will be MINE soon enough!

LET THE GAMES BEGIN…

**Okay this time i have a few recs...**

**First off u need to read theonlykyla... Just Out Of Reach and Anger Management**

**She will blow u away with her lemons and bring you home with all the emotions that fly off the page its a must read**

**Second Catastrophia -Breach**

**This story is SEXY and MUY CALIENTE but with such a heartfelt backstory... Edward and Bella make you wanna just hug and squeeze them and makes everything better for them...She owns my ass on this story and will own urs two**

**Third and forth are completed stories by my beta and pre reader and two people I admire greatly**

**Texasbella- and To Serve Is Devine this is a BDSM story and I tell you now dont wear panties while reading this because they will get ruined and she doesn't pay for replacements... people domward is all im saying with the added bonus of emmett rose and jasper as doms also it cant get better than that**

**And fourth is lvtwilight09 The Sharpest Lives...this is also complete and full of angst. Its a bumpy ride but the reward at the end is so worth the heartache its a must read people ...**

**Fifth is XquisiteProdigy How to Fix a Pretty Boy -I found this one while on vacation and fell in love a sassy Bella and italian model Edward whats not to love ... its funny and sexy with a side of hot its on my fav list right now...**

**Okay last, but not least is...**

**kitties1 Isabella Swan Submissive if u are not reading this you need to run and start its amazing and funny and sexy and fuck the harpies are a riot...**

**this is also a BDSM story but more importantly its a beautiful love story in the making and you cant help but just root for our Domward and his Bella to be happy and kinky together...**

**Jeez that was a lot huh well ill have more for next time**


	3. Chapter 3

**well peeps i am back with the third installment of this little ditty...**

**as u already know i dont own them but i really wish i did ...**

**thanks again to my girls steph and rachel for all the help love you girls and i really couldnt do this with out ya!**

**as for my sisters on FB kyla, cat, BBC, sandra and of course steph and rachel i love you all and my life would not be complete without all the crazy bullshit we do to pass time and with all the laughter you all bring to my life...**

**well peeps this is my first small lemon i hope you enjoy!**

**Chapter 3 Edward Pov**

**Playlist**

**Run This Town By -Jay-Z**

**Big Pimpin by- Jay-Z**

**All about the Benjamin's by- Puff Daddy**

**Lollipop By- Lil Wayne**

I sit here still in a trance after I watch my princessa walk away. She left me feeling lost and wondering what the hell just happened and how the fuck am I getting up with this stiffy?_ "If u would have listened to me and just fucked her already you wouldn't be in pain now would ya? …huh huh huh" _screamed my highly pissed off cock. I look down at my pants and just sigh, I feel ya dude, I really do.

Looking down at the table I was again drawn to those simple words written on the card -Isabella Marie Swan. I keep repeating her name and every time I keep thinking how wrong Swan sounded. This goddess was born to be a Cullen. Isabella Marie Cullen, now that has a certain ring to it if you ask me. Finally after what seems like an eternity I stand, drop a couple of bills on the table and walk out towards my car.

I have always loved fast cars and mine is no joke. Along with smoking everyone's ass, its one sexy bitch and can guarantee pussy if I wanted on a daily basis. This car has a gold digger homing device because they all flock by the dozens when it's out and about. Yeah I know you are wondering what it is and I'll put you out of your misery. My baby is a Peugeot 308 RCZ. Haven't heard of it? Yeah most people haven't, but its one bad motherfucker and fast as hell to boot.

But I digress and must continue on my way. I get in and make my baby purr and peel out of the lot on my way to my home in Aventura. It takes me about twenty minutes to get home and already the family is waiting on me to arrive. We have some major things to discuss and after we plot the end of the douche bag that has been a thorn in my left nut for years, I'll be telling them about my soon to be wife. Yes mother fuckers I said wife, I want her in my arms till death do us part I can feel it down to my bones she is my other half.

I walk into my home where everything is clean lines and rich colors and just comfy. I truly do hate when you walk into a living room and you're afraid to sit down because something will break. Granted, everything in here cost a shit ton, but I still want to feel comfortable and enjoy my space, not just walk by it and view it from afar as like if this were some museum. That's just not me.

My mother is the first person I see when I open the door. She envelopes me in a hug and kisses my forehead and I just revert to those days when I was young and all that mattered was my mother's love "Hello my boy," she says.

"Hey ma, how's everything and where is everyone?"I question

"Oh you know these men; they are in front of that god awful TV of yours and the girls are in the kitchen preparing lunch. I heard you pull up and just wanted to greet you before the rest pounce," she giggled.

"Well I really need everyone in the living room in a few. We have a lot to discuss and plan. I had a very enlightening meeting," I tell her with a smirk.

"Alright baby. Go get cleaned up and I'll tell the bunch it's time for work. Sound good?" she asked.

"Yeah, just give me ten and I'll be down." I responded and watched her walk away telling the men to get their asses into my living room pronto if they wanted to be fed afterwards. It sounded like a herd of elephants running through my house the moment food was denied. I laughed and went upstairs to my bedroom and looked towards my bed, I could so easily picture my goddess on that bed, hair fanned out and back arched, legs spread for me in a waiting, an invitation for me to devour her. Fuck I really can't go down there with my cock this hard. My brothers would fucking never let me live it down and my mother sure as hell doesn't need to know her boy's cock is so hard it can cut through steel.

I cannot believe I'm going to have to rub one out; I'm 25 and a mob boss at that. What the hell… I could easily just send a text and have one of the many bitches that sweat my dick take care of this for me. But I can't do that to my princessa. She owns me and I just couldn't and wouldn't do that, ever. She's the only pussy I want wrapped around my cock, squeezing and milking it.

I hang my head and walk into the bathroom, I step over the toilet and lower my zipper and pull my pants and boxers to my knees. I wrap my hands around my cock and it sighs in pleasure. Passing my thumb over the head and spreading my pre cum, I picture her in nothing but a sexy little creamed colored bra with black straps and a bow in the middle. The panties are the same-cream with black edges. It's simple, but oh so sexy. She walks over to me and in a breathy voice says…

"_Mi Amor, please let me take care of you" while she's wrapping her delicate hand around my shaft and pumping me once, twice and then a third time. She looks directly into my eyes while swiping her thumb over my sensitive head and then brings her delicate finger to her mouth and moans out an "Oh God" and starts to rub her thighs together. I smack her ass once and order her to spread 'em because only I'm allowed to bring her pleasure._

"_Please baby let me taste you, I need more, I need to feel your cock sliding down my throat. I need to hear your moans and grunts from the pleasure only I can bring" she moans softly. I look at her standing there with a look of nothing but desire and lust swirling in those almond eyes and tell her "I'm here for the taking princessa. Take me, take all of me "Without a second thought she drops to her knees and licks me from base to tip, then swirls her tongue on the underside and follows the path all the way to my ball ._

"_Fuck baby" I whimper. "Fuuuck that feels so good …ughh take one in your mouth, roll it around and give a good tug." She follows my instruction and pays special attention to each one. My knees are getting weak and I don't know how long I will last before I blow my load like a prepubescent teen. She follows the path back up to my tip, licking and leaving open mouthed kisses. I'm panting and barely holding on._

"_You ready to fuck my mouth big boy?" She bites her lips and looks me dead in the eyes while saying this and I almost lose it right there, but rein myself back in, give her my cocky smirk and tell her "I'm ready baby. Hold on to my legs and relax that throat because you will be taking my entire 10'inches in that sweet little mouth of yours."_

_She immediately puts her hands on my thighs and opens her mouth. I rub just the tip over those sexy plump lips and spread my juices over them, sliding just the head in and letting her warm breath wash over me slowly. I wrap her hair in my hands and guide her mouth down over my aching cock and she takes me in inch by mother fuckin' inch. I swear I've just died and gone to heaven. I start thrusting slowly at first as to not overwhelm her by my size. But soon find myself lost to my beast and let him fuck her mouth in earnest. _

_I make sure that with every thrust, my cock goes down her throat and she takes it with nothing but moans of encouragement, hollowing her cheeks to add suction at every pass. I'm already so close to cumming, I tell her to hold her head steady and fuck her mouth with wild abandonment. _

"_Fuck yeah, my dirty little whore… you love having my cock down your throat don't ya? "I say through clenched teeth. Her response is nothing but a moan as she scrapes me with her teeth on my way out only to swirl her tongue all around on my way in._

"_Fuck princessa, I'm going to cum and you better swallow every last drop."I'm so close my balls are tightening up and my abs are contracting. I feel the heat coming up as I thrust one last time and hold her in place, yelling her name as she swallows, milking me to the last drop. She looks at me with those beautiful eyes that show nothing but love and devotion and kisses my tip._

I look around and notice that I've made quit a mess around myself but damn it was worth it. I don't ever remember cumming that hard, ever, and if this was just my imagination I'm positive the real thing will be the death of me. I clean up, put myself back together again, and splash some cold water on my face before I leave the bathroom and head downstairs where the family is sitting around waiting on me to start our meeting …

**okay this time i have a few recs...**

**first off u need to read theonlykyla... Just Out Of Reach and Anger Management**

**she will blow u away with her lemons and bring you home with all the emotions that fly off the page its a must read**

**second Catastrophia -Breach**

**this story is SEXY and MUY CALIENTE but with such a heartfelt backstory... edward and bella make you wanna just hug and squeeze them and makes everything better for them...she owns my ass on this story and will own urs two**

**third and forth are completed stories by my beta and pre reader and two people i admire greatly**

**texasbella- and To Serve Is Devine this is a BDSM story and i tell you now dont wear panties while reading this because they will get ruined and she doesn't pay for replacements... people domward is all im saying with the added bonus of emmett rose and jasper as doms also it cant get better than that**

**and fourth is lvtwilight09 The Sharpest Lives is also completed and full of angst its a bumpy ride but the reward at the end is so worth the heartache its a must read people ...**

**fifth is XquisiteProdigy how to fix a pretty boy - i found this one while on vacation and fell in love a sassy bella and italian model edward whats not to love .. it funny and sexy with a side of hot its on my fav list right now...**

**okay last but not least is**

**kitties1 Isabella Swan Submissive if u are not reading this you need to run and start its amazing and funny and sexy and fuck the harpies are a riot...**

**this is also a BDSM story but more importantly its a beautiful love story in the making and you cant help but just root for our Domward and his Bella to be happy and kinky together...**

**well my loves see you next monday ... now please leave me some love!**


	4. Chapter 4

**well folks her is the next installment of my craziness...**

** as always i dont own anything i just like playing with them ...**

**thanks again to my team for the help i love you all kyla,steph and rachel you girls are heaven sent of that im sure...**

**thank u for all the help and keeping me in check when my periods dams and commas run wild...**

**okay folks now on with the show...**

Chapter 4 Edwards's Pov

Papercuts by Linkin Park

Catalyst by Linkin Park

The Enemy by Godsmack

My eyes roam over my family and I see that they are all wearing the same serious no bullshit lets get it poppin' face that I'm sure mirrors my own. They all sit still, almost like statues, waiting for me to tell them what I've found out and what the next course of action is. After about five minutes of nothing but silence, Emmett being the impatient child he is, is the first to speak.

"Damn it Edward," he basically whines, "Get on with it, there's some good food in that kitchen with my name all over it. I didn't come here to sit down and look at your ugly mug, "he finishes at this point with a serious face. I've learned over the years that the relationship that Emmett has with food is sacred and if you don't want that over grown man child to kick your ass, you don't get in the way.

"Look fucker I'm just as hungry as the next, but this shit needs to be discussed pronto. My meeting with Raul just confirmed everything we already knew about the stolen weapons and drugs. Now that we know for sure it was those bastards, the Hunters, we need to take them out swiftly and without tipping them off. If I know James the way I think I do, he's waiting for me to strike. It's all about catching the dirty rat when he's at his cockiest and taking the son of a bitch out once and for all," I finish looking them all in the face.

"Edward," my mother said, "Have you ever thought of using DEATH to take him out? We know Charlie from way back and believe me, James won't know what hit him if he is on Charlie's hit list. That man has never missed a mark and is better with his toys than any of us with ours."

"Your mother is right son. Renee and Charlie could take care of him for us, and we can focus on all the idiots below him. Personally I wouldn't mind carving Laurent open and using him as bait on my next fishing trip. That stupid dick has been in our way for far too long and he's to over confident in the fact that he's James' right hand man. He's getting as cocky as the other fucker, "growled out dad.

"Fuck yeah Daddy C!" cheered Alice. "I say we get and kill Laurent first and send a piece of him to James to scare him a bit, get him petrified of his own shadow before we unleash DEATH." The look on Alice's face was one of utter amusement. We were finally taking this garbage out and making it known that the Cullen clan was one not to be provoked.

Jasper turned to my parents and asked the question that has been plaguing my mind since mom mentioned using DEATH for this job "How soon can we meet with Charlie and get this set up? Also, how sure are you that we can trust them so openly? Do you know them?" We all turned their way waiting for an explanation.

"Well," my mother started, "When you three were kids they lived here in Miami. We have been friends since the day that Edward decided to go over to a little girl on the beach and teach her how to build sand castles. Their daughter Bella was sitting on the sand and he just took it upon himself to play with her. We watched him from afar for a while and when I saw a man approach the kids we got up and went over. This man just so happened to be Bella's father, Charlie. We approached and explained that you were ours and we just talked while you kids played. Renee eventually came back from getting you two ice cream and we just all… clicked. We have been friends ever since and have worked together several times in the past."

"As a matter of fact, Charlie adored Alice and thought of her like his own and Edward and Emmett were their little bodyguards. Edward, you were so attached to Bella. Everywhere she went you went and Alice was always there with you both playing, but the connection you had with that little girl is beyond anything we have ever seen," said dad with a smirk.

"As a matter of fact, when you found out they were moving away you were so devastated that you asked for Charlie to marry you both so that she couldn't leave you."

I sat there with my mouth wide open. I couldn't believe this and I found myself blushing for the first time ever. The laughter from my siblings could have been heard over a mile away and I looked at my parents, looking for some support but they both had their shoulders shaking in silent laughter. At that point I got up and told everyone to "Shut the fuck up" and that "Since we knew we could trust them we would contact them next week to set up a meeting."

Next thing I knew my brother ran past me and told everyone to hurry their asses up and let's get our grub on.

The rest of dinner was spent talking and laughing and just being a family, no talk of work. It was a rule my mother made sure we all followed. Our time together at this table was sacred. I sat there and watched them all interact with their other halves and I felt a pang in my chest and suddenly found myself reaching for that card in my pocket, caressing it as if that would bring me somewhat closer to her. I felt someone's stare and looked up and connected my eyes with mom and smiled. I felt like I finally had someone that could be to me what they each had in each other.

My mother just continued to look at me and it seems like she saw something in me she had never seen before. She cocked her head to the side and whatever she saw made her smile.

"Seems someone has something he hasn't shared yet" she playfully scolded.

"Maybe," I smirked.

I heard two gasps and when I looked over at Alice and Rose they each looked at me with loving eyes and I knew they had figured I had met my one. Rose, being as impatient as her partner, was the first one to speak.

"Who is she Edward? Do we know her? Where did you meet? What's her name? And can we trust her?" she said all this in one breath and bouncing in her seat with all the excitement of possibly having someone new to hang with.

They were all looking at me and waiting for answers so I started off in succession to all her inquiries. "Her name is Isabella, no you don't know her, I met her in Cuban Café while having my meeting with Raul and I feel like I've known her forever. I can trust her with my life and I've barely spoken two words to her."

They all looked at me as if I was crazy, and didn't understand how their untrusting and at times cynical brother could fall for someone so fast and not put up any buts or walls to stop the madness going on.

"I can't explain it. The moment she walked in with her friends I was dumbstruck by her beauty. I swear my whole world just stopped and we were in our own little bubble. And I know she felt it too because she couldn't drop my stare. She was frozen on the spot and just blushed and smiled this beautiful smile that warmed me to my bones."

Jasper's voice brought me out of my own thoughts. "I'm so happy for you Edward and I know I'm not the only one that shares that sentiment. But with that said, how are you going to see her again and make her yours because we all know the kind of possessive fucker you are. Did you at least get her full name and number to start the search?"

"Oh I forgot to tell you the best part. After we stared each other down and her friends pulled her out of her trance, they started to get up and leave. She told her friends to hang on and just cat walked over to me and leaned forward, kissed my cheek and said "I'll be waiting" and left her card in my hand. I finished, shaking my head and chuckling at how easy this will be to get her here with me and in my arms.

"She is going to fit in just fine here. This bitch is just up our alley, and don't be surprised brother if she makes you work for it. To me it sounds like you just met your match. Mark my words, this won't be easy," Alice said while laughing and high fiving mom and Rose.

"Son let me see that card your little lady gave you."

I gave the card to mom and I watched as emotions flew over her face. She went from shock to incredibility to amusement and then to just pure joy. My father, curious as to what brought that blinding smile to her face looked over at the card, choked on his drink and looked at mom. They both smiled and said "Do you think?" and "It has to be "then "This is unbelievable" It was like they forgot we were all there and just couldn't see past the card in their hands.

"What the hell is going on and why do you two look like at any moment your going to sprout wings and fly away into the sunset or some shit like that?" asked Emmett, his voice filled with nothing but amusement at the turn of events.

"Well you nosy little shit, your father and I just remembered something that doesn't concern your over grown ass so mind your own business and relax. It's nothing to worry about. Actually it might be worth celebrating."We all stayed looking at them in absolute confusion but let it go.

I extended my arm out signaling for them to return the card. When it finally made it to my fingers, I caressed it one last time and shoved it in my pocket. We spent the rest of the evening discussing Isabella. How I planned to win her over. How soon they could all meet the woman that has stolen my heart and soul and how and I don't ever plan to ask for their return. Around eight o'clock everyone decided it was time for them to go home and I decided that it was time to call my girl and hear her voice.

I went and took a shower to help me calm my nerves and relax my muscles that have been tense all day. The hot water soothed me and helped me center myself, I needed my wits with me during this conversation. She was sure to keep me on my toes and I needed to make her see that we were equals, that I could make her sweat as much as she made me weak in the knees. After rubbing one out to thoughts of her legs wrapped around my hips while I fuck her up against my shower wall, i washed my body and hair in a haste my only thoughts were to get out, call and hear her voice. I finished in record time and wrapped a towel around my waist and brushed my teeth. At this point i was vibrating with excitement and practically ran over to my closet in search of something to wear. Grabbing a pair of pajama pants, I crawl into bed and dial the number that I have memorized in the last thirty minutes before finally calling her.

I lie back against the headboard and let it ring. After what seemed like an eternity, but was which was actually only three rings, a sexy silk voice said the four words that made my cock stand at attention, and made me realize I would have my hands full with her.

"Took you long enough…"

**well there you have it folks the cullens have come out to play...**

**please leave me some love and let me know what u think i love hearing from you all.**

**this weeks rec are ...**

**theonlykyla- Smokes i adore her izzy and masen and so will you its only on its ist chapter but she has so much planned for the two that i promise you wont be disappointed.**

**texasbella-When In Romania and **Uninhibited** Wallflower both are so hot and good and are also in there beginning stages but one paragraph in and u will be hooked..**

**also butterflybetty -**Moving Forward the sequel to Taking Chances and i'm so ready for this next chapter in their lives and we all know any thing she writes is golden and worth reading so hurry on over and read.****

****and finally lvtwilight09- **Lost In The Shadows this story has my heart reaching out and wanting to protect alice...its sad but so beautifully written it will grab u and not let go...******

******well peeps see you next week******


	5. Chapter 5

**well folks here is the next installment of my craziness...**

**as always i dont own anything i just like playing with them ...**

**thanks again to my team for the help i love you all kyla,steph and rachel you girls are heaven sent of that im sure...**

**thank u for all the help and keeping me in check when my periods dams and commas run wild...**

**to my sisters on facebook i love u all and u complete me!**

**and to the readers thanku from the bottom of my heart for all the love and support my craziness has received i've been blown away by the love **

**okay well on with the show!**

Chapter 5 Bella's Pov…..

Run the world by Beyonce

Me and you by Cassie

Baby Boy by Beyonce

I left the café with an extra pep to my step. I felt his eyes on my ass and made sure to add an extra swing to my hips ensuring that he watched till the last moment. The more he drooled the better. I never once turned around to see his reaction or the state in which I left him in. It just wasn't necessary. All the confirmation I needed to my affect on him was standing in front of me in the form of my to friends. Finally reaching my car and giving them a look that said... _cut it the fuck out _they looked at me and really lost it. At this point they were both bent over laughing and wiping the tears that were running down their faces.

"Oh my God Bella, really? "Angela said in between bouts of laughter. I watched her try to collect herself only to look over at Jess and start all over again. I really don't see what was so bad about it; I was going easy on him.

"Oh Angie you and I know that once she sets her eyes on someone she will turn their balls blue and have them kissing her ass in no time. This was her first strike. I give him till the end of the week before he's at her door!" snorted Jess.

I looked at them both, kept walking and unlocked my car door. Ignoring the two obnoxious bitches making bets on my sex life, I stood back and enjoyed just looking at my car. Ahhh my car. My pride and joy… almost the love of my car has taken a lot of work and constant hours at the body shop-ordering pieces and restoring it to the beauty sitting in front of me. I have slaved for hours under the hood, getting everything put in and with the help of my dad we got it running and ready for paint in about a month. It took me days to decide the color and interior and after a lot of color samples and shades were thrown at me, I chose a metallic blue and cream colored leather interior with my last name stitched into the seats in the same blue as the paint.

I kept the rest pretty stock but splurged on my sound system I wanted you to hear me a mile away if possible and when I rocked out, all the windows around me shook. Yep, my Barracuda was a beauty and worth every drop of sweat, every tear and every dime spent to make it mine and everyone else's wet dream.

I decided to finally acknowledge the two dimwits, tell them to get in the car so I could drop them off and go back to my apartment to get shit settled. Yesterday the movers had delivered everything to my new condo on Collins Ave. and it was time to get my OCD hiney in gear and get everything put away and organized.

My new pad was 1800 square feet with three bedrooms and a balcony that was facing the water. The cool tropical air that came in through the glass door that led to the balcony is what sold me on the place. I have always loved the smell of the ocean; it reminds me of home and my youth as I played with an adorable little copper haired boy on the beach.

That little boy stole my heart at the tender age of four and just never gave it back. Over the years I've wondered what happened to him and his family. My parents have maintained a friendship with his parents, they even managed to show up to my high school graduation, but him and his siblings were just never seen again. I've asked myself if he remembers me and if he's married with kids. Does his wife treat him well and does she look at him like the sun rises and sets on him, because that's how I looked at him when we were kids.

And even though I'm 23, have a full life with friends that love me and my family that I adore and live for , he will always be the biggest "what if" of my life. I know it's hard to comprehend that kind of connection and dare I say love at that age but that's just what it is. He is who I compared all my past boyfriends to and who I would have loved to have shared all my firsts with.

As I sit and contemplate all this, I hear a giggle to my right and look at Angie and see her with her phone out texting and smiling from ear to ear, oblivious to the world around her."Don't waste your time B, she won't talk or notice anything around her when she's talking with her Bennypoo," laughs Jess.

"You mean my over analyzing and critical friend over here is a goner?" I snorted.

"Yep. She's transferred over to the dark side and won't be back. I really think she's found her one. He's so sweet to her and always sends her treats and flowers to the office or makes time to catch her on lunch and take her out. It's actually quite cute to watch the two of them together," said Jess as she smiled warmly, watching our friend finally find her happiness.

"What about you hun? When are you going to leave that celibacy bullshit, take the plunge and give Alec a chance? He's been so in love with you since eighth grade and would give you the world if you would just let him. You could do a lot worse and end up with that creep Mike that I had to junk punch last year for trying to get too touchy when we were in Spain doing the Volturi case," I said with a smile towards my sister for all intents and purposes.

"B you know I love him too, but with all the traveling and working around the clock to get the move settled, I haven't had the chance to talk to him. But I've been missing him like crazy and I want to take that chance that I've been denying myself all these move has opened my eyes and I need him B, now its all about me telling him and hoping he still feels the same about me today as he did back then, "she said with a small smile, worry and fear written all over her face.

I turned around and looked at her; I mean I really looked at her and see she's dead serious. She's finally going to give into her heart and tell Alec what she felt for him back then and what he means to her now. My heart swelled and felt for her. I wish I was able to give my heart away but it just wasn't mine to give. That beautiful boy stole it and I couldn't find it in me to complain because he would always hold a part of me.

At that moment my mind wandered to that hot and panty soaking bad boy I encountered today at the café and I couldn't help but picture my little guy as him once he would have grown up. They shared the same color of hair and that beautiful crooked smile. But it's impossible for them to be the same person. In my memories I remember him as doting and caring, always going the distance to make me smile and protecting me from any of the boys at the playground that got too close or tried to take my attention away from him.

My mind wanders to that place where I analyze all the aspects of my life and try to find a reason as to why I have this sudden attraction towards this man. Why is he able to penetrate my layers and with one simple look turn my once sturdy legs to nothing but mush? And how did he make my heart flutter and make everything around me disappear to where it's just me and him left and nothing else matters?

The car ride has been very silent except for those five minutes where Jess and I had a conversation. But right after those sparse moments it was as if we were all just so stuck in our own thoughts that if you asked me how I got to their apartment, I really wouldn't have had an answer. All I know is that I dropped them off and suddenly found myself in my living room just looking out towards the ocean. For the first time in a long time I felt as if my life was those waves crashing onto the shore. This one afternoon had flipped my entirely too safe life, well what's considered safe in my business, into a delicious game of hunter versus prey.

I sat in my living room in nothing but total silence and just replayed all those images of my youth that have always made me smile and found myself slowly seeing my bad boy from this afternoon. He started to wander in more and more until my once peaceful memory is replaced with this beautiful and dangerous man that, if I'm not careful, could very easily bring me to my knees. Playing this game of seduction was nothing new to me, there's something so erotic in watching them pine after you as you bring them a glimpse of the pleasure you could give only to take it away and watch them fall deeper in lust every time you meet.

My plans have never been to fall in love. I'm a true believer that you only have one love and I've figured mine came and went and that was that. But ever since my eyes landed on this man, it's like my heart is recognizing something deep within me that I've yet to understand. Could he be the one to make me forget the boy of my youth? Could he repair the hole left when we moved away? Is that why this sudden attraction has me not being able to forget his intense stare or the way my heart fluttered with just his smile? Or maybe the way my clit twitched as if saying "hello" to her true owner, and why I'm still mourning the loss of his presence after just four hours? I need to get my_ shit_ together, I still have so much to do and can't afford distractions. letting out a long sigh, I get up and head to my bedroom to start putting away all of my clothes and organizing all of my shoes.

Once done, I started setting up my furniture and desk in the far corner. I could have set up a home office, but I work better in the sanctity of my room. The fact that it had one hell of a view, a huge window that faces the pier, clenched my decision to have my office in my bedroom. When my furniture is set up and placed where I wanted it, and my books were on their shelves, I started organizing my files and catching up a little on what's next on my agenda and the meetings to come. I'm so consumed in getting every thing put away, I never realize it's was way past 9 pm. I decide to get ready for bed since I have a meeting with my girls the next morning to check out the office and get debriefed on my next hit.

I take off all my clothes and set them in the hamper and make my way to my shower, turn the knob and let the hot water start to pour. Once it was boiling hot I adjust the temperature a little just to take the sting away and get in. The hot water feels unbelievable and immediately starts to loosen up my sore muscles. I look to my left and grab my favorite strawberry shampoo, lathering my hair only to follow with conditioner. I let that stay in for a couple of minutes while I grabbed my freesia body wash and lathered up.

My hands start to massage my breasts and I moan at the contact. My nipples are so hard and sensitive, that the slightest touch makes my clit throb and my legs quiver. I moan when I pinch one and work my way down to my core. I slip a finger through my folds and find my clit begging me for attention. I knew I wouldn't last. I was so wound up just thinking of his smile and the way he hypnotized me with his eyes. My God those eyes were my breaking point. Just seeing them made me arch my back, slip two fingers inside, and after several pumps in and out, while pinching my clit with my other hand, I shattered and nearly lost my balance. My orgasm rocks through me and just doesn't stop. I ride my fingers for what feels like an eternity until the last spasm leaves me spent and out of breath.

I finish my shower and brush my teeth, before heading to my drawers and pulling out a pair of blue boy shorts and a tank to sleep in. Putting my clothes on quickly and lathering my legs and arms in lotion, I head towards the kitchen for a cup of tea. With tea in hand, I head to my room, crawl into bed and settle with a book. It takes no longer than me reading the second line on that first page for my phone to ring and for me to smile.

The number was not one I was familiar with and only those I gave this number to would contact me here. This was my private line, everyone else that was not my girls or parents used my other cell or business line. Very few had the home number. I let it ring two more times as I settled in before answering in a sultry voice "Took you long enough…"

**okay folks still with me?**

**next week is the much awaited convo between these two and that one will deff interesting...**

**please let me know what u think my loves**

**see u next week...**


	6. Chapter 6

**Well folk's it's that time of the week … My new chappie is ready for your enjoyment…**

**I'm so excited for all the reactions to come from their latest interaction and before you read I swear this was never my intentions Edward took over and well you'll see what I mean…**

**A big thanks to my girls Steph and Rachel for all the help cleaning up my messes and making this all pretty.**

**To my sisters on facebook I love you all and can't wait for the day to have you all in the same room and give you all squishy hugs…**

**And last but not least I am blown away by all the love and favs and reviews I've received I never thought to make it past fifty reviews but u guys have shown me nothing but love and support … I truly love u all…**

Chapter6 Edward's Pov

I'll be your lover too by Robert Pattinson

Permiscuos Girl by Nelly Furtado

Secrets by Maroone 5

Four words, just four simple words were all it took to make my dick harder then it has ever been in all twenty five years of my existence. "Took you long enough "was all she said and I was at her mercy. Her voice was so low and sultry; it felt like a gentle caress and my heart was full of warmth and the need to have her close.

"Well princessa, I was not aware that we had a time set up for this conversation "I toyed with her. "My apologies for making you wait."

I heard her mutter something under her breath and only made out the words' gorgeous, Adonis and bad boy'. But that was enough to make me chuckle and stir her from her own ramblings and address me for the first time in what felt like hours, but in reality only five minutes had passed. But they were five minutes too many in my book.

"It will take a lot more than that half assed apology to make it better." she teased back. "This will involve a lot of ass kissing and flowers to make this indiscretion right for me. I'm so hurt by your negligence to contact me the minute I walked out of that café."

"Well aren't you the sassy little thing?" I said while imagining the beautiful smile gracing her lips as we spoke. What I wouldn't give to reach through the phone, caress her face, slide my thumb over her lips and tuck a stray strand of hair behind her ear.

"You haven't seen or heard anything yet big boy and since you blew me off till the end of the day, I'm within my rights to demand certain attentions to fix the small crack you made on my self esteem. I think it's only fair you fix what you did" she says chuckling at her own demands even though I was more than prepared to do this and more. She doesn't realize she gave me the opening that I needed to get close and start pursuing her aggressively. She won't be able to complain, I will only be doing as she asked.

"Okay baby girl, as you wish. Prepare to be swept off your feet and don't complain about my attentions and lavish ways of getting back on under your good graces," I croon at her.

''Bring it on big boy, I can handle anything you throw my way and more. The real question here is if _you_ can keep up with _me_. Can you make all your pretty words thruths and not just words ment to make me give in easily so that things arent hard on you ?" she croons back and I can't help the smirk on my face and the way my dick twitches at the meaning behind those words.

She threw a challenge my way, of that I was sure and I don't back down ever. Especially from a challenges that involves me spending my time getting to know and worship this beautiful goddess that has me ready to say 'fuck it' and drive to her home, grab her by the waist and crush my body to hers.

I can almost feel the softness of those lips on mine and the way her bottom lip would feel trapped between my teeth as I bite and nibble on those succulent lips. I would immediately swipe my tongue over them to lessen the sting and gently peck each one in a show of nothing but affection towards her. I am so lost in my thoughts that I never hear her calling me, trying to get my attention. It isn't until she mutters "Seems my bad boy isn't that bad after all and scares easily" that I snap out of my Isabella induced trance and focus on what she is saying.

It wasn't the first time she called me bad boy and this pleases me greatly. It seems my little princessa has a name for me too and one that tells me she likes my hard exterior and demeanor and that I affect her just as much as she drives me wild.

"No no baby, I'm here and very much up to the challenge you just laid out. But I can assure you that I can, and will, keep up. Maybe in the end it's you who will be the one that finds out she bit off more than she can chew" I challenge back.

I just know my girl is as competitive as me and she would accept and make this very interesting I'm sure. But I have a couple of aces up my sleeve as I've done my homework on her. I sit back and get even more comfortable and wait for her response to my acceptance of said challenge and rub my hands together while my cock fist pumps at the prize that's sure to come my way soon.

"See I don't know about that," she mused. "You took too long to answer and I like my men quick on their feet, keeping me guessing without having to sit down and plan out all the details in their head to proceed. It should be instinctual, almost animalistic in the way you hunt. Maybe you aren't what I thought you were," she counter challenged me.

"Well little girl, it's on and I will prove that I'm more than what you need or will ever want. And there better not be any others because I will take every single one of them the fuck out if need be. You will be mine in every fucking way. Mind, body, soul… you will be mine. You know what? Fuck that .MINE!" I yell as my hands shake with the fury of thinking that anyone but me has her. No one and I mean no one touches what's mine and it's time I made her see this.

Her breathing is coming out in short pants as I finish my tirade and I hear a low moan on the other end. My little minx was getting off on my possessive nature. This made me smile and I decided to take this conversation to a place where we would both receive pleasure and where my quest to own every aspect of her including her orgasms, starts today.

"My my princessa, are you liking my possessiveness over your body? Does it make you wet thinking of all the ways I could give you pleasure?" I ask as I whip my cock out and stroke it slowly, wanting to prolong this as long as possible. She moans again and I can hear a faint "Fuck yes" from her side as her breathing becomes heavier.

"Are you playing with your pussy baby? Are you touching what's mine without my permission? Because I would hate to punish you by stopping this, leaving you wanting, with no release"I say in a demanding tone that left no question in her mind as to my intentions and that I would leave her hanging so to speak.

"I don't ask for permission baby. This pussy is mine to do with as I please, "she taunts back.

Her sassy words and harsh breathing have me pumping my cock harder and gritting my teeth. She would not win this round; I had to bend her to my will.

"So if I said goodnight now and finished pumping my cock to some random bitch on screen swallowing someone's cum you would be okay to finish on your own?" I throw back at her. My hand is working me over harder and every other twist of my wrist I swipe my thumb over the head to capture my own juices to use as lubrication.

"Oh fuck no you don't!" she shouts back at me.

"What's wrong? You need me don't you? You need me to tell you how badly I want you, how I need to devour every inch of you delectable and sinful as fuck skin. You need to hear me say how my hands itch to wrap your hair around them and pull your face back, exposing your neck to me to mark and bite, lick and suck… "

"Ahhh …oh fuck …don't ughh stop bad boy," she moans in nothing but pleasure.

My balls were tightening just listening to her go and seeing her in my mind, with her head thrown back in ecstasy, back arched while she fucked her fingers with wild abandon. I spoke the next words through clenched teeth trying to postpone my own release.

"Tell me baby, tell me you want me as much as I want you and I'll give you your release. Admit you need my words and voice to push you over the edge."

"YES! OH GOD YES! I WANT YOU BAD BOY!"…..She screams and starts whimpering with need. She was on the edge. I only had to whisper a few words to get her to cum, but I need more than that for me to grant her the release she so desires.

"Come on beautiful you can do better than that," I say while slowing down my own strokes. I was determined for us to cum together and not a moment sooner.

"Please ...please, I need to cum" she whimpers. "I need to hear what you want to do to me when you get me… if you get me," she still taunts back even though her release is in my hands.

"Still brave and sure of yourself I see. Maybe you don't need me after all, maybe you can do this better all on your own," I state and wait for her to answer, my own need starting to give in. I need to prove to her that she is mine, and she just didn't know it. And make her realize all the pleasure she could receive from me if she would just… give in.

"What? No! Please I ….need…fuck cum."She was moaning and starting to get delirious. This was where I attacked and made my dominance over her body known.

"Tell me baby. Say your body only wants me and recognizes me as its owner. Tell me who owns that pretty little pussy and I'll give you the release you so desperately need!"

She screams "YOURS!" at the top of her lungs and I know two more words were all I need to say and she would cum all over her fingers. The vision of said fingers being squeezed by her walls, her juices dripping down her pussy and into the crack of her ass is enough for me to tug my balls and pump two more times harshly and start to cum.

At that moment I yell through the phone two words… "CUM NOW!" and shoot my load in three hot spurts on my chest and abs. I listen to her screaming and moaning on the other end, obviously riding out her release and every now and then she would moan out "Damn bad boy with magical words" She doesn't realize this as she is too blissed out to know what's going on around her.

Eventually our breathing return back to normal and when she speaks it's in a whisper, only to tell me "Thank you."

The next thing I know I hear her soft snores and even breathing telling me she is indeed asleep. I just smile at my princessa being tired out and in need of rest, whispering a "sleep well my love, we'll see each other soon enough" and just let her light snoring drift me off to sleep.

**yep that was all him i swear he demanded to take over and i just let him lead... but lets be serious i would let that man lead me any where..**

**recs for this week hmm lets see...**

****Love The Way You Lie by my dear friend bnjwl this story has had me holding my breath and cheering these two on from the first chapter theres only a couple more chapters left to this amazing journey so hop on the train and go read ... trust me****

**** **Theories of Bellativity bykikki7 i just started this and i cant stop reading and praying for an update i love love love her bellas ... shes witty and cooky amd just so lovable deff a must read.******

******okay folks that's all this week please be nice and lets me know what u think ! ******


	7. Chapter 7

**well dears in thanks to all the love you guys gave my kids last week I'm posting a bit earlier than usual...**

**to my dear friend and faithful reader nmydreamz thank u sweets for the noms on the tomato soup awards. you made my day hun and brought a cheesin grin to my face that just wont go away ... thank u hun..**

**to my beta /pre readers steph , rachel and kyla i love u all and thank u so much for putting up with all my 'loader moaning' and stopping me from baking people at high temps when i get stuck or doubt myself... **

**to my loving family on facebook i love you all and appreciate u all... you complete me!**

**also last but not least if you haven't nomed your favs on the tomato soup awards what are you waiting for people... this is ur chance to show love to all those amazing authors that never get enough recognition and love they deserve... to put in ur noms go to the tomato soup awards blogspot.**

**noms will be excepted all month long and voting starts on sept.6**

**okay so now on with the show... **

Chapter 7 Bella's Pov

U and ur hand by Pink

Toxic by Britney Spears

Buttons by Pussy Cat Dolls

At 7:00 am the infernal sound of my alarms goes off, signaling the start of a new day. Smacking my hand on the demonic machine, I stretch and feel a certain tightness in my upper thighs and last night's activities come flooding back to me. Everything just hits me at once. The dominance he has over my body and my bodies unwillingness to stop him. I swear my hoo-ha was against me in the way he demanded and she bowed down and complied.

As I lay here I can't help but think back to how our innocent conversation turned sexual. It was never my intent to allow him any dominance over me or gain any confidence in his ability to make me a puddle of goo. But his voice and commands made me forget everything I stand for and just let go for once and... just feel.

Never have I been so out of control. I've always been the queen of the playground so to speak, what i say goes, I am the master of all around me. Everyone knows to play by my rules in this playground or they are kicked off the merry-go-round. it's just how I roll.

But this man has just flipped everything in me, and I'm afraid of what this means. Because in all honesty he scares me. I push back all thoughts of him from my mind. I'm just not ready to dig into this new found feeling that has been making it almost impossible for me function, I need to put on some big girl panties and just...start my day. I need to get a handle on myself and him, what happened yesterday cannot and will not happen again.

With my new found determination I quickly head to the bathroom, use the facilities and brush my teeth. I know exactly what I need to clear my head and get back in the game. With a new game plan in place, I go back to my room and head straight to my drawers, pick out a sports bra and a pair of sweats and begin to get dressed. I put my hair up into a messy bun, lace up my Nikes and grab my iPod on the way out.

I've always started my day off with a two mile run. I do my best thinking as my sneakers hit the pavement or sand in this case. Living so close to the beach really does have advantages. There's not a soul in sight at the moment and since my building is just steps from the water, I don't have to go far to start.

Linkin Park is blaring through my head phones and I let the intensity of Faint run through me and push me harder. Running has always been my therapy, my way of dissecting everything that's going on and making decisions on how to proceed.

This man has unnerved me and in a way knocked me down a peg or two. That's the one thing that no matter how I look at it, just doesn't sit well with me. I pride myself on always keeping a level head and getting the opponent to throw his white flag up in surrender. Especially with all the douches I work with and those on my list of targets. So why is he so different?

That question plagues my mind for the next mile and a half and so far I've got nothing, not a damn thing. Nothing that will give me a sense of satisfaction as to why he's made his way under my skin and into my heart so quickly. It's almost as if I've known him forever.

I decide to kick him out of my thoughts because truly, I'm so getting nowhere and just enjoy the rest of my run. I let the voices of Chester and Mike from Linking Park carry me over the rest of the way. Finally making it back to my apartment, I decide I need some serious caffeine in me and head over to the Starbuck's a couple of blocks down.

As I round the corner and look for the ten I stored in my pockets I'm brought to a total stop. If it wasn't for the fact that sweat is dripping down my back and some old dude passing by called me a hot piece of ass in Spanish I would swear I was dreaming. Because my bad boy, the man I've been trying to make sense of, was standing in front of me holding what looked like a frozen frappe' in one hand and some black coffee in the other.

He was smug about my shock and his smirk was on full display for all to see. I think I stood there gaping like a fish for ten minutes before I snapped out of it and glared at the fucker. How dare he show up here and buy me coffee, OH HELL NO! Please tell me this fool didn't buy me one of those frozen shits. I'm going to kill him before I even have a chance to fuck him. My blood is now boiling and my body is hot and flustered. If I don't kill him, they'll put me away in the Looney bin for sure with how hot and cold and horny I'm being.

"What the hell are you doing here?" I sneered at him. Yep I'm going with the pissed off hot woman right now.

"Well princessa," he said with a small chuckle at my flustered state, "I was in the neighborhood and decided that I wanted a coffee. And then I decided, why not buy one of these frozen shits and see who I could give it to. It's my good deed for the day"

He's so full of shit, but let's play his game, and let's see where this goes.

I cross my arms over my chest and push my breasts together. Immediately his eyes were on my girls and of course the fuckers decided to pucker at his attention. Two words come to mind as he stares them and starts to salivate and that's BLUE BALLS. Oh yeah! Let the games begin, lets see who is hurting and in desperate need of release when I'm through with him.

He eyes slowly leave my girls to travel all the way down and back up again. He sees my bare midsection and the swell of my hips pronounced in these pants. He again follows the path back up and stares for a beat longer at my breasts before his smirk becomes a grimace.

"Where's your shirt?" He asks rather rudely.

I reply with a shrug and an air of nonchalance. "At home with the rest of my shit."

He turns about six different shades all between red and blue at my answer. Before I could stop myself, my laughter just bubbles to the surface and had me doubled over, wiping my eyes of stray tears that have fallen.

"I'm so glad I amuse you. Even though there isn't an iota of humor in this. What the fuck were you thinking going around flashing what's mine?" he yelled at me.

My laughter immediately died in my throat and the red haze that always comes with my ire made me stand straight and square off.

I stood there looking at this fool, ready to junk punch him and give him a swift ass kicking to follow, but before I had my chance I was being dragged behind the Starbuck's and slammed into a wall.

I have never been manhandled in all my years in this business. Never have I been pushed up against a wall with someone towering over me and breathing harshly, looking for all intensive purposes like he could kill me, and fuck me if I'm not drenched.

I just want him to rip off my clothes and fuck me like the wild beast he is portraying at the moment. I would never admit this to this man, but I want him to possess every inch of me. My body yearns for his touch, plain and simple I need him… But i could never, ever show it.

"Not so tough now baby?" he goads me waiting, for me to fight him off. He slowly runs his hands down my arms and then places them on my waist pulling me forward until we are touching. "What happened to all that sass you had for me back there huh? Maybe you shouldn't be playing with the big boys if you can't really hang?"

Something in me snaps at that moment. His words fall over me like a bucket of cold water and before he can react, I have him on his back on the dirty floor and I'm straddling his stomach with my knees holding his arms down on both sides. He is so caught off guard that the only thing he can do at the moment was stop and just…stare.

"What's wrong bad boy? Caught off guard by the little brunette and can't get up?" I tease.

He growls at me for assuming him weak and tries to buck me off. But one thing he doesn't know is I can ride like nobody's business. I center my weight and make sure that with every buck I pushed back and tightened my hold on his midsection and arms with my legs. Not only does this annoy him beyond belief but also makes him severely aroused. After the third buck he catches sight of my hips rolling with his movements to keeps him in place and after that he only kept on with his movements so I will keep up with mine.

His eyes never leave my body; mine were constantly watching as he would bite and lick his lips at the sight of my breast bouncing, with each roll of my hips. He never stops and I never complain. I want him needing me and desiring my body almost to the point of pain.

After what seems like hours but was at the most five minutes, I grab his hair and pull hard, forcing his eyes to my face and away from my breasts.

"Listen to me because I'm only saying this once. Don't get cocky with me; because just like I knocked you on your ass once next time I won't be so nice. I let you pull me back here. Don't ever think that was all you and if anyone here can't hang I do believe I proved it was you, not me. Now since I have your attention, let me make something clear. I belong to no one but me, and if anyone is going to be the owner of the other it's going to be me… owning you!"

I started to get up and was pulled back down and flipped on my stomach to face the ground. His breath on my ear is hot and he lays his entire body over mine, covering me like a blanket. He moans at the contact and whispers harshly in my ear…

"Seems we have a problem then because just like you, I am an alpha, I don't play second to any one, not even you… Now we could do this the easy way but that wouldn't be any fun, now would it?" He grinds his hips into my backside and his very hard cock pushes itself into my ass.

"Get the fuck off me before I leave you without a dick to play with!" I growled at him, but on the inside I was whimpering like a bitch in heat. I feel my arousal soak through my panties; my ass is slowly grinding back into him, soliciting a hiss from behind his clenched teeth.

"Not a chance in hell baby. You feel too motherfucking good pressed up against my cock." He keeps his body over mine. His fingers move my hair out of his way as he leaves open mouth kisses all along my neck. A moan escapes my lips before I can stop it, at this he chuckles and gets up leaving me on the ground.

I know he is trying to teach me a lesson, but today is going to be his first. After a few seconds of pep talking myself into what I am about to do, I turn around on my back and stared deeply into his eyes.

Ever so slowly I run my hands from my neck to my chest and firmly grabbed my breasts in my hand and gave a good squeeze. His eyes bugged out of his head and when he sees me pinch my nipples and arch my back he whispers an "Oh Fuck." I drag one hand down my stomach, never taking my gaze off of him and play with the edge of my pants.

His breathing becomes harsh, his eyes turned jet black, filled with nothing but pure lust. My hand goes under the band of my pants and directly finds purchase on my swollen clit. My moans are getting louder as I make slow circles directly on my throbbing nub. He looks like a caged animal about to bust out of his confinement and attack and devour his prey.

I insert a single finger between my moist lips and parted them. Sliding a finger in, my hips buck and automatically I feel my walls spasm. But I must rein myself in, this isn't about getting off, it's about showing who owns who, and at this moment I hold the power.

With that reminder, I slowly withdraw my finger making sure to not lose the coat of wetness that my pussy provided and stand up.

He follows my movement with his eyes as I walk towards him and stand right in front, he reaches for me, but I'm quicker than him this time. He looks hurt by my actions but I have a mission to complete and a lesson to teach.

Looking at him from beneath my lashes I whisper, "Don't move"

He looks confused by my actions but complies and waits for my next move. Slowly I rise up on my toes and hold my finger to his lips. He snakes his tongue out, thinking he's about to get a taste.

Tapping it once on his tongue, I take advantage of his savoring of my taste to spread my juices over his lips. His eyes snap open and meet mine with an intense stare, but he's too stunned by my actions and doesn't move a muscle.

I smirk back and only say two words as I walk away… "Check Mate"

**okay so what do u think... my girl is just to head strong to back down and she will always come back and proves her point... i hope he got the message and his thoughts will be revealed next.. this i promise...**

**also i wanted to say something before we go this story isnt just about sex or their attraction alot will come into play soon... trust me these two will have one hell of a ride together with all i have planned...**

**love you all please leave me ur thoughts...**


	8. Chapter 8

**Well kiddies we are back for another round of mayhem from these two carzy kids…**

**But before we get to that I wanna say that these two aren't mine but boy do I wish he was at least..lol.. playing with him is my dream come tru!**

**Next I wanna thank my girls over on face book for all their love and support they give me on a daily basis…to cat , bbc , Sandra, kyla , steph u guys rock my world on a daily basis…**

**To my awesome team that puts up with my shit and crack the whip much to my pleasure I love u girls and thank u for all the help getting this to look presentable to all the lovely readers.**

**Also the tomato soup awards is still taking noms and will be for the rest of this month so head on over and give all ur fav authors some love…**

**Thetomatosoupaward(dot)blogspot(dot).com**

**Well enough of that, now on with the show meet u at the bottom!**

Chapter 8 Bella's Pov

What's Your Fantasy by Ludacris

Me Estas Tentando by Wisin Y Yandel

Don't Push Me by 50cents w/ Eminen

GODDAMN! I'm the shit.

This is all I can think about as I walk away, feeling rather smug about what just happened. Did he really think, he could just manhandle me and I wouldn't retaliate? Oh no. He has yet to learn who's in charge in our little relationship.

I never turn around to see his expression, but I know for a fact he hasn't recovered from his shock.

Entering the coffee shop, I inhale and relax. It's just what the doctor ordered after the insane night and morning I've had. The aroma of liquid crack is all around me, calming my frazzled nerves and soul. I can taste it on my tongue, and just the thought of that hot precious liquid sliding down my throat, is enough for a small moan to leave my lips.

Taking a few steps forward, I stand in front of the barista and place my order. It takes only a few minutes to have a cup in my hands and my whole body just sags at the pleasure that's to come.

I sit in the back of the shop but in direct view of the windows, needing a front row view of him making his way back from behind the shop.

He doesn't disappoint. It takes approximately ten minutes for him to stumble his way past my view and get into a silver car waiting for him by the curb. I sit back and just… watch. He's obviously having an intense conversation with the driver because from here I can see him tugging his hair and glaring at the poor sap behind the wheel.

Almost as if he knew I was watching, he shuts the driver up and turns my way, and our eyes connect. His eyes are hypnotizing me, casting a spell that leaves me wrapped in nothing but warmth and a desire that spreads through my body like a wild fire.

But I just can't give in and let him win…

My body knows what it wants and it wants him between my thighs, but my mind knows what my body doesn't, and that's that the chase is so worth the reward. Making him work for it will only make him want me more. I need him to crave me like a crack head needs and lusts after that next hit. This has to happen on my terms and conditions. I say when and where, he just shows up like a good little boy and performs, and maybe after he proves his worth we can talk about… more.

Taking my eyes off him I notice that we are nearing eight a.m., I really need to get home and change. My girls should be on their way to the office soon and we have a lot to go over before my next hit.

After throwing away the trash and walking outside, I look in all directions, but see no trace of his car and start walking back the way I came. Thank god this is near my apartment or I would so get lost. Making a turn that leads me back to the beach, I'm startled and grabbed from behind and pulled to a small alley between shops.

My attacker is holding my arms behind my back and has pushed my front to the dirty wall of a store. The strong hold he has me in is limiting my mobility, the only course of action I could take now is to drop my body weight and once he lets go a bit, throw my head back and hopefully break his nose. This should stun him enough to give me space and let me release a can of whoop ass, on his ass.

Just as I'm about to drop, my attacker pushes himself closer to me without letting go of my arm and whispers, "I wouldn't do that princessa, I can see where that sexy little mind is going and it wont work." His mouth is next to my ear, his breaths are deep, as if breathing in my scent, and his voice is rough.

Just as I'm about to curse him out and demand to be released, one of his hands appears before me and places itself over my mouth rendering me mute.

"Not a word beautiful, you've had your say and now it's my turn to let you know how all this is going to work. Now nod your head if you understand." He finishes with nips to my ear. I don't move my head at all, giving him a silent 'fuck you' to his ridiculous demand.

Not liking my lack of response he decides it doesn't matter and continues anyway. "Well, being that the bad man has your tongue and you refuse to acknowledge my demand I'll continue anyway. That stunt you pulled back there sweetheart only makes me want and desire you even more than before. If you thought, for one moment that I would back off and let you win the game you started, you're wrong. The sooner you realize this, the better. I want you and I always get what I want, never doubt that. You. Are. Mine."

My mind has turned into mush and my body is craving his dominance, but I would never tell him this. That would only serve to give him an advantage in this lustful game we play.

Deciding that it was time for him to go, his hand leaves my mouth and travels south. His open palm passes between my breasts and slightly caresses them both. He continues his path and as he reaches my stomach, my muscles tighten in anticipation of what's to come.

My body shudders and breaks out in goose bumps, he chuckles at the obvious effect he has over my body. Never faltering from his path he finally reaches my core, cups me roughly, and only says one word…"MINE."

My moan is loud and I make no move to have him release me. His touch is so animalistic and primitive that I nearly cum from the roughness of his touch and the feral tone of his voice alone. Sensing he has won this round, he releases me and in a flash my front is tightly pressed to his, with no further warning he fists my hair and yanks my head back. Before I can react he harshly presses his lips to mine and says… "Check. Mother Fuckin'. Mate."

I'm left there stunned and horny as hell.

The car that he was in earlier makes an appearance and without a backwards glance he gets in and drives away.

Too stunned to move, I slide to the ground trying to get my bearings back. I can't believe what just happened. How did I not see him or hear him? I've never been so out of touch with the world around me before. His presence distracts me and leaves me feeling vulnerable; I don't like …not one bit.

After what feels like an eternity but is nothing more than a few minutes, I get up and slowly start to make my way home.

On my walk back, there's a fire ignited in me and the blood that runs through my veins boils. How fucking dare he? Oh this motherfucker is going down if it's the last thing I do. Plans start coming together in my head and once I reach my door one is formulated and will be played out soon…real soon.

The shower is my next stop and without even closing the door all the way, I'm half naked and working on sliding my pants and panties down the rest of the way. I grab my discarded clothes and shove them in the hamper and rush to shower and change.

My shower is short and without the release, I am in desperate need of. Rushing to my closet I decide to wear a basic black pencil skirt and white ruffled blouse, a chunky red belt adorned my waist and my red peep toe Manolo's finish off my outfit. My hair has always had a slight curl to it so nothing but a bit of mousse and scrunch to the ends and I'm done. Keeping my make up light I add black eyeliner and a red lipstick to my lips to make them pop and I was out the door.

Arriving at the new office, my first thought was… perfect. We were located near the port, in a warehouse owned by my father's dear friends Carlisle and Esme Cullen. It was spacious and very private; no one could get in and snoop. This area was going to come in handy with my dealings since no one dared to trespass on Cullen property. They knew the consequences of such an act.

"I need to send them a gift basket" was the thought running through my mind as I entered the building. Walking through the doors gave me a small sense of home, this is my domain and this business brings me nothing but pleasure.

It doesn't take long for me to find them, as their loud voices brought me to stand before them and watch the bickering already way under way, at this hour in the morning.

Clearing my throat to get their attention, they looked at me, jumped up and both of them bear hugged my ass. "Welcome home girlie!" is said in between their bouts of laughter and squealing.

We laugh a bit more and at the end of our school girl moment, I look them both in the eyes and only say "It's good to be home."

Jess spends the next hour giving me the tour and explaining how everything is set up. She has basically replicated what we already had in London. Her attention to detail and planning always blows me away. We have some new equipment that I need to get familiar with, but other than that everything was the same.

All my weapons and clothing for missions have been placed at the other end of the warehouse. Jess has even gone as far as to color coordinate, separate and organize by style and season. I was in OCD heaven.

My weapons have their own room, and are categorized by weight, stealth and usage. My knives are polished and on display. Have I ever said how much I love this girl because dammit I really do!

Getting back to the main office we finally decide its time to work. We've been so caught up in other areas that we have neglected our jobs. Jess sees my game face come on and pulls out a manila folder containing my first hit here. I grab the file out of Jess's hand and study the face looking back at me. Her name is Tanya Denali and it seems she's pissed off a very big drug lord.

Our dear Tanya decided to cut the break lines in his wife's car, and to her bad luck she wasn't very discreet in doing so. Not only was the wife in the car but this mans two year old little girl was in the car as well. Luckily they were both unharmed, but I won't say the same for Tanya. She will be meeting the end of my knife real soon.

You're probably wondering why a knife and not a gun? Well that's easy, guns kill fast and she deserves to suffer. Anyone willing to hurt a child in my book deserves to die slowly and painfully. Her so called boyfriend put this hit out and out of respect to his wife and child she will die.

Jess and Angie have the same look of hate that I'm sure to be wearing myself. Nothing else needs to be said, her death was set in stone. We hashed out everything from her daily schedule to where she lives and what she drives. After an hour of discussion, Jess goes off to make this happen. Her call with Jose Reyes doesn't take long. Our meeting is scheduled for next Wednesday, and the hit to be carried out by the weekend.

Leaving the girls to finish out the plans and get in contact with other clients, I head off to the gym we have set up here. I brings Tanya's picture from the file and taped it on the punching bag; this will insure me a good work out.

I quickly change into my work out gear and before I strike, my eyes fall to hers in the picture. All the hate and anger I have towards those that hurt the defenseless takes a hold of me and I strike the bag once and say "Times up Bitch!"

**Okay well we got to see our fav bad boy teach his princessa a lesson and we got a little small glimpse of her day to day at the office. From here slowly we will see more from them in the business/under ground world but I still want them to be our focus because behind all the sexy fuck hot appeal of them both… their love is what I hold dearest…**

**I posted this week a bit early cause… I love u all and wanted to give u a little treat… my next update won't be for a week js…but let's see how the week goes I just might be swayed into updating sooner…**

**As always let me know what u think…**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hey ya'll so here we go again another chapter as promised… I told you I wouldn't make anyone wait for to long!**

**I cant claim them as mine but man I wish they were, well at least Edward I want that man for me and me alone… *sighs* **

**Well as always mad thanks to all my girls for all the help and love and encouragement I couldn't do this with out any of u!**

**Steph, Kyla, Rachel, Cat, BBC, Sandra and now added to the crazy family Xquisite prodigy/blue shirt girl…u all make my day better and make me laugh and always bring me happiness… I'm so glad that I fell in love with Edward and the books and ultimately that brought me to all ur crazy asses and god knows I wouldn't change that for the world…**

**Okay peeps we still have two week for noms to be put in go on over to the thetomatosoupawards(dot)blogspot(dot)com…**

**There are over 78 categories' and so many deserving authors that deserve some love and recognition so go on head on over and nom that author that makes ur day with their story!**

**Also before i forget my crazy amigas steph and kyla made me a facebook page cause they love me so and i will post teasers and other goodies pertaining to the story there so if u want to be added look for Massy's Minions and ask to be let in all the fun... hope to see u all there...**

**Okay enough chit chat on with the show…**

**music for this chapter**

**Ne-yo- Miss Independant**

**Lil Wayne-A Milli**

**112 feat Big- Only you**

Chapter 9 Edward's POV

"_I'm the motherfucking man!"_

That was the only thought running through my mind as we pull away from the curb. I don't look back. I know she hasn't recovered from our last encounter and if I'm being perfectly honest, neither have I.

The taste of her sweet nectar still lingers on my tongue; her smell has infiltrated my senses and if I wasn't already seated in this car, I'm sure to have dropped to my knees. God her scent is so intoxicating, it has a floral smell with a hint of sweetness and if I could, I would live off of her nectar for the rest of my life.

_I bet we could boss _says my very hard and in pain friend from below.

My fingers still feel the warmth of her pussy. So hot and drenched, I felt the moisture seeping through her pants and onto my waiting fingers. My hands were itching to feel her bare, no barrier between us, just my rough hand on her baby smooth skin. I wanted nothing more in that moment, but for my fingers to be parting her folds, spreading her juices and slipping inside her warmth.

FUCK! This woman is going to be the death of me. She has gotten so deep under my skin. I want, need, and desire her. My heart beats for her and my cock rises only for her pussy. She owns my ass and she knows it. The little… minx.

That stunt she pulled back there should have earned her a spanking from me. My hand itches with the desire I have to bend her over my knee and leave her ass a nice shade of pink, to match those flushed cheeks.

_She deserves it boss, she touched what's ours! _My cock sneered and I agreed.

Playing with her pussy, touching what's mine! She threw the challenge at me when she walked away leaving me stunned and horny as hell at the café, but now she cemented the game of lion vs. lamb. My little lamb is way over her head thinking she's going to win. I'll let her stew in today's loss before I attack again. I'll wear her down and when she just doesn't have any fight left in her, I'll go all alpha male on her ass and teach her who's in charge and who she belongs to.

I'm the king in this mother fuckin' jungle and the sooner she learns that, the better.

"_Fuck boss when are you going to get me inside of that hot little pussy_?" my cock yelled.

He's been so moody lately. He tends to forget how much pain I'm in after having her in my hands. I could have so easily, pulled those tight little spandex pants off her and fucked her senseless. I had her in my hands, she wouldn't have denied me, of that I'm sure but when I fuck her it will be because she is begging like a bitch in heat.

Now don't get me wrong I love my princessa more than words could describe, but she's fighting me every step of the way. I want her to beg and need me like I need her. Only then will I touch her and mark her as mine to every motherfucker out there.

"_Oh yeah! What if she's dating other fuckers in the mean time you dumb fuck?_" Mr. Cock sneered at me.

Fuck me; the fucker has a good point!

My blood ran cold at the thought of her being picked up by some dumb insignificant fucker. Then the pure volcanic fury made me vow to kill anyone stupid enough to get close and ask her for a date.

She. Was. Mine… Plain and simple!

Looking towards Jasper, I see his shoulders shaking in silent laughter, his lips twitching trying so hard to rein it in.

"What fucker? Spit it out already!" I yell at the idiot.

"She's quite the little spit fire isn't she?" he said, now with a full on belly laugh. "I've never seen you so worked up, and the way you walked back to the car, all shocked and stunned, says she got one over on the almighty Mr. Edward Cullen."

He doesn't say anything else after I threaten to shoot his ass, leaving him with only one working nut.

We make it back to my office in the Down Town area in record time and get to work right away. Just because I'm in the mob doesn't mean I don't have a nine to five. Owning half the city is a lot of work and keeping cops and feds along with city officials in check is a full time job on its own.

Especially when you have a few, that think they know more than you. Greed is a dangerous thing and these idiots don't know that their own, will be their down fall.

But enough about that, I have other things that need my attention at the moment…

And no, before you ask Isabella isn't it at the moment. I wish it was, but I have real work to get done people.

Right as we speak I'm building the Marlins their own stadium. Baseball is one of the few past times I allow myself to indulge in. I love our team, so it's only logical that I make this happen and the citizens of Miami love me for it so it's a win win in my book.

I answer emails from over the weekend and get my daily reports from all the agencies under my payroll. There's nothing new to report, but everyone is keeping an eye out for Hunter. I want him watched 24 hours a day, no excuse. If he takes a shit I want to know, if he scratches his balls I want to know and if he's coming anywhere near my shit I want a bullet put through his head…

Yeah that detailed.

Sitting here in the silence of my office, I reflect back to the last few days and my little princessa. She means the world to me. A part of me loves this fight for dominance we have going and I'm sure when we finally do get together we'll be explosive. But there's a part of me that just wants her in my arms to hold tight and keep safe.

It's been such a battle within me to not just rush to her apartment, grab her and bring her home where she belongs. The way she felt today as I trapped her was indescribable, she fit perfectly against me. I'd bet my life on the fact that she was made for me!

I'm so deep in thought about her body and warmth, that I don't hear Emmett come in with Rose in tow.

"So bro, word around the water cooler is you got your ass handed to you by quite the little woman," he snickers.

Rose unable to hold it in much longer, jumps right in adding her two cents. "Yeah! What happened Eddie? I thought no one could get one over on you, much less leave you hanging and playing Rosie palm games."

They both bust out laughing at my expense, only making me angrier with every sound coming out of their mouths. Slamming my hand down on my desk causes them both sober up quickly and look at me sheepishly.

"Listen here fucktards, cut the shit and get to the point for your visit. And by the way Rosie, the name's Edward not mother fuckin' Eddie. Also, since it seems you two are confused about this, let me clear up any confusion you might have. My love life is none of your business and as such should be respected. What happened with me and my girl is not of your concern!" I yell at the pair.

"Damn Edward, it was just a joke. Jasper was right, she did do a number on you," my brother chuckled, not at all intimidated by me.

My glare cuts him off; he squares his shoulders and gets down to business.

"Look we just came by to let you know Dad got a hold of Charlie early this morning and he assured Dad he would be in town in a week. Seems his daughter is now living here and taking over the business. They want to spend some time with her before he and Renee leave for a second honeymoon towards the end of the year. And before you ask, no we don't know where she is exactly. All we know is that she moved in somewhere on the beach and she and her two friends are setting up office in one of our abandoned buildings at the port. Dad offered it to Charlie as a gift for Bella, and to make sure no one snoops in her shit so to speak."

Chills ran down my spine…

Could she be the same girl that has been invading my every thought since the weekend? No, it couldn't be Isabella - she is so tiny and fragile; I could break her in two without even trying. My girl's feisty and shit, but she couldn't handle a 300 pound guy coming at her, much less kill him. Charlie's Bella and my Isabella can't be one in the same.

Shaking my head at the ridiculous thoughts I focus back on what these two are saying and catch the end of his speech. "So yeah we'll have to do some recon on the warehouse to get a good view of this chick and her friends and see if they are as good as we hear they are or if we are going to have to step in and save their asses from ruining a nail."

SMACK…

"Oooww, dammit Rosie" yelled Emmett.

"You dumb fucking ignorant prick! Did you forget that I saved your ass the first time we met? What would your mother and sister say if they heard you talking shit like we're the weaker sex? How many times have I not saved you or Twiddle Dee outside over the years? Huh? Answer me you idiot - don't just stand there looking all deer caught in the headlights," she screamed at her other half.

"Damn Rosie, I didn't mean it like that. You know that the three of you are without a doubt the three strongest women out there. I would never doubt you babe or my mother and sister. But we don't know these chicks babe. We need to see what they are made of first before we can be sure they are safe and can handle themselves. I meant no disrespect, and Dad would be horrified if we let something happen to the child of his dear friend." explained a sad and remorseful Emmett. He would never disrespect his Rose, never.

I know he doesn't want to have her upset with him, so I need to diffuse this situation and help a brother out…literally.

"Look you two, I know you mean well and all, but let them be. If Dad is sure about this Charlie guy and trusts him so openly, then so do I. He would never put his child in danger. I'm sure he's trained her to be able to take over. He has a reputation to uphold and everyone knows that as much as we are feared and respected, so are the Swans. He wouldn't feed her to the sharks, without weapons to kill the first bastard that tries to make a meal out of her. So let's just trust that they know what they are doing, and if and when they need us, we will be there to back them up. Okay?"

I finish my speech and they both nod in agreement before leaving my office. On their way out, Rose comes up to me to give me a hug and whispers "I'm happy for you E, and if she can hand you your ass at every turn and keep you on your toes, she must be an angel sent from above to you as a gift. DON'T FUCK THIS UP!" she yells the last part, but with a huge smile adorning her face.

Rosie's last words stay with me long after they leave.

I would never want to lose her now that I've found her, she's my reason for living and I would do anything to keep her safe and happy. I need to put someone on her detail to make sure she's safe at all times, plus it wont hurt to know what she does, when she does it and with whom…

Not being able to stand being so far away from her any longer, I head out to buy her a little something to help her think of me. The sex toy shop isn't too far from where I last encountered her this morning. Knowing exactly what I want to give her, I make my way over to the stand and buy a kit to make a nice model of my dick.

Since my little doll likes to play hard to get, I'm going to fight fire with fire and send her an exact replica of my ten inch cock for her pleasure and mine. Because the only way she will be getting off from now on will be from my dick pounding into her tight pussy or her fucking herself with the replica of my cock.

Yep, time to turn up the game a few notches and see how she fights back after this…

**So what ya think huh?**

**Okay so recs for this week…**

**Xquisite prodigy- how to fix a pretty boy… this story owns my ass and I love it to pieces even u, little sneaky fucker that she is blue t-shirt girl people embrace her but hide all the sharp object…okay so model Edward and sassy Bella need I say more add canoli's to the mix and u have one hell of a ride on your hands…**

**Also this week I'm so in love with **

**Kiki the dreamers –a question of time…**

**British Edward set in the 90s ….Lucy is hilarious and so is Japanese Jake…really cute love story between B/E… from great author leave her some love and tell her I sent ya!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hey ya'll so here we go again another chapter as promised… I told you I wouldn't make anyone wait for to long!**

**I can't claim them as mine but man I wish they were, well at least Edward I want that man for me and me alone… *sighs* **

**Well as always mad thanks to all my girls for all the help and love and encouragement I couldn't do this with out any of u!**

**Steph, Kyla, Rachel, Cat, BBC, Sandra and now added to the crazy family Xquisite prodigy/blue shirt girl…u all make my day better and make me laugh and always bring me happiness… I'm so glad that I fell in love with Edward and the books and ultimately that brought me to all ur crazy asses and god knows I wouldn't change that for the world…**

**Okay peeps we still have two week for noms to be put in go on over to the thetomatosoupawards(dot)blogspot(dot)com…**

**There are over 78 categories' and so many deserving authors that deserve some love and recognition so go on head on over and nom that author that makes ur day with their story!**

**Okay enough chitchat on with the show…**

**Okay one more thing before you start I'm am not trying to offend anyone with jakes greatness in this story… my thought was to make him the extreme opposite that he is in most stories. I love his sparklyness and would never try to offend or make any group mad… So please don't think those are my thoughts or intentions.**

**Chapter 10 Edward's Pov**

**Genuine- So Anxious**

**LL COOL J-Doin' It**

**112- Peaches And Cream**

Leaving the sex shop and heading home, I find myself giddy and anxious as all fuck to give this to my girl. I could almost see her now jaw hitting the floor, eyes wide and breathing heavily making her breasts move with each harsh inhale and exhale.

She would look absolutely breathtaking…

The drive back to my house takes longer than usual. Traffic seems almost at a stand still in the downtown area. There's honking and angry drivers everywhere, but inside of my car there's nothing but the sound of my own harsh breathing and thoughts of my princessa bringing herself to climax with her very own duplicate of my cock.

My pants start getting incredibly tighter, as visions of my beauty fly through my mind.

I'm so fucking hard just seeing her bring the dildo to her mouth, sucking the head and coating it with her own saliva so she can pretend its my tongue that's licking and caressing each nipple as it follows the path down to what's between her luscious thighs.

My poor cock is weeping and in so much pain. Traffic just seems like it won't be moving much for a while and the torture of me imagining her playing with my cock is bringing me to tears and the only choice I have left is to say "Fuck It" and alleviate myself.

Believe me when I say it wasn't a hard choice…at all.

Lowering my zipper, I bring my pants down low enough to let the poor guy out. My eyes roll back and a low growl leaves my throat as soon I make contact with my suffering cock. I immediately start to stroke myself, only twisting my wrist on each downward stroke. I hiss in pleasure as my thumb swipes over my sensitive head and spreads the drops of pre cum I've collected to lubricate my pulsing flesh.

I can vividly see her spread eagle on the bed, letting the rubber copy of my member wander over her delectable skin. It caresses every inch of her flesh making her tremble with anticipation of what's to come.

A low moan leaves her mouth as she slides the dildo through her folds to coat it in her juices. The slight catching of her breath and the whimpers that are released from those luscious lips every time the head touches and rubs her clit drive me insane with need.

The slapping of skin is all you can hear in my car as I abuse and bring pleasure to myself. A low "fuck" escapes me every now and again as I increase the pressure and pace of each stroke. I have a slight sheen of sweat on my brow now and my arms tremble with exertion as I keep a fast and harsh pace searching desperately, for my release.

I can smell her still, that added to the mental picture of her back arched, and the scream of pleasure that escapes her throat as she finally enters herself brings me to a quick release, as white spots explode behind my lids.

_HONK…_

_HONK…_

_HOOOOONK…_

And, I'm brought back to reality with my shirt and hands full of my spunk.

I have no choice but to put my hands on the wheel and drive forward grimacing as my pride and joy is sullied with my juices.

I'm cringing the whole way home just seeing my poor car sullied. My heart hurts with this knowledge, I can almost see the eye rolls coming at me. But don't judge me as I won't even chew gum in here and this little vixen has me defiling it…

I haul ass and make it to my house in record time, once I catch a break in traffic. I barely put the car in park before I start running toward my garage to get all my cleaning supplies to begin the intense and meticulous detail on my car.

I scrub and disinfect the inside thoroughly before putting Armoral on my leather. I sit back with a satisfied smile that my baby is clean again and everything is almost right in my world. I say almost, because this little vixen is so under my skin and my desire for her has grown to more than just the physical. It feels like my heart and body have known her since the beginning of time and having her, this close and still in not in my arms is starting to rip me in two.

My cock and heart are in dire need of her presence and with the excuse of my gift, I start making my way into the house and towards the kitchen.

Once in the kitchen I open the bags with my dildo making kit. Emptying the contents on the counter I look at everything and the amusement of what I'm about to do finally makes its presence, I fall over thinking of how utterly insane this all is and literally laugh my ass off.

My fit of laughter leaves me breathless and to the point of tears. What has she done to me? I have never acted so out of character, never have I wanted to claim someone as 'mine' or played these dominance games before. She has brought down with her sassiness every wall I have built up, and with her body brought me too my knees.

To me she has become everything…

Knowing that I can't possibly stay away much longer I start reading the instructions on the box.

Once I have everything set up and the contents are ready for me, I reach for the belt of my pants. In no time at all I'm as naked as the day I was born; I waste no time in stroking my cock which is already steel hard and leaking like an open faucet. My natural instinct is to squeeze just a bit harder and swipe my thumb over the head for lubrication, but I fight it off. I can't and won't cum until this, is all done.

My balls are tight and just the feel of plaster on me is fucking with my senses because all I feel is the silkiness I felt earlier when I cupped her pussy. My mind automatically sees her legs spread and open for me to devour her. Her eyes are telling me to 'come here big boy' and her lips are screaming at me to 'fuck her' and claim what is rightfully mine.

I'm fighting a losing battle and can only pray that I can make it another five minutes while this sets so I can run to my bathroom and finish what's become a daily ritual since I've met her and became reacquainted with my hands.

I'm such a teenager, all over again.

The clock is a cruel son of a bitch, and ticks off at a snails pace I swear it's been hours since I started this. But as I look at the wall and what has now become enemy number fuckin' one in my book, only three and a half minutes have passed. Sweat is forming on my brow from the concentration it's taking from not moving and alleviating some of the pain and agony my poor cock is in.

Finally after saying a couple of prayers and swearing like a sailor, my fucking timer goes off. I'm finally free to pull out and stroke up and down a couple of times and alleviate the pressure that has my mind clouded, and seeing her everywhere I turn.

I can tell that the casting material is set when my fingers aren't able to push the material around or make dents or impressions on the cast.

Quickly mixing the two solutions that will make my rubber dildo happen and pouring them into the cast, I stand back and grin like the Cheshire cat in disguise that I was. I finish cleaning and disposing of all the remaining products and garbage and head towards my bathroom. I have to let my creation sit for the next twenty four hours, in order for it to be ready to be gifted to my beloved princessa.

In the shower it doesn't take me but one harsh tug to my balls, five demanding strokes, and I erupt like a volcano shooting my sperm all over my bathroom wall. My breathing is one of a man who has run twenty miles and is about to pass out and the jerks and twitches still controlling my body are of those of a seizure.

My body is at its limit and can only think of sleep.

But my traitorous mind and heart need to hear her voice before I close my eyes and give in to the dreams of her that I'm sure to have.

Crawling on my mattress after barely having dried off, I reach for my phone and dial the number that in a couple of days has become my lifeline.

It takes a handful of rings before I hear her harsh breathing and a rushed "hello" from my girl.

"You didn't need to run sweet girl, I would have called back till you answered, but it's nice to know you were so desperate to hear my voice," I tell her in the husky tone, I know for a fact drives her wild.

"Are you fucking kidding me..you…ughhh… fuck you are one infuriating man do you know that?" She yells but I can feel the slight smile pulling at her lips.

"Come now, lets not waste time fighting about how you were waiting for my call. I'm here now and that's all that should matter. I missed you just the same." I swear on my life after I finish those sentences I can feel the steam coming from her ears filter through the phone and hit me in the face.

"Listen here you little shit. If you must know, I was working out and you caught _me_ in the middle of _me_ knocking my trainer on his ass and straddling his hips, pinning him down. When I heard the phone ring I thought it could have been work or family… you know, the important stuff, not some conceited man calling me to get his rocks off at my expense! Now is there a reason you called?" she finishes off her rant in one breathe leaving me stunned and hard as granite.

My brain stops all functions after hearing her say 'straddling another man'. My vision turns red and my nostrils flare at the knowledge of her on and around any other man.

_How fucking dare_ _she?_ My beast sneers.

My body was already running from my bed over to my closet and putting on a pair of jeans, when I heard her laughing and choking on her own spit.

Is she fucking 'laughing' at my ass?

I shake my head with the realization that I fall into her trap, every single time.

I swear she will be the death of me…

My job won't be giving me gray hairs, this little vixen will.

"What the fuck is so funny babe?" I yell at her only causing her fit of laughter to double. Now don't get me wrong, her laughter is music to my soul but at this moment I want to strangle her among other things.

She barely recovers and tells me that my reactions are very amusing to her, and that they are making it very hard for her to keep working out. But what takes the very delicious cake is that I've become her very gay and flamboyant trainer Jakes personal clown, because the fucker is laughing his ass off in the background.

Yes people, I said gay. My princessa let this little tidbit of information out, in between her fits of laughter.

My body has all but stopped at this point and in a very uncharacteristic action, I can't help but laugh at the absurdity of the situation. I have tears running down my cheeks and her laughter only turns into hysterical giggles from her and her partner at this point. If I wasn't aware of it before, this singular moment has sealed her fate along with mine.

I am in love…

I knew it before but this, this right here only solidifies every thought and feeling that has been coursing through my veins since I've met her. Her giggles finally subside and our conversation turns into a lighter banter between the two of us. It feels natural and my heart wants to claw out of my chest every time she giggles or sighs.

We share a bit of ourselves with the other and when the conversation turns to family; I see how similar we are when it comes to those we love. We are stubborn, but love our close ones with a fierceness and honesty that makes us both stop and just… feel the enormity of what we are both sharing.

I get the sense that, just like me, she doesn't open up to strangers and that becoming one of her inner circle is harder than getting into the White House undetected.

Doable, but a bitch to accomplish.

By the time we hang up, the mood and conversation has returned to our normal banter of one upping the other in this delicate and intriguing game we play. Hanging up with her hurts my heart but must be done as she needs to finish what she was doing with, again lets say it together, her gay and flamboyant trainer Jacob.

I let go of the phone and relax further back into my pillows thinking of her with a man decked out in glittery pink spandex and his head adorned with a pink head band. The only reason it makes me smile is, knowing his sexual orientation, because if the man was straight I would surely have him killed. He can thank his happy stars that I won't need to dispose of him for touching her even though I will have to talk to the man and make it known to never get fresh or inappropriately touch what's mine.

My body feels like it's almost gone into the realm of sleep when a smirk appears on my lips thinking of the dildo still getting firmer by the minute in my kitchen.

Firmer _hahaha!_

I swear, I crack myself up sometimes.

Finally laying my head down on my pillow, I close my eyes and get ready for the dream of her I'm sure to have. But right before I enter her arms my subconscious screams _She's so going to kill me!_

**So what ya think huh?**

**Okay so this weeks rec's are **

**Theonlykyla- Love & Anger … this is the much awaited sequel to Anger Management people the first two chapters are out and fuck is it hottttt! I love her Edward and Bella spicy hot sexy fuckers that they are…add into that Edwards need for 24hr sexy time a week and u have a winner … so run and read and tell her I sent ya!**

**Cestlaviesuckers- The Fiery Prisoner…Bella is a food service officer at Forks Psychiatric hospital where Edward Is a volatile and dangerous prisoner…so far she has three chapters out and its starting to get really interesting between the two…I love her and her willingness to not put up with his shit… and he loves to push her buttons… please give her some love…**


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11 Bella's POV

**Hey ya'll so here we go again another chapter as promised… I told you I wouldn't make anyone wait for to long!**

**I can't claim them as mine but man I wish they were, well at least Edward I want that man for me and me alone… *sighs***

**Well as always mad thanks to all my girls for all the help and love and encouragement I couldn't do this with out any of u!**

**Steph, Kyla, Rachel, Cat, BBC, Sandra and now added to the crazy family Xquisite prodigy/blue shirt girl…u all make my day better and make me laugh and always bring me happiness… I'm so glad that I fell in love with Edward and the books and ultimately that brought me to all ur crazy asses and god knows I wouldn't change that for the world…**

**Okay peeps we still have till tonight at 11:59 to make your noms to be valid. Go on over to the... thetomatosoupawards(dot)blogspot(dot)com…**

**There are over 78 categories' and so many deserving authors that deserve some love and recognition so go on head on over and nom that author that makes ur day with their story!**

**Okay enough chitchat on with the show…**

**Playlist for chapter...**

**Pussy Cat Dolls- Buttons**

Waking in the morning for me is a bitch. Now waking up to someone banging on my door is just plain cruel…

The banging had been going on for five full minutes before I give in and head straight for the door. On my way to kill the son of a bitch responsible for my early rise, I grab a bat and swing the door open catching the culprit by surprise.

It had been two days since our last encounter and talk. I had been walking on a fluffy cloud ever since we hung up that night; he decided to interrupt my work out. There was a familiarity that hung in the air between us both. I couldn't quite put my finger on the why, I just knew that it was right and I couldn't walk away from it.

Looking at him now, I get a warm feeling through out my entire body, a feeling so pure and full of love that I'm left shaken to my very core. He reminds me of home. Plain and simple. The feelings he invokes in me are so strong, that one look from him melts me on spot and surrounds me in a warm blanket. He makes my little prince charming, that I hold so dear and near to my heart vanish into nothing but I distant memory.

Hearing a loud groan leave his mouth, I'm snapped back from my internal musings, only to see his mouth hanging open as he looks me over from head to toe. His fists are clenched tight and the bags he's holding in his hand seem to be getting crushed by the hulk like grip he has on them.

But the desires in his eyes are what cripple me…

He looks at me as if he was a dying man in the desert and I was his last meal, one that he was more than happy to devour.

Clearing my throat to get his attention up to my face and away from my tits, I ask why the early visit only to get the response of "Sweetheart, it's after four in the afternoon." He chuckles at my extremely confused expression, side steps me and enters my domain, never giving me a chance to invite him in myself.

The shock from my over sleeping and the smell of coffee from the cup he's holding under my nose, snap me back to the present. I'm not alert enough for visitors right now and knowing him, he would take advantage. But instead of voicing all this, I simply just say…

"Thank you …" And trail off.

I realize in this very moment while standing before his deliciousness, he's yet to give me his name. His gorgeous lips turn and give me his signature smirk as his eyes descend to my barely there clothing and he begins to undress me. I stand in front of him in nothing but a pair of lace boy shorts and matching tank in a royal blue color.

His eyes are hungry and his right hand is holding a blue gift bag so tight that the handles look close to breaking in half.

I take the offered coffee he has in his other hand and inhale the sweet aroma. Looking at him from under my lashes, I slowly take a sip and let the sweet nectar slide down my throat as a heavenly moan leaves my lips. Never taking my eyes off of him, I continue enjoying my mid afternoon drink and wait for his response on the whole name fail he has going on.

Patience has never been my virtue.

But he's just way too engrossed on my body, and lack of clothing to notice that I'm starting to run real low. Snapping my fingers in his face he looks up at me and when he registers the look on my face, his ears turn slightly pink and I swear my heart melts at the thought of this creature being embarrassed.

"What were you saying princessa? Your beauty has me so distracted and completely incoherent," the tone in his voice is slightly deeper than before.

"Your name handsome, I asked for your name." I whisper back in my breathy tone, and I see a slight tremor leave his body as he registers the sensual timber in my voice.

"Oh oh, I haven't given it to you? Well let me apologize for my disgraceful behavior sweetness. My name is Edward Masen' and even if I haven't said it before, the pleasure has certainly been mine." His answer, although greatly poetic, has deflated my hopes of him being the little boy from my youth. This man, while being absolutely everything that I never knew I was searching for, will never be the one that got away, never to return again.

Looking back into his eyes I get lost in the similarities between the two. In a way he brings me the joy of seeing what that little sweet and protective boy could have turned out to be. It makes the whole moving on thing seem less daunting and more doable than I ever thought before.

Breaking the silence between the two of us, my bad boy decides he needs to get reacquainted with my curves. I find myself once again, within the span of two days with him pressed against my back, trapped between a wall and rock hard body.

Trailing his nose down my throat he does a combination moan, groan, growl that leaves me soaked and arching my back.

"Do you always go to sleep looking so delectable?" He growls into my ear and the moment that sound leaves his lips my knees give out. He chuckles in my ear and presses his body even closer than before giving my body the support it needs to stand.

"Usually I sleep in the nude. Last night I was cold and decided to wear something to bed to give me the warmth that my sheets were lacking." My response only serves to make him grind his lower half into my ass and for the hand that isn't occupied with that damn bag that he refuses to put down, to fist my hair. Automatically my head snaps back leaving my neck completely exposed to him, just waiting for the attack.

That will start… any minute now.

"You know, you could always call me to bring your bed the warmth it lacks. I would never deny my princessa anything," his last words were accompanied by a thrust of his hips. The hardness I feel pressing and digging into my ass has me seeing stars.

He starts trailing open mouthed kisses down my throat, leaving me shaking and ready to combust from the feel of his soft lips alone.

"Do you like my lips on you love? Don't say a word just nod that pretty little head of yours," his order sends shivers down my spine, leaving me putty in his hands. Shaking my head and giving into his request he continues on with his insane and delicious torture.

"Now since I have your attention, and you are in my arms where you should always be, I'm going to fill you in on how things will go from now on."

This last sentence rattles me out of my bad boy induced coma, but my pussy is throbbing so hard it commands me to stay put and listen to her master.

"Listen and listen well baby, because I will only say this once. You are never, ever allowed to answer that door like you did a moment ago. Do you hear me? This body is for my eyes only. I'm a selfish mother fucker and I sure as hell don't fucking share what's mine, and believe me baby, you are MINE. You will only cum with my fingers, dick, and mouth or the little present I have for you in this bag. Are we clear baby? I said are we clear? Nod if we are on the same page."

The automatic response from my body was a nod, but my brain was yelling out every curse word, I could think of at this cocky son of a bitch.

Liking my response, he cups my pussy and presses the palm of his hand harshly on to my clit. This elicits a deep moan from me. Followed closely by a few curse words, that to my ear sounds more like gibberish, than actual words.

"Fuck Isabella, I love how responsive you are to my touch. I swear it's as if you were made by God to be mine and mine alone. I can feel the heat coming off your pussy and the throb of your clit as it pulses in my hands." His harsh breathing and velvety tones have me on the verge on an orgasm. My body is ready for the release it feels building and just when I think he will give me what I so desperately need, he steps back and orders me to turn around.

As if on cue my body moves without any input or consent from me. It seems to only respond to his commands and his alone.

He reaches for a stray lock of hair and places it behind my ear caressing my cheek after it's in place.

"Now that we have a clear understanding of how our relationship will work, I came bearing gifts. Now be a good girl and open it up and give me some sugar when you're done," He croons at me.

My body has finally caught up to my brain since his closeness has been reduced to a couple of steps away. Finally being able to think without his body clouding my mind, I start to feel the ire that his words have built within me and under my skin.

Grabbing the bag he has placed in front of me, I decide to quench my curiosity and dig in to see what has him so pleased with himself. Digging through tissue paper and endless amounts of confetti I finally grab onto what's inside only to drop the bag on the floor with its contents still trapped in my grip.

Looking at my hands I start to tremble from the audacity this fucker has, how he dare give me what I can only assume is the replica of his cock. I'm pretty sure I'm choking the penis in my hands from the grip in which I'm holding it. But in my defense, it's either the rubber cock or his throat.

"WHAT THE FUCK EDWARD" is screeched into the space and as I register that no one else is there with us, I can safely assume that obnoxious tone came from me. But come on, wouldn't you scream too?

"How fucking dare you come to my home and after assaulting and harassing my ass, you bring me a fake cock. If I was in need of getting laid sweet cheeks, I would just step out that door. I'm sure I could find at least fifteen guys willing to have a romp with me if I so much as had an itch!" My chest is left heaving after my rant.

His eyes hold a certain edge; I've seen on him one too many times. I automatically take a step back, square myself up, and get ready to kick his cocky ass. But before I get a chance he suddenly grabs me around the waist and slams me into the wall, next to my door.

"How fucking dare I? How fucking dare I? Woman how fucking thick headed are you? I've explained this time and time again, YOU. ARE. MINE!" His rant only serves to piss me off even more and my retaliation comes swiftly in the form of blue balls.

Making my eyes bigger and wider, giving them an innocent look, and biting on my lip gives me the advantage I need to flip our positions. I have to make sure once our positions changed, his back is directly to the door and that he is at my total mercy. Grabbing his shirt and in the most seductive voice I can muster while my rage simmers beneath the surface I say…

"I _am_ yours baby."

His smirk comes back at once and he lets me know how pleased he is with my acknowledgement of my place.

I use his cockiness to my advantage, my breasts as a distraction and lean forward to lick his neck. Leaving trails of opened mouth kisses across his collarbone and Adams apple I feel his body tremble. His hands start to reach for me, but I can't let him win this round. I can feel his desire come at me in waves, making my breathing grow heavy and my pussy desperate to just give in. But first he must learn a valuable lesson…

You never fuck with the pussy you so desperately want…

His gaze never waivers from me as he peruses my body and even though the tingles running through me are enough to leave me creaming, I stand firm.

I still haven't released the dildo from my grasp in our entire exchange and use it to my advantage. I look at it with desire and start sliding my hand up and down the silicone model. I make sure to twist my wrist on each downward stroke and even caress the head for added effect. He looks to be holding on by a small thread and this pleases me because I need his total attention for this to work.

I lean forward again, but this time rub the head of his model down my neck, letting it linger on my collarbone for second, as I whisper, asking if he likes the show and if he wishes it was his cock giving my body some love.

His response is a swift groan and the palming of his own cock.

Through his haze he never sees me reach around and open the door. Once it's wide enough for him to fit through, I slide the dildo over the lace on my breast and lightly tap the head over my nipples. I whimper from the heat of his gaze and my own mind conjuring up images of his cock doing the same. I take some steps forward, making him take a couple back; making sure he never misses the show I'm putting on for him.

He never realizes the moment he steps over the threshold and into the hallway as he's too busy following the path of his dildo up to my mouth.

Once the head reaches my lips I open my mouth slowly, letting him see the moisture of my breath steam the tip of the cock in my hands. Slowly, letting my tongue come out to swipe the head, I turn and look him dead in the face and only say…

"Thanks for the gift; I guess I won't need "you" at the moment. My pussy has been throbbing since you walked in that door. It hurts baby, so bad, and since I have your thoughtful gift now, I can go back to my room and fuck myself while calling out your name at the top of my lungs." His breathing is harsh as I finish and before he can take a step forward I say…

"Say goodbye Edward" and slam the door in his face.

I walk through the house muttering "fucker" under my breath as I go and get ready to put the gift to good use.

So whatcha' think?

**My rec's for the week are…**

**Never To Be Mine by TheOnlyKyla- very diff from her regular stuff. This one will suck you in and keep u there holding a box of tissues and screaming at the characters. Please leave her some love and tell her I sent ya.**

**Ray of Light by lvtwilight09 **

**Once in a while, right in the middle of an ordinary life, Love gives us a fairytale. A drabble fic of love at first sight. With a mysterious rwist at the end.**

**And last but not least...**

**I love Mr. North by walkingwithgiants**

**"My name is Bella Swan and I like porno." Girls like porno just as much as guys do. We're just more on the DL than they are... at least we try to be.**

**One word people pornward!**

**Okay and one more thing before I go...**

**I wanted to say thank you and give a big squishy hug to whoever nom'd me in the best romance category on the Emerging Swan Awards.**

**Voting is already underway btw...**

**I was also so amazed when I got my notifications for popcorn/phonesex**

**Seedling/new author**

**Lasagna/ best mob**

**Fertilizer/ best pre reader**

**On The Tomato Soup Awards**

**Thankyou so much for the nom's... I was so blown away by them...**

**Remember voting starts on the sixth of Sept. And todays the last day to get some last minute nom's in...**


	12. Chapter 12

**First off I want to apologize for being an epic fail this past week with review replies. I've been knee deep into my next fic'. I really haven't done much else but that story and finish my outtake for the leukemia and lymphoma society fundraiser. So please be on the look out for that worthy cause and donate. For those who are interested it will be based on the day little Edward and Bella met at the beach. It was a pure joy to write and I hope u all enjoy it just as much…**

**Next on the agenda well the voting for The Tomato Soup Awards start tomorrow… please go out and vote for all your favorite authors and help them get all the recognition they deserve.**

**I will be posting my new story sometime this week, I'm thinking it will all be ready by Thursday…this one is the complete opposite of what I have here. It will be filled with angst, you might not like all my characters at first but I do promise and HEA there… **

**Lastly to my team steph, kyla, and Rachel thank u my loves for all the support and patience you have with my crazy ass and giving you guys four chapters in one week for that new fic plus the outtake… you guys have the patience of saints and I love you all….**

**As always I don't own anything but I wish Stephanie would just hand it over, we make it way more fun…**

**Okay let's get to this chapter…**

**Songs for chapter**

**Destiny's child – Independent Women**

**For the club**

**Alexis y Fido – Cinco Letras (reggeaton spanish)**

**Enrique Iglesia- I Like It**

Chapter 12 Bella's POV

_What the fuck!_

Is the main thought running through my mind as I make my way back to my room. I can't believe the audacity this fool has, bringing me a fake cock when he has a perfectly good one; well I would say more than good. I dare say he has a perfect specimen standing up and waving right between his legs.

I can't really tell you if I'm insulted or if I should just laugh. I mean what next…do I go and make him a model of my kitty?

_I bet he would appreciate the thought _came a little voice from down below. I was kind of surprised my kitty was even paying attention since its still salivating over the perfection that I have yet to put down.

Looking at my hand, I notice my thumb is unconsciously running over that delectable mushroom head and my mind can only imagine it's the real thing.

Why would he think its okay to give me this?

Was he counting on me going insane with need and lust, and hunting him down for the good fuck we both need and desire?

Mind you I'm no saint, I have no shame in saying I want and need that man between my thighs. Taking what's his because my body does recognize its owner, just as I know his recognizes he's mine.

I let out a long sigh…

My body was not prepared for his arrival and the unbalanced state he manages to always leave me in. I refuse to bow to this man and even if in my heart I know we are meant to be, I have bigger fish to fry and today he just doesn't fit in that schedule.

Mr. Reyes has requested that we meet at one of his clubs in an area of Miami called Allapatah. This neighborhood is predominantly Hispanic; with the majority of its inhabitants coming from the Dominican Republic.

Thirty-sixth Street is known as little D.R. from Twenty seventh Ave. until you reach Twelfth, it has little shops selling anything you could want from the island and more. Most of this main road is filled with little bars and night club that cater to the young twenty something's in this area.

It's a proud community and everything is mom and pop owned. The culture is rich and the people are full of life and spirit. The only down side is the shady dealings that go on, under the cover of night.

It was easy for me to do some undercover work of my own, in this side of town. The men never suspect the little brunette dressed to kill, dancing and laughing with her gay flamboyant companion. Nor did they find it suspicious when she walked into areas where deals and meetings were being held. Actually more than once they would ask if I wanted a drink on them or if I fancied sitting in for good luck, never realizing they were all giving me the information I needed to know who was who and who did what when.

My father raised no fool…

I knew coming in and taking over would be difficult in this town. The male ego is a huge son of a bitch and would never admit defeat to just anyone, especially someone that weighs 115 pounds soaking wet.

Men are proud creatures, and I was going to have my hands full dealing with these buffoons. Dad always told me that taking over would be hard and that proving myself would be just as tough, if not tougher than giving birth. Not that I knew what that was like.

Never ask them 'why' unless you are ready for them to go on and on about how similar killing and giving birth actually are… Well to them at least.

They would start off by saying its hard work, the hours of pain involved, the pushing your body until you just can't give anymore, the nausea over said exhaustion, and the blood mixed in with a watermelon coming out of a whole the size of a quarter. I'm guessing that part is hard to see but the way I've always interpreted this was, a small woman taking on a huge fucker ready to rip her in two. I personally just cringe every time I hear that speech but that right there is the big ol' spiel on what lies ahead for me. Don't ask why… mu parents are weird, if you ask me.

Time seems to disappear as you fly away into the recess of your mind and it doesn't take nearly as long as I originally thought to get ready and head out the door.

Tonight's outfit is meant to be provocative and make him doubt my ability. I need to make him think I'm foolish and pretending to be something I'm not. My father always said first impressions are everything and he needs one up close and personal.

My attire for the evening is a very tight and very short royal blue Ruche strapless dress. It barely reaches mid thigh and is paired up with black suede peep toe pumps with little bows in the front by Salvatore Ferragamo.

Completing my look, I add a small black clutch, a pair of Tiffany hoop earrings and a bangle set. Make up is just some black smudged liner on my eyes and nude gloss to polish off my look and make him think, I'm out of my mind.

It takes approximately thirty minutes for me to head down to the club he wants to meet at. The line outside easily wraps around the block and the music is almost as loud inside as it is outside. Couples are dancing on the sidewalk and single ladies are shaking it for all its worth, just trying to get the attention of the bouncers outside and be let in.

I can't help the extra swing to my hips as the music wraps me in a cocoon of joy and happiness. If I didn't love my job and all that was instilled in me as a child, I honestly do think I would have studied dance. The rhythm of the congas and wira' are contagious and the drums bring my soul to life.

I've been to the Dominican Republic on business once or twice and I can honestly say it truly is paradise. The country and its culture are very beautiful, but the honesty and kindness in its people hold a special place in my heart.

Knowing that my time for reminiscing is over and that it's time to punch in has come; I head over to the extremely huge fucker at the door.

It doesn't take long for him to actually notice me. In a flash the ropes are pulled back automatically and I'm practically escorted in by the arm of said man, which by reading his shirt happens to be named Tony.

"Gracias Tony" I whisper in his ear and let go of his arm as soon as my companions for the night appear in front of me.

Jess and Angela, like me, are dressed to kill in their short bandage dresses and extremely high heels.

The girls look at the poor man looking at me like I was his dinner tonight and in an extremely annoying tone say in unison "Say goodnight Tony" never giving him a chance to utter one single word, be it to me or them. They whisk me away while my shoulders shake with laughter at the ridiculous situations I find myself in sometimes.

We walk through the club and head over to a certain roped off section in this little ditty that has a very serious bull headed man standing guard in front of a red rope. He sees us coming and removes the rope letting us in but not before caressing my face and making his way down.

In ten seconds flat and believe me it was ten seconds, I counted, he was on his back whining and clutching his broken hand to his chest. My patience was thin and after being sexually frustrated for the second day in a row, I was so in a 'don't fuck with me mood'.

The commotion made other men in stupid suits come out, looking at the giant on the floor and us innocent girls, they immediately rush to his side asking what's wrong.

Not wanting to look like a bitch, he made some lame excuse of tripping and falling on his injured hand…

The men clearly doubted him and asked us what happened? My answer was clear and concise; he touched what he shouldn't and got his hand broken. All eyes were on me, asking who would dare in their 'hood' do such a stupid thing knowing the outcome. Grinning like the Cheshire cat, I said one word, "Me."

The men thought it was a joke and laughed their ignorant little asses off, leaving the man on the floor to look at me with fear in his eyes and finally an understanding of who I was. Not wanting to waste anymore time I looked at the fool on the floor and said "look but never touch." He lowered his face in a true sign of understanding and shame.

The rest stood speechless and just moved out of my way as I proceeded to make my way to the man of the hour. He was sitting in a booth with a plastic blonde on his lap kissing him and riding his thigh for all it was worth. Completely disgusted and ready to cap his ass for free as well, I roughly cleared my throat and got his undivided attention. He licked his lips as he looked at the three off us from head to toe always lingering a little too long on our legs as he went.

At this point my level of patience had reached its limit and I pulled out my trusty pocket knife, throwing it right at the wall one inch to the left of his head. His eyes bugged out and the blonde bitch screamed, hiding her face thinking her lover for the evening was dead.

"Now that I have your attention Mr. Reyes, could you possibly dismiss the hoe and get to what we both came here tonight for? My time is precious and I'm sure with your dealings that would be something you could understand. We both have a business to run and I truly don't enjoy watching idiots trying to get off when I could be at home trying out the new ten inch fake cock a lovely friend of mine gave me."

I never give him a chance to speak as I sit down and order my poison for the evening.

The girls follow suit and sit their nice little behinds down, staring at the man in front of me till he gets his bearings together and pushes said bimbo away. He is looking at me, and I mean really looking at me for quite sometime. I am quite ready to leave at this pint and have him do his own dirty deed. But then he goes and speaks, leaving me speechless for the first time since taking over.

"You are definitely your father's daughter little girl. No one and I mean no one, would dare walk in here with that fire and strength bringing so much commotion with her and leave one of my best on the floor if they're not related to the great Charlie Swan. You, my friend, are his spitting image with your mother's fire and tenacity and I hope my rudeness will not harm our working relationship and send your father after my ass."

I look into his eyes and he is strangely telling the truth. Not bullshitting me or trying to kiss ass. No, the man is being the one thing I admire most in innocent humans … honest.

Not that he one ounce of innocence to him, but he was willing to give me the one thing he would never deny and that's his…word.

He never gives me a chance to respond. The man just keeps talking and the more he talks the more I smile because this would work. He sees who and what I am and doesn't make it difficult, instead he embraces the change in power and is actually praising it.

We spend quite a few hours discussing his problem and how to best deal with it. Plans are made and times are set. Tanya just didn't know what was coming. The drinks flow and I was apologized to and made very welcomed around these men, only making our working binds as strong as they were with my father.

My daddy will be so proud his little girl was doing just as he would and maybe, just maybe, even better.

It was close to three a.m. when I tell the girls that it's time to go. We have so much work to do and so little time to set everything up to perfection.

Exiting the VIP area, I was met with an angry looking Mr. Masen and the blonde haired man he was yelling at just a few days ago after the coffee fiasco of this week. His eyes drink in every inch of my skin and bug out when he sees my legs are on display for the world to see. He isn't happy to see my attire, and even more upset when Mr. Reyes walks out and bids me farewell with a handshake and simple kiss on the cheek.

Nope, not happy at all…

**Well what do ya think?**

**We finally get to see our girl kick some ass and never ruin a nail…she is so my hero…**

**I posted this a little early yes, but I wanted to say thank you to all of u for all the kind, funny and unbelievable reviews, I receive every week… I truly do love you all…**

**Last but not least I'm on facebook and u wanna hit me up I'm Reyes Fanfiction….and I also have a group called Massy's Minions where I will post all my teasers, pics and all the other crazy shit that goes through my mind…**

**till next time folks….**


	13. Chapter 13

**Hey ya'll so here we go again with another chapter as promised… I told you I wouldn't make anyone wait for too long!**

**I can't claim them as mine but man I wish they were, well at least Edward I want that man for me and me alone… *sighs***

**Well as always mad thanks to all my girls for all the help and love and encouragement I couldn't do this with out any of u!**

**Steph, Kyla, Rachel, Cat, BBC, Sandra and now added to the crazy family Xquisite prodigy/blue shirt girl…u all make my day better and make me laugh and always bring me happiness… I'm so glad that I fell in love with Edward and the books and ultimately that brought me to all ur crazy asses and god knows I wouldn't change that for the world…**

**Okay peeps voting is still going strong for The Tomato Soup Awards... If you havent had the chance to gets you votes in hurry...**

**TheTomatoSoupAwards(dot)blogspot(dot)com…**

**There are over 78 categories' and so many deserving authors that deserve some love and recognition so go on head on over and nom that author that makes ur day with their story!**

**I've been nom'd for best**

**Carlisle**

**Esme**

**Best mob**

**Best phone sex**

**And best newcomer**

**Also before i go i wanted to let you all know that i donated a special peace to the Fandom For Lukemia and Lymphomas Society...I gave them and outtake for this story of how our dear little Edward met his princessa... It's a great cause and so many amazing authors have taken the time and donated wonderful peices...**

**Okay enough chitchat on with the show…**

**Songs for chapter**

**Jet –Are Ya Gonna My Girl**

**Linkin Park – Bleed It Out**

**Aventura – Cupido (spanish ,bachata)**

**Chapter 13 Edward's POV**

What the…did she…huh?

Left totally disoriented, and with a hard on the size of Texas I stand there and just …stare at her door.

How could she leave me like this?

Wasn't she aware of the negative effects of reduced blood flow to the brain?

Didn't she care about the physical pain her show put me in, and then to just leave me here in the middle of the hallway with my hard cock weeping for it's home is just…cruel.

With a painful sigh I leave, making my way to the elevators, riding them down to the parking lot and into my car. It never escapes my notice how much my cock cries for her attention or how I can still feel and smell her on my skin.

Maybe the gift wasn't right for the occasion?

Maybe I should have aroused the living fuck out of her, and then left her hanging. Then she would have been grateful to me for the magnificent specimen I left her with. I know plenty of women that would die for such a gift. That woman needs to give up this self righteous 'I'm in charge' bullshit and give in to me like I know her body wants to.

Why does she fight me so?

My head is a mess, and I'll never get through my meetings in the state I'm in. Reaching into my pockets, I grab my phone and call the one person I know will help me put some clarity into the agony I'm currently living in, being away from her.

"Hello my dear boy, what has you calling me this fine afternoon?" My mother's voice is a godsend to my ears. I know she will help me, just like she always does.

"Ma I… fuck! She's driving me insane. I have never met someone so hard headed, opinionated, bitchy and self assured as this woman. Fuck Ma, I love her. Plain and simple. Every little piece of that woman owns my ass; I want her like I've never wanted anyone in my life." I sigh because just the thought of her gorgeous doe eyes or sassy little smirk makes my heart clench.

"She's the first thing I think about when I wake up and the last thought before I close my eyes at night. Shit I go through so much trouble to see and fuck with her at every opportunity I get." I rub my hand harshly over my face and start pacing the room. I need to keep busy in some way, before I head back to her home and stake my claim on her. So instead of running out of here like a mad man, I sigh and continue trying to make sense of our relationship.

"I love to see her almond eyes burst with fire every time I push her buttons. I live for that fire, and when she does lay into me it's sexy as hell to see her all worked up and ready to take my ass down. She isn't intimidated with me; it's quite the opposite actually. I can be myself with her and dammit, I swear she gets off on the fighting and displays of dominance we both put on each other!" I'm so out of breath by the time I finish. I never thought I would say this but, I feel like I've connected with my inner Alice.

My mother's laughter brings out my own, and even though that little vixen makes my blood boil more often then not, even I can see the hilarity in this situation.

"Now sweetie, listen to me and listen carefully, I love you, but you are one stubborn man. Quite honestly I'm glad she's bringing you down a couple of pegs. You need a woman in your life like that and I can't wait for you to bring her over to see us again." I don't fail to notice she says _again,_ and even though that sounds weird and I know I should be questioning her, I don't.

"I'm glad I amuse you mother. But I was looking for support here, not for you to ridicule me. I get enough of that from Isabella." I realize I'm being rude but come on; can't I catch a break with these women?

"Sorry baby you're right, I shouldn't be here making fun. I promise to make you something special for dinner today; I'll send it with your father when he goes up to meet you and Mr. Reyes. I love you my child. I can't tell you enough how much joy my heart is filled with knowing you found your one." I can hear her smile over the phone. I never thought about or knew how much she worried over my happiness, until this very moment.

"She will make you happy my son, and she will be an incredible addition to this family." Hearing those words come out of her mouth leaves me with a sense of peace and fills my heart with nothing but love and admiration for her. She has always known what I need to hear to give me hope that all will be alright.

If only I wasn't an impatient mother fucker, all would be right in the world.

Now all I need is to get through to that incredibly stubborn woman and make her see that we are perfect for each other. She owns me, of that there is no doubt, now she needs to accept that she is mine as well.

My mother and I discuss what her favorite child wants for dinner. Shame on you if you still haven't guessed, haven't you been paying attention? But if that's the case let me clear it up…it's me. After much discussion of what 'I' was in the mood for, and promising to take my girl over soon, we hang up.

It only takes me a little over twenty minutes to make it through traffic and find myself in the parking lot of my office building.

I ride the elevator up to my office on the twenty sixth floor, say good afternoon to my secretary Jane, and head straight for my office. There is so much to take care of before I can see my client tonight. I was never fond of going down to the Allapatah area but with my last shipment missing, I need to make amends with Mr. Reyes. He has been a loyal customer of my family and had been for decades.

His father worked with my father in the 80's when South Florida had the Cuban exiles hit our shore. Being Hispanic made him an excellent collector for my father. He was very important in translating for us when the Cubans made their home here. He made us 'their' number one supplier when they began dealing and were in need of mass quantities of coke. He helped make our alliances what they are today. They have never turned their backs when needed, and for that he has become someone we will forever trust.

My first meeting this afternoon is with the city commissioner. He was right on time with goons close behind. Didn't he realize whose office he was walking into?

For fuck sake I could have the balding middle aged man dead with just the snap of my fingers but I digress… He has a lot to explain and quickly as my patience is running short this morning.

"Take a seat Eleazar. I don't have time to sit and make idle chat with you, nor do I give a shit what your daughters are up to. I have questions and you will answer them quickly. Hesitating will only make me pissed and we both don't want that now do we?" He physically pales at my choice of greeting and with a quick nod sits down.

"Now that you understand the tone of the meeting, I only want to hear your voice when asked a direct question, nothing more nothing less. Do you understand?"

He squirms in his seat but remains silent. I'm livid.

Did I not tell this fool to answer me when spoken to? Was it that fuckin' hard to answer a simple mother fuckin' question?

It takes me ten seconds max to reach for my gun and shoot the idiot standing to his left. Eleazar sits completely rigid in his seat in front of me, as he watches one of his men bleed all over my floor. The man's dead soulless eyes stare back at him as Eleazar begins to pray.

"Well I seem to have your attention now so let's try that again shall we?" I sneer at him.

His reply was swift and his voice shakes with fear, but his gaze remains on me with nothing but determination to not end up like our friend on the floor.

"First off I will start by saying I don't like to be made a fool. I put you in the position you have today, and just like God, I can take away what I give." I look right into his eyes as I say this. He needs to see that his death and life hang in my hands; it's his answers to my questions that will sway the way I vote in the end."

"It has come to my understanding that you have made friends with James Hunter." I stop and breathe in deeply. He just confirmed for me what I already knew, he just sealed his fate with the look he gave the one goon still standing.

"Now could you also possibly be, the person that alerted him to the shipment of coke and guns that was stolen from the port a few days ago. Now is there any truth in this or just bullshit fed to me by a very reliable source?"

I sit back and just watch, knowing he would give himself away. I need the dumbass to believe I am on his side, that I believe him. He would lead me to Hunter and his goons.

"Edward you know I would never betray you or your family. You have been a great friend and associate. Why would I ever do such a thing? Please believe my dear friend, I'm not responsible for that shipment being lost, but I will help you in any way I can to find out who is," his voice is meek and trembles with each syllable that leaves his lips.

"Eleazar, are you sure that you never betrayed me?" I keep my voice neutral, but the rage consuming me on the inside because of his lies is just too much for me to handle.

I am reigning myself in and trying so fuckin' hard not to kill the fucker standing before me, but when the words "I would never Edward. How could you ever think such a thing" leave his mouth, my vision becomes clouded by a red haze. I reach for my gun; shoot him in the knee, making sure it stops bouncing and telling him I'm not fucking around.

"FUCK!"

His screams were loud and quite honestly getting on my last damn nerve. His bodyguard is already reaching for his gun and without a second thought I shoot him in the hand, making the gun drop, shooting Eleazar in the foot in the process.

They both bitch and moan about the pain. Their cries and groans are getting louder by the minute and I need them to pay attention before they go into shock. So I began to speak.

"Well, it seems that you have been double dipping in the underground world Eleazar. I have eyes all over this city and one of those pairs caught you out at club Mansion having a nice little chat with Hunter. You seemed very chummy with him, laughing drinking and having his red headed bitch all over your dick. Does any of this ring a bell?"

The man turns white and his unintelligible mumbles are truly making me rethink letting him walk out of my office.

"Since videos speak louder than your mumble, I guess it's safe to say you fucked me over. I could kill you now and send you home to your lovely wife piece by piece. I wonder what her screams will sound like when she gets your head first."

Tears are streaming down his face and I take a moment to look at him. He is pathetic, really pathetic, and almost useless to me and if it was not for his connection to Hunter, his brains would be adorning my walls. I revel in the fact that he might live today, but once his purpose is served he has a meeting with my Eagle. Of that I am sure.

He cries and begs, practically pleads for me not to hurt him or his family. I am aware of his daughters, the same ones he was pleading for now, were the same one offered to me on a silver platter time and time again. He is a nasty vile man that would give anything to have power, and his greed would be his ultimate sin.

"I feel kind of generous this morning, so I just might let you live…well today at least. You my dear old friend will give me all the information on Hunter you have, and I mean all. I want names, dates, and times of all his dealing and plans. If the man takes a shit I want to know. You will make sure he has eyes on him at all times. That includes Laurent, and his bitch Victoria."

He nods his head and slumps in defeat. He knows what this will end up costing him. At this point I just don't give a fuck what he has to do… he will give me what I want. No ifs, ands, or buts about it.

I dismiss them both, and as they stagger to my door I let one final warning ring through the room.

"I have eyes and ears in every mother fucking place in the city. I might have let you walk out alive today but step out of mother fucking line again and I will kill you in front of the whole city to watch. Don't ever think I won't. Your life has absolutely no value to me or my family. Right now you're just a puppet in my play and I hold all the fucking strings. Now get out of my goddamn office before I lose the last little bit of control I have left and put a bullet through your head and find another city commissioner."

They look at me with the fear of God put into them and high tail it out of my office.

Within five minutes Jane has the clean up crew making everything new again. She knows the drill and never questions anything. She is the perfect secretary.

Shit that reminds me, I promised to give her a raise! After all she did provide me with the video of said meeting those idiots had behind my back. Well, I'll take care of that before the day ends, she deserves it.

Hmm…Seems I have a few hours free before I head over to the club.

I wonder what Isabella is doing?

**Ahhh a day in the life of Edward Cullen is never dull… now is it?**

**As always let me know what you think, I love to hear from every single one of you…**

**Well folks from here on out things will start picking up… hang on for the ride because things will get bumpy.**

**Also if you haven't checked it out yet… I have a new story I put up this week…the first chapter went up last week and the second will be up on Wednesday. We will go back to every two weeks after that. I would love to hear all you thoughts on it… its very different from this one but I promise to make it a beautiful love story in the end… just trust me..**

**It's called … It Isn't over Yet**

**I based it off of Adele's -Someone like you **

**It has a lot of angst and pain but will finish with nothing but beauty and love at the end…**

**See ya next week!**


	14. Chapter 14

**Hey ya'll so here we go again with another chapter as promised… I told you I wouldn't make anyone wait for too long!**

**I can't claim them as mine but man I wish they were, well at least Edward I want that man for me and me alone… *sighs***

**Well as always mad thanks to all my girls for all the help and love and encouragement I couldn't do this with out any of u!**

**Steph, Kyla, Rachel, Cat, BBC, Sandra and now added to the crazy family Xquisite prodigy/blue shirt girl…u all make my day better and make me laugh and always bring me happiness… I'm so glad that I fell in love with Edward and the books and ultimately that brought me to all ur crazy asses and god knows I wouldn't change that for the world…**

**Playlist for chapter**

**Jason Mraz- I'm Yours**

**Micheal Buble- Everything**

**Enrique Iglesia– Tonite i'm fucking you (the club)**

**Now lets get on with the show...**

Chapter 14 Edward's POV

Isabella…

I need to find out what she does for a living and soon. Right now I could easily slip away for another round of our favorite game.

It seems to me that the only way to get her to be mine is to beat her at this cat and mouse hide and go seek charade she puts on. I know she feels for me. She shows and tells me with her eyes every time we meet.

Her eyes are the window to her soul and they scream at me, to look past all the bullshit and games. They beg and plead for me to see her, the real her.

And I do, every single time.

I see her beauty, the one that comes from within. Her soul and heart are immense in their ability to give without asking. I won't deny that the outer has a huge appeal but it's not what draws me in. Her heart is pure gold and her loyalty and integrity make her shine brighter than any diamond in this world.

I wish it could be easy and we could just date and get to know each other, but then that wouldn't be us. We feed off each other's egos and thrive on the possessiveness we feel towards the other. She might deny it but her eyes and body could never betray me.

I feel her under my skin hours after we have parted. She has stolen every thought and every beat of my heart… it all belongs to her. I wouldn't change that feeling of completion she gives to me for anything in the world.

Every time she ends up pressed against me my heart jumps and skips to the beat of a drum. My body feels light and as if nothing in the world matters and every thing is just …right.

And I feel it down within my bones that it's the same for her.

The way her body melts into me every time I touch her. The way she lights up when she sees me, and the small sigh that escapes her when she hears my voice tell me all I need to know and more.

I long for her. But in this moment it is almost impossible for me to see her, so I decide a small gesture from me would suffice.

Calling a local flower shop, I decide on a beautiful bouquet of lilies. Paying a little extra, I insure that they are delivered tonight. I settle for a simple card nothing fancy, and ask that they put one word on it 'soon.' The signature of the card will only say Edward. It's all she needs to know it's me, and for her to melt at the meaning behind my gesture and one word note.

Time has escaped me while thinking of my princessa, and by the time that I'm done paying for this bouquet it's time for me to head home. I make my way to Jane's desk, give her tomorrow off and tell her goodnight. Her loyalty to me and my family is astounding. She is always where we need her and I feel it's time we show her some appreciation, maybe a nice little singles cruise for older women would be good for her.

Ever since her husband Peter passed away two years ago, she has been so alone, so focused on her job that I fear she will never move on. Peter was a good man and I'm sure he would want more for her than dealing with my family.

Yep. Cruise it is…

As I head towards the elevator I decide to send my father a text explaining that I want to get there early. His response is quick, telling me he's sorry he has to cancel on me, but he promised Alice some time at the shooting range so they could catch up.

I pouted and remind him mom promised me dinner; his smart ass response was "It's already in your oven jackass!" That's my father for you. I give him a quick 'Fuck you.' I just wanted to make sure I get the food I was promised. I swear I sometimes feel like I'm the parent here and they are my children.

His response is to 'shut the fuck up, eat my food and quit bitching' but the man doesn't finish there, nope that would be too much to ask for. I'm barely done with hitting my head against the elevator doors when the next message comes in saying… wait for it.

'lol… son ur bro will be there in a few mins… Jazz wants to hang tonite while I have his lady.'

Shoot me now, no fuck that, I should shoot Emmett for teaching text talk to the rent's. Fucker doesn't realize how wrong that is and maybe I'm starting to go crazy like them but I can't help but chuckle at the stupidity of this all.

Just when I'm about to answer, the doors open on the lobby and I head straight towards the garage and climb into my baby. Turning her on is always a sensual experience for me so after making her purr for me a few time as I rev the engine, I peel out of my spot and shoot out into the warm Miami sky.

Traffic was very light this evening so I made it back in record time and make my way inside.

Once inside, I notice for the first time how quiet and alone I feel standing in my huge house with no one to share it with. The silence is almost deafening and my heart constricts because it's as clear as day that _she_ is what is missing. At that moment I vow to make that one word I sent her a reality because 'soon' will happen.

Noticing the time on the wall, its past eight in the evening and my mothers home made pasta is calling my name. I inhale her food at an inhuman speed, but to my defense if you tasted her cooking you would definitely do the same.

It doesn't take me any time at all to have half the pan of her noodles gone. I've eaten so much at this point that I feel human combustion from over eating is in my near future. Much to my stomachs protest, I quickly clean up everything and put the leftovers away for later on when I get home.

I can feel time ticking away at this point and if I want to get there before this meeting starts, I need to head to my shower and get ready. I'm supposed to be there around eleven p.m. and arriving before always gives me the chance to see what's going on and who's doing what.

I quickly remove my clothes and after putting them in the hamper I turn the water on to hot but manageable, and climb in.

The hot water is soothing on my tired muscles, but as soon as the water caresses my cock, my imagination starts to run back to her. I pray to every god I know of at this moment, that I can get through my shower without the assault of her memories. I beg to not remember the feel of her throbbing pussy begging for my touch. That the feel of her pressed up against my front doesn't make me falter, and that the sight of her lips wrapped around the head of that dildo, won't bring me to my knees.

I miraculously take a normal shower without the aid of my hand. I vow and promise to all the powerful beings that helped me in my time of need to take flowers to every church, temple and what not throughout the city in thanks.

Fuck! Again time seems to loose me in my thoughts and I have to rush in order to make it there on time.

Rushing into my closet, I decide to put on all black for the evening. Black slacks with black button down and a nice belt finishes off the extent of my look. I roll my sleeves up to my elbows, tussle my hair a bit and head down stairs with my keys and wallet in hand.

"Took you long enough," are Jazz's words as I descend the stairs and as soon as he finishes, my glare is fixed on him for even going there.

"Not funny dipshit. Have you been hanging with Emmett's dumbass and taking lessons on how to annoy my ass? Because if you plan to act like an ass I will go alone and send you back to hang with daddy and his little princess tonight." At this point he looks like I just shot his puppy, but damn he should know that's something that should never be made fun of.

"Dude you know I never meant anything by it, don't you? Fuck Edward I couldn't be happier for ya, it's about time you found her."

His response stuns me. What does he mean 'about time I found her?' He makes it sound like I knew her and lost her. I look at him and he looks afraid all of a sudden by what he said, but before I question him he continues, "Well you know what I mean… as in your soul mate. We all have one and it's about time you found her."

I guess that makes sense and I leave it at that asking him if he's ready to go and with a quick nod from him we make our way out to his car.

Jasper's car is another beauty in its own right. While I like modern and flashy he likes them ol' school and classic. The fucker is the proud owner of a very rare 1970 Buick 'GSX' stage 1.

If I ever drove anything from a couple decades back I would definitely drive this car. Over the years he's made some very impressive improvements to it and I can admit the car can actually give me some competition in the speed department.

He painted it a bright yellow with two stripes in black on the hood. I never understood why he would choose those colors, but in his words not mine he wanted 'to match his Tink'.

Getting in the vehicle he turns her on like I do mine, and smiles as she purrs for him. He revs her a few times before peeling out and off we go down to little D.R.

The streets are almost deserted and even though I find that strange I don't say anything. My mind is in work mode and getting things back on track as they should be. My customers shouldn't pay for the inconsiderate nature of those idiots but I'll make it right. James is going to rectify his wrongs with them, not me; it will be his pockets and blood that will make us even.

Sooner than anticipated we park in front of the club and we head straight in, much to the protest of the crowd at front. But as soon as they hear "Good evening Mr. Cullen," the crowd quiets and they all wish me a pleasant evening. Jasper snickers to my right as we make our way through the crowd and towards the bar.

Its quite a busy night for it being a workday, the dance floor is packed. They all move their bodies to the sensuous beats of the island, and I can't help but picture Isabella pressed against me while we move as one. My dick awakens to these thoughts but hardens to full mast when I sense her near.

My eyes scan the entire floor for her and come up with…nothing.

But my cock knows better… she's here, I'm positive.

I need to find her, maybe after my discussion with Mr. Reyes I can enjoy her for a bit. Maybe we could enjoy a nice drink together while I pull her to sit on my lap. My hands are almost itching to feel her skin on my finger tips while we talk about nothing and everything at the same time.

I'm so lost in thought that when Jasper starts talking to me, I don't hear a thing. But when he says it's time to go in, I turn towards the dance floor and scan it from one wall to the next and again come up empty.

We make our way to the back and into the VIP section and as we pass the goon at the rope, I see his hand bandaged and ask him what happened. He looks down and mumbles something that I just couldn't make out, his head is down and I can tell this has been something he is embarrassed about.

I'm ready to ask again but this time demand he looks up and speaks clearly when a slimy little weasel I've seen a time or two decides to answer for him.

"Este cabron' got his ass handed to him by a pair of killer legs. I swear that woman had the most gorgeous ass I've ever seen. If you would have seen that beauty you would never think she could bring down a big ass fucker like him. But damn did she ever fuck him up; he will need some surgery on that hand for sure. Maybe if she would have run into a real man, she would know her place which is in my bed with her legs spread."

But before I could ask where is this wonder woman that brings men to their knees and breaks hands in the process is, my woman comes from the back, and we both stare each other down.

She is dressed to kill and kill she might from the heart attack I'm about to have due to the way she is dressed. Her legs are exposed for all to see and her tiny dress barely holds her in; my eyes immediately look past her to see the slimy fuck eating her up with his eyes. My eyes are fixed on him until he looks up and pales from the murderous glare he receives. I look back to my girl and she is there biting her lip and her friends cough behind her to cover up their own amusement. Even Jasper is snickering at the way my eyes are killing off every one in the room that seems to be stuck on her legs or any other part of her anatomy.

But when the man I'm supposed to be meeting comes out and says goodbye to her with a small hug and kiss on both cheeks…

I see red.

**Okay don't kill me… To make up for the club scene there will be an extra post on Wednesday to make up for it… The next chapter will be the start of the club and things start taking shape … We are so close to the big reveal … so hang in there we are almost out of our misery…**

**Pretty soon someone will piece everything together…**

**Also if you haven't checked it out yet… I have a new story I put up two weeks ago… I usually promise a every two week post but I might have another update on that this week. I can't promise anything yet but I will try my best to get it out. It's very different from this one but I promise to make it a beautiful love story in the end… just trust me…**

**It's called … It Isn't over Yet**

**Everything they said, everything they did, everything I saw was about him and his memory. He left me. Yet here I stand eight years later, still drowning in his memory and the destruction he left behind. M for language and future lemons B/E promised HEA**

**I based it off of Adele's -Someone like you **

**It has a lot of angst and pain but will finish with nothing but beauty and love at the end…**

**See ya on Wednesday!**


	15. Chapter 15

**Hey ya'll so here we go again with another chapter as promised… I told you I wouldn't make anyone wait for too long!**

**I can't claim them as mine but man I wish they were, well at least Edward I want that man for me and me alone… *sighs***

**Well as always mad thanks to all my girls for all the help and love and encouragement I couldn't do this with out any of u!**

**Steph, Kyla, Rachel, Cat, BBC, Sandra and now added to the crazy family Xquisite prodigy/blue shirt girl…u all make my day better and make me laugh and always bring me happiness… I'm so glad that I fell in love with Edward and the books and ultimately that brought me to all ur crazy asses and god knows I wouldn't change that for the world…**

**Playlist for chapter**

**Wisin Y Yandel –Abusadora (spanish reggaeton) club**

**Eve – Who's That Girl**

**Nicki Minaj- Baddest Bitch**

**Chapter 15 Bella's POV**

**Club part 1…**

The look on his face was one of pure murder.

I was never scared for myself. Not one bit. I was afraid for the men around us because I was more than sure most, wouldn't survive his wrath.

Plain and simple, he was the predator and they were nothing more than his prey.

I had never seen anyone look more feral than he did at this moment. Everything about his posture screamed…_danger._

His jaw was clenched tight as his nostrils flared with harsh breaths coming out almost blowing steam in our direction. But his eyes, those beautiful eyes that melt me into nothing but a puddle of goo, are jet black with a small ring of green reminding me of what's behind all that fury.

And to me, he's never looked more beautiful.

Standing there, posture stiff towering over Mr. Reyes with nothing but hate and anger brewing behind those black eyes, I fell a little more for him.

He was this way because of me. I knew he had put his claim out over me and would fight me to the death that I was his, and even though I never confirmed this, I never denied it either.

I was his as much as he was mine, but I just wasn't ready to give him that kind of power over me…yet.

But I could never deny that my heart was pounding harshly against my chest, or that my stomach was in the middle of some weird somersaults thing that only occurred when he was around.

Fuck! Why does he make me suffer this way? I want him and I'm starting to believe I don't have that much fight left in me.

My body craves him and if he were to grab me now and fuck me here in front of everyone I wouldn't complain, not one…bit.

And my panties are ruined.

I'm brought out of my sexually frustrated thoughts by Angie nudging me and pointing back to my man. Yes, I said my man because that's just what he is to me. I know we are going to be together, I can feel this deep in my bones. He is my other half.

While deep down I'm thrilled with this thought, it does bring out a small pang of hurt in my chest.

It almost feels bittersweet to me, because while I'm thrilled at finding my match, I'm sad to let that sweet boy go after all these years. I'm sure he's forgotten about me over the years but I've never let my hope die.

Hope. Such a deep word, but that exactly what I've held onto. Hope, that he was looking for me after all this time. Hope that no one has been able to fill my spot in his life and that as two single beating hearts; we would eventually find our way back and become one as it should have been.

But slowly this man that stands before us is killing that hope and filling it with another strong emotion, one that is more powerful than all the rest…love.

I let out a long sigh and come back to focus on the situation playing out, only to see everyone around me and the girls become more heated.

I don't fear for them, us, we can handle ourselves. I just really wasn't in the mood for giving an ass whooping, after ending my meeting on such a high note.

My attention is once again brought back to the fuck hot man in front of me, and I'm shocked by what I see. Mr. Reyes and Edward seem to be in a deep and very heated conversation. A lot of hand movements and angry looks are shared between the two. But what finally makes me snap out of my trance is the fight that brakes out between them.

Edward's is first to strike, and when his fist connects with Reyes's face, all hell breaks loose.

Mr. Reyes' men were already running towards the fight when the blonde dude that was accompanying Edward takes out two guns and shoots the first fucker to get close.

Not one of these gentlemen, and I use this term loosely, stopped or cared enough to make sure we left unharmed.

To them this was all business as usual.

Blood splatters the walls and that's when the girls and I decide it's time to teach these men some valuable lessons and kick some ass.

We have had just about enough with these men, its time we do what we are good at.

Look out boys, the girls are coming to take over the school yard…

Jess, always being the prepared bitch, hands over a small hand gun to Angela and takes the other for her self. I on the other hand will go in with my knives; they are just more…fun.

I never blink or question when the girls come out to play with me. All I feel is the whoosh of bullets passing by me from behind and loud grunts as the girls aim and never miss a target.

It doesn't take them long for their targets to drop, and keeping an eye on those on the ground, I solely focus on my target that at this moment is rushing my way.

Adrenaline flows through my body and on instinct I drop my knife and square myself for some much enjoyed hand to hand combat.

He rushes as if to tackle me, but I'm way quicker and my right leg comes out in response in a swift and deadly kick. Focusing and centering myself I let all my weight fall behind the blow and as I connect the crunch of broken bones flows through out the room and his screams of pain are music to my ears.

My father once said to me "Baby girl, never trust a man or woman when on the floor, after you have taken them down. If the fucker is still breathing you hit em' again and again. Make sure they are down for the count, because a live fucker is a dangerous one, especially when they are afraid and are in survival mode fighting for their lives."

Truer words have never been spoken.

You can take that bit of knowledge I just dropped on you, thanks to Daddy Swan, straight to the bank.

So guess what I did as he was down…yep, I kicked him.

This time with all the strength my body possessed behind it and when the idiot cried out begging for mercy, I swiftly answered his call with a nice little kick to his groin. The man continued to cry like a bitch, and honestly broken ribs hurt but damn you would think with the way he is currently screaming I shot his nut off.

I just couldn't take him anymore and walked away yelling at him as I went to simply "Man the fuck up!"

In total the damage isn't that bad, at least to my standards. We handled the situation swiftly and no one out in the club was the wiser of what just went down as they bump and grind out on the dance floor.

The girls took down four of Mr. Reyes' guards within ten minutes and to my surprise none have any serious injuries other than a shot foot or arm. All the injured men at the moment were lying towards the left side of the room, where the only door to enter was located.

I swear if the matter wasn't so serious, it would have been hilarious. To me or any outsider looking in, they looked as if they were in a domino formation and as one fell so did the others, leaving nothing but a row of big muscled goons on the floor crying and bleeding begging for mercy.

My favorite though, was the six broken ribs I gave to the short, skinny fuck with a macho attitude that had been on my shit list since I first arrived. I could have carved my initials into his skin, but he wasn't worth the extra effort it would have taken to get it done.

Okay I have anger issues, sue me.

But when you attack me and talk shit, don't cry when I fuck you up.

Angie and Jess let out a small chuckle, probably thinking the same thing I was and just shake their heads.

We have dealt with some nasty and dangerous fuckers over the years so this isn't anything new to us. I guess we all are just disappointed we didn't really get a chance to get dirty. I've been itching for some action for some time, and only being able to kick ass without even getting to throw a knife or empty a clip is a bummer.

Okay so we all have anger issues and might be trigger happy, again sue me.

We have been so lost in our bummed out thoughts we never noticed the blonde man standing there.

He was just staring at us and not blinking. He seems so hell bent on not missing a single detail of what we just did. I can honestly say that while it still 'creeps' me out, I know it comes with the territory. It's not every day that women dressed to kill come in and take out five men within minutes without even batting an eyelash.

To men this is stuff made more for wet dreams not the underground world of guns and drugs. While hearing that a woman can handle herself can make them jizz, to them it's more of a myth, so when smacked with this reality they all do the same they… stare.

The creepy stink eyes continue, but it's not a look that screams who are you? No this man knows. He looks at me as if I was a long lost relative, and puts his finger up to his lips declaring silence over what just happened. Not that I'm hiding anything. If Edward were to ask I would tell him, but he hasn't so I'm just letting him figure it out on his own.

He's shaking his head and mumbling "Unbelievably lucky bastard" and "Fuck she's hot" under his breath. I'm left confused and looking at the girls with a raised eye brow asking them "what the hell?"

They simply shrug their shoulders and we all turn to look back at him, but before we could utter a single word, he wink and points back to my man still trying to kill my client.

The two men are so busy trying to beat the shit out of each other that, they never once noticed how quiet the room got after our little display. At this point I'm so over this bullshit that I march right up to them and grab them both by their ears and twist those fuckers. They both yelp in pain and I tell them to "Let go and get on their knees."

Mr. Reyes drops immediately but my Edward, being the stubborn fucker that he is, won't budge and tries to push me off. That shit just pisses me off even more. Not wasting any time, I kick him right behind his knees and bring him down.

I'm so tempted to give him another kick, this one to the ass for attempting to push me off but I reign myself in, I have bigger fish to fry at the moment.

But later, his ass is grass.

Once they are on their knees and both seem as if they can refrain from lunging at the other, I release them both.

I look towards Mr. Reyes and he looks at me and smiles. He turns his eyes towards Edward and instead of hatred or anger I see understanding behind those soulful brown eyes. He smiles and gets up after I nod, bends down towards Edward and whispers something that makes him smile and shake his head.

I'm two seconds away from demanding what the hell is so funny when he pulls Edward up and they embrace.

My rage starts boiling and as I look at the blonde and my girls, they all look as perplexed as I feel. We just kicked some major ass and these two are hugging and setting up meetings.

What. The. Fuck…

**See I keep my promises… next chapter will be up on Monday and Edward has some things to say to his princessa…**

**Things are about to heat up… people I'm so excited that we are finally getting closer to what we have all been waiting for…just a little smidge more to go before everything goes BOOM…**

**Now leave me your thoughts…**


	16. Chapter 16

**Okay so we all know don't own any of the twilight world… I just like to play with them…**

**Please forgive my lack of review replies…I have been writing up an storm on my other story and trying to attend all of my sons therapy appointments that have doubled this year… I will get better I promise**

**Sorry no big authors note today… finally we move along and I'm getting us to where we all want to be…**

**So on with the show…**

**Chapter 16 Bella's POV**

**Song for Chapter**

**Maroone Five- Moves Like Jagger**

Angie clears her throat and looks towards the exit, letting me know they are bouncing and I nod. They know the drill; we will all talk about this in the office. It's been a crazy night and I'm more than curious as to what my bad boy is doing here to begin with.

I knew he was into some shady dealings, but I have never once questioned him. I always felt that when he was ready he would tell me and I would do the same.

I receive hugs and "We'll talk tomorrows," but I'm too focused on him, realizing I'm not paying them any mind, I receive a final hug and they leave.

I watch them walk through the crowd and when they finally reach the exit they turn and wave. I wait on him to acknowledge me, but it never happens, my so called man is just too busy talking 'shop.'

Feeling like there isn't anything for me to do, I gather my belongings and head towards the exit. I barely take five steps when two strong arms encircle my waist and I'm pressed up against a firm and sculpted chest.

My lungs are automatically assaulted with his unique smell and my body just melts into his embrace never once asking for my permission.

He inhales deeply, just as I did to him, and I feel his breath on my neck as he speaks in a low and still menacing tone.

"What the fuck are you doing here princessa? This isn't the type of place or company I want my woman to keep."

And with those simple words he has just killed all the wonderful feelings and thoughts running through my body.

How fucking dare he?

Who the hell does he think he is? My father?

I'm not some type of object or belonging and I sure as hell don't do as any one tells me!

I'm a mother fucking free spirit and that will never change no matter how much he means to me.

"Listen here dumbass…" his eyes widen and darken with anger at my name calling. "Lose the glare because really, that is _exactly_ how you are acting at the moment. I belong to…No One. I never do as I'm told and I'm free to do as I mother fucking please. So back the fuck up before you end up on that floor again." Not liking my response, he tightens his hold on me and makes it impossible for me to leave or retaliate.

My breathing is coming out in harsh pants and my body is trembling from all the explosive emotions running through me, but the fucker still manages to make me smile.

Why smile?

Because I can feel his heart, through my back, beating in time with mine.

I swear I was about to let the argument go and just enjoy the feel of our hearts beating as one, but then he opens his mouth and I know, fuck I know, it wont be anything good.

"I guess it's just a matter of some training my love. You are mine and as mine you need to do as I say… no _ifs_, _ands_ or _buts_ about it. I'm not doing this to be a jerk my love, but these are dangerous places for someone as delicate as you. I would never forgive myself if I didn't keep you safe."

I have some strong words on my tongue just dying to be let out, but like usual, the fucker doesn't give me a chance as I'm tossed over his shoulder and taken outside and around a corner.

I don't struggle on my ride over the shoulder express, I just shake my head because he has no idea what's waiting for him the moment he sets me down.

I tried people, really tried to be nice but he can never just be sweet or romantic, fuck I'll even take pushy, but when you doubt me because I'm 'small,' I just can't let it go.

Nope, sorry… can't do it.

But he never sets me down.

Instead I'm brought down with my legs around his waist as he crashes his lips to mine in the most earth shattering kiss…ever.

And just like that, all the anger and frustration I was feeling towards him just disappears.

I'm pushed up against another wall and I melt. Literally, you can call megoo at this point.

He's everywhere and nowhere at the same time. His right hand is in my hair pulling and angling my face towards him, while his other hand is perched on my now naked ass squeezing my cheeks. The feel of his fingers finally touching my bare skin is heaven, pure pleasure is sent throughout my small frame from this simple contact.

We kiss and kiss and just kiss. It's powerful and all consuming and… fuck breathing, who needs oxygen when they are encased in this perfect bubble of pleasure.

The brutal attack our lips are engaging in never slows, it stays needy and desperate as if he thinks I will disappear or turn him down. Our tongues fight for dominance and intertwine in a sensual dance of desire and lust mixed with dare I say…love?

We never come up for air as he presses himself against me and rubs his very hard cock against my drenched pussy. I am so consumed by this man… everything from the feel of his lips on mine, the way his tongue feels massaging mine to the way our bodies fit together like puzzle pieces.

I'm so light headed at this point but I just don't want to stop. I'd rather die than let the taste of him fade away into nothing, but at this point it's a must, unless he wants me to faint.

I guess I do need oxygen, but believe me it wasn't my first pick.

I prefer Edward's lips any day.

I nudge him a bit, silently asking for a break and he seems to get the point. He releases my mouth but then he starts to nip at my already swollen lips. He seems to never want to stop and at every bite and nip a groan leaves his throat. My breathing is harsh as I finally get some air into my lungs but that doesn't stop my moan of pleasure as he sucks my bottom lip into his mouth. Swiping his tender yet firm tongue over my lips, he both soothes the sting and makes my wetness run down my thighs.

I can't get enough of him but I know this isn't how we are supposed to happen.

He can't control me or make decisions for me.

I try to pry my legs from around his waist but he only tightens the hold he has on me. The bottom of my dress has been around my waist for quite a while now and the tiny scrap of material I call panties are all that come between me, him, and the air around us.

My hands have been embedded in his hair from the first contact of his lips on mine and as he descends down to the top of my breasts, I yank his head back.

I stare deeply into his emeralds and I see my future. I can't let this happen like this, no, we are meant for more. It sucks having to put a stop to this, but he means way too much for us to cheapen what we have with simple alley wall sex…well at least not for the first time, that might be hot on another occasion.

"Put me down now. If I wanted to put on a show for the world I would have been a stripper you fuck. I'm not saying the kiss wasn't amazing, because it was, but do you really want my pussy on display bad boy?" I finish saying this through clenched teeth. I have to come off as angry, because one sign of pleasure in my tone and he will never stop.

He seems to not understand what I mean or why I'm putting a stop to this madness, until I force his eyes down to where we are connected.

The sight causes him to growl and run both his hands down to my ass and squeeze hard. My eyes roll back in my head from the pleasure of his hands on me. He sees this and lets out another growl this time followed by a "MINE." My panties can't hold the amount of liquid I have gathered and he starts whispering in my ear as he leaves kisses up and down my throat.

"Fuck princessa, what you do to me. I can feel you baby, so wet and hot. Your juices are coating my pants and the feel of your heat and wetness only makes me want to fuck you like an animal right here, right now. I could so easily rip that tiny insignificant piece of fabric off you and plunge my dick into your tight heaven. You want that don't you baby? You need to feel my cock slide between your folds and rub your hard little nub as I go. Fuck baby, just the thought of how wet you would be and the coat of your juices that would be left on my cock is almost enough for me to cum."

He is so lost in his lust for me that when I see him loosen his hold on me, I use the wall and push forward. He loses his balance and falls, landing with me on him, straddling his waist. His eyes look worried for me as they roam my entire form looking for any injury that I might have had, caused by his fall.

I grab his chin and make him look at me again and when I'm sure I have his attention, I start. "Listen Edward, as much as my body wants you right now, I can't do this out here, at least not our first time." I wink at him, letting him know I want him for more than once.

It's the first time I admit to both him and myself out loud that I want more than just a one night stand.

He grabs me by my waist and helps me stand, following close behind.

Once we are situated in front of the other, his eyes which just seconds before were lost in a cloud of lust, soften immediately. He slowly reaches up and strokes my cheek and instinctually I lean into his touch. It's the first time we share anything intimate without drowning in our lust and it's…nice.

I could easily get used to being with him this way…

It comes out naturally and with minimal effort from us both, but we still have so much to learn about the other before we both dive into a relationship. Because yes, that's exactly what I want; a serious, stable relationship with someone I can trust with everything that I am. Someone that will wait for me with open arms when I come home after a rough day at the 'office' and eats dinner with me while we just hold hands and smile at the other, and I know he can give me this and so much more.

His voice brings me back to the present and when he finally speaks, it's so rough and so full of emotion my knees grow weak by what I hear. His expression is one of pain and my heart just about stops, because his pain or distress is just too much for me too handle.

"I'm sorry princessa, I never meant to make you feel cheap. You mean more to me than anyone or anything in this world and it breaks my heart to know I've caused you any distress."

I melt because really, hearing him say those words just confirms what deep down I already know…

We are meant for each other…

**Sooooo whatcha think?**

**We are finally getting to the good shit so to speak...the following chapters will play a mahor role in how everything goes down so ya have to stay tuned people...**

**Next chapter will be on the following Monday as usual... But if I get some major writing done this week we may have a bonus update on our hands mid week... again if I get alot of writing down so don't kill me if i can't ...**


	17. Chapter 17

**Hey ya'll so here we go again with another chapter as promised… I told you I wouldn't make anyone wait for too long!**

**I can't claim them as mine but man I wish they were, well at least Edward I want that man for me and me alone… *sighs***

**Well as always mad thanks to all my girls for all the help and love and encouragement I couldn't do this with out any of u!**

**Steph, Kyla, Rachel, Cat, BBC, Sandra and now added to the crazy family Xquisite prodigy/blue shirt girl…u all make my day better and make me laugh and always bring me happiness… I'm so glad that I fell in love with Edward and the books and ultimately that brought me to all ur crazy asses and god knows I wouldn't change that for the world…**

**So now on with the show...**

**Chapter 17 Edward's POV…**

**Playlist for chapter**

**Maroone 5- Secrets**

**Bruno Mars- Just The Way You Are**

Finally…

I was really starting to believe she would never show me any sign of her true feelings.

I was praying that she would, lord knows I prayed, but my faith in her feelings were starting to wane.

Her body always told of the depth, need, and desire she had for me. She displayed them all proudly as if an open book; all but the one I needed…love.

Love was the one I wanted the most but never received. My heart always told me it was there; just lying beneath the surface, trying to claw it's way out.

But her thick as fuck skin just wouldn't budge and give into what we both desired and needed.

I love her…of that there is no doubt; I just need her to let go and embark on the best journey of both our lives.

Just when I was about to loose my head, go all caveman on her ass and demand she let go, force her to open up to me and put us both out of our misery…she tells me, that she wants this too.

She wants me.

Well not in those exact words but close enough in my book. Just her saying she wants more than a one night stand means more than the world and all it's riches to me. I stare deeply into her eyes and see my future, my home, the mother of my children and my best friend looking back at me with a longing for more in her eyes and I melt.

I melt because I know the same feelings are shining through my eyes, saying, begging at this point, for her to trust what she feels and embrace this, embrace…us.

I look into her eyes and see nothing but an endless pool of love and devotion reflecting back at me and my entire word tilts on its axis. But in the back of that wonderful emotion beaming through those gorgeous almond eyes, there is also worry…

Worry and fear that I wouldn't understand why she put a stop, to our immense lust.

She couldn't be more wrong.

I respect the fact she stopped. She means more than a quick cheap fuck in a dark alley to me. Yes my dick is weeping and turning all gorgeous shades of purple but she means more.

Plain and mother fucking simple.

Well thinking about it, the alley fuck could be hot, but definitely not for the first time. Maybe a couple of weeks into our relationship, if not sooner, but for now, it's not what I want for our first time.

I know my girl's kinky and a little on the exhibitionist side, so I know she would be down for all types of wild fuck sessions throughout the greater Miami area.

Yep, I need to make this happen soon, there's only so much my poor friend can take.

Okay I really need to focus before this gorgeous creature thinks I'm either A crazy or B upset for her putting a stop to our hot little make out session.

"I'm sorry princessa, I never meant to make you feel cheap. You mean more to me than anyone or anything in this world and it breaks my heart to know I've caused you any distress." Her facial expressions turn into the sweetest look I've ever seen on her angelic face.

She smiles a timid and shy smile and I swear my world turns into nothing but rainbows, unicorns, and happy leprechauns dancing and singing 'My Girl' by the Temptations'.

And then to top off the most amazing moment in my life thus far, when I reach her cheek and stroke it lovingly she turns her face into my hand and lays a gentle kiss to my palm.

Can I say mother fuckin' heaven people?

She is still smiling at me and just when I really thought things couldn't get any better she giggles and just like that I'm done for. If I wasn't sure she owned me before, I'm positive she does now.

I'm so fucked. Huh?

I will never be able to say no to my princessa'. Nope, I just can't do it. Especially if she gives me this look, the one only reserved for me.

Bullshit…any look and I'm putty in her hands.

I swear to God, I don't want it any other way.

"Baby, I know why you stopped and I am glad you did. I want you for more than once; heck I'm going out on a limb here sweetheart and saying I want you forever because that's just how I feel." I take a deep breath and I lay it all down on the table.

Her eyes shine brightly back at me with just as much emotion, if not more, than what is shining out of mine.

"I can't and won't deny to you how I feel, baby!"

I would almost consider this a case of word vomit, but when the love of your life gives you another breathtaking smile because of it; my humiliation at the loose tongue I seem to have at the moment just doesn't seem to matter any more.

All that matters is the gorgeous woman I have before me, nothing else.

"Thank you Edward, I really just want this to mean more. There's a connection so strong between the two of us and I don't want to ruin something that could be incredible with a one night stand." She takes a deep breath as if to keep her self in check. I wonder if she is dealing with the same tornado of emotions I have in me?

Does she want me as bad, if not more?

Once she has her breathing in sync and is no longer trembling from the moment we just shared she says…

"I care for you Edward I truly do. I would love nothing more than to take you home and have our souls connect, but I just cant right now." I know my eyes are pleading with her to explain but she doesn't and that just leads to my mind wandering down dangerous paths.

"Is it because of what you were doing here tonight?" I spit out with more venom than I intended.

I see her cringe away from me but I'm having none of that.

"Answer me Isabella!" I grab her arms to keep her in place and continue laying into her till she gives me the answers I deserve.

"Why were you here? Are you seeing him?" I say through clenched teeth as my hold on her tightens to the point where she flinches and tries to fight me off. I know she will probably have bruises come morning, but the thought of her with anyone else is killing me.

She shakes her head frantically and says "NO" over and over again.

I let go a bit because I can't and won't hurt her any further. I need to know if she's in trouble. I could help her; fuck no one would touch her knowing she belongs to me and me alone.

I swear to god and every virgin and saint out there, that if any mongrel in there laid a hand on her delicate skin then I will personally chop off every single god damn finger on both hands, and feed it to my dogs…

I once again get so lost in my own thoughts that I don't realize she's out of my hands and pacing back and forth in front of me.

I can literally see and feel the anger build in her.

Her shoulders are squared and her jaw is tight. Her posture is a bit crouched and she looks ready to fight. I don't see why she has the need to be so guarded, I would never hurt her.

Not intentionally anyways.

Just when I think she's about to go all Bruce Lee on my ass, she decides to speak…

I almost wish that she would just have stayed quiet.

"Edward, why are you acting like such an ass? I don't go around asking you what you do or who you do it with. I came here on business and that's all you need to know," she spits back at me, but it doesn't hold the same effect it once did. I know she does care and wants me now.

Her pacing never stops and her defensive posture only gets worse as my silence rings between us.

I know she deserves some answers, if not all, but until she gives me what I need I can't bring her into my crazy world. There was a legit reason why I gave her a false last name.

I know it was a dick move, but I can't have her being afraid of me and mine.

"You wont answer me, huh? Fine, keep your secrets as I keep mine."

Her pacing is making me a bit dizzy, but with the fury I see behind her eyes and blush I think it's best if I keep my mouth shut. Never taking much of a breath she continues and I stand back and watch as everything we just built crashes around me.

"I thought we had moved beyond all that other bullshit. I thought we had something, I guess I was wrong. I know I never gave you much on why I'm here but, I gave you something." Her shoulders look like they hold the world and all its problems on them. They seem to become tenser with every heart shattering word that leaves her lips.

"I might not be an open book Edward, but I gave you something. Fuck! You show up at my apartment and I never questioned you, did I? I have known the type of man you were since I first laid eyes on you, in that café." She looks almost in tears at this point. I can tell she is almost done and if I don't fix this soon, I might lose her.

I refuse to lose her.

"If you wanted to know what I was doing here and asked nicely I would have told you. Fuck, I would have told you anyways, but your harsh words and questioning my morals by thinking I would sleep with that trash…hurts."

I can't help but look away after those words left her lips.

What the hell was I thinking?

I was just about to apologize and offer to take her somewhere private, where we could talk and lay everything on the table.

When out of nowhere I heard a…

THWACK…

And a searing pain ran throughout my face.

She slapped me.

Me. Edward fucking Cullen.

I have no idea how to react, I am furious.

Seething even, but above it all…

I am impressed; the girl has some impressive strength behind her hand.

"You're a prick Masen and your silence only confirms what we both know. I would have been willing to give in and let you into my world. You aren't the only one with a name or job that puts your entire families name on your shoulders. And since you don't trust me, I won't trust you." She started to turn and walk away, but decided to let me have it just a bit more.

She was exquisite.

I had never seen such an intriguing and beautiful woman before.

But her beauty and powers magnify ten fold when furious.

She was glorious.

Here she was in all her wild hair glory, dark eyes flashing red and tempting body ready to strike, as if she were a snake.

I would let her bite me with her poison if that meant having her mouth on me.

Just the thought of that mouth or lips had my cock at full mast.

I wonder if she's the type that likes angry sex.

Would she spank me for being a bad boy and then ride me until I pass out?

I must have zoned out again because I barely caught the end of her rant.

"We can't be! And since you can't get that through your thick skull, there's only one more thing left for me to say… "FUCK YOU!"

I watched her leave this time. Lost in my head and beating myself up for not stopping her.

But I would make this right.

We had some talking to do!

And what the fuck did she mean by…

"_You aren't the only one with a name, or a job, that puts your entire families name on your shoulders."_

Fuck me, could she be?

**And there you have it… Seems like someone finally got it, but at what cost…**

**Okay folks we are finally getting there… The reveal will come soon enough….not next chapter but soon… so no killing the author just yet…**

**Before I go I wanted to let you guys know there is still two days left to donate for the Fandom for Leukemia and Lymphoma society fundraiser… I have donated an outtake of our precious duo as children and how they met…please donate to this worthy cause…. Your small contributions will help someone in need…**

**Also my crazy ass has a group on face book called Massy's Minions look me up as Reyes fanfiction so I could add you into my craziness…pics and teasers are put there and we also discuss are our mutual love for all things rob…**

**Recs for the week…**

**Lvtwilight09- ****A Multitude of Sins... so good people and all i have to say is priestward and nunnella...**

**New parish priest & school principal Edward Cullen finds himself tempted by the person he least expects. Will he be able to keep his vows or will he find himself lost in a multitude of sins?**

**Theonlykyla- Please Pass the Peas… drabble about an adorable Edward and a shy Bella that reunite in a frozen section of the supermarket… this one puts a smile on my face with every chapter.**

**orchidmoon22-****This Heart Renewed...such a heart warming story.. I started this yesterday and fell in love with bella and her zest for life...she has very little reviews and needs some love so please tell her i sent you...**

**9 years ago Bella Swan had a surgery that saved her life. A humble survivor, she is making a life for herself in a new town. Along the way she meets Edward Masen. Quiet, dark, cold, angry. Can she bring him back to life? Or will the truth ruin it all?**


	18. Chapter 18

**Hey ya'll so here we go again with another chapter as promised… I told you I wouldn't make anyone wait for too long!**

**I can't claim them as mine but man I wish they were, well at least Edward I want that man for me and me alone… *sighs***

**Well as always mad thanks to all my girls for all the help and love and encouragement I couldn't do this with out any of u!**

**Steph, Kyla, Rachel, Cat, BBC, Sandra and now added to the crazy family Xquisite prodigy/blue shirt girl…u all make my day better and make me laugh and always bring me happiness… I'm so glad that I fell in love with Edward and the books and ultimately that brought me to all ur crazy asses and god knows I wouldn't change that for the world…**

**Chapter 18**

**Edward's POV**

**Gavin Rossdale –Love Remains The same**

I was stunned.

Literally…stunned.

Could she be? I can't imagine them being one and the same. It would make sense why she was there, but these men were huge. What if she got hurt or worse?

I couldn't handle the thought of her in pain or just not _being _anymore.

Fuck. I pull my hair in frustration. These doubts are going to eat me alive.

No. I can't let my thoughts go in that direction. Isabella is a fragile little princess. I'm sure she doesn't even know how too properly hold a gun, much less shoot one.

But what if?

What if…_she was Charlie's daughter?_

What if…_she was my little princess?_

The one that stole my heart and with one smile brought me the greatest joy I had ever felt. Of course the moment Isabella came in, all others before were forgotten.

Could it be because I have been too blind to see they are one and the same?

It would make sense, and just further prove my point we are soul mates. And always will be.

Little Bella, my little princess and Isabella, my princessa are one and the same. Who would have thought? Have I been so blinded by her to have missed all the clues?

For fuck's sake, I call them both my princesses.

I'm starting to believe more and more that I'm a blind mother fucker. Add blind to stupid and I'm a real winner here folks.

I mean, I've seen the pictures of that cutie pie in mom's albums. I made sure to ask mom to let me see them, while the family was having dinner last week. How did I not see the resemblance before?

Beautiful heart shaped face, soulful almond eyes and luscious brown hair.

For fuck's sake she still has that one dimple. I remember thinking it was the cutest little thing I had ever seen. Even while she was stomping and acting all tough, I still thought everything on her was beautiful.

I have seen her smile before, shit, even when she smirks at me it comes out. I have stayed up for hours dissecting every part of her that drives me wild.

And that smile is a killer.

I have to make this right. But how is she going to feel once she finds out I'm a Cullen and not a Mason? Will she forgive the lie and understand that I did it because, I was scared?

She could have caught me in my lie so easily. I mean, I have been at the warehouse in the last few days, hoping to catch a glimpse of Bella and make sure she was fine.

Even the friends that Emmett and Rose told me about have been M.I.A.

No, I can't let this go on any further, she must know the truth. But after everything that just happened… I'm scared.

I mean she left and made herself perfectly clear…we were done.

I'm still replaying everything that just happened in my head. It still doesn't make any more sense now than it did when she left.

I mean, how did we go from almost declaring our feelings to her walking away? She didn't just walk away. Oh no, she left with parting words that shattered me…she left me here all alone to mend the crumbles that were left of my broken heart.

I can't believe that she truly felt that I didn't trust her.

I would die for that woman.

I would hand her my entire empire if she just asked.

And now that I was sure she was Charlie's daughter, I would openly tell her everything. She could handle it.

Why oh why would she think that I didn't trust her?

_Well you idiot you never told her, did you? You let the love of our lives leave us and you didn't even try to stop her. Maybe that's why? _ Said my cock in-between his weeping fits.

The fucker was leaking down my thigh. You would think he had more trust in me and my abilities to never back down. But no, the fucker is grieving his long lost love, while my heart and head are playing 'Nobody knows it but me' to soothe their pain.

I can't believe that 'Baby Face Edmonds' had become the soundtrack of my life.

She was not going to be easy to convince, I knew this.

But I'll be dammed if I let her go.

Hell to the fuck no, she is MINE.

I had to find a way to get her to listen to me. She had to see how wrong she was about us…

We belonged together… plain and mother fuckin simple!

She was the most infuriating, stubborn, and pig headed woman I have ever met. But to me these qualities made her even more endearing.

I loved her and I couldn't sit back and let her slip through my fingers. First things first I had to call mom; she had to help me work through this clusterfuck.

My mother is the only person in this world I would trust to give me advice on how to make this right. Even if it meant admitting to the woman that gave birth to me the kind of idiot I was.

So be it.

Isabella means everything to me.

And second, I had to find Bella and make this right.

Bella…

Feels good to say that name and know she was here. My little Bella sure grew up to be an incredible woman. I never had any doubts, and it does explain why she's kicked my ass or beat me in our game. She was my equal in every single way.

Can't wait to see her take on a big mother fucker and slit their throat…

Oh shit! Can I handle that?

Can I let her do her work and not interfere?

Fuck, I don't think I can?

Okay, I need to get my shit straight and call mom. She has to help me. She's gonna flip her shit when she finds out it's our little Bella I've been after all this time.

I head back inside and look for Jasper but he is nowhere to be found. I call his cell phone a few times and still nothing, it goes straight to voice mail each time.

My desperation to head home and get my mother to come over is too strong to wait for Jasper to show up so…

I call a cab.

I give them the name of the club and go outside to wait. The driver seems to know this area very well and I only have to wait five minutes before I'm sitting in the back of his cab watching the sun come up.

I make it back home in record time and after a long and 'stress' relieving shower I dial the matriarch of our family…

It rings maybe twice before she answers, "Baby, you really need to stop these early morning calls. You're killing me damnit, I need my beauty sleep! Now what did you do this time that requires your mother this early?"

She sounds tired and I feel so bad for waking her up but… I need her. I have to save my relationship. I can't have my princessa' going around believing all that bullshit she spewed at me in anger.

Nope folks this needs immediate attention. Even if that means being killed by my mother in the process, this mess had to be fixed.

"Mom," I let out a very exaggerated sigh and then just let it all out. "I fucked up Mom. She was there tonight in the club having her own meeting with Reyes and my anger got the best of me when he kissed her cheek. I couldn't help it damnit, she is mine." I stop and start pacing my living room trying to get my thoughts in order before I continue…

I could feel all my emotions bubbling to the surface and before I knew what was happening…a sharp pain erupted in my chest.

I was aware of the fact it wasn't a heart attack. This was just my body and heart's way of hurting over the knowledge that I let her walk away.

Every smile I saw in my head, every smirk, and every cocky look brought on another pang.

I couldn't handle the thought of this being our…end.

I knew I acted like an ass, but the thought of her hurt or in someone else's arms is something I can't bear.

I needed to get a handle on myself.

"Mom I need your help, I made a disaster of it all. She walked away. Just left me there and said we couldn't be… I can't lose her." I sounded whiny and needy even to my own ears, but I couldn't have cared less.

As long as I had her wisdom to carry me through this little bump, I could get through this and get my girl back.

"Okay Edward Anthony you want my help, fine. But you better start talking and not let one little detail slip. Are we clear? I said are we clear young man?" She let out a few choice words in Italian and told me to get to it. I could hear her frustration coming at me through the phone. I had so much to come clean about, but first came first.

"You're right Mom, let's start from the very beginning," I cracked my neck and said the one thing other than talking about Bella, that has been plaguing my mind since I put two and two together.

"Did you know it was her Mom?" She let out a gasp of surprise and I knew I was right in my assumptions. "Why mother? Why would you not tell me they were the same? You have seen me all but fly off the ground when I speak or think of her… why not tell me?" My tone was one of accusation and betrayal.

Both her and my father looked rather pleased when they saw her name on that infamous card. I should have seen right through their act of nonchalance and questioned them til they cracked.

We could have been spared all this confusion. I could have had time to accept, or at least not jump the gun when I saw her out and about in seedy parts of town.

We could have fucked like animals and then made sweet love till we both passed out.

I could be wrapped around her body right now.

Fuck me, I so don't need to get a hard on in the middle of this crisis.

"Baby, please don't be upset with me or your father. Yes we knew. Fuck, even Jasper figured it out. But that's for him to tell you. Okay?" She took a deep breath and then when I was awaiting her further explanation she let out a small giggle.

I could not believe the nerve of this woman.

I mean yes I could, but come on. I'm in pain here. Help a brother, or in this case son, out and tell me what I need to know.

My patience was thin and without so much as a thought of who I was speaking to I growled at her.

Automatically this put a stop to her giggles.

"Don't you dare growl at me Edward Anthony Cullen! I am your mother, and you my child, will never be too big to be punished by me. Don't test me son. I can understand you're upset and hurt. I take full blame for that. But don't you ever get disrespectful with me." She sniffed at the end and I felt like the world's biggest ass.

"Ma, I am hurt. You're here laughing at something that is tearing me apart inside. How does that help the situation I'm in? I need to know everything there is to know about her. And I mean everything. You didn't tell me about her being my girl, how do you expect me to react? I never thought you would hold something like this from me."

I need her to see my point. I can't keep losing time arguing with her or making her feel better. The more time that flies by, the farther away my princessa slips from me.

**So now he knows….**

**Next chapter will be up next week I have a little more to add before I can post it…The Swans will be coming back soon folks so be prepared…and just to prepare you Renee is one hell of a force of nature…**

**If you haven't checked out my other story….It Isn't Over Yet**

**Everything they said, everything they did, everything I saw was about him and his memory. He left me. Yet here I stand eight years later, still drowning in his memory and the destruction he left behind. M for language and future lemons B/E promised HEA**

**What are you waiting for, just bring the Kleenex with you because the beginning is a heartbreaker.**

**There's so much they each have to learn and grow but trust me the journey will be well worth it.**

**Now leave me your thoughts…can't wait to hear what you have to say.**


	19. Chapter 19

**First off twilight isn't mine…it should be… but it isn't.**

**Second we need to say thank you and give huge hugs to my team Lvtwilight (Steph) and Texasbella (Rach) for us having an update this week on time. I changed more than half this chapter at the last minute and they both got back to me within 24 hrs. I have the best team in the world… They put up with my crazy ass and understand me… how cool are they!**

**Third THANKYOU! To everyone that reads, pm's, reviews, or just talks about it…I love you all and u make my week with all your kind words and the amount of faith you have in me and my characters…you guys rock my socks off!**

**I have my own Facebook group for my crazy stories called Massy's Minions...if you want to join hit me up i'm Reyes Fanfiction on FB... see u over there**

**Okay enough with all the mushy stuff… let's get on with the show!**

**Chapter 19**

**Edward's POV**

**Playlist for chapter**

**Maroone 5- Won't Go Home Without You**

**Life House- Everything (for Edward)**

**OneRepublic- Secrets**

It took a while for both of us to calm down and talk, but when we did, the flood gates opened. I told my mother how in love I was with Bella, my princessa.

She was over the moon with happiness.

She had her missing daughter back.

I never realized how involved my parents were with Isabella's upbringing until this moment.

I do now.

It makes me wonder why I never questioned their trips to see her or Bella's lack of presence over the years.

But now I did.

Having so many questions clouding my mind was driving me up a wall. A perpetually large and overbearing beast of a wall that constantly blocked me from reaching _her_.

It was as if I had a giant mole there, and that fucker made sure I was constantly in a state of confusion, worry, hurt and anger.

I was never able to just climb it and get those obstacles out of my way.

I couldn't take this anymore.

Mole or not, I needed to get over this mental block I was having, climb this bitch, and claim my prize.

And so with that thought present in my mind, I set to work.

Our conversation lasted well into the morning hours.

During those hours my mom filled in every detail that was missing in the puzzle that is my princessa.

She laid it all out for me.

I heard all about Isabella's schooling and training, which much to my displeasure, I still wasn't ready to accept even though it was her job and her role in her family.

We spent hours dissecting every instant I had encountered with her. But after a grueling bitching from my mother over how I treated her little one, we had a plan.

A good, solid, this can't fail or else plan.

We discussed how I could get her to talk to me. I needed to find her in a compromising position where she would have no choice. And after much begging on my part, along with laughter from both my mother and Bella's, I had the perfect way of getting her to talk to me.

Now I know you are all wondering how Renee found herself in this conversation. Well let's just say my mother called her on three way, without my consent or knowledge. She heard every thing about my relationship with her daughter and all the ass kicking I had received from said daughter.

She heard me bitch and moan about how hard headed she was. How infuriating she could be, how stubbornly beautiful she was. But most of all, she heard about all the love I had for her.

The moment I said the words "I love her" again to my mother, she made her presence known.

She laid into my ass and called me every name in the book. Threatened me with an ass kicking the likes of which I had never seen if I hurt her daughter. And mind you not from Charlie, oh no, from hers truly.

The women in that family are scary, let me tell you.

Not that I would ever admit that to anyone.

Just saying.

It took countless 'I'm sorry's' and several 'please Renee, I love her more than own my life's for her to calm down and take pity on my ass.

I also had to promise a wedding and grandbabies to her in the near future.

A small price to pay for the info she had.

Didn't miss the grandbabies part, did ya?

Yeah, didn't think so.

She wants a house full of them.

Well her words sounded more like 'A full fledged assassin team.'

She went on to say that "We would make Charlie so happy knowing his legacy would live on." Yep I'm fucked there. Between my parents and hers they will expect enough to take over both businesses.

I feel like I should have her pregnant already, just to keep up with their demands.

My mother, never one to be left out just said "Yeah son, what she said!"

So promise I did.

Bella was so going to kill me, of that I was sure.

But I needed the information and connections Renee had.

I didn't have much of a choice. If she would have asked for my left nut, which I'm very attached to thank you very much, I would have promised it. Never said I had the intention to follow through, but I would have promised her the world and more, just to have my baby back.

So finally after what felt like an eternity of promises, she was satisfied with my plans for her daughter. Charlie, who had been there the whole time, just laughed and told Renee to "Cut the boy some slack."

Did I ever tell you I love that man?

So cut she did as she told me when and where I needed to be in order to get my girl.

Now I just hope my princessa understands and gives me another chance.

**Bella's POV**

I just left.

I couldn't handle seeing him and knowing that deep down he didn't trust me. I understand the need for privacy better than most, but I never hid it from those that I loved.

I guess that's the difference between us.

If he would have asked me in a calmer manner, I would have told him.

I love that man.

I would have opened myself up to him like a book and let him get up close and personal with every nook and cranny of what makes me, me.

But would he do the same? I didn't think so.

So with a heavy heart…I walked away.

I kept on walking for about five blocks. I waited on bated breath for him to come up behind me and say "I'm sorry baby; I was wrong and let me explain."

I begged for him to just open up and let me in. I wouldn't judge, how could I. I would gladly accept what was behind the mask of Edward Masen.

For fuck's sake, look who my family and friends are! I kept my pace slow, just hoping that he would find me, but he never did.

Deep down I knew he wouldn't.

So before I changed my mind and ran after him, I reached for my phone and called a cab.

It took the Hispanic man about ten minutes to reach my destination.

He looked me over once and smiled at me sheepishly when he received my bitch brow. He asked if I was alright but how do I answer that?

_Oh yeah I'm fine! It's just that the love of my life doesn't think I'm enough for him to let his walls down._

_Or how about: I let my heart open to love for the second time and both times I lost._

I just smiled and shook my head. I didn't need to say anything. My emotions were plain as day, once you saw my face.

So what more was there to say?

I told him where I was going and watched the sun rise in the early morning sky through the window as we drove.

I made it home in one piece. I was so proud of myself, note the sarcasm.

I never once broke down, even though I wanted to throw myself a major pity party. I held my head high.

I was so confused as to how quickly everything went to shit. I swear we had a real moment back there. He loved me; I saw it in his eyes, just like my feelings were reflecting back to him in mine.

My heart was so torn between wanting to kick his dumb ass for putting me through this and wanting to run back into his arms.

I loved him, I knew this, but at the same time my mind kept revisiting the thought that I was meant to be alone. That I had missed my one true chance at happiness all those years ago.

I couldn't deal with all this, so instead of burying myself in doubt and self loathing for believing we could be more, I got up and took a shower.

I let the boiling hot water cascade down my skin and take away all thoughts of him.

I promised myself that after this shower was over and the last drop ran down the drain, I would no longer think of what could have been with my bad boy.

What I would never find in anyone else...

I had to say goodbye and let go of the memories we had built over our brief encounters.

It hurt my heart to do so, but I had no other choice.

I don't do relationships where things aren't 50/50. He constantly demanded answers from me, yet refused to give me the ones I deserved.

I reluctantly stepped out of the hot water and dried off. I put on a pair of cheeky underwear and just went to bed. I was so ready for the dull ache that was making it slightly hard for me to breathe, to go away.

It had to go away.

But every time I closed my eyes…I remembered.

I remembered the way his muscles felt against my skin.

How wanted I felt.

How safe.

How loved.

So why was I here now, all alone?

We should have been wrapped up in each other's arms at the moment. I should have been fucked within an inch of my life by now, then falling into a deep and relaxing sleep.

I should have bruises on my hips from being manhandled.

Then I should have been worshiped and made love to.

Was that so much to ask?

I could never forget how incredible he felt against my every curve. My breasts had never been so sensitive or my peaks as hard as when he held me close.

Fuck, just seeing his muscles ripple with the minimal effort he put into holding me up had my thighs quivering with need.

My body and mind betray me as I fall into the need and feel of his skin that still lingers in the background. I would just about give anything to feel and see his body go taught as his face contorts in ecstasy.

I would devour every inch of his skin if I had the chance, but sadly all this must come to an end.

So end it I did and went to sleep.

The following days I avoided all the places we had once bumped into each other. I threw myself into work and only focused on my next assignment. He didn't fit into my equation anymore.

The girls all looked at me with sadness, but kept their thoughts to themselves at all times. He became a taboo topic for us, so we went on, as if he never existed.

They kept me in constant 'killer' mode.

My training was gruesome for that first week.

I think I even broke some of Jake's fingers one night because he refused to see my crazy ass for the next three days. Mr. Reyes had to leave the night after 'he-who-shall-not-be-named' broke my heart. There was some sort of family emergency in the Dominican Republic, so he left with the promise from me to wait for his word.

And boy did that 'word' come out loud and clear with an angry message. He was irate after Tanya kidnapped his daughter.

The poor thing was taken and held at gun point in a seedy part of town.

To say this just amped me up more would be a lie. I made it my mission to make her suffer; she would die slowly, feeling the life leave her body, one drop of blood at a time.

My girls worked their asses off and made all the preparations needed for me to get in and out quickly. We mapped out the joint and had all exits covered. A back up plan was set up and tested out in case something went wrong.

Not that it would, but one could never be too careful.

So with things set in stone and Mr. Reyes agreeing with all we presented, we were ready to go.

Ms. Denali, I do believe it's time for you to pay for your sins…

**Well there you go we know how crushed she was and what her mother thought… I bet you all thought Renee was going to be talking to Bella. Nope she's team Edward all the way and wants them together just as bad if not worse than Esme.**

**We are getting closer to Tanya's death… aint that fun… I'm excited and I'm just writing it…I promise to rock your socks off with that little number...**

**I have so been looking forward to this part all along… I'm horrible but, what can I do it's my first killing scene I'm psyched.**

**Okay now for my Rec's of the week let's see….**

**First one this week will go to my girl Xquisite Prodigy.**

**She has a new drabble that started yesterday and is blowing my mind… This woman's mind is a pot of priceless gold.**

**Pilfered -**_**One night, one secret, many pawns. Bella Swan finds herself trapped in a family maze of lies and Cullen, seizes her for her own protection. How will she feel when she finds out the only one she trusts has betrayed her the most?.Lang**_

**Second will go to ****Fliegendamsel**

**Her story is called He's lost Control**

**Can we say olderward and young cute sassy Bella...I love the concept she has going on. Edward is fighting her all the way but i have a feeling this boy will blow soon...**

_**"I do have a sister. She's about your age," he went on, studying my face. "If I knew about some older guy, some guy my age, having the kind of thoughts about her, the kind of thoughts I have about you"…his eyes bored into me…"I'd kill him." AH.**_

**Okay that is all folks for this week…give these stories some love and tell them I sent ya…see u next week and don't forget to leave me your thoughts!**


	20. Chapter 20

**ATTENTION PLEASE READ THE FOLLOWING:**

**BEFORE YOU READ THIS CHAPTER I WANT YOU ALL TO BEAR IN MIND THAT MY EDWARD, APART FROM BEING THE HEAD OF THE ITALIAN MOB IN FLORIDA, IS ALSO A MAN IN LOVE.**

**WHEN IN LOVE, YOU SAY AND DO STUPID SHIT.**

**ADD THAT TO AN EXTREMELY CLOSE FAMILY AND BOUNDARIES WILL GET PUSHED.**

**BUT IN THIS CIRCLE OF FRIENDS AND FAMILY, THERE IS ABOVE ALL RESPECT AND LOVE. THEY WOULD MOVE HEAVEN AND EARTH JUST TO MAKE THE OTHER HAPPY.**

**NOW I KNOW YOU'RE ALL WONDERING WHY I'M SAYING THIS, WELL IT'S SIMPLE…**

**WE ARE ABOUT TO WITNESS THESE RELATIONSHIPS UP CLOSE AND PERSONAL…WE WILL SEE HOW FAR A POWERFUL MAN WOULD PUT UP WITH, TO END WITH THE WOMAN HE LOVES BY HIS SIDE.**

**NEVER MISJUDGE HIS CHARACTER OR UNDERESTMATE HIS RUTHLESSNESS. THREATEN ANY OF THE ABOVE MENTIONED AND YOU WILL BE SWIMMING WITH THE FISHES…CAPICHE?**

**OFF COURSE YOU AND I KNOW I DON'T OWN ANY OF THESE PEEPS…BUT I SHOULD, I MAKE THEM MORE FUN!**

**OKAY NOW ON WITH THE SHOW…**

**Chapter 20**

**Edward's POV**

**Playlist…**

**Googoo Dolls – I Wanna Wake Up Where You Are (Edward)**

**Life House – Hanging By A Moment (Edward)**

**Maroone 5- Won't Go Home Without You**

Tonight I was getting my woman back…no _ifs_ _ands_ or _buts_ about it. I was prepared to drag her perfect ass back home with me if I had to. Sure, the parental units are going to and will kill me, but that was a risk I was willing to take at this point.

_No you won't dumbass or we really will lose her. Trust the plan set in place and don't fuck this up for us!_ sneered my lonely friend from downstairs.

I can't believe I'm saying this, but he was right of course; I had to trust that our plan wouldn't fail.

Talking and planning with Renee and Charlie guaranteed this; they knew her better than anyone and wouldn't lead me astray. We even had Angela and Jessica on our side, feeding us information and finalizing all times and whereabouts of where she would do her 'job'.

Would she be mad at them? Probably.

Did we care? Fuck no.

They were tired of seeing her upset and avoiding her problems, that wasn't the girl they knew. She was the take the bull by the horns type, not this one in front of them, giving up on her happiness and by default, mine.

In their hearts they have known from that very first encounter that we were meant to be, and they only wanted her to be happy. They were both aware that _that_ happiness could only be given by me and me alone.

No one would ever understand her like I can.

And no one would cherish her like I will.

No one would love her like I do.

It's been a few days since we had our fallout and I miss her with every fiber of my being. I spent so much time with my mother looking at photos of her, just reminiscing and remembering all the moments we shared within the last few weeks, in an attempt to soothe my anxiety at being away from her.

All those memories were playing in my mind on constant repeat. They were teasing me with what I had and lost before I had time to truly enjoy it. Inside of me there was a longing so strong and deep that it was sure to kill me, if I didn't have her in my arms soon.

I knew that my lies would catch up with me; she was going to kick my ass once she finds out the truth of who I am. But I'll take whatever punishment she dishes out if only she forgives me and lets me back in.

I'm prepared to grovel at her beautiful dainty feet, if that is what pleases her.

I just need one chance to make this right.

One is all I ask for.

I've been in my room for most of the last three days thinking of all the probable outcomes of tonight's gamble. Yes, a gamble is exactly what this is; nothing is 100 percent certain in this life. As I look at it, chances stand firmly on a 50/50 line.

Do I like those odds? No.

Will it stop me from trying and making her mine again?

Hell. Fucking. No.

My mother has been a constant with me in that last few hours, calming me, insuring me that everything would be fine.

I love this woman for everything she has done, but I can't help but feel nervous. There's this feeling in the pit of my stomach that won't go away, and it will be this way until I'm there, standing before my love.

I sit back on my couch and pick up the album my mother brought with her today. It's of Bella's graduation, another important moment in her life I was absent for. She looks so young and carefree, not a single sign of worry in her angelic features.

I turn the pages and they are all filled with her smiling at the camera and looking absolutely gorgeous in an innocent sort of way.

Her hair was loosely blowing in the wind, framing her face, as her eyes sparkle with happiness and pride. She held her graduation cap in one hand, while the other holds her diploma and she looks like perfection incarnate.

Very different from the sexy vixen I'm used to.

But that's my girl; no matter what is going on around her she looks perfect every single time. I find myself skimming my fingers over her face and wishing it was her skin instead. I sigh and pray to whom ever sits in a throne upstairs that she is back in my arms tonight.

"Son," my mother calls as she tenderly runs her fingers through my hair. "It will work out. Have some faith," she continues, "We have gotten you every bit of information needed for your wooing to go off without a hitch. Stop stressing over this." I know she means well but my entire future hangs in the air.

I find myself for the first time in my life wanting to roll my eyes at her and say a few choice words, but she doesn't deserve my ire.

No one does.

I put myself in this predicament and it's up to me to face it.

She has been by my side, helping me figure things out and set the plans in motion since that morning I called her, looking for and hoping for guidance.

She has the best intentions, they all do. I should feel lucky with how much everyone, after pulling out guns and aiming them at my head, have come around and wished me the best.

Emmett wanted to kick my ass at first, but came around after a few slaps from Rose and told me to "Get his fuckin' sister back."

Jasper called me a 'douche' and almost punched me in the face, which in turn I rammed him into the wall for not telling me…he knew.

His answer was to simply hold his hands up and say, "Edward, I only found out the night at the club. I stood there frozen and watched this unbelievably hot and sexy little brunette with her two friends take down six grown men in minutes." He sighed and looked over at Alice to make sure his words didn't offend or upset her.

But instead of a jealous wife, he found her smiling and genuinely happy to have news about her long lost friend. She had a spark of hope to have Bella with us once more on a permanent basis.

He ran a hand through his unruly hair as he replayed everything that he saw that night. Never taking his eyes off of his beaming wife, he continued.

"I mean, you should have seen her go! She had that man on the floor and begging for mercy before her friends even fired a single shot." He finally turned his eyes in my direction and shook his head. I could see his disappointment and it hurt.

"You," he pointed a finger at me, "Were too busy arguing with Reyes and being a jealous prick. If you would have just kept yourself in check, you would have seen her literally kick his ass and break his ribs. And I do mean literally bear hands, no weapons were used." His face was in awe as he spoke of my girl.

Now thinking back to everything he witnessed, I feel like an ass.

I shouldn't have missed that, but that's what the thought of another man near her does to me.

I lose all my common sense and let my beast out.

But if I would have held at least one ounce of composure, I would have seen how marvelous she is. I wouldn't be afraid for her safety or how she would handle a dangerous situation.

We could be talking, planning, and merging together the legacies our families have built that now lay on our shoulders.

Instead, I'm here listening to him and trying to picture my woman in action, when I could be wrapped up in her love.

In us.

Rose and Alice just gave me dirty looks whenever our eyes met. They never said a word, but I knew what was said behind those glares.

_You're an asshole._

_Get her back you prick, and don't fuck it up or we fuck you up._

_I hope she kicks your ass from here to Timbuktu._

_Self centered ass. How could you treat her that way?_

_And if she doesn't forgive you, you'll have a shit storm to deal with._

Yep, their eyes spoke more than anyone else's in this room, that's for sure.

And to be honest, their silence is a little unnerving.

My father just shook his head back and forth and kept repeating…

"We raised you better than this Edward Anthony. What the hell were you thinking son?" My mother tried to explain to him that everything would be fixed, but that only made him furious.

"That girl is like a daughter to us Esme," he professed as he stood up and paced in front of me, trying to calm himself down. I could feel the anger build in him little by little until he couldn't take anymore. He turned back to look at me with pure fire burning behind his eyes.

"Have you ever seen me treat your mother that way, huh? Have you ever heard any of us in this room lie to our wives?" He kept his hard stare on me and all I could do was lower my eyes and shake my head no.

He sighed and called my name.

"Look Edward, I know you're sorry and you really want her because you love her. Am I right son?" I nodded, "Well that's good, because if she was a play thing or a challenge, I would honestly have to forget that you are my son for a minute and kick your ass," he chuckled as he finished his rant. But I knew he was dead serious.

I would never stop him either; I deserved it and much more.

"Now, get off that fucking woe is me sad train and go get your woman back." I was surprised by his encouraging words at the end and looking at him for the first time since he had voiced his thoughts, I finally felt at peace. He was smiling at me and mouthing 'It will be okay, son.'

All at once everyone asked about 'Operation Get Bella Back.'

Mom was happy to tell her husband that Charlie and Renee were on my side and had already threatened me if I fucked up again.

All he said was, "they would have to beat me to him first."

Followed by a collective…

"Damn straight Daddy C!" from Alice and Rose.

And "Fuck yea," from Twiddle Dee and Dum.

Can't you feel the love in this room?

But they were right, and I would let them all have a go if I hurt her again.

Now, days later, I stand here in my room putting on my watch, ready to head over to the club and make this right.

I never thought I would meet someone that would make me nervous.

Someone, that with just one look in my direction, could set my soul on fire.

She could break me in half with just a few choice words and even though it terrifies me beyond belief, I wouldn't have it any other way.

Heading downstairs, I contemplate all the craziness that has happened since that lunch I had with Raul.

My heart skips a beat every time I think of our encounters, of all our sexy banter and playful games.

She's become my entire world.

I head to my garage and chuckle at the defiling she caused to my other baby. She holds me in the palm of her hands and doesn't even know it.

Revving the engine, I peel out and head towards I-95. It's early enough for me to be in that club and find the perfect spot to watch it all go down.

I need to head to that bathroom before she kills her target.

She needs to see me there, without anything to hide.

It's time I get my woman back and tomorrow I'll celebrate with the family.

But today, I'll shout from every roof top and tell anyone that wants to hear that…

_I've found my one._

**Sooooo…whatcha think?**

**I'm giving this to you guys a bit early since I'll be MIA the rest of the weekend until Tuesday…give him the benefit of the doubt this man just wants his woman back and will take any help he can get…but fuck with his girl and even family goes down…**

**Next update will be back to regular schedule a week from Sunday…..see ya next week!**

**Oh and all your reviews, pm's, pimps, and good vibes have made this story 100 times better than what I ever expected…Thank you all so much for your love and faith in my dynamic duo. Your thoughts bring a never ending smile to my face!**


	21. Chapter 21

**As usual Twilight isn't mine, but it should be… I make this fun people!**

**Not a real a real long author's note today, since I feel like crap. Yep it's that time of year when you send your kids off to school to learn and they come back sick and full off the nasty's… fun times my friends.**

**As always thank you to my team, you girls rock my life day in and out with all your kind words and encouragement… But the best for me is when, we're all just being ourselves and talking smack and having fun…I love you all dearly! **

**And to everyone that pm's, reviews, alerts, pimps and just sends love my way THANKYOU! **

**So without further a do…we have the beginning of one Miss Tanya Denali's demise!**

**Bella's POV**

**Chapter 21**

**Godsmack- Straight out Of Line (Bella)**

**Metallica- Enter Sandman (Bella's in the zone music)**

_Previously on Until I Saw You…_

_She needs to see me there, without anything to hide._

_It's time I get my woman back and tomorrow I'll celebrate with the family. _

_But today, I'll shout from every roof top and tell anyone that wants to hear…_

_I've found my one._

Today Tanya will meet her end at the end of _my_ knife.

Poetic justice, if you think about it.

The day Reyes called to inform me of her second attempt on his daughter, my insides churned. I had seen pictures of that cutie pie. She was so sweet and innocent; I couldn't understand the need to hurt her.

That day she spent a gruesome five hours in a nasty hotel room, tied down and held at gun point. I had never felt so compelled to act out in retaliation.

My rage consumed me, and there wasn't a single picture or glass figurine left in my office after I calmed down.

My thoughts went to the worst scenarios.

She's just a child, with nothing to do with her father's indiscretions. She didn't deserve to pay for his mistakes.

I was so glad when he informed me that she was found quickly and was in bed with her mother by her side.

Just as she should always be.

That night as I picked up all the trash that was a result of my outburst, I saw a picture that brought back memories of a similar instance in my family.

When I was about twelve, my cousin Gianna was taken from her mother's arms at gun point. She was just five when she was snatched and taken to a seedy part of town, all to get back at my uncle Marcus.

He too had stepped outside of his marriage, broken not only his vows but my aunt's heart in the progress.

I remember being home when my mother received that call and watched the woman I knew as my hero crumble in pain. Their sobs were heard all around my house.

My father had come running to her when he heard the pain and despair she had released with each painful cry.

I had only heard bits and pieces of what had occurred, so I filled him in on what I knew.

He went into automatic mode and contacted all of his friends there in London. They put the word out and within minutes he knew where she was and with whom.

My mother, not fit to deal with anything, stayed behind waiting for her sister to come to us. I have never seen her look so weak, but that's what the love for your family does to you. I stayed by her side, never moving, rarely speaking, so I wouldn't disturb her.

Thirty minutes had passed, at the maximum, before my aunt was there with us. She was pale as a ghost and squeezed me to her chest, getting comfort from the arms of her little niece that loved her fiercely.

I had never seen or been so close to the business side of our family.

Dad always kept me away from what I wasn't prepared to deal with or accept. He was always so afraid me being used as a pawn to take him out.

Not because of his position, no, his fear was always with me being hurt.

I clearly remember being the only one in the room standing and talking coherently. We were all waiting for something, anything, to happen. Next I remember hearing the shrill ring of the phone and running to answer it, hoping for good news.

Then finally, the calm that came over us when my father said those unforgettable words…

"I have her and she's okay Bell's. She's okay."

That was the moment that it all sunk in for me. I wasn't a normal girl. My parents didn't hold nine to five jobs and we didn't live in a house with a white fence nor did we have a yellow lab as a pet.

The world was filled with nasty, vile, and envious people. What my parents did was rid the world of these scum's and make it a safer place for innocent ones like little G.

They were heroes, my heroes.

I would later find out that Uncle Marcus and his insane mistress were disposed of by my father. Her accomplice was both beaten and left to die, tied to flag poles in dad's warehouse.

I had never been more proud to call him my father.

That was the instance that changed my life and made me who I am today. I would never, ever harm anyone who was innocent. No matter what they offered to pay.

Actually, those that made the offers against innocents were disposed of by me, for even thinking such things.

And tonight I will have my chance to rid one more piece of scum from this world.

This bitch will know the name of the poor child she hurt to merit my wrath.

Tonight she will pay for her sins.

I have spent the major part of the day holed up in my gym at work.

I ate while reading over her file.

I trained while images of a scared little girl played on repeat.

My sole purpose was her demise.

Not even _he_ could take my mind away from this horrid bitch.

I had my entire office, gym, bathroom and closet adorned with nothing but pictures of this woman. I had her memorized from head to toe.

I knew where she ate, shopped, slept and with whom and on what night.

Yes, our girl was one to get around.

I have followed her and acquainted myself with her mannerisms and learned what made her tick. She hated feeling anything less that perfection.

If any woman in the room was made to feel better than her, she would find a way to eliminate her competition.

I've seen her threaten a few with who her boyfriends were.

I've seen her pull out a knife on one and give a small cut to her cheek, just to drive her point across.

She's as low as they come.

The way to get her where I want her is to deliver a blow to her ego.

She couldn't handle another woman coming in to claim her spot, and she will act out, hell I'm counting on it.

But to deliver the final nail in her coffin…Mr. Reyes will become the object of my desire.

She won't stand for it and will try to come after me.

Reyes knew of my plans. He had agreed to pay an unbelievable amount of attention to me, to rile her up.

So while I bite my lip and bat my eyelashes, she will be stewing in anger. Drawing her to me and allowing me access to attack and destroy.

Killing her will be like taking candy from a baby.

Before I know it I have exactly one hour to make it to the club.

I rush to take a shower and do my hair. Knowing it will have to be in a high pony tail makes it easy for me. No fuss whatsoever.

I decide on a pair of extremely tight blue skinny jeans with a few rips along my thighs and a black halter top that is very low cut, exposing my girls for all to see. I add a pair of killer knee high black boots with buckles on the side, some silver bangles and a pair of hoop earrings and my look is complete.

Since tonight is all about displaying my sex appeal, I give my eyes a smoldering look with some charcoal eye shadow and black liner. I add extra mascara to make my lashes fuller and longer and top off my lips with a nude shade that makes them pop and look plumper.

By the time I head downstairs and climb into my car, I have exactly fifteen minutes to make it to the club. Time is very important when you live my life. Just being off by a couple of minutes can take away the opportunities you've built and planned for.

Not everything in life is perfect, but when you're playing Grim Reaper everything must be executed with preciseness.

Failure is not an option.

The street lights must be on my side tonight, as I get nothing but greens as I approach the I-95. No cars or cops to stop me, definitely a perfect night for me to take care of business.

I get on the I-95 South and get down to Allapatah within ten minutes tops.

Parking is a bitch, but the girls have taken care of everything. Angela's boyfriend, Ben, has become part of our little whacked out family as of late and he is standing outside waiting for me. I give him my keys and threaten him with a missing testicle if anything happens to my baby.

He nods his head and laughs, getting in the driver side and going God knows where. I'm guessing he's going to park and be on standby as I work.

Who knew a reporter could come in so handy?

Shaking my head I skip the line and head straight in, no one stops me.

They know better, especially after the last time I was here.

I see Mr. Reyes sitting by the bar, as agreed, and head straight to the bathroom. Along the way, I spot the girls and they follow without a word, they know the drill.

We head inside the bathroom and she is in here, adding more plaster to her face. Just our luck. I quickly stand by her side and look her up and down; she sees my actions through the mirror and rolls her eyes.

I quickly tell her to watch how she looks at me, before I cut them out and feed them to my dogs. She scoffs at this and turns my way arching an eyebrow and saying…

"Do you have any idea who you are talking to?" She takes a step toward me as if to intimidate me and shoves her fake acrylic nail into my shoulder. "My boyfriend owns this place, and he's a very dangerous man sweetheart," she says condescendingly.

I'm about two seconds away from saying 'fuck the plan' and snapping her neck.

Angela and Jess see my struggle to contain my hate and both come over to wash their hands; they nudge me with their elbows as they wash and give me a look that screams 'settle down.'

She's playing right into my hands without me doing anything…yet.

I look back at them and give a slight nod and face my prey. She looks as if she's constipated, but in reality she's sizing me up. I've seen her do this to several other girls over the course of the week.

The difference between them and me is that I'm not afraid; she sees this and doesn't like it.

Actually, she seems to be the one afraid…and I like it.

The sight of fear in her eyes is very enticing, a high for me if you will.

Makes the job…a lot more fun; worth everything I go through.

I smirk at her and see her features harden. She never gives me a chance to challenge her position, as she tells me that 'her boyfriend will love to put me in my place.'

This is just the opening I needed.

"Really?" I question her with a smile on my lips. She glares my way but I continue as if nothing has happened. "I would love to meet this unbelievable force of nature that is your boyfriend. See what all the hype is about?" She hates me; I know this, especially since I won't back down.

"Who knows, maybe I'll leave here tonight with a new man on _my_ arm?" If looks could kill, well yeah, you get it.

Taking a step my way, I see her clenching her fists trying to hold back. Angela and Jessica are snickering and making 'Ohhhh' sounds in the background, goading her.

Tired of being made to look like a fool, she snaps and tells them to… "Shut the fuck UP!" which only causes the girl's to only laugh harder on their way out the door.

I can see from where I stand that they left my bag with my weapons behind the trash can. We had already agreed this bathroom would be blocked by a guard all night, until they see me approach.

Once we are alone she tells me its time to be taught a lesson and opens the door beckoning me to follow her.

I smile and whistle as I follow her back to where my client is sitting, but as we reach him, I'm hit with a wave of desire and know _he _is close…

**Next up things get a little nasty for our target as all the tables are turned and she is made to feel inferior. See you guys next week!**

**Leave me some love!**

**I can't wait to hear you're thoughts…**


	22. Chapter 22

**As usual Twilight isn't mine, but it should be… I make this fun people!**

**Important must read first: Miss Tanya Denali's death will be the focal point in this story for the next few chapters…Be patient with me, this part of the story will stretch the next few chapter ad will be the sole focus… Chapter 25 will be the key point in both her death and the reunion between our kids… I have made it this long because, so much happened in-between all the scenes…as you will see. I tried my best, to not let anything I felt important, slip from you.**

**Also, if you want a sneak peek at future chapters and juicy pics that go with the story, join me on Face Book…My name is Reyes Fanfiction and the group is called Massy's Minions… come join my craziness and get you're extra fix of Mobward and Assasinella!**

**As always thank you to my team, you girls rock my life day in and out with all your kind words and encouragement… But the best for me is when, we're all just being ourselves and talking smack and having fun…I love you all dearly! **

**And to everyone that pm's, reviews, alerts, pimps and just sends love my way THANKYOU! **

**So without further a do…we have the beginning of one Miss Tanya Denali's demise!**

**Chapter 22**

**Edward's POV**

**Ne-Yo –Because of You (Edward)**

**Usher- U Remind Me (Edward)**

**Beyonce – Ego (for Bella)**

The moment she walked in, my entire body sagged and I breathed again.

She looked absolutely beautiful in those sinful as fuck jeans. The cut of her shirt showing the two beauties that are mounted on that glorious chest and with each step she takes they give a slight bounce, alerting their presence to every male in the vicinity.

A loud growl leaves my throat alerting the one nearest to me that she is mine and mine alone.

Her shoes are the sexiest and most dominating part of her attire, they leave me wanting to drop to my knees and service this goddess.

But the cherry on the fucking cake is the authoritative edge which flows from her, and attacks everyone around her in waves.

She commands respect and I love it.

Not that I would ever tell her, but there is a certain allure that a woman with power has.

An allure my girl has down pat, to a science.

My eyes follow her as her friends follow her to the bathroom. They don't come out for quite a while and I become afraid I've missed my chance. It's only in the middle of my battle with myself to just go see what happened when her 'girls' come out.

They are aware of me by the bar and head my way. Bella hasn't come out yet and I'm on edge not knowing what has happened. They see the questions in my eyes and take me out of my misery.

"Calm down pretty boy," Jessica snickers.

They both bust out laughing at my glare. One is basically supporting the other as they laugh at my expense and just when my patience runs out and I'm about to go all 'Gansta Edward' on them, Angela speaks.

"She'll be out in a minute, okay." She wipes the remaining tears from her face and looks me dead in the eyes. All the laughter they had minutes ago disappears, leaving behind two very serious and intimidating pit-bulls.

"We like you Edward, really we do. But that woman, back in that bathroom, is our family and we kill for ours. Your last name won't mean shit to me if you hurt her." She takes in a big breath and opens her mouth only to be shut up by Jessica.

"I think he gets it kung fu Ange, but we need to go before that angry small fry walks out and catches us talking to her drug of choice. I'm not in the mood to get my ass kicked by a pissed off Bella. Are you?" Angela shakes her head 'no' real quick and Jess snickers answering her with an "I thought so!"

Angela locks eyes with me and says…"Are we clear Cullen?" I nod, assuring her that I only have the best of intentions.

Could I kill these two for disrespecting and threatening me? Yes, but they do it out of love for my girl. I can't fault them for watching her back and protecting her heart.

Believe it or not, their protective nature earned their respect from me.

They both lean in close to me, kissing me upon my cheek and whispering in my ear, "Welcome to the family." They had walked away and were standing post at the other end of the club before I had even recognized they were gone.

I smile at both of them and thank them for all their help.

Just as they reach the table where they will be posted until all is done, Bella comes out.

She's following her target and seems to be whistling as she goes.

I let out a loud laugh, scaring the man next to me.

Only my princessa would laugh as she follows her prey.

I watch as she sits with Reyes and puts on the charm. She crosses her legs in a very provocative way and leans in to seemingly whisper something in his ear.

I want to kill him; it should be me that she whispers to. I know it's her job and she's only using this to get under her marks skin, but damnit, I want it to be me.

She laughs at all his jokes and squeezes his knee earning a glare from his girl. Who, by the way, looks disgusting. Some men have no taste in women.

I could easily see her getting angrier as the time passes and she's falling right into her own death bed.

My girl is good.

She's making her do all the work as Bella just sits back and enjoys the show.

I see Bella look towards her girls and nod, signaling that it's time. She quickly types out a message to them and as they read they look back at her and at each other, before nodding in agreement.

Something has changed.

Bella and Reyes get up to leave, I hear him tell a goon close to the bar that 'He is going to show Bella his office and to keep Tanya busy.'

Apparently this is the 'new' change and he says it quite loud, assuring that this Tanya hears what's happening.

Judging by the look on her face, I am quite sure she has heard this and is absolutely…livid.

Jessica glides over to me and lets me in on the change. It seems my girl has an unhealthy amount of hate for this bitch and needs a more 'private' setting for what she wants to do. I'm told to head out back in twenty and sneak in the back door of the storage/office unit Reyes has behind the club.

The girls disappear and Bella stands up, taking Reyes' offered hand as he guides her towards the back.

It doesn't take long for Tanya to follow and for me to walk behind her.

I'm literally vibrating with anticipation as I follow.

The time has finally come to see my girl in action.

**Bella's POV…**

I followed Ms. Dead Woman Walking down to where my client sat. He eyed me appreciatively and gave a slight nod to the pissed off missy next to me. The look on her face should have had me buried six feet deep, lucky for me I don't buy into her petulant shit.

I made sure to sit just close enough to him where I could whisper in his ear, if I chose to.

She didn't appreciate that, not one bit.

I squeezed his knee and laughed at all the right times, letting her watch as her lover only had eyes for me. At the same time, I watched with pleasure as she stewed in her own anger.

I would catch her mumbling shit under her breath every once in a while. It sounded a lot like 'stupid bitch' and 'I'm gonna kill this ho'

To me it was quite comical.

If only she knew, the only one killing anyone would be me.

I guess the guards found this as amusing as I did, because soon they were all trying to hide their snickers. They would occasionally point at her, making that universal loopy crazy signal everyone does when describing a nut job.

But her focus was so honed in on _me_, that she would miss all their crazy antics behind her back.

At one point in our conversation, Reyes himself was having a rough time containing his laughter and choked on a drink. I took this as just another opportunity to get close, rubbing his back and saying soothing words in his ear.

This caused just the reaction I wanted, gaining front row seats to the show. My deranged prey started to stomp her foot and pout petulantly like a four year.

I swear this reminded me of my cousin's daughter Arianna. No-one and I do mean no-one could throw a tantrum, like that little girl could.

Especially if her favorite dolly was taken away or misplaced.

Lord help us when that happened…but I digress.

"I've had enough!" she screamed and stomped her foot on the floor, to add emphasis on her point. This just caused the men behind us to break out in laughter. Poor woman didn't know what to do, but that never put a stop to her impertinence.

"Why the fuck are you being so nice to this woman, Jose?" Her voice dripped with the cocktail of hate and envy; both emotions tipping her anger into a glass that was sure to overfill.

"Do you know her? Is she your latest fuck, or the one you're planning on having tonight?" She spoke, looking directly into his eyes, and for a second she looked like a woman in love. Utterly crazy, but in love. I watched as she tenderly stroked his cheek and in a pleading whisper said…

"Why are you doing this to me baby? We both know that I'm all the woman you would ever need. No one could, or would, compare to me, and all the love I have for you." She walked seductively over to him and sat down on his lap.

She kissed him passionately showing her entire devotion to him.

But then she fucked it all up when she shamelessly rubbed herself all over him.

To me, she might as well have peed on his leg.

Her display was very distasteful and the vile in my throat was enough to make me gag.

Once done with her nasty claim, she turned to me and smiled innocently. She thought she had the upper hand and continued with her assumptions.

"You see darling, he's mine!" she batted her eyelashes at me as she spoke, only making me want to choke her ass out even more.

"He needs a real woman by his side," she started, and then pointed at herself, "Like the one sitting on his lap." I snorted at her stupidity and this earned me a glare from the fake prom queen.

"I don't know what you were thinking of accomplishing tonight. He would never leave me for someone so beneath him as you." She gave herself a moment to bask in her triumph.

"I mean come on, look at me," she pointed at herself, "and then look at you," she finished while waving her hand my way.

"It's a no brainer, don't you think?" I actually felt stunned into silence by the level of insanity she lived in. I was almost compelled to stay quiet and let her enjoy her moment in the spotlight, when Reyes made his presence known.

Reyes looked the delusional woman in the eyes and in an even tone managed to say, "You're absolutely right, mi Reina (my queen). How could I ever look at anyone else but this exquisite woman in front of me? Perfection is what I see, what any man in this business would be proud to have on his arm." He glanced my way as he finished.

I was surprised by his words.

I have never considered this man's attraction to me, but I questioned his motives now.

But one look into his warm browns had me smiling.

He was just stating what he saw in me.

I felt his admiration and friendship through his words.

"Well I guess you told me, oh bitchy one," I snickered. She looked confused by my blasé attitude, probably breaking her head over why I wasn't upset.

Silly little girl.

"Look darling, I never came here for your man. But if the man wants me, I would never deny him. After all, you did sell him up very high and you can't blame a girl for being curious. Can you?" she looked baffled but gave me another glare. She was trying so hard to figure out my game.

Too bad she would die before she ever got close.

The ping of my phone let me know it was almost time to get to 'work.'

Letting my annoyance for her grow all evening and seeing Reyes' friendly brown eyes, which looked so much like his daughters, only served to keep me in check.

Knowing that simply putting a bullet between her eyes wouldn't be enough for me, I changed the plans. I needed to get her alone in an isolated area, where her screams wouldn't be heard.

I had no idea if he had a small unit behind the club where I could accomplish my goal.

I saw my opportunity to ask when she got up and walked to the bathroom. I had to act fast, if this was to be done tonight.

Leaning in I said, "Okay, look, we need something more private for what I have planned for her. Your bathroom will not give me the freedom to drag out her death like I want. She must suffer for what she did to your daughter. I need something away from her, but close enough that we can get in and out fast."

He thought about this for a minute and said we could use his 'office' located behind the club. It was a small little building he used for 'work.'

I knew it would be perfect.

Three goons were immediately sent to get everything moved and out of my way and I sent a text to my girls informing them of the changes. Looking at them across the club we all exchanged nods.

They left quickly to get my weapons in place, but not before stopping to speak with a man with bronze hair.

It couldn't be, right?

I shook my head, and as I looked back his way to confirm, he was gone.

Shit, I can't let my head play games with me right now.

_Fuck Isabella pay attention, the whore will be coming back soon_, my inner killer hissed at me.

Sashaying her way back over to us, she noticed our once again closeness and frowned. She immediately went to sit on his lap, but this time he stood and held out his hand for me.

I graciously took it and stood beside him, as he not so quietly told his guards to keep an eye on Tanya. No one was to disturb us as he gave me the 'tour' of his office and had a private 'discussion' with me.

They all responded with a "Yes sir" as we headed towards the back exit.

We hadn't even made it to the door knob when we heard her screaming…

"Oh Fuck No!"

***Hides behind Brick Wall* I hope you read the A/N on top and are on board, with the fuckery that's about to begin…. So remember that 25 is the key chapter to the dynamic duo's reunion. So have fun and enjoy the ride because it's officially the countdown to Tanya's demise.**

**Next chapter will be up next week…most likely on Friday or Saturday morning… Now leave me some love!**

.


	23. Chapter 23

**As usual Twilight isn't mine, but it should be… I make this fun people!**

**Important must read first: Miss Tanya Denali's death will be the focal point in this story for the next few chapters…Be patient with me, this part of the story will stretch the next few chapter ad will be the sole focus… Chapter 25 will be the key point in both her death and the reunion between our kids… I have made it this long because, so much happened in-between all the scenes…as you will see. I tried my best, to not let anything I felt important, slip from you.**

**Also, if you want a sneak peek at future chapters and juicy pics that go with the story, join me on Face Book…My name is Reyes Fanfiction and the group is called Massy's Minions… come join my craziness and get you're extra fix of Mobward and Assasinella!**

**As always thank you to my team, you girls rock my life day in and out with all your kind words and encouragement… But the best for me is when, we're all just being ourselves and talking smack and having fun…I love you all dearly! **

**And to everyone that pm's, reviews, alerts, pimps and just sends love my way THANKYOU! **

**So without further a do…we have the beginning of one Miss Tanya Denali's demise!**

Chapter 23

Edward's POV

I kept my steps just a few feet behind the crazy blonde.

This woman walked forward with a purpose, you could see her determination and intent to get through that door, no matter what.

And in her head, hell would be paid if anyone dared to stop her.

She needed to reach her lover's destination and put an end to what she considered a tryst. Sad that what she considered putting a stop to, would ultimately lead her to her own demise.

It was highly amusing to hear her mutter to herself as she walked.

_I'll kill the bitch._

_Who the fuck does she think she is?_

_I'm Tanya Denali and no one fucks with me and survives._

She bulldozed her way through the crowd spilling drinks, pushing a few, and insulting anything with a pair of tits in sight.

To say she was mad would be putting it lightly. No, this woman wanted blood.

Preferably my woman's, but that would never happen. I would kill this bitch myself if I had to.

Make no mistake about that.

Not that I doubted Bella, but with this job you just never know. I've seen grown men of 350 lbs go down to a lesser adversary, due to a simple mistake or cockiness.

I watched as the goons played their parts, and they played them well. They implored, argued and even tried to persuade her with booze. But to no avail, this chicken head wouldn't be deterred.

Saying the 'boss' had ordered it, meant shit to her crazy ass at this point.

The petulant woman wouldn't be deterred and rammed her way through them.

Once she made her way outside, both of these buffoons crumbled under the weight of their own amusement. Falling on each other for support, while trying to regain their composure, was turning out to be quite the task for these two.

Even I chuckled, as they congratulated each other on what they considered Oscar worthy performances.

Passing them on my way out, I ran into Reyes coming in. He wasn't surprised to see me at all. My old friend knew why I was here and what I had come to collect.

He never made a move to stop me.

That's not to say that he didn't have a few choice word for me, but I expected this, especially from him.

"Edward, you know that we go way back and our families are very close in and outside of this business," he rubbed his neck and let out a deep breathe before continuing.

"Believe me when I say I love you, my brother. But you hurt her and I'll be added to those that will come after you." He looked dead serious and I nodded knowing that he only said this out of respect and love for my girl.

"If I wasn't so positive that that woman back there loved you, I wouldn't let you pass. Brother or not. She's worth her weight in gold and then some; do right by her. I know she's the one for you." He came forward and extended his hand out to me to shake. I took it and leaned forward to hug him.

"She's my life, I love her. I promise to always put her needs before my own and make her happy until my last dying breath." Accepting my promise, he stepped aside and let me through.

Stepping through the door I felt her presence nearby and trembled with need.

She was so close to me.

My body kept moving forward without any input from me. Not that I complained as I was barely holding my excitement at this opportunity I held before me. Finally I would see her in her environment, there was nothing sexier than that.

Making a left turn, I followed the pavement all the way to the door. With my hand on the knob, Reyes stopped me and warned me not to intervene.

He knew I couldn't help myself if I thought she needed my help, but I had to listen. She was right after all, she could and will defend herself. She doesn't need a savior; she needs a partner in crime.

And that man is me…

Opening the door I'm rewarded with a high pitched scream coming from the blonde nuisance. I swear on all that is holy, my body shuddered and a pleasure filled shock ran throughout my entire body.

I was proud as I rounded the corner as saw her lay her prey out with a kick to the face.

But most off all, I was one horny motherfucker watching her all sweaty with blood on her hands as she beat the fuck out of this bitch.

I palmed myself and squeezed, promising my cock that soon he would get his, soon indeed.

Bella's POV

It's showtime….

I took his elbow and let him lead me out the back door.

Her high pitched screams were heard throughout the entire club and followed us all the way across the cemented yard.

She was ranting and raving, further cementing my own annoyance at the spoiled bitch.

What this man ever saw in her really blows me away.

Obscenities were thrown our way in hopes that we would return, thus making her feel as if she had won. Pity really, she had no clue that the madder she got the more I won.

The insults she regaled me with did no damage, just like anything this woman said, it rolled of my back. She held no importance and truly I just wanted her to die already.

She just wouldn't stop.

We continued walking until we stood before a very heavy steel door. The exterior of the building was all cement and cinder block, ensuring its durability. It wasn't large by any means but I'm sure it would do the job I needed.

The doors itself were a testament to the wear and tear this place received. Bullet holes and dents filled almost every inch of this door.

Yep, this would do nicely.

Turning toward José, I asked about the noises that would be made and he smirked and said, "I've had the place insulated for such a purpose. I promise nothing will be heard, nothing."

I smiled and nodded.

Adrenaline was already making me jumpy as the high was starting to take over. He saw this and offered me a few last words…

"It's not much pequena, but it gets the job done. No one will bother you here. As agreed, when it's done my crew will take care of the clean up and disposal. After all she put my family through, it will be my pleasure to dump her ass near the coast of Cuba" He reassured, as he opened the door and led me inside.

I wondered why Cuba, he must have seen the questions in my face because he simply shrugged and claimed, "Let's just say, someone in that government owes me a few favors," and left it at that.

Not wanting to know more, I shrugged and took a look around.

His men had already been inside and cleared the entire set up for my comfort. Furniture that once occupied the center now found itself pushed all the way against the wall.

The lighting in here was minimal, but enough for me to see in front of me. That was really all I was worried about. She wouldn't be more than at arms length at all times.

I turn back to look at him and give a smile of approval.

This would be perfect.

"It's time for you to leave Jose. I'll be fine and you'll be surprised at how well I can improvise if need be." I chuckled at his goofy smile. He really isn't a bad man; he just made very stupid decisions.

He should be very happy that the damage done by that lunatic he slept with was minimal. She could have killed that little girl in a fit of rage, then what?

I'll tell you what, he would be mourning her.

But that wouldn't bring her back.

I'm hoping that he's learned his lesson. Pussy comes a dime a dozen, but when you have a dime piece at home you take care of it.

I hope he stays true to her now.

His daughter deserves to have both of her parents together, happy, raising her and showing her the right and wrong in this fucked up world we live in.

My girls come out from behind a few stacked boxes and they head towards the door, but not before they both bumped fists with me. It's a tradition we have.

And you know what they say…if it ain't broke don't fix it.

I was given a quick run down of where everything was placed. I had this way of wanting everything distributed throughout…my goodies were to be left for me to use as I go and move around.

Plus, being that I'm not taking her out with a bullet between the eyes or injection…I needed my toys spread out incase something went wrong.

You just never know how someone will react when faced with death...

Some people cry.

Some plead.

And then there's the few that will fight back with everything they have.

Those are the ones you prepare for.

I watch the girls as they both head towards the door. They only stop once before heading out and say," Uno a las vez" as I answer "one at a time."

It's always been our thing.

We know that the way to rid the world of these nasty fuckers is one at a time.

Is it hypocritical that we work with drug dealers and mobsters?

Maybe.

But people will always do bad things; it's ingrained in our psyche.

I justify my family's actions as we keep things balanced.

We take care of those that hurt or kill innocents, that rape and those who get too greedy.

We are the cleaning service.

Maybe some would judge and say that we are just as bad if not worse. I would argue and say would you rather we let them live another day and maybe hurt your loved one.

Yep, that shuts them up quick.

Reyes clears his throat to get my attention and tells me 'he must go.'

He smiles at me and leans forward leaving a quick kiss on my forehead.

I look at him in shock but he just says "Thank you pequena, from me and on behalf of my family"

I watch as he too heads for the door, and let the adrenaline start to run through me.

As soon as he crosses that the threshold in the back, the front door is thrown open, it hits the wall sending a loud 'bang' throughout the room.

Thus signaling the end of one Tanya Denali.

***Hides behind Brick Wall* I hope you read the A/N on top and are on board, with the fuckery that's about to begin…. So remember that 25 is the key chapter to the dynamic duo's reunion. So have fun and enjoy the ride because it's officially the countdown to Tanya's demise.**

**Next chapter will be up next week…most likely on Friday or Saturday morning… Now leave me some love!**

**Also, I'm sick as a dog right now, so if I'm fail with review replies, it's because I'm sick, so I apologize in advance.**


	24. Chapter 24

**Okay as most of you know I've been sick for quite some time and yesterday I ended up going to the ER...Thank god It's just Strep throat and an Ear infection! I will say this Antiniotics are the bomb!**

**Not much to say so...Twilight aint mine...Enjoy!**

**Chapter 24**

**Bella's POV**

**Song for chapter**

**Nine Inch Nails –Head Like a Hole**

_**Bow down before the one you serve.**_

_**You're going to get what you deserve.**_

_**Bow down before the one you serve.**_

_**You're going to get what you deserve.**_

As she finally made her way through the door, my fists clenched and my body trembled with the endorphins building that ran in my system.

This moment right here, _this_ is what I live for.

It's my own personal brand of heroin.

The fear of the unknown is enough to make a person run. Then when running isn't an option, they try to strike back. Some have 'luck' while others lose all faith, as the reality that nothing can save the... sets in.

Then lastly, we get the shock, disbelief, and total denial that their time is up.

That Death has decided to come and collect.

Yeah, nothing in the world tops this feeling. Well nothing, except the completeness my soul felt while in _his_ arms.

But I digress…

I now stand directly in her line of vision, watching her as she takes in her surroundings. My hands tremble, my body ready to pounce, but all I can do is…wait.

"Come on Tanya," I internally beg. "Give me the motivation to start. Open up that big mouth of yours and fucking speak already."

Thank God my prayers were answered. Before my heart can beat any faster, I see her searching through every nook and cranny for her man. "Where the fuck is he, bitch?"

The venom in her eyes pooled out in buckets as she turned her angry face towards me.

She was expecting answers.

Too bad for her,_ her_ answers were at my disposal and in my eyes she deserved to stew in her doubts and uncertainty.

She was in no position to demand a damn thing…but I was.

"Tell me Miss Denali," I pushed off the opposite wall, "age 26, Russian descendant, born and raised in New York," taking a long pause, I let those statements hang in the air.

Tears leaked from her eyes now as her fear saturated the air. Her eyes followed my every move, flinching and withdrawing as I grew nearer.

The only noise heard in the room was the clatter of her teeth as she tried to keep her sobs at bay. I circled her once, inspecting and shaking my head with disgust at the low life she had become.

Such a shame.

I'm sure that before all the surgeries and drugs, she was once a beautiful woman. Tanya would have been the perfect model or actress with her looks and charisma. But instead of living the American dream, she became a greedy and selfish bitch.

Completely drunk off power.

From behind, I grabbed fistfuls of her hair with my hands. I wound her hair quite a few times before I yanked back…hard. The fake extension she sported, felt like over fried clumps, in my hands. To be quite honest, I was truly disgusted with having to place my skin on her persona.

She yelped out in pain, "s-stop…please stop," her stutters never deterred me; instead I pulled harder, leaving bald patches all over her scalp.

Leaning into her ear I continued with my revelations, not caring one bit for her discomfort.

"Graduated from Stuyvesant High School in Manhattan, but never entered or registered for college. Now why would a girl like 'you' not go to college?" My question didn't need an answer, she knew why and so did I.

"Hmm…could it be because her parents were too far in debt to pay for books and board?" She shook her head no, while trying to control her emotions.

I was actually pleased with her honesty.

"Or how about, because she fell in love with a boy and had planned to live the rest of her life by his side?" Again her head shook from side to side, indicating another 'no.'

Good girl.

It's really of no use to lie.

"Okay then, how about, because she was too busy sucking the cock of an older rich man. A man she met at the age of seventeen and who, at the time, was the head of the Irish Mob?" I paused for dramatic effect and watched as all the color drain from her face.

She became stoic.

I knew more about her than she probably knew about herself. Not needing her acknowledgement to my correct hypothesis, I continued...

"Do you know who I am or what I do? Or better yet, why I am here?" She shook her head and squeaked out a small "No."

Even better.

You could see her mind trying to rationalize why I knew so much. Why she was here and as much as her mind was telling her to demand answers, her instincts were going into effect.

Telling her to simply…run.

When death visited it never mattered what you did, so run or not…she _was_ a dead woman.

Curiosity being the evil bitch that she is won. She should have listened to what her own psyche was screaming, but no, she wanted to be a brave lamb…

"Who are you?" she asked as her small voice carried throughout the room.

I almost said 'your worst nightmare punk, but decided to spare her the mind games.

"Who I _am_ really doesn't matter Miss Denali," I stated while circling her weak form. I could see she was raging a war within herself over whether to fight or given in to flight, but my next confession took that option right out of the equation.

"You know what? I'm feeling mighty generous today, how about I give you a tiny hint of who I am..." she perked up at this. Ahh hope, another bitch rears her ugly head.

"Does the name Swan mean anything to you?" She swayed on her feet; she knew what being here, with one of us, meant.

She had been around long enough to be aware of…us.

"Miss Denali, you've been a real bad girl...you know what happens to those that let the money, power and greed go to their heads. Don't you?"

She shook her head from side to side while chanting ' no, no, no…oh God please, no' in between her sobs.

"Oh yes sweets, and sorry, God doesn't help low life bitches like you!" I snapped.

Her eyes became unfocused, her breathing harsh...her body lost equilibrium, as it prepared for shock to set in.

I needed to keep her focused and pain is a great way to do just that.

Cocking my entire arm back, I released all my frustrations and anger into the punch. It landed squarely on her aesthetically perfected nose. The crunch of bone and the gush of blood that followed made her scream.

"Motherfucker!" she howled in pain.

The force of my blow through her off balance, forcing her to land on her back, a position she was quite familiar with. The difference this time was in the 'thud' heard throughout the space as her head bounced off the concrete floor.

The floor was quickly puddled with the blood that came rushing from her new wound.

She clutched her head as the pain intensified, leaving her rendered useless.

Not that she had any use before.

Blood ran down her face and onto the disgusting pink scrap of material, she used as a shirt. She didn't know what to do or where to put pressure as both wounds ran open like a running faucet.

"Now that seemed to catch your attention. Stay focused on me. If I think for one minute that you're going to black out, I'll start cutting off fingers...comprende?" Her eyes locked with mine and never faltered again.

The rush I felt as she obeyed my commands set off the high which came with every kill.

Breathing deeply through my nose, I re-centered myself.

She was still trying to put pressure on her wounds when I suddenly swung my boot covered foot, connecting with her midsection. Continuously I rammed her ribs with brutal blows, enjoying the sickening sweet sound of breaking bone.

It was a beautiful symphony.

Cries of pain left her lips; leaving me with a satisfied smirk.

"Please...please stop. I...I c-can't take anymore." Her eyes shed tears that were a dime a dozen, but as she cried, all I saw behind her pain was the scared face of Gianna when she was brought home in my father's arms.

I continued to kick in her ribs until she choked and spit up a bit of blood.

I saw little Annabel, dirty and drenched in piss because this bitch thought the little angel wasn't worthy of human kindness...she deserved no leniency from me!

"Why should I? Huh? Why should I feel bad for your pain after all the damage you've done to innocent people?" I paced in front of her, trying not to let my own indignation and anger take hold. I could end her so easily, yet, what would she pay with that?

Nothing…that's what.

Yanking her off the floor by her overly fried hair, I ram my knee into her face, enjoying the painful cries and pleas she releases after each blow.

Her 'pleases' and groans never move me.

Occasionally, depending on the infraction I have a human moment. I know that in a way I'm playing God and handing out sentences, which are not mine to be given.

But then I remember all the victims I'm avenging and any reservation I might have vanishes.

But with her I feel...Nothing. At. All.

She tries to stand up from her fetal position. To do what, I'm not sure.

Getting quite bored with her lack of fight, I add a bit more injury to her broken state. Stabbing her right hand with the heel of my shoe, I twist and turn my foot, watching as the hole becomes bigger as her sweet, red blood pours out.

"Fuuuuuck…o my god please, please have mercy and stop!" She wails as I dig in a bit deeper. Pulling out, I admire my handy work and make a mental note to buy another pair of these shoes.

I had these shoes made especially for me in a small shop in Italy.

What would be the heel of my shoe is actually made of sharpened steel. Able to penetrate most materials and most importantly skin...

My heel slices right through her flesh like a hot blade through butter.

I could see the hole I made clearly. Her broken ligaments were pushed through the underside of her hand. Even if I let the bitch live, her hand would be useless and might as well be chopped off by the time she would be able to receive any help.

Her eyes were starting to roll back in her head as the pain became unbearable. Tanya whimpered and tried in vain to protect her injured hand. Too bad for her, nothing was going to save her now.

Swinging my leg back again I let lose and connected with her mouth, breaking two front teeth in the process. Gasping in pain, she reached up to assess the damage, catching her missing teeth before they hit the floor.

Blood poured from her mouth, choking her as she tried to beg for mercy. Tanya reached out towards me, planting her injured hand on my boot, hoping it would cease my attack.

Securing her 'holey' hand under my boot, I reached for a little surprise I had for her.

Earlier in the day I asked Jess to leave me some kind of alcohol near by. I just had this feeling that it would come in handy at some point.

Being the genius that she is, I was rewarded with a bottle of Bacardi 151 left for my enjoyment.

This stuff made grown men choke.

Grabbing the bottle off a table near by, I poured a generous amount into her wound. Slowly the liquid poured and filtered through, as her screams of bloody murder ran through the closed off space. I chuckled as she thrashed, only making it worse. The strain she put on herself caused the blood and alcohol to mix, creating a disgusting cocktail only a vampire would crave.

As I continued to pour another shot on her mangled hand as her eyes lock with mine.

Glaring at me, she let her Russian tongue go and called me every name in the book…

Unfazed, I threw my head back and let out a dark laugh. Was she really stupid enough to think throwing insults at me, at a time like this, was going to make her situation any better?

Perhaps it was the pain and duress she was under that made her think she actually had a chance to take the upper hand.

To think that there was a chance in hell that she would be walking out of here.

I guess I would just need to make myself clearer…

It was time for her to bow down and get what she deserved.

**Let me know your thoughts!**


	25. Chapter 25

**As usual Twilight isn't mine, but it should be… I make this fun people!**

**Important must read first: Miss Tanya Denali's death is finally upon us... *throws confetti in the air and pops a bottle of bubbly* Sorry I'm just too excited for this chapter; it caused me endless nights on sleep and doubt. But the finished product is more than what I could have ever imagined. Also in this chapter, our kids will finally see and talk to each other after the last giant clusterfuck they made of everything... Let's keep our fingers crossed that maybe, just maybe, they'll get it right this time.**

**Also, if you want a sneak peek at future chapters and juicy pics that go with the story, join me on Face Book…My name is Reyes Fanfiction and the group is called Massy's Minions… come join my craziness and get you're extra fix of Mobward and Assasinella!**

**As always thank you to my team, you girls rock my life day in and out with all your kind words and encouragement… But the best for me is when, we're all just being ourselves and talking smack and having fun…I love you all dearly!**

**And to everyone that pm's, reviews, alerts, pimps and just sends love my way THANKYOU!**

**So without further a do…we have the beginning of one Miss Tanya Denali's demise!**

**Chapter 25**

**Bella's POV**

**Song for chapter **

**Biohazard- Retribution (Reyes for Tanya)**

_**I entrusted you**__**  
><strong>__**and you stabbed me in the back**__**  
><strong>__**Trust is what you earn**__**  
><strong>__**Tell me that respect I lack**__**  
><strong>__**Reason to believe any other word to use**__**  
><strong>__**for what you've done to me**__**  
><strong>__**In the end you'll be the one to lose**__**  
><strong>__**In the end you'll be the one to lose**___

___**I entrusted you - wrong**__**  
><strong>__**And you stabbed me in the back**__**  
><strong>__**Trust is what you earn - fool**__**  
><strong>__**Tell me that respect I lack**__**  
><strong>__**Reason to believe - lies**__**  
><strong>__**Any other word to use**__**  
><strong>__**for what you've done to me**__**  
><strong>__**In the end you'll be the one to lose**_

_Previously on Until I saw You…_

_Glaring at me, she let her Russian tongue go and called me every name in the book._

_Unfazed, I threw my head back and let out a dark laugh. Was she really stupid enough to think throwing insults at me, at a time like this, was going to make her situation any better?_

_Perhaps it was the pain and duress she was under that made her think she actually had a chance to take the upper hand._

_To think that there was a chance in hell that she would be walking out of here._

_I guess I would just need to make myself clearer…_

_It was time for her to bow down and get what she deserved_

Insult after insult flew my way from between those treacherous lips.

Cyka (Bitch)

Wnioxa (Whore)

Я убью вас (I will kill you)

Fuck вы и каждый Лебедь, там (Fuck you and every Swan out there...)

That last one earned her a bitch slap, causing my five fingers to be embedded in her Botox enhanced cheek. All five painted in the crimson red of her blood. Quite a work of art, if I do say so myself.

This never deterred her though, as she continued her verbal assault.

I swear, bitches be crazy when getting their asses kicked.

What made this excrement of society believe that her insults would block, hurt or stop me from mopping the floor with her, I may never know. But having her fight me back was adding fuel to my well stoked fire.

"I hope you know that when 'James Hunter' finds out what you've done to _his_ favorite girl, he'll gut you like the spineless _bitch_ you are." Her taunting threats caused an eruption of maniacal giggles to flow from me.

"Really?" I asked.

"Do you really believe he'll come after lil ol' innocent me?" My sugary sweet tone scared her, as it should. Fuck, even I'm a little creeped out by myself; I can only imagine what she sees.

Grabbing her already Swiss cheese hand, I bent it at an awkward angle and kicked in her elbow causing a resounding pop and another helpless plea from her lips.

"What happened doll face? I thought I was the bitch you would kill and one of your many useless dicks would come to save you or..." trailing off I let it stand that no one would do a damn thing.

She sobbed her curses at me as her body had small seizures trying to reign in her shock. Amazed, I watched her square her shoulders as best as she could and then turn her hideously beaten face my way with a glare.

"You're wrong," she spit through clenched teeth, trying in vain to show that she was okay and not in pain. "He was to meet me here tonight. We had planned to kill Jose and his family, after we had ended his miserable life," she confessed as she released her own crazy cackles.

Staring at my face with her half swollen eyes she continued, "That fucker had hurt my Jamie's business and had gotten away with it for far too long. That asshole is going to die along with that piece of shit Cull..."

THWACK.

How fucking dare she insult my other family?

Renee would hang this bitch by her overly inflated boobs!

As soon as I step out of here tonight I need to make a visit to them and warn my family of the malice coming their way. But first…

My fist flew at her face in a blur. I wanted her unrecognizable 'if' she was ever found.

Blood splashed on my clothes as gashes opened with each painful blow. My pants and shirt were soaked in her livelihood and while it did make me cringe, it wasn't enough.

I wanted her drained.

Her eyes wide with shock of what became her end.

Reaching for her hair once more I banged her head on the concrete floor at an astounding pace, even for me. Her head continued to bounce off the floor, splashing and gushing everywhere.

Sweet mother fuckin' bliss.

With one last bounce of her skull I released her. Her body curled in on itself and released whimper after painful whimper.

Tears ran like the Nile, her body shook with harsh tremors.

I was done with her...it was time to end this!

I reached for my favorite butterfly knife, which had been safely tucked in my shoes. Flicking it open, I let the light catch its gleam and reflect in her almost swollen shut eyes.

Her shoulders slumped.

Finally.

Defeat shone back at me.

She had nothing left, no fight…nothing.

I lightly ran the knife over her cheek, leaving a small cut in its wake. She didn't move or flinch. I needed a reaction from her one last time and stood up.

Looking down at her I swung my boot a final time, connecting with her spine and watched as the force made her nerves spasm and her body contort painfully...

"Oh God...please just fuckin' kill me," she screamed in total agony, "I c-can't ...please it hurts. Kill me, have mercy on me!" I nodded as her eyes came back to focus.

"Stand the fuck up!" I yelled in her face while I pulled her by the hair to rise. "You want me to end this now and put you out of your misery?" Snapping her head back I forced her to look in my eyes.

"Answer me! Is death what you want?" She swayed from side to side, her body no longer having the strength or desire to hold itself up.

"Yes p-pleease, I…c-cant take a-anymore! Just…p-put me out of my m-misery…" stuttering, she pleads in between each painful sob. Her body needing to take in air, forcing itself, to let her lungs fill with a painful stab each time.

Her chest constricted with each breath, but the broken rib that had most likely punctured her lungs only made this unbearably painful.

Punctured lungs are a bitch, I've heard.

"I don't know if I'm ready to let you off so soon. I had so much planned for us, so many more 'games.'" Her head dropped at my words, but in reality this was just my last mind fuck before she died.

Raising the knife to her lips, I requested she kiss the blade. Leaning in she reached for it, but before it touched her lips a delicious voice whispered in my ear.

"Didn't anyone ever tell you it's not nice to play with your kill?"

Not turning around I answered, "No, I was raised to believe that _this _is the best part." Winking at him over my shoulder, I asked that he take a step back.

He did so with no fight…good boy.

Coming around to face me a few yards away, we locked eyes as I calmly asked Tanya 'if she was ready to becomes Satan's bitch,' a small weak "yes," followed.

I smirked at my bad boy and ran the knife across her neck, severing her aorta and causing blood to spray out...barely missing Edward.

The only sound around us was that of my harsh breathing mixing in with his as we both fought our lust and that of Tanya's blood gurgling in her throat.

Dropping the dead weight to the floor I walked across to him and said...

"What took you so long?"

Edwards POV…

Watching her destroy this woman was the hottest fucking shit, I've ever seen.

With each blow she landed, my cock came further to life. Her grunts and growls only further ignited that special spark, making me want her naked and exploding beneath me.

How is it that even filthy and maniacal I want her more?

I stood behind a grouping of furniture and just stared in awe of this creature. My gut telling me there is more to her dissection than a simple assignment.

Her actions and anger tell me as much.

The woman on the floor is banging down Death's door, beaten and broken beyond comprehension. Yet my woman continues to assault her as if she had not dealt her a single blow.

Clearly she has anger issues.

Bones have been broken, gashes all over, her face wouldn't be recognizable by anyone.

Bella takes out a knife and aims it towards her lips, its time I step in and help end this for this poor creature.

"Didn't anyone ever tell you it's not nice to play with your kill?" I ask and the muscles in her body tense, but then immediately relax as she lets out a sigh.

She's missed me.

Her body tells me even if she won't.

Never turning around, her sultry voice answers me, not missing a beat, "No, I was raised to believe that _this _is the best part," she purrs before winking at me as I smirk back.

I've been in these same positions and she's right, this right here, is what I would have done.

Mental torture is just as bad as any wound inflicted, if not worse.

Never taking her gorgeous almond eyes off my greens, she asks that I 'take a step back.'

I don't hesitate.

Eyes still locked, Bella whispers something to the girl and she only answers with a simple "yes." I had to strain to hear her but from the look in my girl's eyes it was the correct answer.

Slowly she runs the butterfly knife across her neck and blood gushes out, barely missing me.

The body automatically is dropped and she takes a step towards me as the words, "what took you so long," tumble for her prefect pink lips.

"Sorry to have kept you waiting, my love." Her eyes sparkle with the term of endearment. "I'm an idiot, baby. I needed to square off a few things, before I came back to fix this mess I created." Her mouth opens to protest, but I lay a single digit on those juicy plums and just…shhh her.

"We have a lot to discuss princessa, you're probably wondering how I knew where to find you and what I have to say. I promise after you wash up, change and we leave, everything will be answered." Nodding her head she kisses my digit and takes a step back.

Looking at me from under her lashes, she smirks and tells me, 'she's been a dirty girl.'

Letting my head fall back, I laugh and swat her butt. Answering her with a simple, "go clean up, we have somewhere to be.'

She walks away from me and heads off towards a small bathroom in the back, next to the exit. Opening the door, she calls my name and says, "I'm glad you're here, but I'm still mad bad boy. There better be a good excuse why it took so long and why you came here to approach me. This time I want answers or no deal."

I follow her towards the bathroom and come in. She doesn't say a word as her naked flesh tempts me behind the glass shower door.

Her sinful body sings a naughty tune in my ear, daring me to come closer.

To claim her.

To make her mine.

But I don't.

I can't.

Not before I tell her the truth of who and what I am.

I gather her blood stained clothes from the floor and throw them in an empty black bag. Everything except those cum worthy panties makes it in.

No, these are mine.

Lacy and flimsy.

Just what I always wanted to see her in. Tiny and transparent, they are making my mouth water. Lifting them up to my nose I sniff and it takes everything I have left in me to not attack.

Her scent is pure ambrosia to my senses.

These would look perfect lying on my bedroom floor after a long night of love making.

Her giggle breaks up my trance; she's caught me and I shrug. I don't care to be honest. She's too delicious for her own damn good. Taking the barely there fabric, I stuff it in my front pocket and walk out with her ruined rags.

I pace the small space, when suddenly the unit is bombarded by men directed by Jose himself, to clean up. Smiling as he puts his gloves on, he directs the crew. The smell of cleaner and ammonia is strong, but being around it all your life helps in tuning the smell out.

A man the size of Emmett comes in minutes later with what I presume is a body bag. Tanya is yanked up by the hair and stuffed in like a pretzel. He knocks the bag around, bumping into walls and whatnot before he dumps her in a crate.

Seems the lady is taking a trip to Cuba tonight.

The door behind me opens and closes and a warm body presses behind me, whispering in my ear that she's ready to go.

Reyes smiles at my girl and laughs as we leave the room holding hands and hopefully towards the start of our new relationship…

Well, if she forgives me for the false name that is.

**Soooo whatcha think? **

**I'm so nervous and excited to hear all your thought's, so put a girl out of her misery and hit that review button and let me know…hit or miss!**

**Next chapter will be up next Friday…see you soon!**

**Massy xoxo **


	26. Chapter 26

**You guys have blown me away with the response you've given to the last chapter…Wow, just wow! Who knew killing off Tanya would elicit so much love towards my girl Bella… Seriously, I have the best readers in the world…**

**Okay we are starting that turning point that will bring us to that much awaited climax, of course with added twist and turns here and there…We have to keep it fun people.**

**Also, if you want a sneak peek at future chapters and juicy pics that go with the story, join me on Face Book…My name is Reyes Fanfiction and the group is called Massy's Minions… come join my craziness and get you're extra fix of Mobward and Assasinella!**

**As always thank you to my team, you girls rock my life day in and out with all your kind words and encouragement… But the best for me is when, we're all just being ourselves and talking smack and having fun…I love you all dearly!**

**And to everyone that pm's, reviews, alerts, pimps and just sends love my way THANKYOU!**

**Chapter 26**

**Edward's POV**

**Pitbull ft. Ne-Yo – Give Me Everything**

**Don Omar – Danza Kuduro**

I can't help but stay in constant connection with her as we make our way back in the club. She feels so good here in my arms just like I knew she would.

So warm.

So soft.

Yet wild and dangerous with sharpened claws, waiting to lash out and tear her prey to shreds.

My gorgeous, feisty, little kitty cat...I wonder if I could get her to purr for me?

My arm around her waist tightens as her fingers play with the hem of my shirt. My heart soars as she lays a gentle kiss over the spot where my heart beats for her. But my cock, my poor weeping, desperate cock rejoices as the heat of her breath ignites flames throughout my flesh.

Her reactions thus far have not been what I expected, not one bit. I know as the days go, or after our conversation she will release that anger or hurt she's kept inside during our time apart. But it's been pleasant to spend this time just letting our bodies reacquaint themselves through each touch and caress.

Our separation was excruciating on us both.

She needed my touch, my reassurance that I was there and never leaving her side. I needed her smell to remind me of home and what I had missed.

I knew we needed to talk, and soon.

But first we needed to reconnect.

Entering through the back door we both nod to the goon keeping post and head straight to the bar.

I order a scotch as she gets a sex on the beach. We head to a small table near the back, after the short argument over who paid for our drinks…

As if I would ever let her pay for anything while in my presence. Call me chauvinist or a pig, I don't care, but my mother raised me to always treat a lady. And who is more deserving than the one that I love, to be pampered by me.

Walking over to a small table by the dance floor, we sipped on our drinks and watched the massive body of people dancing to the island beats.

The place was packed.

The music was thumping through the speakers and carrying through every soul in the joint.

Bodies swayed to the hypnotic rhythms as couples made love on the dance floor.

Pitbull's song _Give me Everything_ was playing throughout the space. My princessa, never missing an opportunity to torture me, downed her drink, and dragged me behind her to the dance floor.

Her enticing hips swayed to the beat as we made our way through the crowd. Every man turned and gawked at her goddess like features. But once they saw her Adonis right behind her, shooting daggers in their directions, they would all cower in fear.

Once we reached the middle of the floor, she turned in my arms and wove her delicate fingers through my hair, thus pulling me closer to her body. My hands automatically found purchase on her hips, anchoring her small frame to me and annihilating any space between us.

The fast beat of a conga made everyone cheer and propel their hips to chase after the beat.

My little she-devil moved like no other.

Women envied the fluidity of those hips, while I praised the heavens for her graceful yet exotic rhythm.

My mind conjured up sinful images, seeing her voluptuous body straddling mine, rocking back and forth creating our own perfect rhythm. She would make her own siren song as she arched her back with every thrust. Each swivel of her hips meant to entrance me more, condemning me to a life of sexual servitude.

Turning her back to my front, she slowly and oh so sexually lowered her body towards the floor. Grinding her perfectly round ass against my poor neglected cock, making him harder than steel.

Reaching the floor, she arches her back and swivels her hips, putting out a routine a stripper would be jealous of.

If her ass was clapping my cock was giving a standing ovation.

Flipping her hair, she grinds back up on me and lifts her arms above her head. I gently run my fingers down her arms and notice the goose bumps that arise at my touch.

Keeping my touch light, I follow the path until I reach the sides of her breasts and gently caress each one. Her moan is loud, further encouraging my movements.

Leaving my right hand beside her breast, feeling the heat of her skin through the material, I let my left hand wander. With an open palm I follow the path down over her ribs, landing on her hips.

Digging my fingers in I pull her back onto my cock and whisper, "Do you see what you do to me?" A whimper is released from deep in her throat, as I grind on her, letting every inch of my member rub against her scrumptious back.

"I want you baby, so badly" I'm fighting a loosing battle.

Every hour, minute and second that passes my mind is going insane with need. If we don't get out of here soon, I can't be held responsible for the show we'll put on.

"Fuck Edward, I want you too...my whole body yearns for your touch. Please…please, let's get out of here. We have so much to talk about before we move forward." I know she's right, we need to talk before anything more happens between us.

My body is wound too tight and ready to pounce. We need stop now or I never will.

"Lets get out of here princessa. I can't take it anymore; your body feels so right pressed up against mine. I want to kiss; lick, bite, suck and taste every inch of your body"

My hands run up her sides, cupping her breasts, while my cock continues to rub itself across her ass. Her nipples pebble at my touch and my mouth waters at the feel of the puckered flesh.

"Oh fuck," she moans.

"Now princessa, we must leave now!" Releasing her mounds, I take a step back and try to regulate my breathing.

I try oh so hard not to look in her direction, lest my resolve will crumble. But alas I fail.

There she stands less than one foot away from me, hair wild, cheeks stained pink and skin flushed. Her plump lips are parted and she is desperately trying to regulate her own breath, while her eyes...those damn eyes, are hooded and clouded with lust.

Tugging her to me, I pull her into my embrace and chastely cover her lips with mine.

"Tomorrow my love, when everything is out in the open, you won't be able to fight me off with a crowbar." Her breathing hitches once again, causing me to take a much needed step back. Looking deeply into her eyes, I continue, "This I swear on my life, you and I will never part again…no matter what. Now let's bounce, we have so much to discuss."

Walking away from the dance floor we head towards our small table and pick up her belongings. Once again we embrace as we head out, my arm protectively around her waist and her arm over my heart.

Connected and tenderly stroking the other's skin, just as it will remain for the rest of our lives.

I guarandamntee it...

**Mystery POV…**

I've been sitting here, at this booth, for over two hours watching his every movement.

Some might call me creepy.

The ones that know who I am, call me lethal.

This man has garnered my dislike since we were children. But now as adults, the feeling of hatred has manifested itself in me, consuming every fiber of my being.

He's always had the best of the best.

The best toys, cars and homes…that illegal money could buy.

He has been worshipped as if he were a Greek god, by the most beautiful and exotic women in the world.

But most importantly he's held all the power...

A power that can only come from being, the head of the biggest mob organization in the United States. He controls it all, but not for long. Soon, real soon he'll be out of the picture; buried six feet under with the rest of those Italian bastards he calls brothers.

I won't kill the women. No, I'll make them work for me.

They will become my personal slaves, satisfying my every, and I do mean every…desire.

I know my eyes should be keeping track of Tanya. I have a vendetta to settle with her play toy. I was lucky that the money hungry bitch could not only give mean head, but was willing to help me set him up. But seeing _him_ here, tonight…has changed everything.

My eyes follow his every move as he walks towards the back door. He passes the guards, nodding as he goes and bumps into Reyes, who at the moment is walking back in. It seems something very interesting must be occurring behind that heavily guarded door. They exchange a few words; right before he walks through and disappears from my sight.

The hours pass and I'm beginning to get agitated, thinking I've missed my chance.

Where the fuck did Cullen disappear to?

I've easily knocked back a whole bottle of Brugal in his absence. Tempted to go and see what's the hold up or if he's gone, I get up and follow the path he followed out.

I get about half way across the floor, when a stunning brunette comes walking through that same door. My steps falter, as my world shifts and I think to myself…_she's beautiful_.

She's about five foot two, long brown lustrous hair, curvaceous body, and the most hypnotizing almond eyes I've ever seen.

I have to meet this beauty.

My legs propel me forward, only to stop abruptly. Following my beauty is none other than that dirty cocksucker Cullen.

Unfuckingbelievable.

Of course he already has his claws in her, but not for long.

No, this woman will be just what I need to take him out.

With an added bonus that now I intend to claim at the end…her.

Walking back to where the last drink I ordered still stood untouched, I sit and knock it back in one gulp.

Fuck, that burned.

Whoever said Dominican rum won't kick your ass was full of shit.

Signaling the waitress over, I order another one.

Getting comfortable enough to sit and watch, I slant back in my chair and wait for my drink.

I watch as he never takes his hands from around her waist.

I watch as he orders her a drink and leans in giving her a chaste kiss.

And I fume as she returns his affection with a look of love and desire.

I want to yank her out of his arms so badly. The need to take her away from him growing with every second and every touch he gives her.

They each take a few sips of their drinks and smile.

The music changes and my girl seem to like the beat as her seductive body sways to the music. Grabbing his hand, she drags him behind her and basically fucks him.

That's the only way to describe what she's doing.

Her movements are erotic.

Arms above her head and reaching back, caressing whatever skin she could. Her body wrapping itself around him, grinding, letting him feel every inch of her curves. But what was worse was hearing the faint trace of her moans in the air. Oh yeah, she's not a quiet one. I had the pleasure of hearing her seductive tone, voicing her pleasure at his hands.

Don't get me wrong…it took everything in me not to kill him, and show her what a real man is. But having the pleasure of just hearing her while I closed my eyes was enough…for now.

His growls of pleasure awoke me from my own sexual thoughts. I could see it in his face; he needed to leave and now. Leaning in, he whispered something in her ear, making her almond eyes roll to the back of her head.

Whatever he said had her allowing him to lead her out and away from me...

Grabbing her belongings, they both walked out wrapped up in each other.

I couldn't allow her to get away, not after I just found her. Even if that meant killing him tonight, in front of my beauty. My body went on autopilot and headed towards the door, only to be intercepted by Reyes himself. I tried to break through their walls, but his goons had their guns pulled before my own could be reached.

I shouldn't have come alone tonight.

If my men were here, they would all be dead.

Witnesses be damned.

He threatens me with death if I pursued either of you. That's okay, he can threaten all he wants; he won't be alive much longer anyways.

Maybe not tonight but soon, real soon, these two assholes will be dead.

And she will be all alone and ready for me to claim.

Soon...

**See, I love you all so much that I posted early! But sorry, this is it, till next Friday…I'll be busy the rest of the week and we all have to go see our dear Robert Pattinson in BD *squeals* I'm so excited to go see this movie…**

**See u guys next week and enjoy Breaking Dawn!**

**Okay now leave me some love…**


	27. Chapter 27

**Okay we are starting that turning point that will bring us to that much awaited climax, of course with added twist and turns here and there…We have to keep it fun people.**

**Also, if you want a sneak peek at future chapters and juicy pics that go with the story, join me on Face Book…My name is Reyes Fanfiction and the group is called Massy's Minions… come join my craziness and get you're extra fix of Mobward and Assasinella!**

**As always thank you to my team, you girls rock my life day in and out with all your kind words and encouragement… But the best for me is when, we're all just being ourselves and talking smack and having fun…I love you all dearly!**

**And to everyone that pm's, reviews, alerts, pimps and just sends love my way THANKYOU!**

**Chapter 27**

**Bella's POV**

**Song for Chapter**

**Lil Wayne – How to love**

**Gym Class Heroes ft Adam Lavine – Stereo Hearts**

Waking up wrapped in a pair of warm, strong arms is heaven. At least, what my idea of heaven would be. Especially if said arms were attached to the man that had consumed my every waking thought for the last month.

I silently indulge in his touch, as his grip around my body tightens and a low whisper of 'princessa' leaves his lips. It's at that very moment, that realization crashes on me and last night's events come crashing down.

Tanya's death.

Edward watching as my knife slid across her throat.

The way our bodies came together as we danced had been more than intimate. It quickly surpassed any experience I've had thus far. To any outsider, we would seem a simple couple sharing a dance, but we knew better.

Our moves were sensual and full of promise.

Next, I remember the rush of leaving, then getting in his car. The drive over to my house was quiet, just what my mind needed and appreciated. We were so in tune with the other that mindless chatter wasn't required to fill in gaps.

The longing glances we shared as we parked in the underground parking, to taking the elevator up to my floor. The rush of sliding my key in the lock and knowing everything between us was about to change.

Once inside we wasted no time in finding each other's lips. His were so strong and demanding while mine yielded to his every move.

Moving toward my room, we each removed the other's clothes. His hands practically ripped my top in half as his hands searched for the treasures beneath.

Once both our bodies were rid of any offensive material, we just stared at the other, and breathed in the natural scent that accompanied the other's skin. His eyes smoldered as the flimsy lace that covered my pussy allowed him a small peak of my swollen lips.

How he managed to push me up against my bedroom door, I will never know. His body was firm against the planes of my curves. His lips sought any flesh it could reach in his desperation to devour what stood before him. But as my clothed covered kitty rubbed against his steel rod…he stopped.

No words were spoken as we each tried to control our urges.

Edwards's forehead rested against my own, his eyes begged for me to understand. This wasn't a rejection on his behalf, no, this was him doing things right.

Finally.

We both agreed that my mind was not in the right place. Killing someone, no matter the crime, always took a toll on your psyche…I was nowhere near ready to talk, much less do anything else.

He wove his hands around my waist and squeezed me, one last time, before our lips met in a tender kiss.

Pulling back the covers we picked sides and got in…

**Last night…**

_I climbed in first, slowly crawling towards my pillow case, giving him an excellent view of what he could have if he so wished... _

_I'm a tease, I know, but if you had this masterpiece standing before you, _you _too would say, "Fuck waiting!"_

_His groans filled the quiet space, as my body arched and my backside pushed up, giving him a sinful view of what was his for taking. They were quickly accompanied by a, "Fuck…baby, please…don't torture me!" His voice escalating with each word, "I'm trying so hard here. My beast, my very being, is fighting against everything I am to not claim you as mine! Please," he begged, "stop tempting me." _

_His painful pleas, for some reason…made me giggle._

_Wrong I know, but this walking Adonis always carried himself with vanity, cockiness, and a swagger that made others bow down._

_And now, to have him here…begging, well I found it funny. _

_Plain and simple._

_Once my amusement had settled, I got beneath the covers. To my surprise, he was already there and quickly pulling me against his chest. Spooning and covering my body with his._

_"It's not nice to tempt and torture my love," he whispered against my ear. His warm breath fanned across my neck as he nuzzled the spot underneath._

_His tongue licked a path from my jaw to the top of my _

_collarbones. Open mouthed kisses rained across my scorching flesh, as my thighs became wet with desire. _

_My body burns for this man. _

_His fingers trail along my stomach in a sensual dance. My skin breaks out in goose bumps, as he skims the flesh of my breast. Arching my back, I encourage him to take hold and fondle both. _

_Sensing my need, he squeezes and gives them a small bounce. His approval comes out in a very arousing growl…_

_His nimble fingers pluck at my nipples, torturing them with harsh pinches and tugs. They elongate under his ministrations and stand quite proud at attention. _

"_Perfection," is repeated against my neck in a mantra._

_My thighs are so slick with my arousal and I want, no, need more. Pushing my ass against his front, I desperately try to get some payback for the torture he's inflicting. _

_To my dismay his lower half is away from mine. He was anticipating my every move._

_His chuckle vibrated against my skin, further adding to the explosion of sensations, rippling against my flesh._

_"Sorry princessa,' not tonight you don't," he lowly whispered, "tonight will be all under my discretion." Both hands pinched my tender nipples, earning a scream of pure pleasure from within me. _

_Multiple times he intercepted my hands as I tried to pet my own kitty. I had barely reached the top of my panties, before my hands were apprehended in one of his, and immediately placed above my head._

_Meanwhile his other cupped my aching core and he growled a 'mine' and a ' don't fucking touch without permission.'_

_Arousal trickled out of me and unto his hands, coating and lubricating._

_Squeezing my legs together, I trapped those glorious digits and began to rub against his flesh._

_My hips swiveled and pushed down, giving me just enough friction to cause my eyes to roll back and a strangled ' fuck Edward ' to leave my throat._

_His hand slowly rubbed me adding more pressure with each pass. His breathing became labored as his hips finally made contact with my ass. His hips assaulted my behind with demanding strokes as my own release came closer to the surface._

_"Isabella...fuck...you...ughh!" His words coming out a garbled mess while all I could add was a few, "oh fuck yes!" and, "almost there...oh shit...yesss!"_

_His rough hand pried my legs apart and made short work of tearing the last remaining barrier. My body arched into his as his hand finally touched my aching core, flesh to flesh._

_"So warm...so soft," was whispered against my ear as he ran the tip of his fingers along my swollen lips. I begged for more as he circled my clit, each pass bringing me closer to the edge, but never enough to fall over._

_My arms had long ago found purchase in his hair._

_Holding on for dear life, as he played my body like a finely, tuned instrument. Tugging harshly garnered me an animalistic growl that flooded his hands with my arousal._

_"You naughty little vixen," he said through clenched teeth. "You, Isabella are mine! Just, as I am yours. No one will ever get to see, smell, or touch you. This beautiful body, that bends to my touch is mine and will only ever be mine! "I could only nod, giving my consent._

"_Not enough princessa…I need to hear you," he hissed as my walls clenched around his fingers. Removing his fingers from me caused my own growls to be released._

_His left hand grabbing my hip, anchoring me where he needed so he could continue rubbing his hard length against my ass. "Answer me baby, tell me what I need to hear, and I will be give you the release you need." _

"_Yes," I spat. _

_My release had been so close…so, so close. I could kill him for playing me this way. His lips descended upon my neck once more and his teeth attached themselves, biting down harshly. My muscles clenched as the pain shot throughout my body and found purchase on my clit. _

_"Fuck baby, I knew you were my perfect match…the moment I laid eyes on you," as his thrusts grew in intensity two fingers re-entered me. "Oh God," fell from my lips as he once again made me purr._

_His fingers kept on with an unrelenting pace as his thumb caressed my nub. My body was aware of his every move and I relished in the constant buzz which bounced off our skins._

_Pleasure ripped through me and rocked my foundation as he curled his fingers and found my secret spot._

_My vision blurred as I gave into the euphoric feeling._

_My toes curled as my body convulsed._

_But when my bad boy screamed out a, "baby, baby fuck...oh fuck princessa!" I lost complete control of all my senses and flew off the edge into the most orgasmic bliss I had ever experienced._

_I can't honestly tell you how long I laid there, trying to gain control of myself or my breathing. But what I do know is that after bringing me down, this god of a man licked his fingers clean of my essence and brought his bow like lips to mine and sealed the evening with a kiss._

_A kiss that almost knocked me over again for a second time..._

_As the intensity slowed, languid strokes of tongues followed leaving us both sated. And chaste touches calmed our intense need to feel the other. _

_Reluctantly, he got up and went to the bathroom to clean the mess we made. Coming back into the room with a warm rag he cleaned me and climbed back into bed, once again cocooning me within his warmth._

_"Sorry about the panties my love, I'll make sure to replace them," he claimed sheepishly, even though we both knew he wasn't one bit apologetic for ruining them. Fuck, I'm sure the caveman in him loved his show of dominance over me._

_"Oh quit it," I chuckled. "We both know you're not sorry…not one bit. And to be honest, neither am I...it was so fucking erotic, having you tears them off, in your desperation to touch me." He growled lowly in his throat and tightened his arms around me, as I finished._

"_Time to go to sleep, my little princess," he said while looking over at the clock beside my bed. "Tomorrow we need to talk and so much needs to be fixed between us. I refuse to continue like we were, away from the other and miserable." I nodded in acceptance and settled against his chest._

_His breathing quickly evened out, signaling his slumber. Turning my head slightly, I planted one last kiss against his chest and whispered an "I love you" before my own slumber took over._

Now as his fingers dance along my spine, I can't help but let a smile take over my face. This wasn't a dream I had, and my bad boy did indeed come back for me.

"Good morning princessa," his rough, sleep induced voice said. "Did you sleep well my love, because I had the best night sleep with you in my arms" I could feel his smile against my back as he spoke and my resounding giggle answered him in return.

"Hmm," he mused while licking the shell of my ear." I guess you did or…" he trailed off. He knew my mind was conjuring up ideas and thoughts of how tonight might go.

"Or," he continued, "Was my little princessa thinking of all the naughty things I will do to her tonight?" He finished in a low growl. Instantly my thighs rubbed against each the other, desperately seeking friction, to lessen the fire building between my them.

His body was on top of mine in a flash.

"Uh huh, baby...none of that." His hips also moving against mine, seeking the friction needed to appease his beast. "We need to get up and leave," he claimed while giving a quick kiss to my neck.

Knowing we were headed into dangerous territory, he let out a painful sigh and removed his warmth from me.

I hated the feeling of any separation between us. I had just gotten him back and needed to have him close.

Frustrated at the situation I got up and headed towards my bathroom. Walking across the room as naked as the day I was born, I proceeded to tempt him by adding an extra sway to my hips, which drove him crazy as he admired my every step.

After my cat-walk _ala_ _nude, _Iexplained where the guest bath was and where to find all that he would need.

I closed the door and took several deep breaths, attempting to calm my smile and not squeal like a pre-teen…

**Okay today I have a few announcements to share…**

**First is there won't be another update for two weeks *hides behind brick wall* With the holidays upon us, I need time to get my house in order and entertain the family coming in…**

**Second my Birthday is on Friday and I'll be partying not writing, but once that passes I will write my butt off and get chapters ready for in two weeks…**

**Third I want to thank everyone who voted in the Energizing WIP Awards! Until I Saw You came in second and we got an awesome banner to go with the win…You guy's continue to amaze me with all the support and love you throw my way!**

**And lastly HAPPY THANGIVING! **

**I hope you all have an incredible holiday with friends and family. I love you all and you'll be in my thankful prayers this week.**

**Leave me your thoughts!**


	28. Chapter 28

**Okay I've been tinkering with the idea of an outtake, based on how Edward and Bella meet as kids. We will see little Edward's first reactions to our dear little Bella and his instant need to be with and keep her all to himself… He's a selfish little thing even at the age of 6. I hope you all enjoy this as much as it has been my pleasure to write…**

**This will be told in Edward POV and it will contain his thoughts on meeting her and his instant pull towards her. **

**Next I would love to give thanks to my wonderful team. Stephanie (Lvtwilight09), Rachel (TexasBella) and Kyla (TheOnlyKyla) I couldn't do any of this without any of you… Thank you for all the support you give me and for never letting me forget to cross my I's and dot my T's. Thank you and I love you three.**

**So without much more delay here is the children's first meeting from my story… **

**Until I saw you…**

**Chapter Title: First Crush**

**EDWARD AGE 6 **

**BELLA AGE 4 **

**ALICE AGE 6**

**EMMETT 9 **

"Eddie… Eddie… EDDIE!"

I'm startled awake by my obnoxious twin's scream in my ear. I would love to punch her, turn back around, and go back to sleep. But the little 'Tink' has other ideas, and continues screaming in that high pitch only she can reach.

I swear my ears are bleeding, thanks to her.

"Wake up!" she continues without catching her breath. "Come on already, we are all downstairs waiting for you. Mom said we couldn't eat or get ready for the beach til you showed your ugly face downstairs. So… move it mista!"

"_Jesus_" I say in my head and look towards the roof of my room,

"_Why oh why, did you give me a girl full of cooties as a twin?" _

Huh?

I continue my private conversation with him and try my best to ignore the little cooties filled girl stomping about all over my room. I swear, she touches my Ninja Turtles or G. I. Joe's and it's on.

I have plans for her Barbie's… I'm just looking for any excuse to hit her where it hurts.

"_Didn't your dad, the big guy, a.k.a. God teach you how nasty they are? Dude seriously, she never stops bugging or yelling or just trying to be all up in my Kool-Aid. Tell me Jesus, I thought we were tight."_

I swear this is like the 100th time I've asked him and the big guy 'why me', but they ignore me every time.

I finished my daily morning conversation with the little dude a.k.a Jesus and glare at my annoying twin.

"What the hell Ali? Why all the damn yelling? I know we are all going to the beach but it's only…" I trail off and look over at my ninja turtle alarm clock and… I wanna kill her. I mean come on, it's only six a.m.

"Ali for the love of all your ridiculous Barbies, that are so close to being scalped, tell me you have a good excuse for coming into my room at six a.m."

She looks down at the floor and toes the carpet. I know all her tricks, but she won't be getting off that easy. I'm so sick of the 'princess' of the house constantly coming in here, bugging me and constantly getting me in trouble.

"Well Ali I'm waiting, what's the deal?"

She looks up at me trying to give me her 'I get anything I want' pout and says…

"Well Daddy said that if you got up, we could leave. So that's what I'm doing, I'm waking you up. I wanna go now Eddie, so hurry the heck up!"

Stomping her foot as if to drive her point home at the end her rant, she marches over and grabs the glass of water next to my bed.

I think for a minute that she's done now and just thirsty after all that talking. I never pay attention to her or the glass. But the next thing I know, my face and shirt are soaked with ice cold water.

I jump out of bed faster than she expected and I have her pinned on her stomach as I give her an atomic wedgie.

"Ahhhhhhh… Let go Edward!"

Her screaming is cracking me up, and the more she tries to wiggle out of my grasp… the harder I pull.

"DADDY HEEEEELP!"

Her screaming is sure to get Dad up here to protect his 'princess,'but she won't get away with her bratty crap this time. If I have to resort to operation 'Barbie's scalp,' which also includes bleaching all her Disney costumes, so be it.

She has now resorted to crying and acting as if I'm killing her…

Girls are so dramatic, I swear.

Our daddy kills people all the time…I've seen it.

I've never seen them cry out and go all drama queen on him. I only saw one guy get all emo, as my brother calls them. But Daddy got all up in his face and screamed "Take it like a man" and "Grow a pair will ya?" Whatever that means.

I was so lost in the memory of Dad shooting the guy in the wee-wee, that I never noticed when he came into my room.

Now regularly I would have let go and let her cry about how mean I am, but I can't get rid of the image of the guy screaming that his wee-wee was blown off. I know that hurts because two weeks ago I pushed Ali in the mud on a rainy day and she kicked me there…

Can we say ouch!

Now don't go around telling anyone, but I cried a little that day.

Daddy said it was normal, but I'm a tough guy and I can't go around being a pussy.

Whatever that… means.

Emmett's exact words were…

"Quit being a pussy Eddie, real men don't cry."

Mom heard him and washed his mouth out with soap, he wasn't laughing after that.

Right, well getting back to Dad. I never heard him come in, but the man's voice carries just like Emmett's. So when he said…

"For fuck's sake will you two cut it out? How many times do I have to tell you boy? No giving your sister wedgies on Saturdays."

I looked up and gauged his face for how much trouble I was in. He was smirking a bit and trying to keep a serious face, but his eyes were doing that weird smiling thing Mom's always talking about.

So I could easily tell, he wasn't that… pissed. He would have automatically yanked me off and told me I was punished.

Don't get me wrong, I was still worried. But when I heard his slight chuckle, I knew I was in the clear.

I smirked knowing I could punish the brat a little bit more, and no one would stop me

I was so ready to execute the Mega Atomic Wedgies on her that Em had shown me last week but when Mom entered the room and put an end to all my fun.

"Edward Anthony Cullen! What in God's name are you doing to your sister? You release her right this second, or I swear to God I will drop you off at your dad's warehouse and put you on cleaning duty."

We knew never to test Mom's patience when she used that tone. You know which one…that universal mom's tone and look that even brings daddies to their knees.

I released Alice and stepped behind Dad, hoping to escape her wrath and not have to go clean up that yucky warehouse. My dad's men were all pigs; the things you saw in that bathroom made you run for the hills and beg to meet the fishies.

"Mom, she started it. I was sleeping minding my own Kool-Aid when she dumped water all over me and started screaming. I just reacted because she scared me."

I was hoping she fell for it and let me be, but Alice just had to open her mouth.

"Nuh uh Mom, he's lying. He knew it was me and attacked me for no good reason. I was just waking him up gently; you know I would never be mean to him. I love my brother. Somehow the glass tipped over and spilled all over him. And before I could explain, he flew at me."

I glared at her for partially lying, but Mom caught it, and tore into me.

"That is not how we treat each other in this family, Edward. I'm so disappointed in your behavior right now. You better apologize and I do mean right this second! We have a long morning ahead of us, and we still have to eat breakfast before we head to the beach."

She stood there glaring at me with her hands on her hips. She was impatiently waiting for me to apologize, but when the minutes started passing and I wouldn't, the all mighty foot tapping started.

I hated when Mom was mad at me, so I gave in, and said a weak…

"Sorry Ali."

Alice just looked at me with a smug look on her face, grabbed her daddy's hand and left my room. Dad never said a word. He just laughed and took his merry behind down the stairs.

Once he got to the bottom of the stairs he just called over his shoulder and asked Mom to go down stairs and serve the 'kids' breakfast, while he loaded the car with all our beach stuff."

Mom huffs a little at his commanding tone, but bends down and kisses my cheek. "Baby, I know she pushes your buttons and gets out of hand, but you need to find other ways of getting back at her. You cannot and will not hit her or give her wedgies. Are we clear?"

I nod my head, but don't look up at her in my shame. I hate having my mother mad or disappointed in me. I love her and so I promise to behave and hug her middle, laying my head on her tummy.

She runs her fingers through my hair and kisses my head. She tells me she loves me, and to please hurry up and get ready for a day at the beach.

I let her go and head to my bathroom to take a pee and get dressed. I grab my super cool ninja turtles swim trunks and a tank and put on my sneakers with no socks. Mom might get mad but really who needs socks at the beach?

Running down the stairs, I see Em and Ali sitting down eating waffles. I take the seat next to them and load mine with syrup and dig in. They are so good and I hum in approval earning me a chuckle from Mom…

Emmett is the first to finish his breakfast, not a real shocker.

He kisses Mom on the cheek, goes out the door and heads straight to the garage to help Dad load the car. Alice, as always, follows but takes it upon herself to tell everyone what to do and who needs to put what where.

And the spoiled princess strikes again.

I on the other hand stayed inside to help Mom clear the table and load the dishwasher. Once everything is back to sparkly clean, we head outside just in time to catch Dad closing the trunk and for Mom to add extra blankets.

We all climb into the huge truck, and finally head to the beach.

It takes a while to get there, but as soon as we see that clear blue water… we start jumping in our seats.

"Kids please sit your hinny's down! I would hate to ask your father to turn around because my three little angels don't know how to behave." We all sit down quickly, look at her with huge smiles and big puppy dog eyes and say "We promise to be on our best behavior Mommy."

She shakes her head as Dad full out laughs, and mutters under her breath…"Best behavior my ass"

I have no idea why her butt has anything to do with our behavior. But since she's smiling and rolling her eyes, I guess it's not a bad thing and let it go.

Emmett entertains us the rest of the way with his never ending list of knock- knock jokes. He got them from this dude he's friends with named Ben.

They're not funny at all and it makes me question the losers he hangs with, but instead of telling him what I think, I just laugh at his stupidity.

Before he starts off with the next one, we make it to the parking lot and get out.

Thank God! I just don't know how much more I could take.

We run off, heading straight towards our usual spot. This part of the beach is always so empty, no one ever comes especially this early and we take full advantage by grabbing the best spot.

We lay down the blankets Mom gave to us before we take off.

We wait for them to come with all our stuff and lather us with sun block so we could go play…

Sun burns hurt… that's all I'm saying.

Emmett and I are the first ones in the water and he holds me in a headlock asking me "Who's your daddy?" Again, I just don't where he gets this stuff.

I see a beautiful girl playing in the sand.

She's so pretty… in a non cooties sort of way. She's wearing a polka dot bathing suit with her brown curls looking wild and blowing in the wind. She looks up and waves and I try to wave back but Emmett hasn't let go.

I really don't want to look like a pussy, like Emmett says… so I elbow him in the ribs and he lets go.

"Damnit Eddie, that hurt, I'm telling Mom!" Emmett whines.

He's rubbing the sore spot I left him, acting like I killed him…

I swear he's more sensitive than Alice at times.

I pull him down by his ear and point to the little princess playing in the sand. He chuckles and tells me to "Go be a pimp and get her."

I'm so telling mom to cut off our MTV.

I leave him there and walk towards the cutie. I'm about half way there when Emmett decides to continue his 'rapper talk' and starts yelling.

"You're a pimp Ed go and make me proud." I was so embarrassed, but no he didn't stop there, "Use your mad skillz son." And to top off my flaming red face he says. "I know you have game, so go pick up that shorty."

He's killing me.

I am so close to her now.

She had the sweetest smile with one dimple on her cheek. I wanted to run to the ice cream man and ask for a double scoop of strawberry ice cream, just so she would smile at me.

But since the embarrassment Emmett has caused me was still all over my face, I headed straight for Dad instead. He had to know what to do, right?

"Hey Dad, can we talk for a minute?" I asked as my face slowly returned back to normal.

"Sure son, what's up?"

I toed the sand and thought of the best way to describe what was happening to me when he chuckled and said…

"You look like a man with his first crush. Is that what's got you so torn up son?" I looked up, and saw him smile at me as I nodded… answering his question.

"Well, who is this lucky lady my boy? Is she the little cutie sitting over by the sand looking frustrated because her sand castle won't stand? Because if she is, I would go over and help if I was you."

I blushed a bit at his eagle eye and hugged him saying a quick "Thank you," and went over to the little doll sitting in the sand.

I heard her before I even made it half the way. She was stomping her foot, with her hand on her hip, and shooting nasty stares at the sand. I chuckled at how cute she looked and when she heard me she made her way over to me and poked me in the chest.

"What's so funny, bean stalk?"

I had to laugh at her tough guy act cause she looked so cute in a non cootie having girly way. She stomped her foot again and gave me a nasty look and went back to her horrible looking sand castle. I swear that thing looked like a big pile of doggie doo instead of a castle.

"You're doing it all wrong, princess," I said to my girl. She huffed under her breath, looked at me with those big chocolaty looking eyes and said.

"I'm a big girl bean stalk; I don't need your help. My daddy says when I grow up men will fall at my feet, whatever that means. And I can do whatever boys do and do it better, so there."

She stuck her tongue out at me, and continued huffing about making the pile of doo bigger.

I gave her a smile because she sure was sassy and said "Well you're not all big, now! Your sand castle sucks, major sucks. So why not let me teach you how the big boys do it?"

She stood there looking between me and her castle for a few minutes. She knew it sucked and had no choice but to let me help. She huffed again and nodded her head yes, making her beautiful curls bounce up and down.

We spent the whole day just building castles and watching the water tear them down. She would giggle every time the waves crashed on her feet, and I loved that giggle. She talked to me about her mommy and daddy having important jobs and that they traveled a lot.

I told her that mine were very important people too.

Alice at some point wanted to come over and play but I shooed her away with the threat of a mass Barbie massacre. I didn't want to share her with my sister. God knows she would have dragged her to play dollies and I wanted to just play with her, in the sand, making castles.

Sooner than I would have liked, we had to go. I hated saying goodbye. But my mom and her mommy promised we could play again soon, so with a hug and a kiss on the cheek I said goodbye.

I have never had so much fun in my life, especially with a girl. I hope we can see her again soon; maybe I'll even let her play with all my Ninja Turtle's.

**Okay, before I let you all flood my inbox with reviews *wink, wink* I wanted to let you all know this is the piece I donated to the Fandom for Leukemia and Lymphoma fundraiser…I actually wasn't planning on the time line where I would be able to post to coincide with where we are in the story, but being that the reveal is only two to three chapters away I thought this would be cute for a fundraiser and let u get a glimpse of their connection as kids…**

**Now don't kill me but this is it for the week…next we pick up where we left off and the countdown to Bella finding out commences…I have so many surprises in store, see u next week!**

**Oh and leave me some love, I love hearing your thoughts!**


	29. Chapter 29

**Lets start this off by saying the usual…Twilight isn't mine…you know this and I know this, but my characters are way more fun…js**

**So we are officially kicking off the countdown to the 'shit hits the fan'… the next few chapters are very important and filled with the crazy 'clusterfucks' these two can't seem to escape! Oh and did I mention everyone in the family will be involved…yep it's time for a family reunion folks….**

**Also, if you want a sneak peek at future chapters and juicy pics that go with the story, join me on Face Book…My name is Reyes Fanfiction and the group is called Massy's Minions… come join my craziness and get you're extra fix of Mobward and Assasinella!**

**As always thank you to my team, you girls rock my life day in and out with all your kind words and encouragement… But the best for me is when, we're all just being ourselves and talking smack and having fun…I love you all dearly!**

**And to everyone that pm's, reviews, alerts, pimps and just sends love my way THANKYOU!**

**Chapter 28**

**Cristina Perri -Arms**

My shower lasted as long as it would take a person to start a pot off coffee, and wait for the last drop to pour.

I have never, ever, been a fan of multitasking while in the bathroom.

But to my surprise, my bad boy says 'hurry' and my body becomes a carpooling mom, feeding one child with a bottle while singing Disney songs with a bunch of seven year olds. Add the mascara and lip-gloss to make me look hot, and draw the attention of a certain head coach who is every woman's wet dream and I have officially become my mother.

Lucky for her, Dad was always our coach…she's such a hussy!

Not wasting any time I jumped right in, not even waiting for the water to heat. I tackled my hair first, washing and scrubbing away all the dirt and grime I didn't get off last night. Once rinsed, I added conditioner and hacked away at all the unwanted hair I could find. Next, I exfoliated with an in shower scrub and washed my body from head to toe.

By the time I was in my towel ten minutes had barely passed.

Rushing out to my drawers, I debated on the type of underwear to adorn during our talk...

Should I be sassy?

Or maybe…cute?

Or should I go in for the kill and be a vixen?

Decisions, _decisions_...

I knew we were headed to his house and that this would probably take all morning. What I didn't understand was why we couldn't do this here…

My home is just as good as any other, heck we could use my home office if that made him more comfortable.

Looking back through my choices, I decide on a mix of cute/flirty and pick my pink satin boy shorts with heart cutouts throughout. These were more sexy/flirty than cute, but the little peeks of skin that showed throughout made me feel confident and I had a feeling I would need a lot of that throughout the day.

Not necessarily in me, but in us.

The matching bra accompanied my choice for bottoms. These had the cut-outs specifically place around my areola, keeping everything perfectly placed.

Deciding to run with the comfy yet sassy look, I choose a pair of tight denim cutoffs and a Miami Heat woman's jersey for my top.

Gotta support the home team!

Well, that and I might have a slight crush on our own D-Wade!

Nodding at my appearance, I head back to the bathroom and add some mousse to my ends giving them a sexy tussled curly look. The temperature outside is extremely hot, so no make-up to fuss with. Just a touch of liner to my eyes, so I look more awake and my favorite MAC lip-gloss finishes me off with sexy, plump lips.

I add some silver hoops and a few bangles and I am done.

Grabbing my black converse, wallet and phone, I start down the stairs.

Edward's back is to me when I enter. I stand there and admire this man, from every angle available to my eyes.

He truly was everything I ever wanted in a man.

I could tell he was nervous though, as he kept running those long fingers through his hair, while muttering 'please let her understand'.

My heart couldn't stand to see him so upset, I had to reassure him that no matter what, I was here…and wasn't leaving anytime soon.

Walking across my marble floors, I wrapped my arms around his waist and kissed the middle of his back while whispering..."Edward, stop stressing...no matter what, I promise to listen and try to understand. Okay?"

I was worried about the nature and seriousness of his 'revelations' if he was under this much duress. But I needed to have enough faith for the both of us that this would all work out.

His body immediately relaxed under my touch. He slowly nodded once, to let me know he heard what I said and the tight squeeze he gave my hand was the confirmation to his trust in me.

Letting go, he returned to my cabinets and grabbed a mug for me, while asking, "How do you like your crack, my love?" I giggled at his choice of words.

Hearing him call me love did naughty things to my very being.

"Hmm..." I mused. "I like my 'crack' as you so eloquently put it...tall, about 6'2 maybe a bit taller, broad muscular shoulders, with a strong and lean yet muscular physique. Oh, and add a model's face with the greenest eyes I've ever seen, and I'm a very happy girl." His face broke out in a huge grin that finally reached his eyes. They practically glowed with happiness and all because of a few words from my lips.

"But my coffee," I continued playfully, "I like it black with one spoon of sugar." Suddenly I found myself picked up off the floor and being twirled around, as his boisterous laugh filled my kitchen.

His huge, warm and strong arms wrapped themselves securely around my waist. He tightened their hold on me, so I wouldn't fall and squeezed me against his chest. I had never seen this side of him before, completely at ease and…happy.

"You, my gorgeous, smart, dangerous princessa are my drug of choice too. I have so much to say, and so much to show you..." he trailed off. His face automatically taking on that worried expression he had carried not ten minutes ago.

What do I have to do, to get him to trust me?

I opened my mouth to tell him off, but was silenced once again by those luscious lips. Chastely he tasted every corner of my lips, effectively rendering me useless. Seeing his victory written all over my goofy face, he walked away and continued with his coffee preparations.

Finding my mass collection of to-go cups he smirked at me, filled our cups and pushed me out the door. I was in the elevator going down, before my bad boy induced fog finally dissipated.

I noticed his nervous posture and constant tousle of hair as he watched my every move. My hands sought out his in a comforting manner and squeezed in affirmation…that I was here, and wasn't planning on leaving.

Reaching the garage, I notice my baby is already parked in its usual spot. My keys are being held by Ben himself as he waited for me to inspect. I scan the car from bumper to bumper and nod with satisfaction, as I find it in perfect condition.

"Consider yourself lucky," I wink at Ben and snatch my keys.

"Believe me Bella; I would never hurt this beauty..." his eyes were glassing over as he salivated over each and every curve of this time piece. "Plus," he chuckled, "Ange would kill me if I did...that woman called every fifteen minutes asking, pleading, and threatening me with harsh and unusual punishments if I did anything to cause this classic 'any distress'," he quoted.

Funny thing was he wasn't bitter or annoyed; he actually looked endeared by her love of a good ol' classic. Actually, dare I say by the far off look in his eyes…that this fucker's turned on!

Go Ange, go!

A throat suddenly cleared behind me, reminding me of Edward's presence. "Princessa, we need to leave," he stated while staring down Ben with an angry scowl.

Ben noticed the tension and possessive tone in Edward's persona and extended a friendly hand out...introducing himself as Ben Cheney, a reporter for the Miami Herald.

Edward looked clearly appalled by my choice of friends. I could almost see him taking poor Ben by the throat and slamming him against the ground. I couldn't let this escalate. I put my hand on his chest and softly ran my fingers in a circular motion, effectively calming my beast.

"Edward," I whispered.

His gorgeous greens met mine at once. I could see the questions running rampant through his eyes.

_Who is he and how do you know him?_

_Is he trustworthy?_

_And most importantly, what is he to you?_

My bad boy is so dense, I swear.

Did he not hear Ben mention Ange?

"Baby...Ben is Angela's boyfriend," I explained as his eyes widened, his defensive posture calming at once. "They have been in a relationship since before I arrived. He has proven quite a few times that he is trustworthy and he helps keep an eye out for us." He still looked a bit apprehensive, but with less malice in his eyes as he stared the man down.

"Ben works for me…so to speak." He did a double take on me and opened his mouth to speak; yet no words came out. "He keeps watch on those snooping around where they shouldn't and keeps us up to date on who's working what story/case," I elaborated as understanding finally dawned on his features.

Slowly he releases his death grip from around my wais, and extends a hand out to Ben.

Ben grabs his offering eagerly and smiles as my man introduces himself as 'Edward.' No middle or last name...

While truthfully I found this quite odd…I refrained from questioning him now, as we had other pressing matters to attend to.

I'm brought back to the present by Ben's phone ringing.

The lyrics to 'I Knew I Loved You' by Savage Garden, fill the space and even I found myself swooning. The blush on Ben's face was priceless, but as he answered with a 'Hi baby, I'm almost done...I'm about to leave now, just saying good morning. Yes, babe, I let her inspect from top to bottom...yes, she was happy...no, I don't want to wake up missing a limb...okay, _okay_ sheesh!" His calm demeanor turned frustrated as the conversation progressed.

He turned towards me and shoved his phone in my hand. I didn't like the action and raised my 'bitch brow' at him, accompanied by my bad boy's growl of warning. He gulped and quickly apologized.

Still waiting for an explanation I pointed to the phone. All he had to say was, "Ange," and I understood. The woman could grate on anyone's nerves.

"What's the deal woman?" I snapped at her impatience. "He's on his way, can't he stop and chit-chat?" I questioned while keeping my eyes on the two men in front of me.

For the moment they seemed to be civil and I might even claim a bit...friendly. But Edward's not known for those traits and I can't, and won't, let him hurt Ben.

He means too much to my sister...

Angela's un-girlish laughter brings me back to our conversation. "Are you even listening to me B? Woman, I asked if Edward ran out or stood by and let you do your job?" Her question catches me off guard.

How would she know that Edward was there?

Or if he saw me, while I worked?

Oh my God, theses bitches set me up!

I know in a way I should be mad at them...but I'm not.

Their meddlesome ways brought me my bad boy, who better be here to stay.

"How did you know that Edward was there Angela?" My question is met with pure silence. "I never spoke or even saw you after I dealt with Tanya, so again, how would you know?"

"Bell…" I never let her finish.

"You two bitches set me up...that's how you know." I could hear her lowly chastising herself, repeating over and over how, 'Jessica is going to kill her.' Serves her right, going behind my back like that.

One thing Angela is not known for is keeping secrets.

Actually, if you want word to spread like wildfire, she's your girl.

It's sad, but so true...

"Look Angela," she knows that when full names come out, you're in deep shit. "We will talk about this tomorrow, as I have important things to do today."

She let out a deep sigh and answered with only a "Yes Bella."

"I'll call you later on and let you know the time. Oh, and let your partner in crime know; her ass is grass when I get my hands on her." I ended the call before she could catch me on my bullshit.

I wasn't in the least bit upset, but it's so much fun to make them sweat a bit. Don't you think?

Walking back towards the men, I notice they're in a heated discussion and my bad boy looks ready to kill. Stepping in between the two, I slam Ben's phone into his chest and dare him with my eyes to say a word.

He knows better than to start shit with me.

He bows his head and mutters a weak 'I'm sorry' before high tailing it out of the garage.

Turning towards Edward, I expect to see him angry or even upset that I stepped in, but instead what I find is him hunched over, trying to control his laughter.

Silly man.

Finally gaining control of himself he pulls me in for one last kiss and walks me towards his car. I tried to protest that I wanted to take mine but he shut me up real quick with, "Why? Do you need a get away car?"

Yep, he won that one.

Climbing in, we buckled up and sped off towards…God knows what, Edward has in store for me.

**Okay so I know this is a total filler, but in good conscience I just cant have them go from semi lemons to the talk…so much happens in between and I want to deliver that along with the juicy parts.**

**So leave me your thoughts and don't worry we are officially one chapter from shit hitting the fan…this will span out about 3 chapters…so don't get mad if you receive a few cliffy…trust me they are needed!**

**See ya next Friday!**


	30. Chapter 30

**Lets start this off by saying the usual…Twilight isn't mine…you know this and I know this, but my characters are way more fun…js**

**So we are officially kicking off the countdown to the 'shit hits the fan'… the next few chapters are very important and filled with the crazy 'clusterfucks' these two can't seem to escape! Oh and did I mention everyone in the family will be involved…yep it's time for a family reunion folks….**

**Also, if you want a sneak peek at future chapters and juicy pics that go with the story, join me on Face Book…My name is Reyes Fanfiction and the group is called Massy's Minions… come join my craziness and get you're extra fix of Mobward and Assasinella!**

**As always thank you to my team, you girls rock my life day in and out with all your kind words and encouragement… But the best for me is when, we're all just being ourselves and talking smack and having fun…I love you all dearly!**

**And to everyone that pm's, reviews, alerts, pimps and just sends love my way THANKYOU!**

**Chapter 29**

**Edward's POV...**

**Songs for chapter**

**Boys like Girls ft Taylor Swift- Two is better than one**

The drive over to my house was filled with silence, not uncomfortable silence, but silence nonetheless.

The radio played softly in the background, letting Michael Buble's soft timber surround us as he sang about going home. The song made Bella sigh softly beside me and my heart clench at the thought of losing mine.

She could easily reject me.

She could walk away.

She could break me.

I know what lies ahead won't be easy, but as her warm hand encompasses mine, every worry I have just fades. She's worth _everything_ to me.

I _can't_ and _won't_ let her stubbornness get in the way of our future and happiness.

She could be mad all she wants; I'll go to hell and back for anything her heart desires, as long as at the end of the day it's her warm body that lies beside mine.

I refuse to let her walk away again.

"You know," she started, "For someone incredibly sure of himself, you seem awfully terrified of l'il ol' me," she jested with a warm smile, bringing a bit of peace and comfort to my scared heart.

"I have a lot to worry about, princessa." I replied, sending her a small smile of my own, hoping to give her some reassurance that all is okay...at least, I hope it will be.

"Well, I'm all ears bad boy; let me be your shoulder? Tell me what has you so worried and looking constipated?" Her laughter rang throughout the confines of my car, a contagious laughter that soon had me joining in and wiping tears from my eyes.

"Only you, princessa, would say something like that, to lighten the mood."

"Well, what can I say," she giggled, "I'm one of a kind and extremely special."

The lights went from green to red, causing the traffic to slow and stop. Reaching over, I grabbed the back of her neck and brought her lips to mine. The kiss was slow but full of passion. Her soft plump lips molded to mine as she gently began sucking my upper lip, which in turn left me her juicy bottom lip to receive my worship.

Electricity sparked as we touched.

The flames of desire flowed freely between our bodies as we caressed and let our instincts take over. A passion so strong that constantly tugged and pulled at our restraints, in hopes of being unleashed.

Her moans and whimpers rattled the cage of my beast that desperately needed to claim her as his.

The loud honking of a truck behind us brought me back to the present. Pecking her lips chastely, I caressed her face and said, "I hope I never have to know what not having you with me ever feels like...I can't and refuse to live without you, baby."

Her eyes filled with tears as the cars behind me honked as their drivers cursed. But honestly, who would give a shit, when such beauty was sitting before your eyes.

I was brought out of my Bella induced bubble by an angry tap to my window. It seemed a very angry looking man in a suit decided to take it upon himself to get me to move.

The man cursed and yelled while kicking my door, only further igniting my rage. I slowly released my girl and focused on this stupid sack of shit, who now only had minutes left to his miserable existence.

With one hand on my gun and the other lowering my window, I came into his direct view. His eyes grew large as he saw who was before him, but it was already too late…the damage was done.

"Is there something you need sir?" I asked condescendingly. His hands that were once fists, ready to show me a lesson, now shook with fear.

"No...No, I-I was only trying to let you know that the traffic light had changed in a respectful manner...sorry for the rude interruption...please take your time." I raised my eyebrow at his blatant lie and slowly exited my car.

Bella tried to garner my attention, but my vision had gone red after this monkey in a suit hit _my_ car.

Faster than he could blink, I had him pressed against my car with my Eagle against his throat.

He looked at me through fearful eyes and began to plead for mercy as the barrel of my gun dug into his skin. "Shut the fuck up, asshole. You came over to 'my' fucking car, with the intent to teach me a lesson...isn't that right?" My elbow flew towards his face, breaking his nose and splashing blood over my front.

"Please have mercy on me Mr. Cullen, I didn't know it was you...I-I mad-de an honest mis-mistake," he stuttered while struggling to breathe through his mangled nostrils.

"Edward, please...let the fool go," Bella pled through her giggles.

Looking at her stunning face coming out through my door, I smirked and asked her if she thought it was wise. Her face returned my smirk and raised it with a lick of her lips, throwing a very convincing argument on behalf of this cock sucker.

Slowly I lowered my gun and replaced my hold with my hands; cutting off his air supply and making the idiot piss his pants.

Throwing him to the ground beside my car, I leaned in close, "Listen here asshole," I spoke through clenched teeth, "if I ever see you again, I won't hesitate to fuckin' end you...I would enjoy seeing your clown costume, drenched in blood as I killed you slowly. Piece by motherfucking piece, I will tear you apart, sending your body to family members…a chunk at a time."

His eyes grew wide and his breath became harsh as he fought the panic setting in.

"Be thankful and appreciative of that stunning siren sitting in my car, because she just saved your life!" I rammed my boot covered foot into his ribs and as the resounding crack rang out, I pulled his head off the ground and made him look at my girl.

Bella shook her head and waved at him as his eyes rolled back, his body giving into his panic and pain.

Every car had stopped on both sides of the avenue, to watch the display put on by me. I looked around, daring anyone to say anything... to do something.

As if on cue, every bystander looked away from the scene, refusing to look my way or acknowledge what had occurred. Bella's continuous giggles brought my attention away from the piss stain on the ground and back to her.

Her slim fingers beckoned me back into the car and back into her warmth.

"Sorry, my love," I crooned, trying hard to negate my smirk as her voluptuous thighs began to rub themselves together.

"He deserved it babe," she saucily answered before leaning forward and crashing her lips to mine.

"Guess you like to see your man in action huh?" I growled against her plump lips. Her accompanied moan confirmed my assumption, making my cock harder than steel as it fought against the confines of my pants.

Reluctantly, I pulled away and resumed my commute back home, but not before telling her, "Soon baby…soon, not even God himself will keep me from taking what's mine."

Her pupils dilated as the words left my lips, almost rendering me useless against her charms.

I shook my head, trying to break free from the spell her siren song unleashed upon me.

It took me a few minutes to compose myself enough, but I did, and once again began to drive.

There was still so much to do and say today.

I needed to get this over and done with; the anticipation was truly beginning to kill me.

My head once again flew the coop as I prayed she would listen to everything I had to say...

As if sensing my need for reassurance, she grabbed my hand and held it in her lap. The added feel of her skin brought forth peace and serenity to the demons fighting within my soul.

"Are we almost there?" she inquired.

"Almost, princessa...just a few more minutes and we'll be pulling into my garage." Satisfied with my answer, she turned back to enjoy the view of the Florida coast. Her thumb gently rubbed circles on my palm, lulling me into deep state of bliss.

My community came into view…the Mansions along the clear blue water stood proud. Homes in this area cost you an arm and a leg, but the added bonus of having a private marina and water access was worth every penny.

Plus, owning 80% of the entire subdivision gave me privileges and perks no one else was privy to.

Bella watched all the houses with a critical eye as we drove by them...humming in approval for some and barking her displeasure at others. At some point, before turning into my property, she divulged her desire to find something for herself in this area too.

Once my home came into view, she squealed and gushed about the beauty and uniqueness my home embodied.

My heart fluttered in my chest at her approval of what I had to offer, further cementing just how perfect we were for each other.

Once parked, her eyes roamed with a questioning gaze over all the cars in and out of the garage. I could see the curiosity burning behind those almonds...yet instead of questioning me, she chose to remain silent.

I opened her door and ushered her inside. She devoured all she saw, searching all my nooks and crannies for hidden secrets.

"Would you like something to drink, love?" I asked, while trying to maintain my composure and not give anything away.

"Actually yes, I would love some tea...if you have any?" Her response was timid, something I wasn't prepared to ever see come from her.

_Maybe she's as nervous as you are…you twit_ sneered my beast.

Nodding, I grabbed a glass from my cupboard and headed to my fridge. Making small talk was becoming extremely difficult as the moment of truth loomed above us.

Taking from my nervous cues, she walked over and wrapped her arms around my waist, laying her cheek against my back.

How does she know just what to do, to bring me back?

I sighed and whispered a "_thank you_," before leading her into my living room.

No sooner had we rounded the corner, when Bella abruptly stopped.

Her eyes went wide as shock took over her body.

The glass in her hand slipped from her loosened grasp and shattered on the floor.

My gathered family was on edge, awaiting her reaction.

My princessa stayed stock still for what felt like hours, the only movements seen were her eyes flickering back and forth between every single person in the room.

It wasn't until my father stepped forward and said, "Welcome home Bells," that she reacted, quickly activating a tsunami of events.

"What the fuck!" Bella screamed

My mother moved forward, trying to calm my girl, but my idiot mouth told her _'I got this ma_.'

This, in turn, earned me a nasty glare and a punch in the gut from Bella.

Which unleashed the cackling hyenas, better known as Twiddle Dee and Twiddle Dum.

Who in turn got slapped in the back of the head by their angry wives.

My father tried to calm the room by using his head of the family crap, which made me glare at him and tell him..."_head my ass_".

My mother grabbed my ear and gave it a twist.

Bella, ignoring everyone else and my pain, got in my face and in a low growl called me a, and I quote, 'a lying sack of shit.'

But the culmination of the clusterfuck was her father stepping in the room and yelling...

"ISABELLA MARIE SWAN!"

**Well folks shit has officially hit the fan…next update unfortunately will be in January, due to the holidays and all the entertaining I will have to endure in the days to come… Sorry ahead o time for all the waiting, but it will definitely be worth your wile. I have so much planned for this big reveal…The scene that is coming up next is what this entire story was based on and what has played in my head since the plot bunny took occupancy in my head.**

**If I don't speak to you before I would like to wish everyone a very Merry Christmas and a Happy New Year!**


	31. Chapter 31

**Author's Note**

Hey guys, I just wanted to give you a heads up as to whats going on. I'm in the process of switching internet providers, so right now I have no internet. Hopefully things should be up and running again sometime either this weekend or early next week. Once my service is back up and running I'll have the chapters ready and posted for you.


	32. Chapter 32

**Lets start this off by saying the usual…Twilight isn't mine…you know this and I know this, but my characters are way more fun…js**

**Second I would like to give you all an apology for the long wait…I know it isn't an excuse but between the holidays and the change of providers I left you all hanging and I hate that…so truly I am sorry!**

**But it's safe to say that now we are back on track and the updates will be back on schedule….I am so excited for you all to read what I have in store for these two and how their romance will unfold.**

**Also, if you want a sneak peek at future chapters and juicy pics that go with the story, join me on Face Book…My name is Reyes Fanfiction and the group is called Massy's Minions… come join my craziness and get you're extra fix of Mobward and Assasinella!**

**As always thank you to my team, you girls rock my life day in and out with all your kind words and encouragement… But the best for me is when, we're all just being ourselves and talking smack and having fun…I love you all dearly!**

**And to everyone that pm's, reviews, alerts, pimps and just sends love my way THANKYOU!**

Chapter 30

Play list…

Mike Posner - Please Don't Go (Edward)

Bruno Mars - It Will Rain (Edward)

_Previously on Until I Saw You_

_My princessa stayed stock still for what felt like hours, the only movements seen were her eyes flickering back and forth between every single person in the room._

_It wasn't until my father stepped forward and said, "Welcome home Bells," that she reacted, quickly activating a tsunami of events._

_"What the fuck!" Bella screamed_

_My mother moved forward, trying to calm my girl, but my idiot mouth told her__'I got this ma__.'_

_This, in turn, earned me a nasty glare and a punch in the gut from Bella._

_Which unleashed the cackling hyenas, better known as Tweeddle Dee and Tweeddle Dum._

_Who in turn got slapped in the back of the head by their angry wives._

_My father tried to calm the room by using his head of the family crap, which made me glare at him and tell him..."__head my ass__"._

_My mother grabbed my ear and gave it a twist._

_Bella, ignoring everyone else and my pain, got in my face and in a low growl called me a, and I quote, 'a lying sack of shit.'_

_But the culmination of the clusterfuck was her father stepping in the room and yelling..._

_"ISABELLA MARIE SWAN!"_

Bella's POV

Daddy?

Mom?

What the fuck are _they_ doing here?

Is this some kind of a sick joke...how can this be happening?

Every single person in the room became quiet as my parents fully entered the room, glaring my way and surprising the rest.

My mind whirled with scenarios as I tried my best to make sense of the truth lying before my very eyes. My father's stern eyes stayed trained on me, as mine lowered out of respect…even though at this point, the word_ respect_ felt completely wrong when faced with his betrayal.

Betrayal…the one word I never thought I would associate with the man standing before me.

My mother knowing me like the back of her hand kept track of my every move. I was keeping my body in a defensive posture awaiting the strike, which was sure to follow their blaring disapproval of my behavior.

My mind couldn't keep up with all the information in front of me nor could I understand why they were upset with me. Confusion dominated my every cell until the thick fog of surprise diminished and in its wake, left the red haze of anger. Their roles in this deception were clear and left an extremely sour taste in my mouth.

They helped him...

The secretive phone calls I received throughout the lasts few weeks… all making sense now.

The whispering and secretive glances passed between the girls, filling in the gaps.

It was all part of what ultimately led me here today.

"Enough Isabella," my father's stern voice rang throughout the room. He was seeing right through me as the wheels turned inside my head, making my eyes snap up to his in defiance.

"Be upset, yell, and punch a wall if you must, but stop fighting what was always meant to be!" he finished his rant, yelling at me…the one other thing I never thought I would associate with the man I idolized.

"What the fuck dad?" I spat through clenched teeth, "He fucking lied...lied damnit!" I began to pace the room and mutter curses under my breath in hope of calming my own demon and not striking someone I love.

Suddenly the verbal filter I kept on at all times, slipped and the words left me before I could stop them.

"Do you have any idea how long I've loved this asshole? Do you?" My world stopped as the realization hit me of what I had just done.

This wasn't supposed to be this way…

"What!" Every woman in the room screeched, while the men all stood still, occasionally opening and closing their mouths, resembling fish out of water.

Their eyes volleying back and forth between Edward's evergreens and my almonds, as if we were the most interesting tennis match ever to be seen.

Their eyes became calculative and speculative.

Our posture, eyes, and actions dissected as if we were an experiment gone wrong.

My mother, who up to this point had remained serious with a 'don't fuck with me' posture, softened and actually smiled.

_Sure...now she smiles and __acknowledges__ her love for me_! My inner bitch sneered.

My eyes automatically hardened and I glared at every single one, just daring them to say a word.

I could feel my bad boy's eyes on me, but I wasn't ready to face the implications of my declaration, so instead I directed my anger, frustration, and deception towards the only other man I've ever loved and admired...my father.

His stare held an authoratative 'I'm Charlie Swan and I will pop a cap in your ass' gleam.

I held my position.

Challenging 'his' and threatening with my own level of intensity.

"Isabella what the hell do you think you're doing? I have taught you better than this...better than how you're behaving!" he yelled.

My first instinct was to take a step back and bow my head, but with how he'd lied and is now treating me...fuck that shit!

"Charlie," my mother admonished as he stared me down.

"No Renee," his voice shook with anger, but fuck if I cared.

"We have taught her better than this...better than attacking family," his head shook from side to side as he kept recapping my so called faults.

"Really Dad?" I snorted through a laugh, "Cause as far as I'm concerned all that preaching and finger pointing is only adding fire to my already well stoked flame!"

My mother tried to stand between the two of us, but at this point it was useless...as much as I loved the man, he had hurt me and was now adding embarrassment to the growing list of infractions.

"Charlie...Isabella!" she yelled over our raised voices.

"This is not how we work things out," she screeched, turning towards him as she poked his chest, "Did you really believe that yelling and embarrassing her would make her see her mistakes...did you?" she questioned.

His eyes softened as she read him the list, but now it was too late. I trusted and respected this man and while I might have jumped the 'I'm an angry bitch hear me roar train'…I never deserved his ire and wrath.

"Bella…" he started but I cut him off. "No, save it…you've said your piece, now it's time for me to say mine."

Tears leaked from my eyes as my vision turned red with ire. Wiping them away, I turned my eyes back to Edward, watching him with scrutinizing eyes.

His eyes never left mine, pleading for the understanding I once offered.

Everything clicking into its rightful place as I watched the man I loved…no, not loved, the man I _love_ beyond all reason pace in front of me.

His eyes held a fear that I had caused and it broke my heart all at once.

The nervous change in his dominating demeanor as he awaited his sentencing.

And the earlier need for my reassurance.

The way he held, kissed and caressed my skin...as if this would be his last.

Every little dot connecting.

Every turbulent thought making sense and bringing me closer to exploding as my feelings came to the surface, refusing to bury themselves in my anger.

I held no ill will towards this man nor would my love for him change, but the lies had to stop before we could ever move forward.

Stepping towards him, I grabbed his hands in mine and spoke…

**Edward's POV…**

The silence in the room was suffocating as Charlie and Renee walked in. No one dared to open their mouths as he looked at my princessa with anger…no one but me.

My fingers twitched in reflex to grab him by the throat, father or not, no one raises their voice at her. My mother, who still stood beside me, grabbed my hand, garnering my attention. She minutely shook her head and whispered a small "don't," asking me with one word to butt out.

I know they want our union.

I feel their love towards me and mine, but why the frustration and anger?

Feeling completely missing in the now, I opened my mouth to speak when Charlie finally broke the silence…

I stood silent on the sidelines as Renee smiled my way and turned to watch Bella with calculating eyes. She loved her daughter...of that there was no doubt.

But Charlie's reaction was puzzling.

Well, that was until he fought her stubbornness to push her feelings away, keeping her from burying them deep within her heart.

We could all see the hurt, confusion, anger and lastly disappointment flash before her eyes as she fought him back.

What was once a look of admiration was now turned into bitterness towards the man standing before her. Charlie saw this and his once hard facade crumbled into nothing.

Her voice toppled over his as she blasted her hurt and projected her feelings in every word. My heart hurt for her, but my body, my body fought the indescribable feeling of guilt and the ever present urge to take her away and comfort her.

"Do you have any idea how long I've loved this asshole…do you?" she yelled at the top of her lungs.

My heart stopped as did everyone else's in the room.

She loved me...

Me...She loved me!

Everyone's eyes turned to look at me as her rant diminished, leaving her weak and vulnerable.

I hated seeing her this way and seriously began to doubt my decision to add everyone in on this reveal.

Yes, I see now that I shouldn't have told her this in front of everyone. No, this should have been private...taking away the audience and feelings of being ambushed or put on spot.

I truly hope this simple mistake doesn't cost me her forgiveness in the end.

Turning away from the happy yet apprehensive look my family was giving me, I turned my attention back to Charlie.

You could see his own hurt reflecting in his eyes as he watched his little girl hurt.

She felt betrayed by the man she idolized.

His once stern voice was now replaced by a broken whisper as he tried to speak again, only to be cut off by her icy glare.

Bella turned back to me and scrutinized me from head to toe.

Her almond eyes now dissecting my every move.

My eyes refused to leave hers as I pled my case and asked for the understanding she vowed to give me just hours before.

She seemed unmoved and uncaring as her defensive walls came up, locking me out, and scaring me to death.

Feeling the world crumbling down around me yet again… I began to pace.

My fingers raking through my hair and pulling as I ran through every minute detail of the last twenty-four hours.

The look of happiness she gave me as she sliced the blond's throat.

The sassiness and playful banter we shared as she showered and changed.

The feel of her voluptuous body molding to mine as we danced.

Her moans of pleasure as I brought her to ecstasy with just the touch of my fingers.

To her shy smile as she awoke in my arms and promised me she would understand and stay by my side.

And finally, to hear the words that will forever change my life leaving her lips.

_I love him_...well she said asshole, but it's still me that was implied, so I'll take it.

I'll fight her tooth and nail if I have to, but we will be together at the end of this day.

Together, joining as one.

Marking and claiming what belongs to me.

Like she should always and will always be...Mine.

**These two definite have some strong parents to deal with… don't they! Next will be the much awaited confrontation between Bella and Edward and it will be explosive people or maybe it will be sweet or maybe sexy…I'm evil, I know, but I can't give away all my secrets…**

**See you next week babes…now if it's not too much to ask, please leave me some love!**


	33. Chapter 33

**Lets start this off by saying the usual…Twilight isn't mine…you know this and I know this, but my characters are way more fun…js**

**Also, if you want a sneak peek at future chapters and juicy pics that go with the story, join me on Face Book…My name is Reyes Fanfiction and the group is called Massy's Minions… come join my craziness and get you're extra fix of Mobward and Assasinella!**

**As always thank you to my team, you girls rock my life day in and out with all your kind words and encouragement… But the best for me is when, we're all just being ourselves and talking smack and having fun…I love you all dearly!**

**And to everyone that pm's, reviews, alerts, pimps and just sends love my way THANKYOU!**

**So here we go with more of this lovely reveal… I know it's shorter than most of my chapters, but it felt right for me to leave it there…so please don't kill this Author that loves you all beyond belief!**

**Chapter 31**

**Bella's POV**

**Songs for chapter...**

**If You're Gone- Matchbox Twenty (Edward)**

**I Wanna Be With You - Mandy Moore (Bella)**

And so I watched his every move...

I watched as he opened his mouth to speak multiple times, only to close it and resume watching me...watch him.

I watched as he roughly tugged on the ends of his hair as his frustration with his failure to communicate grew.

And I watched as he paced, stopping once or twice to look into my eyes, only to commence pacing once again.

At this point, I was exhausted and ready to just shoot his fine ass. I needed to make him stop. All the pacing, muttering and cursing weren't helping matters...as a matter of fact, I found my aggravation growing with his every step.

Lucky for him and his 'ass' he spoke before I was able to pull out the small handgun I carried in my purse for these types of emergencies.

Lucky bastard indeed.

"Princessa," he whispered brokenly, "Baby girl, I'm so, _so _sorry...how I missed all the clues that are blatantly staring me in the face now, I have no idea. I should have seen the resemblance and pieced this puzzle together along time ago. The moment you gave me your card...with your name on it...the name Swan…that should have been enough to set the bells ringing in my head." His face held nothing but sadness and even though my body yearned to comfort him...I withheld.

"Edward," his beautiful greens snapped up to mine, awaiting the wrath he felt he deserved. "My stubborn, sexy, incredibly stupid bad boy..." His lips quirked up into a deviously sinful smirk at the mention of his nick name.

He had to know that while I'm hurt by his and the families attack and betrayal, I couldn't, and wouldn't, let him go...

The room filled with snickers and a couple of 'hot damns' from Goldielocks and the burly giant who, at this moment, I assumed was my Emmie bear of years past...

The boy definitely grew into a handsome man with a dangerous edge, and by the look on the stunning blonde by his side...made her cream her panties.

I truly am incorrigible.

Shaking my head of those ridiculous thoughts, I turned back to my man and continued to address the situation at hand.

"I can understand, and even forgive, the fact you failed to connect the dots. I can comprehend the fact you never figured out who I was, because truthfully I never did the same with you. I can digest and swallow the fact that you figured it out and never told me, bringing our families in and ganging up on me..." His smirk quickly dissolved, before he opened his mouth to add an excuse to my claims of 'ganging up on me.'

But my glare and defensive position quickly shut him down, letting me finish having my say...

"Now what I can't for the life of me, dissect or swallow…is the lying about who you are!" I screamed in his face. "Why the hell would you tell me your last name was Masen? Huh? Why deny who you are and deceive me in such a way?" My nostrils flared as my anger rose to its peak once again.

"I'm not sitting here and claiming to be a saint, nor do I hide who I am," my manicured fingers poked his chest to drive my point home, since I couldn't release the ass whooping on him that I craved.

God knows my father and mother would throw another fit.

"Why, princessa? Why? You mean to tell me you really still don't see the reasons why?" I shook my head from side to side, because really there is no fucking excuse to me that could validate the kind of stupidity that, in his head, justifies his actions.

"BECAUSE I WAS FUCKING SCARED ISABELLA!" he roared.

My mouth hung open at his admission along with every other person in the room.

Scared.

Scared...

Scared of me, but why? I have proven to this man time and time again that I can take as good as he gives. I am that boy's equal in every motherfucking sense of the word.

Why in the blue fuck is he scared?

"What the fuck do you have to be afraid of?" I screamed back.

The room continued to watch on quietly as we both squared off...

Glare matching glare.

Nostrils flaming.

Bodies shaking.

He was glorious and...I was fucked, because no matter how upset I was at the moment, he was completely forgiven...not that I was ready to let him know that, mind you!

He could use a bit more sweating and groveling as far as I was concerned.

"Isabella," Esme's tender voice carried over to me, dissipating my anger and letting me see the loved ones I've missed all these years.

My eyes traveled to each of their smiling faces and my heart melted just a bit more. But my anger dissipated as they landed back on the woman I considered to be my second mother.

Yes, the Cullen's were and will always be, my family.

Her tender green eyes held unshed tears of joy as she watched me smile back at her. I loved her...heck, I loved them all, even the two new blonde additions I had yet to meet.

"I know my son made some bad choices dear, but don't doubt his love for you," she implored, never taking her eyes off mine and showing me nothing but love and understanding toward my own feelings, unlike my birth parents had. "I'm not going to excuse his awful choices, but hear him out," she pled while everyone else nodded their heads in unison.

"Yeah, lil Swan," Emmett added, "He's an idiot...no offense bro," his eyes left mine and landed back on Edward's.

My bad boy only shook his head and chuckled out a 'none taken' before directing himself back to me.

"You have every right to be mad, upset, disappointed. Shit, I could go on and on with different ways to put into words how you must feel, but I won't" he let out a resigned breath before looking straight into my soul with his penetrating stare.

"I fucked up...yes, I, Edward Cullen, fucked up!" the room erupted into 'holy shits' and 'oh my gods' as I awaited his continuation.

"I lied because I was afraid. I lied because I misjudged you. I lied because I was fucking petrified of your reaction to the real me. And I motherfucking lied because I can't live in a world where you're not by my side. Now before you rip me a new one…hear me out," he divulged passionately, making me snap my mouth closed and killing my rebuttal.

I wanted to say he was full of shit for even thinking I could or would ever walk away.

I wanted to smack him for ever doubting me. For doubting my feelings for him, which even a blind fool could see. Fuck, my girls picked up on my insane attraction to him during our first meeting, in that little restaurant on Brickle.

I loved him as my bean stalk and I love him even more now as my blind, pain in the ass, pig headed Bad Boy!

"I was afraid that you would fear me...that the name Cullen would drive you away from me and that I would lose the woman I love above all else in the process. You, my princessa, are the only woman I have ever loved...will ever love." His final admission crumbled my resolve and before I was aware of my own movement, I was in his arms and saying "I love you, too" before crashing my lips to his.

**Can we all just say wow…cause truly this wasn't how it played in my head the first time, but lil Swan was very adamant in kissing that boy stupid. Now remember there is still more to this confrontation with everyone and hopefully a lemon soon cause my girl is sexually frustrated and he's about to pop a cap in someone's ass.**

**Sooooo see ya next week with part 3 of this lovely reunion!**


	34. Chapter 34

**Lets start this off by saying the usual…Twilight isn't mine…you know this and I know this, but my characters are way more fun…js**

**Also, if you want a sneak peek at future chapters and juicy pics that go with the story, join me on Face Book…My name is Reyes Fanfiction and the group is called Massy's Minions… come join my craziness and get you're extra fix of Mobward and Assasinella!**

**As always thank you to my team, you girls rock my life day in and out with all your kind words and encouragement… But the best for me is when, we're all just being ourselves and talking smack and having fun…I love you all dearly!**

**And to everyone that pm's, reviews, alerts, pimps and just sends love my way THANKYOU!**

**Chapter 32**

**Playlist**

**Baby Face Edmonds- Every time I Close My Eyes**

**Daughtry - Home**

**Edward's POV**

_Previously….._

_"I was afraid that you would fear me...that the name Cullen would drive you away from me and that I would lose the woman I loved above all else in the process, the only woman I ever loved and will ever love...my princessa." His final admission crumbled my resolve and before I knew what happened I was in his arms and saying "I love you too" before crashing my lips to his._

Her lips were suddenly on mine, showing me, giving me what I needed.

What I craved...

The peace and serenity only her lips could bring.

The euphoria of finding the one person in this world that understood, loved, and complemented you in every way.

She wasnt afraid to call me out on my shit or put a bullet through anyones head should they be dumb enough to try to come between us.

She was my perfect match.

My home.

At first contact the room erupted in hoots and hollers, with a couple of 'fuck me's' from, none other than Emmett.

I was tempted to laugh at first at his outburst, but when my lips opened, ready to release the bubble of happiness flowing inside; her tongue met mine and everything disappeared.

There was no obnoxious brother.

There were no parents or witnesses.

Just me and her...

Bodies pressed, souls meeting in the middle, sharing a warm embrace. My skin prickled as shots of electricity ran throughout every cell in my body.

"Oh God," she moaned as I bit her tender bottom lip. She tasted of honey and sin and everything naughty in this world.

And she was all mine.

Her fingers embedded in my hair, tugging at the roots, rattling the cage to my beast. His hands pushing and pulling against the mental bars I had put in place, to keep him from marking her in front of everyone.

He wanted to claim her in every possible way.

To tie us together for all to see.

He wanted her now, tomorrow and forever, while I wanted her past eternity if it were possible.

Throats cleared subtly and not so gently.

It took her mother pulling us apart to break our spell, causing my princessa to pout and me to stare down at her mother with a murderous glare.

She matched my glare and added hands on hips to calm me down. Mind you, I was never intimidated...but seeing her small stature give me the 'mom' look, cracked me up. My lips hurt from keeping my amusement in an effort to avoid, her deadly hands.

"What the fuck Mom?" Bella spat.

"Enough Isabella," she countered.

"I came here to help fix the mess you two created, not watch my daughter get mauled," her furious eyes turned my way, daring me to go against her assessment of what had just occurred. "I love you Edward, like a son, but for God's sake…think with your head and not your dick."

My mouth hung open at what had just come out of this woman's mouth, but oddly enough, I wasn't shocked. Isabella had the same lack of verbal filter, which I actually found endearing.

I guess this is just a case of like mother, like daughter.

"Yes, you both said the 'I love you's' I've always dreamt of...for my little girl," her eyes softened at this, while she exhaled a long sigh. "No one...and I mean no one…is or will ever be better for her than you, but you both need to talk damnit!"

"She's right bro," smirked Alice with her own sidekick snickering by her side. "I'm ecstatic to have my sister," she added, before being cut off by the pesky little Rosie.

"Hey Bella," she waved at my girl before coming over to hug her and congratulate her on taming the 'beastly asshole with the stick up his ass.' Namely me...I tell you these people lose track of what's important...all the time.

They're supposed to be helping, not calling me all types of shit.

"Um...thanks I guess," responded my princessa with a warm smile.

I could see in her eyes the happiness she felt at being surrounded by everyone in my family. Fuck, they are her family and as much as she adores them, they would gladly die for her.

She lightly waved around the room, smirking when she landed on Jasper. I know she recognized him from the night at the club and by the blinding smile on her face...she knew that he knew.

I was opening my mouth to ask her if she was aware of his knowledge, when she turned those beautiful eyes of hers back on me. She stood on tippy toes and whisper yelled, "I can safely guess she's Emmett's," cracking me up and annoying the blonde.

"Nice to meet ya Rose, and you can trust I'll be doing more than just taming this how did you put it...'beastly asshole with a stick up his ass.'

Rose fell over, cracking up at the added quotation marks she used and the boys all 'oohhed' and waggled eyebrows.

Immature pricks.

My mother the traitor came over to hug my girl, while Renee watched on with a proud smirk planted on her face.

My father and hers came over, patting me on the back and giving me advice on how to, in their words, ' deal with a powerful woman'.

It wasn't long before they began monopolizing her, asking questions regarding our relationship, mind you, we have just barely begun. But no, they wanted every sordid detail of what...has occurred to date.

Alice and Rose hung on her every word, laughing and admiring who she was and is now.

Her green giant, aka Emmett, spent two hours hogging her from everyone. Rattling off and recounting all his 'adventures' of the last decade. The trouble he got everyone into and all the fuckers' he's taken out.

Show off!

Jasper talked shop and guns for hours with her.

He was enthralled with her favoritism and use of knives. Her knowledge of weapons and martial arts had him astounded and admiring her all over again.

He recounted the night of the club again for all to hear, with the added duo of Charlie and Renee this time around. His attention to detail let him give us, and them, a play by play of the kind of damage their darling little Bella was capable of.

By the end of his story everyone had turned to watch her in awe, thus resulting in the loveliest color to embrace her cheeks.

Her blush is delicious, have I mentioned that before...because really it's driving me up a horny wall.

My girl was none too happy with the interruptions or meddling, but I'll take the blame for that...it's my fault they're all here to begin with.

What was supposed to be a morning meeting had turned into an all day event, blocking us both at every turn from talking and putting this all behind us.

I knew she wasn't done giving me what I deserved and as the hours turned the sky dark; her annoyance became more pronounced on her delicate features.

Wrapping my arms around her waist, I leaned in and whispered in her ear...

"Calm down princessa, they'll be leaving soon and then it will only be you and me. I know you still have much to say, while I still need to explain my faulty reasons," my tongue gently traced the outer shell of her ear.

She melted.

I was a smug bastard, well at least until she began to rub her luscious ass against my clothed covered cock.

"Baby," I said as I growled lowly, "I need you to stop...please for the love of God, just...stop!" Instead of a remorseful princessa, I was met with my saucy she-devil who continued to slowly gyrate her hips against mine.

Our parents and my siblings were all lost in conversations reguarding the hit on Hunter, not paying us any attention. Bella was whimpering lowly as she made contact with my dick, earning hisses from me and harsh bites all along her lovely throat.

My resolve at this point was nonexistent and her continuous torture was slowly turning me into the beast that resided within me.

My hands tightened on her hips, pulling her flush against me.

"Edward," she moaned and that was the last straw.

"EVERYONE GET THE FUCK OUT!"

***fans herself* is it getting hot in here...or is it just my Bad Boy! Jesus, just when I think we're going one way; he steals the show and bends his princessa to his will.**

**Now before I get killed, no...this isn't the last of their convo! **

**I cannot stress that enough; they will hash everything out...soon! They first need to reconnect *coughs* smexin *coughs***

**But he knows he's fucked up and she's aware of what he did and why and the both will finish baring their soles in an ummmm 'intimate' convo...yep, that's it.**

**Okay my lovelies, see you in two weeks...I know you will all be wanting to kill me for making you wait, but my head is over run with my new drabble I'm Sexy and I Know It…plus doucheward from It Isn't Over Yet, wont shut up…killing my lemony mojo! **

**I'm trying to get myself back in this game so I can deliver the lemony goodness you all deserve just have patience with me…love ya!**


	35. Chapter 35

**Lets start this off by saying the usual…Twilight isn't mine…you know this and I know this, but my characters are way more fun…js**

**Also, if you want a sneak peek at future chapters and juicy pics that go with the story, join me on Face Book…My name is Reyes Fanfiction and the group is called Massy's Minions… come join my craziness and get you're extra fix of Mobward and Assasinella!**

**As always thank you to my team, you girls rock my life day in and out with all your kind words and encouragement… But the best for me is when, we're all just being ourselves and talking smack and having fun…I love you all dearly!**

**And to everyone that pm's, reviews, alerts, pimps and just sends love my way THANKYOU!**

**Chapter 33**

**Bella's POV Part 1**

**Songs for chapter...**

**Lady gaga - Edge of Glory**

**Chris Brown- With You**

_**Previously on Until I Saw You...**_

_"EVERYONE GET THE FUCK OUT" Edward roared._

The room became eerily quiet as they all stared at Edward. His outburst stunned most, while his siblings all smirked. Yeah, they all knew what was going on...or better yet, what was about to happen.

"Son, what the hell has gotten into you now," Esme chided.

Edward just shook his head at her and leveled the rest with a thunderous glare.

"What has gotten into me...as you so eloquently put it is... that I have this incredibly gorgeous woman by my side and I can't speak with or touch her, without everyone watching our every move." They all gasped, while I tried and failed miserably to hide my giggle.

"Isabella this is not funny," both my parents tried to say sternly, but like me, they failed. They were all aware of the fact that they were in our way, they just didn't care.

My giggles died when no one moved and began to go back to their previous conversation...well all but Emmett. He was definitely smarter than he looked.

Raising a not so amused eyebrow toward them all, I said..."Oh will you all come off it...you are all aware that we need to talk, without the ridiculous audience." They all unanimously crossed their arms over their chest, clearly not following my line of bullshit for one minute.

"Fine...you bunch of cock blocking assholes...we need to talk, amongst other things." The room exploded in laughter and my father held out his hands as everyone in the room began to hand him a hundred dollar bill.

I couldn't believe my eyes.

Theses fuckers bet on us...or at least how long till we cracked, that's what I gathered from Alice...who actually mock punched me in the arm, for not holding out for 'thirty more minutes!'

Because clearly I was aware that they were all gambling at my expense.

Like I've said before...assholes.

"Okay enough," I yelled at the top of my lungs. Glaring at my father, I asked 'how much has he made off of his daughter's misery?' He looked down, properly chastised, and answered '$700.00 dollars Bells' as my mother hmphed over his incredible luck.

I could not believe the audacity these people had...seriously.

Walking over to him and before he could see what I was doing, I snatched the money out his hands. I quickly began to thank them all, for the new fabulous pair of shoes their disturbance and annoyance had just bought me.

Jaws hit the floor and I shrugged, stuffing the nice little chunk of change I just banked into my back pocket.

Once again standing in front of my man..._awww_, has a nice ring to it doesn't it..._my man._

"You've all said your piece...filled our entire evening with inane chatter and stories, made me some money…which is always a good thing. But now, it's officially time to go. In other words you don't have to go home, but you got to get the hell out of ours." Edward leant down smiling and kissed me chastely before whispering, "Definitely ours."

Putting his arm around my waist, my bad boy pulled me towards his chest and finished what I was going to say.

"In other words...we want...no need to be alone. I want to be able to touch my princessa without being glared at, mocked, or cock blocked." He glared at them, and then winked at me.

Emmett, the biggest child of them all, noticed the edge of hostility we held and wrangled everyone's belongings. He came over to where Edward and I stood and hugged me and his brother, while telling us how happy he was for us both.

His wife, my new sister, came over wishing us the same before turning to address the room.

Her glare and tapping heel on the marble floor made everyone else move forward and wish us a happy night. One by one they filed out, while she kept the line moving.

Our parents were only allowed two minutes tops to wish us goodnight…before she pulled them out the door and toward their awaiting cars.

Once the last intruder filed out, she winked at us, closed the door, and cemented my new admiration for her.

In other words…I was having a serious girl crush on my new sissy!

The door had not fully closed, before I found myself with his lips attached to my own. My body being slammed up against a wall, as my heart tried to find its way out of my chest.

His tongue skimmed over my bottom lip, asking...no, demanding entrance. An entrance I was willing to give any time, anywhere, for the rest of our lives.

His hand began to roam my body as if possessed...

Grabbing.

Tugging.

Squeezing.

Fuck, I was already in heaven and we'd barely just begun. At this point I was certain, that my bad boy most certainly would be the death of me.

"Fuck princessa," he groaned as his lips left mine and followed the path down to my neck. His mouth leaving open mouth kisses along every new inch of new skin he discovered.

His tongue laving across my collarbones, leaving a trail of fire from the tip of my toes to the last strand of hair on my head.

"Princessa, I'm going to fuck you tonight...I'll worship every inch of your body before the night is through...this, I swear on my life, but right now...I'm going to fuck you into that couch across the hall. I want to hear your screams of pleasure, as I plow into you from behind...do you understand baby?" I could only nod my head in answer, as every nip or lick on my tender flesh, sent shockwaves of ecstasy throughout every cell in my body.

"You have always been mine, baby girl...I've shown patience and restraint, but no fucking more. It's about God damn time I claim what rightfully belongs to me..." he bit my neck hard and I moaned like a wanton whore...no, not anyone's whore, but his.

"By the end of the night, every single inch of you, will bear my mark. I want every fucking man and woman that dares look at _my_ girl, to know she's taken and thoroughly loved." His tongue swirled over the tender flesh on my neck where he chose to display the first, of what I knew would be many, 'love bites.'

My knees buckled and my body sagged...I was a lustful, yearning, turned on mess in his arms.

The arm that held my hair out of the way...dropped and began to roam my torso. He growled out a frustrated slew of curses, as the fabric of my jersey met his wandering hands.

Releasing my body from his strong arms, he stepped back, and promptly devoured my body with his lustful stare. My body tingled as he memorized every curve, every bit of skin available to his awaiting eyes. I felt completely naked, but, at the same time the most beautiful woman in the world.

He made me feel that way.

As if no other woman could ever be enough for him, because I was all he needed. I knew I was a beautiful woman...I felt very secure and comfortable in my own skin. My body and face was enough to have any man I wanted on his knees, begging for any piece of me they could have.

But my bad boy saw beyond the superficial, he saw the real me and made me feel wanted, desired, worshiped...just what any woman would want from their other half...he gave me that and so much more.

He slowly walked around me and watched me from behind.

My panties were soaked through and ruined. My clit throbbed against the fabric of my destroyed undergarments. And as I continued to rub my legs together, shocks of pleasure shot up directly to my sensitive breasts, making my nipples harden further and a small whimper to escape my lips.

That...that right there, is what this man does to me.

I lose myself in his intensity, further cementing my need to live for his pleasure and needs, because I know in my heart that he lives for me...just the same.

My body trembled as the minutes passed and his harsh breaths were all I had to know he was still here.

_'What the fuck is he waiting for'_ whimpered my inner _hoor._

"You know Isabella," he stated and my ears perked up at this, because he's never called me Isabella before. "I should walk away and leave you as you are now...a horny desperate mess...wanting, needing and desiring my touch." The air left my lungs and my mouth opened to begin begging and pleading for him...not to, but he had other plans.

As always, Edward was a step ahead of me and before I could speak...he laid a single finger over my lips, completely silencing me.

"Don't fucking say a word," he growled. "As much as I enjoy looking at you in this sexy ensemble," he paused and gathered my pony tail in his hands, before wrapping it around his fist.

He tugged harshly and without mercy, making me hiss in both pleasure and pain. The new angle left me in a vulnerable position...with his grip and tugs directing my every move.

With his mouth now directly next to my ear he spoke once again...

"Seeing another man's name on your body burns my blood and makes me go insane with jealousy...would you like to be held responsible for this man having a bullet with his name on it...my bad girl?" Once again he bit and sucked on my neck. Marking me, with yet another reminder of who I belonged to.

I knew I should be upset and angry, but the truth was I loved it. Every cell in my body came alive at his displays of possession and domination. I could easily teach him a lesson, but why should I, when I owned him, just as much as he owned me.

And if dominating me for the time being made him happy, why would I deny him.

Denying him would ultimately be denying me.

Without warning the jersey was ripped from my body. I was left surprised and panting. But my bad boy, well, lets just say he all but foamed at the mouth, after seeing what lied beneath.

His hands encased a breast in each of his and roughly squeezed. My nipples hardened further and elongated into two stiff peaks under his ministrations, causing a frenzy and gush of moisture to coat my inner thighs.

"The only man's name you will ever display on your back will be, MINE...the only man's attention you will ever need is mine, and the only man that will ever have you, as I have you now...in my arms, creaming your thighs and whimpering like a bitch in heat...Will. Be. Me!" Each word was delivered with a firm tug to my pebbled flesh.

**I now I'm late and I made you guys wait an extra week because I couldn't concentrate on this bad boy and for that I apologize. I hate not meeting my deadlines, but I couldn't give you something I wasn't proud of. **

**The lemon here is dissected into three chapters and will not be a quickie…there will be foreplay and tender moments in-between. I will try to get the next one up by Thursday this week, so the wait won't be too long. **

**See u mid week…now leave me some sugar!**


	36. Chapter 36

**Major news people…I HAVE A BLOG!**

**I've been hard at work getting things all purty for you guys to enjoy…all my chapters have been added, along with pictures to complement each. From now on, I will be posting teasers and news of upcoming project on there. My group on Face book is still my main source of getting things out, but this will also give those not on there to catch up with what's going on in my world. **

**So check me out at Reyes139(dot)blogspot(dot)com**

**Lets start this off by saying the usual…Twilight isn't mine…you know this and I know this, but my characters are way more fun…js**

**Also, join me on Face Book…My name is Reyes Onethree-nine and the group is called Massy's Minions… come join my craziness and get you're extra fix of Mobward and Assasinella!**

**As always thank you to my team, you girls rock my life day in and out with all your kind words and encouragement… But the best for me is when, we're all just being ourselves and talking smack and having fun…I love you all dearly!**

**And to everyone that pm's, reviews, alerts, pimps and just sends love my way THANKYOU!**

**Chapter 34**

**Songs for chapter**

**Justin Timberlake ft. Beyonce- Until the End of Time**

**No Doubt- Underneath it All**

**Bella's POV Part 2**

_Previously on Until I Saw You_

_"The only man's name you will ever display on your back will be, MINE...the only man's attention you will ever need is mine, and the only man that will ever have you, as I have you now...in my arms, creaming your thighs and whimpering like a bitch in heat...Will. Be. Me!" Each word was delivered with a firm tug to my pebbled flesh._

My body was so high on this man and his intoxicating presence.

"Do you understand princessa?" He crooned in his velvety tone, making me whimper and grind my ass against his front. He wasn't satisfied by my non verbal response and flicked each stiffened peak harshly.

He must have wanted a more articulate response to his reprimand, because my answer of..."Fuck Edward, harder...baby, harder," drove him insane and I suddenly found myself being dragged over to the couch.

At first I thought he would finally put me out of my misery, but oh no, my bad boy had other ideas.

I was pushed to stand in front of his leather love seat's armrest, while he stood directly behind me…breathing harshly.

"Since you're having such a hard time focusing, I'm going to have to help you," his sweet breath caressed my neck, making me inhale deeper. My neck turned in his direction eagerly wanting to feel his soft lips on mine, but instead, I was redirected like a petulant child, by a pull to my hair and his smooth voice telling me to look forward.

I guess he really does like role play, because anyone looking in…would think he was my Dominant and not my equal.

Don't get me wrong...there's something incredibly erotic about the man you love putting you over his knee and leaving a nice tinge of pink, on each cheek.

The warmth of his hands massaging your backside after each swat is…arousing.

Just the thought of _this_ man wearing a pair of skin tight leather pants, wielding a flogger in his hands, is enough for me to 'almost' cum. I said almost people, because lord knows I need those fingers and cock to finish the job...at least, tonight.

We have the rest of our lives to get 'creative.'

I wonder how he would feel about bringing in that special dildo; he made for me…into our playtime.

Both stretching me to the hilt and triggering a massive orgasm from me. I could see myself slowly dribbling down his length and balls.

Marking him with my essence.

I'm suddenly brought back to the present, by the rough feel of denim scrapping my thighs. My bad boy now has me in nothing but my undergarments, and by looks of that incredible bulge in his pants...he definitely likes what he sees.

I spread my legs apart a bit and bend over at the waist.

At this angle he has the perfect view of my love box.

My panties are saturated with my juices and my pussy lips are clearly defined through the flimsy material.

I can tell he's noticed this by the sudden gasp/growl he's released.

Shaking my ass a bit, I coyly look over my shoulder and ask...

"Like what you see bad boy?"

He launches himself at me and pins my upper body over the armrest. My face is pushed into the cushion by his one arm, while the other palms my backside.

He squeezes each cheek, before smacking each one...five times in rapid succession. The resounding slaps echoes throughout the room, while the sting of each sharp slap shoots straight to my clit.

The pain and pleasure combo leaves me quite breathless and in need for...more, much, _much_ more.

I'm such a dirty girl.

"Oh fuck, fuck...fuck!" I repeat as a mantra. I have never felt so alive. My body responds to this man and him alone.

He has ruined me...no other man can compare nor would I be interested in testing this theory.

I honestly believe he is it for me.

My equal.

My friend.

My lover.

My everything...

"Looks like someone enjoys a good spanking," his lip travels the length of my spine...licking, kissing, nipping every inch of exposed flesh.

His tongue suddenly licks my lower back and slowly...oh so slowly, following its trail until his mouth is at the back of my neck where he suddenly stops and pulls away.

His thumb slowly follows the curve of each letter that is permanently engrained on my skin.

That tattoo was the only piece of my little prince charming, I could carry with me. This small piece was dedicated to the man I loved and at the same time mourned in private.

The man who did the tat asked me the _why_ and _who_ it represented, but I refused to say anything, other than 'a love lost.'

The words...**My love, My Bean Stalk,** have been on my skin since I've been fifteen.

"When?" He asked in the most tender voice I've ever heard...and it's come from between those lips.

His voice held so much emotion...so, so much love and adoration.

I felt completely drowned in him and I wouldn't have it any other way.

He pulled me up, so my back was once again against his front and kissed that one spot over and over, worshiping his youthful nickname, as I told him how it came to be.

The summer I spent in Spain and how I met Angela.

How her cousin Marcos was a tattoo artist, who took the three of us under his wing, and taught us how to kick box.

I told him about the night he offered to give us tats if we so desired and how my automatic response was to put his name on my body, because I wanted to carry him with me...always

My bad boy growled at the mention of Marcos marking me, but with the knowledge of the why...he calmed and laughed.

Now, I know you're scratching your head, because the laugh threw me off too, but when he pulled away from me and asked me to turn around...I laughed too.

There he stood with no shirt on, pointing to his right peck.

In old English letters were the words **'My lil Princess'** displayed proudly on his chest.

I swooned at this.

Here we stood, both showing the other how long we've loved and wanted the other.

Jesus, we truly are the perfect pair.

My giggling was cut off as my eyes roamed this man's unbelievable torso. His strong neck with that sexy as all hell Adam's apple, which at the moment is swallowing hard. His broad shoulders, sculpted chest, with a fine sprinkling of chest hair in that insanely hot bronze color. My eyes finally move lower, only to stop and let out a combination of a gasp/moan when the intricate details of what appeared to be an all black dragon...come into view.

FUCK!

The design is simple with an Asian feel to it. It's wrapped around his left side, with the tail ending just above that very lickable hip bone. The small burst of red around the puzzle like pieces finish off the sexy creation and at the same time leave me in a sea of red lust.

His abs contract with every deep inhale and exhale he releases. He's completely aware of the power he has on me, yet there he stands like the perfect statue...waiting for me to strike.

Slowly, oh so slowly I lower myself to my knees and crawl over to his feet. His fists clench as he watches my lithe form move like a cat, ready to devour her prey.

Sitting back on my legs, I kneel and nuzzle the large problem he seems to sporting. I can smell his desire for me and see the evidence, as the tip continues to leak.

My tongue darts out and laps at the wet spot on his pants.

His head falls back as his fingers entwine themselves in my hair.

"Baby please," he begs as I begin to unbuckle his belt and pop open the button of his slacks.

"Please what..." I trail off, wanting desperately for him to confess his needs and wants.

"Ughh," he moans as he watches my teeth latch onto his zipper and lower it. His pants sag on his hips giving me clear access to those amazing hip bones that form a perfect V.

I'm desperate to get my lips on his flesh, but I need him to tell me what he wants first.

Hey, he did it to me first.

"Fuck princessa...I want that mouth on my skin. Bite me, fuck that...mark me!" he roars and I comply immediately.

I trace the lines of his V with the tip of my tongue. His skin tastes of man and sex, a flavor uniquely his and his alone. I knew he wasn't a fan of taking cologne showers...he liked to keep it simple.

I was so busy nipping and sucking on those delicious bones, that I never noticed Edward dropping his pants on the floor. While they stilled and pooled at his feet and needed to be fully removed along with his shoes...my eyes were solely trained on the beautiful piece of meat staring me in the face.

I had come to believe that the replica I had was other worldly, but I was wrong. This, this thick, hard and leaking cock was on a whole other level.

His cock was that of a god.

My mouth was suddenly dry and in need to satiate its thirst so without thinking twice I leaned forward and licked his engorged head before fully enveloping it in my mouth.

"Shit...fuck...fuckin' shit baby," he groaned.

The moment my lips wrapped around that head two things happened...

Edward roared and I gushed.

***hides behind brick wall* Sowwy, but like I said it was a three part scene and I was not about to cut them off mid stroke! **

**Now with that being said I really need to take a small break and will not post next week. Yes, I know ur all pissed and I can already see all the key boards flying towards my head, but folks I'm burnt out!**

**I spent all week long working on the Blog and PDF of I'm sexy and I Know It! My poor eyes hurt from looking at my comp screen. **

**So next week while you are all glaring at me…I'll be writing and trying to gather pics for when I post and tease…see I'm not that mean!**

**I'll be back a two weeks from today with the lemonade explosion and you all will love me again… make sure to check out the Blog and leave me some love!**

**Reyes139(dot)blogspot(dot)com**


	37. Chapter 37

**Lets start this off by saying the usual…Twilight isn't mine…you know this and I know this, but my characters are way more fun…js**

**Also, join me on Face Book…My name is Reyes Onethree-nine and the group is called Massy's Minions… come join my craziness and get your extra fix of Mobward and Assasinella!**

**As always, thank you to my team, you girls rock my life day in and out with all your kind words and encouragement… But the best for me is when, we're all just being ourselves and talking smack and having fun…I love you all dearly!**

**And to everyone that pm's, reviews, alerts, pimps and just sends love my way...THANKYOU!**

**Chapter 35**

**Songs for chapter:**

**Mariah Carey – Honey**

**Adele – Make You Feel My Love**

**Edward's POV**

Her beautiful form crawling towards me like a jungle cat, stalking her prey, is the most arousing thing I've ever seen. My princessa truly is an otherworldly creature.

Her beauty, poise, and intelligence would intimidate a lesser man...but not this one.

No, instead it attracts me and heightens my desires for her all the more.

She's the type of woman that knows what she wants and isn't afraid to get it. In business, I've learned from the others, she's brutal and determined.

While executing her 'assignments'...she's a deadly goddess.

Easily manipulating her prey into her web.

Once in her reach...she's ruthless and leaves no doubt in their minds that she's as vicious as the rumors and flawless in dismembering them limb from limb.

Their last breaths leaving their scared and battered body while watching her land her final blows and officially ending their lives.

Like I've said before, she's a viper, but one I want to stumble upon over and over. Her venom is my aphrodisiac...keeping me coming back for seconds...thirds.

But here, on her knees, lithely moving towards me with an evil glint in her eyes and her mouth in a playful smirk...she's my princessa.

The woman I love.

She knows the power she wields over me and plays upon this at her leisure. Asking me what I want, all the while knowing that those lips wrapped around my cock is all I want...before I bury myself in her.

Hot, soft, pliant lips, wrapped around my shaft...taking me in deeper with each pass. I tell her as much and she immediately complies, by licking the deep V of my hips...moving oh so slowly...causing my dick to cry out for her mouth.

Her small and velvety tongue reaches out and licks my tip...collecting the drops of pre cum and humming at its taste.

My princessa moans and squeezes her thighs together, looking for some sort of relief, but I won't allow her any.

The only pleasure her dripping kitty will receive will be at my hands. Fisting my hands in her hair, I yank back hard and level her with a glare...she looks stunned for a moment then releases the sexiest little whimper at being denied.

She knows what I'm about to say without me opening my mouth. I have told her time and time again...her pussy is mine and only I will give her what she needs.

I want her cunt dripping and desperate for my touch.

So at my mercy and ready to receive my attention, that a simple blow of air could trigger her release.

"What the fuck are you doing princessa?" She stares into my eyes and releases a tiny mewl around my cock. If she could, my naughty girl would be rubbing herself on any part of me she could reach.

I like her this way...

Eyes pleading and body vibrating with need...she's never looked more beautiful.

"Does my princessa need me? Does she need my touch...my tongue...my cock?" Again she releases tiny little noises of pain and need.

My cock swells between those lips.

"Suck my cock baby, take me...take all I have to give you and bring me to that place only you can. Yeah...fuck, baby, just like that," I encourage as her tongue swirls my head and flicks the opening.

I'm getting impatient with all her teasing...

"Open that mouth and relax that jaw. I'm going to enjoy fucking that sexy little throat of yours."

Two things happen at once...

Her lips fully envelope my length and she releases a groan of pleasure, causing her entire form to tremble and my beast to growl.

_Did she just cum from sucking my cock?_ He questions, while gloating and puffing out his chest.

With her eyes shut tight and her lips securely around my girth, she rides out wave after wave of ecstasy. I watch, mesmerized as her inner thigh muscles spasm and her hips rock against the air.

Fuck, this little heathen is hot...no matter what she does...lust, desire, and pure sex pours from her every pore.

Looking further down, I can see the sweet nectar of her release running down her thighs and onto my floor.

There, between her thighs, is a small puddle.

I have never liked dogs before, but at that moment, I want nothing more than to drop on all fours and lick that floor clean.

From the amount of liquid collected, I can tell my girl is a gusher...

Now more than ever, I want to devour that sweet cunt...fuck that, I want to move in and never leave.

The scent of her release is wafting its way to my nose and causing me to fist her locks.

She came without me...without my permission and without my tongue lapping at that sweet peach.

"Did you just fucking cum, princessa?" She looks at me sheepishly and hums her answer around the head of my shaft. She's trying to distract me and its working. Up and down those lips go.

Scraping her teeth along my cock, she stares deeply into my eyes and releases me with a pop...

"Ughh bad boy, you taste so motherfucking good, all fucking spicy, and dangerous, with a hint of sweetness." Her eyes roll to the back of her head as I pull her hair and position her where I want her. Slowly I drag the tip of my cock across her lips and paint them.

A work of art if I'm being completely honest.

She's now proudly wearing a coat of my essence as her gloss.

She licks her lips and moans again.

"Delicious."

Tapping those bee stung lips with my tip, she opens and I begin to set a faster pace. Her throat relaxes, allowing me deeper access.

So fucking tight...

She hums, moans, and even growls as I hold her head in place and take what I need. My hips move in and out, and all the while I can't seem to stop saying all the dirty things she loves.

"Take it baby...yeah, that's it. Use your teeth and nibble on my head...FUCK! Yes, baby, lick...lick it like a lollipop...Ughh baby, you look so fucking sexy on your knees, lips wrapped and sucking me dry." She likes my dirty mouth and I love hers.

Her hand begins to play with my balls and its now my turn to whimper. Her small hands play and fondle the pair.

"Tug on them, baby," I say and my baby complies.

Small tugs at first, but as I get closer and closer to the edge, her movements become aggressive.

"Like this bad boy or..."

She pulls her head back and I release my grip...wondering what she's doing and why. My answer comes in the way of her warm, wet tongue licking my scrotum and dragging one ball into her mouth.

Her tongue rolls it around and lightly nibbles on the skin as she releases...only to grab the next.

Round and round they go as her hand continues to pump my cock in time with the flicks of her tongue on my flesh.

So motherfucking good.

"You like that bad boy?" she croons between flicks and tender bites. "I've dreamt of you like this...naked, hot and hard. My dreams don't compare...not even close to the real thing. You're body is incredible, but your cock...your cock is a motherfucking masterpiece."

With those last words she envelopes me one more time and takes me all the way down. I hit the back of her throat and my knees go weak. My vision blurs and my body goes stiff... spurt after spurt leaves my body and goes down her throat.

I can't talk. The only intelligible sounds coming out of my mouth are a series of 'Fuck, princessa's' and 'holy shits'.

My princessa swallows everything I give her and refuses to let go until I'm done and clean.

Her tongue swirls around my softening dick and leaves no trace of what just occurred.

She's too good to be true.

**Bella's POV**

Sinful is the only way to describe my bad boy's taste.

Spurt after spurt he releases down my throat while my body hums with the need for more. His breathing is still harsh, but the gentle fingers massaging my scalp tell me he's coming down.

I kiss his tip one last time and stand up…

He opens his eyes and gives me a tender look and chastely kisses my lips. His arms encircle my waist and tether me to him.

Warm, soft lips dominate mine.

The kiss is the complete opposite of what we've just done, but that's us. Sweet and caring one minute...then crazy, hot, and demanding the next.

"Thank you, my love," he says in between bites. My bottom lip seems to be his favorite...constantly lavishing it with attention. I can feel it swell with each touch of his teeth, but don't care.

My tongue catches his as he soothes the sting of his latest attack...the moment we touch it becomes forceful, passionate and all consuming all over again.

"You are my dream come true, naughty girl...you, my princessa, make me the fucking happiest man alive and by the time I'm through with you tonight...there will never be a doubt about my love for you." His velvety voice is burning me and tightening those muscles that give notice of an impending O.

"Fuck, Edward...please. Baby I need to feel you, any way...everyway, please!"

He heeds my pleading and begins to descend those lips to my neck, collarbones and lower.

Finally.

The path he leaves behind is bathed in marks and fire.

Every time he opens and releases those pearly whites upon my flesh, another wave of electricity centers and encompasses my core. I can't control the howls of pleasure that leave my lips and by his own primal grunts...he doesn't want me to.

Slowly, his fingers work on the clasps of my bra and unclip it. The straps fall from my shoulders and my breasts are slowly revealed to his all consuming orbs.

"Fucking perfection," he mumbles and takes a peak between his lips. His tongue swirls around the bud...tightening and elongating the tip as he pulls in deep and bites.

"Fuck baby...please...I need more," I say between gasps of air.

Long, slender, and hypnotizing fingers pluck at the other neglected nipple...earning hisses and growls of frustration from me.

"What's wrong?" he croons around my puckered flesh. "Can't handle a little teasing?" he asks as he slowly releases my flesh with a pop and starts guiding me backwards. My knees hit the back of the couch, where he gently lays me down and devours my naked flesh with his eyes.

"As much as I love the teasing little 'cut outs' in these sinfully, innocent panties...they have to go."

I'm not given time to answer or lift my hips...the sound of tearing and the sting of the fabric digging into my skin before disappearing all together is all I can grasp.

He just destroyed another pair...fuck, that's hot and getting expensive.

"Don't you dare say a word," he growls. My eyes can only focus on his as he licks his lips and lowers his head towards the bare and exposed pussy before him.

A rumble resonates in the room.

His eyes turn dark and my legs tremble in anticipation.

"MINE!" he says through clenched teeth and proceeds to worship my every dip and curve...my body is his temple and I have never felt more worshipped.

My breasts are licked, tweaked, pulled, jiggled and branded with purplish mouth shaped bruises.

I can't breathe, let alone move...he consumes me.

"I've wanted you for so long," he admits, his voice muffled against the skin of my abdomen. I can feel each breath and shudder he releases as he gets closer to my Eden.

"You smell so fucking delicious," he groans as open mouthed kisses and swirls of his tongue against my hip bones cause me to gush and soak his hand.

"Ahhh, my naughty little princessa is excited is she?" Another bite and long lick, from hip bone, to hip bone.

I nod and he licks lower...

"Holyfuckinshit!"

He drags his tongue from the bottom of my slit to my clit and sucks. Hard and soft. His tongue alternates, paying extra attention to my special button, causing me to grab onto his locks and ride his face.

Two fingers enter my pussy at once and my hips rise off the bed.

In...out.

In...out, twist.

In...out.

In...out, twist.

I can feel him massaging my g-spot with each twist and the feeling of euphoria is right within my grasp. He continues to flick and suck on my bundle...humming around me and adding to my already overloaded senses.

I have never felt anything like this before.

It's so good and so much, but never enough.

"Oh my god...oh my god, oh my god," I chant over and over causing you to stop altogether.

"God's not fucking here, princessa," he chastises me, his tone rough and almost angry. I don't understand why he's angry, nor do I care as long as he continues to smack my pussy like he's doing now.

"My name's Edward, baby...your bad boy and your motherfucking one and only. Better memorize that real quick. Next time it won't be this saturated pussy I punish and bring closer to ecstasy...no, next time that sweet ass will be left nice and pink...with no release!"

He delivers one last smack and reattaches his lips around my clit and sucks hard. The fingers...the slaps and his talented tongue are too much and I crash.

White lights explode behind my lids.

I can hear someone screaming and him saying 'fuck me' but I can't make anything else out. My body has never flown this high before...never lost control and let go.

I can barely breathe and my muscles are spasming with the aftershocks of what he just gave me.

"Are you okay, baby?"

Am I? Why fuck yes, yes I am.

I giggle and he releases the breath he was holding.

My little worrier...silly man, really. After this amazing moment he just gave me, how could he doubt if I'm okay?

"I'm motherfucking sublime," my voice sounds hoarse and strained. He must see the confusion behind my closed lids because he says, "You have quite a set of lungs on you my love...strong and loud, with a very dirty vocabulary."

I feel him chuckle next to my stomach and open my eyes to see him there, looking at me with a proud, smug face.

"Mind telling me why you look like a proud rooster?"

"Well, it's not every day you are able to witness and make the woman you would die for...squirt!"

Did he say squirt?

"Yes, my saucy vixen...I said squirt. You fucking soaked my face and chest with your juices and I loved every delectable minute of it...sexiest fucking thing I've ever seen."

The look on his face makes me giggle and wiggle beneath him as he pins me down. I love the fact that we can be silly and sexy at the same time.

His arms are on each side of my face, effectively caging me in. He brings his lower body in direct contact with mine.

I squirm and he gets an evil glint in his eyes, it should scare me, but it doesn't. I know what he's up to and welcome it with open arms.

My knees spread and he settles between my thighs.

The fit is perfect and his length settles between my folds and begins to slide in and out.

Slowly, with no rush.

We just feel the other and enjoy.

"I can't wait anymore."

Reaching up, I softly touch my lips to his and whisper..."Take me...I'm yours."

With one hand, he aligns himself and rubs the head up and down, collecting my moisture and lubricating his cock.

My hips follow his every movement and on one rotation, the helmet slips in and we both moan.

"Fuck, you're hot," he grunts, pushing forward till his hips meet mine and we seal this moment with a kiss.

I want to look into his eyes but can't. I can't control the serge of desperation that takes over nor can I control my movements.

I rub our pelvises together as he tries to reign himself in.

"Stop fucking moving," he growls and takes hold my hips.

"I can't...fuck me dammit!"

"You want to be fucked...well be prepared, sweet girl, I plan on leaving you with the imprint of my cock permanently etched on your walls." Pulling my hips up and off the bed, he slams back in.

Bam.

Bam.

Bam...in quick succession.

His hips piston in and out of me with a swivel that's honed in on my special spot.

"Bad boy!" I scream and he wraps his arms beneath each knee and opens me further.

My ass is hanging in the air above his knees.

"That's right, princessa, I'm the one and only that will ever fuck you like this...the one that owns this juicy pussy...Mine!" Leaning forward, he takes a nipple between his lips and bites hard. My body spasms…I'm so, so close.

"Edw..." my moans die in my throat as his right hand finds my clit and flicks it. I hear that weird screaming again, but I'm too far gone to realize it's me.

"That's it, baby." His mouth is attached to my neck, marking me again. "Let every motherfucker know who's fucking this sweet cunt tonight...let them hear you scream and beg for more. Fuck baby, I can feel your walls fluttering and milking me..."

Lowering my legs to around his hips, I lock them in place, while he snakes his arms around my shoulders.

He is riding me hard, fast and with determination to make me cum again.

The grunts he is releasing with each slam add to the already overwhelming tingle and tightness I feel in my abdomen.

"One more," he says and latches onto my neck and bites down hard.

"FUCK!" we scream together and erupt in nirvana.

I can feel each squirt he releases hitting my walls, prolonging my pleasure. He whispers my name over and over between lungfuls of air and kisses the spot he marred with his teeth.

Slowly we come down, yet refuse to release the other.

I'm tired and my eyes begin to droop as he pulls me in closer and rests his head between my breasts, giving my skin gentle...timid kisses.

"I have never felt more at peace or content in my life...this moment is everything I've dreamed of and more. I love you, Bella."

My heart swells and knows that this is exactly where I'm meant to be...in his arms for the rest of my life.

"I love you; too, my bad boy, and I promise no matter what, I'm not going anywhere. I'll be here forever if you'll have me."

His gorgeous greens meet my brown and he whispers...

"Then let's start with forever."

**I truly hope this was worth the excessive wait…I want to apologize for that. It was never my intention, but my bad boy wasn't talking to me…like, at all! I really had to dig deep and pull hard to get him going again.**

**My schedule for this story will change though… I can't keep up with the weekly updates I've been doing and ask that everyone understands. I will be aiming at every two weeks from now on. I promise it won't be so bad and the teasers will be up on my group and blog as soon as I can, so keep an eye out for them…**

**Reyes139(dot)blogspot(dot)com and the face book group is called Massy's minions…come on over and join my wackiness.**

**See you next time!**


	38. Chapter 38

**Lets start this off by saying the usual…Twilight isn't mine…you know this and I know this, but my characters are way more fun…js**

**Also, join me on Face Book…My name is Reyes Onethree-nine and the group is called Massy's Minions… come join my craziness and get your extra fix of Mobward and Assasinella!**

**Also check out the blog for future sneak peaks and pics that accompany chapters...Reyes139(dot)blogspot(dot)com**

**As always, thank you to my team, you girls rock my life day in and out with all your kind words and encouragement… But the best for me is when, we're all just being ourselves and talking smack and having fun…I love you all dearly!**

**And to everyone that pm's, reviews, alerts, pimps and just sends love my way...THANKYOU!**

**Chapter 36**

**Songs for chapter:**

**Sean Paul- Temperature**

**Mariah Carey-Fantasy**

**Bella's POV**

The early morning light shined brightly into his room as his blinds did little to protect our dream like state. The rays of warmth bathed us in the early morning heat, a heat that was notorious to South Florida...causing us to be roused from a deep and very peaceful slumber.

The slight ache between my thighs was a pleasant reminder of what the late night, early morning hour's activities left behind. Edwards leg was currently placed over mine...covering my lower half and keeping a tight hold on me.

It was further proof that it was all real and not a convoluted dream meant to keep my heart from missing him.

He was here...with me and asking me for forever… a forever I promised and swore in return.

Last night was memorable and everything I always thought it would be.

Our bodies had explored and loved the others.

Tongues laved, hands caressed and hearts had demanded more...always more.

His attention to my comfort and pleasure had brought tears to my eyes, while I had spent hours trying to convey with every kiss...every touch, that it would only ever be him.

He was perfect for me.

It was four in the morning when our bodies had finally succumbed to exhaustion. His body wrapping itself around mine…keeping me warm and safe. A blanket of love was what he became.

Warm.

Cozy.

Evoking that feeling of home that I longed for when we were apart.

Now, as I laid here awake, my body refused to move...hoping to prolong the inevitable and with it the conversation we both needed to broach. I was no longer mad or upset...to be quite honest, I was ready to move past yesterday's clusterfuck and just...be.

Yesterday's shocking and hurtful events felt insignificant in today's morning light. What did it matter the who's or why, if I finally had my beanstalk by my side...loving me and allowing me to love him in return.

The only thing I wanted from him now was the promise of honesty and acceptance as his equal.

If he would give me this one thing, then nothing else would matter.

"I know you're awake, love," his soft lips began to kiss the back of my neck while he ran the tips of his fingers across my thighs. My skin broke out in goose bumps. He chuckled softly as the effects of his touches manifested in low moans and whimpers.

"Edward," I whispered softly as his one hand raised my leg over his hip and aligned his cock over my entrance.

"Need you," he whimpered before entering me in one swift motion. We both groaned at the feeling of completion...moving in unison and whispering words of love.

His large hands held my hips in place as his hips moved in and out slowly...savoring each moment. My body tingled from head to toe.

"Oh god, oh god Edward...so good."

"I love you princessa...I never want this to end...fuck," his breathing became harsh and his hands tightened around my hips.

I wanted him to go harder...faster, but he refused my pleading.

"Just feel me, baby," he growled. His fingers reached for my clit and slowly circled the protruding bud. "Feel the way my hands...my cock, manipulate your body and bring you to that edge of insanity...I want you crazy...delirious with want and need."

"Almost there...fuck baby, let me drop," I sobbed. My hands reached back, finding purchase in his hair and tugging…using his own weakness against him.

He loved the way I wound my fingers through his thick locks...the way I pulled and used the leverage to rock against him with determined abandon.

"Fuck..."

One hand wound itself around my throat and squeezed lightly, stalling my movements and giving him the chance to move me for his pleasure. The hand not wrapped around my neck held my leg in a vice grip...above his hip, opening me and preparing for the onslaught his cock would deliver.

"Don't move," he ordered and began a series of deep, hard strokes. Skin slapping skin was the only music we needed.

"Shit...shit...shit," I whimpered as his cock rammed in and out of my pussy, hitting my magical spot that would forever be renamed my 'E' spot.

Each hit on that rough patch of tissue propelled me further...crashing towards my ecstasy.

"I need you to fucking cum, princessa...my cock's ready to explode and leave my signature all over those tight walls. I want you to paint my length in your juices, before I leave my mark in you."

His words were the last thing I heard before I hit my first wave...head first...into the most intense and pleasurable orgasm to date.

My mouth dropped open, but no words came out...fucker had the special effect of muteness.

"That's it baby...coat me in that sweet nectar."

My legs began to tremble.

My back arched against his hold.

It hurt so good.

"Fuck...yes...oh fuck me, baby, squeeze me again...yes, just like that."

I squeezed one last time and that was it.

Shot after shot of hot cum squirted against my still sensitive walls.

The feel of him coming inside of my still fluttering walls was enough to throw me over for a second time. Black and white dots exploded behind my closed lids. His voice repeating vows of love was the only thing keeping me semi-grounded.

"I can never be without you again...never leave me...I won't survive it," his words had so much love yet desperation behind them. His lips continued to kiss every inch of exposed skin he could find...

I could literally feel the worry and uncertainty roll off his body in waves.

Silly man, didn't he know by now that I could never leave him...even if he were to deserve it someday.

"I'm not going anywhere, Beanstalk." He growled at my old name for him...then laughed.

He knew better than to fight me on this...my bad boy had grown up and become a powerful Mafioso, but to me, he would forever be that cute l'il Romeo that stole my heart as a child.

The name was back...like it or not.

~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~

"Isabella, we have problems," Jess deadpanned as soon as I answered the phone. Jess was known for always maintaining her cool...she was the one that was rational, calm...collected.

"Jess, calm down dammit...I don't speak crack head," I could feel her rolling her eyes at my terminology. I know it confuses most, but to understand me you must first learn Bella slang.

Crack head, while used to describe a person who does insane amounts of crack, also means some acting stupid...

Jess, right now, was freaking out and talking as if she was on some excessive amounts of caffeine. Out of the fifty things she's said in the last three minutes all I'd gathered was...

Snooping.

Background.

Hunter...

"Jess, is Ange with you?"

"Yeah...she's going through the tape of the late night visitors we had. I think this has to do with Edward more than us, Bella...they checked all entrances and kept lookout for the security equipment set up around the entire lot."

Edward was watching me as I paced...he knew something was not right and just as I was about to call a united family meeting…his phone rang.

"What's up Tink...what do you mean everyone's getting ready to meet?"

His eyes snapped to mine and I could only imagine what he was being told at that very moment. I could hear her on the other end, yapping, and as the minutes ticked on by his posture stiffened and his fists clenched.

Not good.

A series of 'uhuh's' and 'okay's' were all he said before telling her to get here in an hour with 'everyone' in toe.

Jess and Ange were talking and explaining something they'd found, it seemed the camera facing the back end of my warehouse was the focus of last night's intrusion. I knew our area was secure and to get in was nearly impossible.

They continued to give me a play by play, but I truly don't understand a word they muster. My attention was solely for the love of my life, who looked to be in pain and trying to contain his mounting ire.

Deadly combo if you're one Edward 'bad boy' Cullen.

Snatching the phone from my hand, he told the girls to bring us what they'd found...

"Meeting...one hour...bye."

The phone was placed next to his before his lips searched out mine.

"This will be taken care of princessa, don't you worry or be afraid...I will protect you," his conviction was sweet but unnecessary...I could take care of myself.

"Bad boy...I'm going to pretend you didn't just insinuate that I need protecting. Let's be honest, sweetheart...I could, and probably should be, the one protecting you. By the time this is through...you'll have an idea of just what I'm capable of."

His brows furrowed.

Nostrils flared.

Fuck, he was gorgeous all pissed and exerting his macho side...maybe I could calm his overreacting ass with a little nookie?

"Don't even think about it, Isabella." Okay seriously, what was up with the full name calling lately.

"Don't what…Edward Cullen?" I retorted and arched a brow. Either he was turning me down fir the sex I never offered or he was telling me to butt out and back down...

Either way, it was not going to happen.

"Stop...just stop, okay…I don't want to fight or argue about this with you...Hunter is my problem and mine alone. If anyone's taking that sorry piece of shit out...it will be me and my motherfucking hands that steal his last breath. I will not budge...got it?"

Now, while I found his dominance and macho persona in the bedroom enticing...this was one of those instances where it would not fly. I had been living this life and dealing with these types of asshole since I was a teenager...fuck that...the Cullen's had called me in, for this job.

Esme and Carlisle beckoned my services months back; to come and take care of this very problem...why in the hell did he think my parents were close by in the first place?

Not that they were going to assist with Mr. Hunter, just help take out his associates. The plan was always to wipe out the entire Irish clan...not one dirty rat left alive.

"Listen here, Cullen." His eyes narrowed at my usage of his last name, but I ignored his infantile behavior and proceeded as if nothing had been said and the tension between us was non-existent.

"My family was contacted by yours...for this specific job...second, I will not be told what I can and cannot do, by you or anyone else," my fingers poked at his chest, annoying and further irritating the beast before me.

So sexy...

"Third...and I will only say this once. I love you Beanstalk, but interfere in my job and your ass is grass. I will not hesitate to show you how the bottom of my Manolo's look, imprinted on your forehead...got it?"

"Are you threatening me, princessa?"

"It's a promise bad boy."

Our chests were heaving and noses touching, he looked positively ready to kill me, but tough fuckin' shit. I would not bow down to him, just because he was Edward mother fucking Cullen.

The name's Isabella Marie Swan...second to no one, not even him.

His hands grasped my arms harshly...holding me to him and rendering me immobile. While his body was coiled and ready for battle...his voice became eerily calm, but still with a deadly edge to it. I knew he was worried...I've come to learn that, that is just who he was, but I would not be made out to be the weaker spouse...fuck and no!

"Princessa...please baby, step back and don't go against me...you won't win. I'm not trying to be a dick with you, I swear, but I will do whatever I have to do...to keep you safe...even if it's against yourself."

My rebuttal was on the tip of my tongue...so close to ripping him a new one, but to his luck and my annoyance, the front doors suddenly burst open...announcing the arrival of our newly joined clan.

Neither of us backed away from the other or payed the new audience any mind. It wasn't until my favorite giant bellowed...

"Ready to kill that bastard l'il Swan?" That I smiled at and walked away to greet the new arrivals...leaving my bad boy beast to seethe and grumble.

**Edward's POV**

I swear they were all against me.

How the hell was I supposed to let her go up against James and his pack of mutts? Laurent was solely to be taken care of by my dad...he wanted to have the pleasure of putting that piece of shit...out.

Bella could take out Victoria if she wanted; the whore was not a danger to anyone...other than herself.

It was safer for her if she didn't, though, and my mind would be at ease with regards to her constant whereabouts.

His lackeys would be picked up, charged, and executed...one by one. Their sentencing and punishments would all depend on their crimes against me and mine.

The most inoffensive would have the grand prize of a shot to the head, quick and easy...no pain.

The worst, which were Laurent and Eleazar, would be fed to our prized white shark, over at the Miami Seaquarium...

Dad's idea, of course, first he'd have his fun with the pompous asshole that played James' prized lackey.

It paid nicely to be a silent partner in the lustrous marine park...plus it was a nice little bonus to have the sick and twisted trainers and divers on my payroll.

Can anyone say chum?

"Edward, will you be joining us or daydreaming about sharks for the rest of the afternoon?" My eyes snapped towards the man that gave me my princessa. It was nice to see him become comfortable and even bust a joke with me, but right now, it was business.

"I'll be right there, Charlie," I said sternly...earning a nod of approval and understanding from me.

"Hurry up, Beanstalk," she smirked at my new, or old in this case, nickname, "I still need to get home, and then head over to my warehouse. The security system needs an update and slight...adjustment."

The entire room sniggered and I flipped them off...my patience with these clowns was starting to run thin. Didn't they realize why we're here?

"Sorry we're late guys," the other two members of the infamous Swan Death, Inc. rushed in and began to set up. My princessa introduced them to the family, who in turn, welcomed them with open arms and I just stood back and shook my head.

The balance had officially tipped.

The men were outnumbered and fucked...these seven were deadly, beautiful and smart.

If I wasn't careful, they would be running this show soon.

"Okay...okay, everyone settle down and let Angela finish up. There's so much to discuss and strategize."

"In other words...shut the fuck up and let these two work in peace," I growled at the entire room, but they were all too busy conversing and joking to pay me any attention and follow simple instructions.

My parents and Bella's could see that my patience was running thin. They all tried to steer the herd into calming down, but nothing was working.

"Always so eloquent bad boy," my princessa said and I shrugged. I tried once again to get them to quiet down the nice way...they started to turn towards my den, but the response from my glare didn't last long...

"Jess, can you direct that footage to my big screen in the other room? We all need to see what they've done and who's involved." I was polite to her and tried to make them feel welcomed into my home. What I was rewarded with is anything but what I expected from Isabella's employees.

"Sure thing...dude who's not my boss," her military salute and smirk unleashed the cackling hyenas once again...

"EVERYONE SHUT THE FUCK UP!"

My first instinct was to lash out and show her to respect me. My second was to kick her, the fuck out of my house, and third, to remind these fucktards who was in charge.

Family or not...

I won't say that I didn't respect them all, because I did, but it seemed lately everyone thought it was okay to speak to me as an equal and not a superior.

They're lucky to be my siblings and her friends, because anyone else would have had a bullet between their eyes.

That shit might be okay where Isabella was concerned, but everyone else needed a little reminder of who I was and what I was capable of.

Pulling out a hand gun from a drawer beside me, I pointed to the vase on the mantel...behind the group of newly acquired clowns.

The trigger was pulled.

The shards flew.

The room was finally quiet.

"Let's get a few things fucking straight...shall we?" My question was rhetorical, but they each nodded and stared.

My princessa smiled and nodded her approval.

She was aware of the rules and practiced them the same as me.

Fuckin' respect above all else.

"I will only say this once asswipes...disrespect me once more and the next bullet will be for you. I'm in charge and say what goes in this family...not any of you."

Emmett and Rose opened their mouths to speak, but my princessa cocked her own gun and told them to 'shut it.'

"I'm laid back and value you all, but remember you fucking work for me or my girl...not the other way around. So the laughing, joking and sarcastic bullshit better stop right fucking now!"

"Edward...I meant no disrespect," Jess said and Angela interrupted.

"No offense, Edward, but we don't work for you."

"What the fuck did you just say?" my girl seethed.

"Oh...um...well," she stuttered all over the place, but my girl was lit and ready to kill.

"Listen here and listen well...you might be like sisters to me, but never fucking cross the line with him. This is work...not a club or a family dinner; you keep that goddamn mouth of yours shut. If I ever hear you disrespect him or embarrass me like that again, it won't be Edward delivering bullets...but me."

The entire room looked properly chastised and abashed.

A chorus of 'I'm sorry's and 'you're rights,' rang throughout.

We both told the group to wait for us in the den and they all scattered like scared livestock.

Our parents both approached before walking out and praised our nipping that shit in the bud.

In the words of an impressed Charlie Swan...

"You two are the heads to our cobra...without the head we are nothing. The head strikes and bites when needed, thus protecting the body from danger or itself."

Strange yet smart man.

The elders heed our earlier demands and leave us be for a few moments.

My arms wrapped around my princessa's soft curves and relaxed. I needed these few minutes alone to settle my anger and go in with a cleared head.

These people deserve a leader who rules with his head not his fist...well, unless provoked, then all bets were off.

"Feel better babe?" my sweet and dangerous love asked.

"I do, princessa...thank you."

My lips kissed along her neck...giving her a piece of my love through my affection.

"Good," she said, before turning in my arms, "because in ten minutes you'll be furious and spewing your misplaced protection on me."

My brows furrowed...

"I'm not backing down; bad boy...I will be part of Hunter's death. You need to learn to deal and accept quick...you have no say in this."

With that she withdrew from my arms and walked away.

FUCK...

**Important A/N: okay folks due to some hard things going on in RL this story will go on a short HIATUS…sorry. It won't be for long, but after the death of a dear friend and the area in this story we're about to broach, I need to regroup and grieve a bit before I come out guns a blazing. His death was a tragic reminder for me of how short life is and what's important. **

**Trust when I say…I will be back…I just need a moment to breathe.**

**Love you and thanks for understanding.**

**To my friend Junior, we love you and will miss you…**


	39. Chapter 39

**Lets start this off by saying the usual…Twilight isn't mine…you know this and I know this, but my characters are way more fun…js**

**Also, join me on Face Book…My name is Reyes Onethree-nine and the group is called Massy's Minions… come join my craziness and get your extra fix of Mobward and Assasinella!**

**Also check out the blog for future sneak peaks and pics that accompany chapters...Reyes139(dot)blogspot(dot)com**

**As always, thank you to my team, you girls rock my life day in and out with all your kind words and encouragement… But the best for me is when, we're all just being ourselves and talking smack and having fun…I love you all dearly!**

**And to everyone that pm's, reviews, alerts, pimps and just sends love my way...THANKYOU!**

**Chapter 37**

**Song for chapter:**

**Just a Girl by No Doubt**

_**Last time on Until I Saw You…**_

_My arms wrapped around my princessa's soft curves and relaxed. I needed these few minutes alone to settle my anger and go in with a cleared head._

_These people deserve a leader who rules with his head, not his fist...well, unless provoked, then all bets were off._

_"Feel better, babe?" my sweet and dangerous love asked._

_"I do, princessa...thank you."_

_My lips kissed along her neck...giving her a piece of my love through my affection._

_"Good," she said before turning in my arms, "because in ten minutes you'll be furious and spewing your misplaced protection on me."_

_My brows furrowed..._

_"I'm not backing down; bad boy...I will be part of Hunter's death. You need to learn to deal and accept quick...you have no say in this."_

_With that she withdrew from my arms and walked away._

_FUCK..._

Upon entering the den we found the sexes in the room divided.

Every male, except my father, stood on the left side of the room…wearing hostile looks, grumbling under their breaths about dominating women and how truly fucked they were. The women on the other hand, looked smug…they stared their spouses, or the member of the opposite sex closest to them, down...threatening them to open their mouths.

My father, being the wise man that he was, stood by himself proudly in the middle of this new decision and watched the fiasco unfold. He looked at the younger men in the room with amusement and then towards Carlisle with a look that screamed, 'you should know better.'

"What the fuck is going on in here?" my stubborn better half growled as he took in the scene in front of us. You could literally see that vein in the middle of his forehead protrude and pulse as his annoyance grew with every moment that passed.

The room remained quiet, much to his displeasure...only facial expressions talking.

"I don't have all night for this shit," his voice became more menacing with each syllable leaving his soft, full and very succulent lips.

His sister finally dropped her dopey grin at seeing his ire rise...she took steps towards him, but he wanted none of that, he wanted her to stay put and speak…nothing else.

Arms raised in the universal stop sign...glare focused on her...low muttering of, "explain," was enough to make me wet and Alice nervous.

"Nothing other than every man in this room talking shit and calling us weak." Her glare was mostly directed at her spouse, but you could see every one else squirm.

"I resent that, Tink," my father grumbled, sad to be included in the other's stupidity…that didn't last long, however, as his frown turned into a glowing smirk after she threw a saucy smile his way.

"Watch it, Charlie," my mother added in, all the while sporting a smirk of her own and causing my father to blush…_Jesus._

"You're not included in that statement Poppa Swan," my new found sister, Rose, interjected as my parents closed themselves off in a private bubble. It was nice to see them still so in love and in tune with each other after all these years.

"You're actually smart and know how to appreciate what you have next to you," she finished and my mother glowed.

Everyone knew that in my business, we, the women, were just as important, if not more so, than the men.

Like I've said before, looks can be deceiving and you will trust the tiny brunette over the burly man…any day!

"Rose," Emmett began as he noticed the sadness in her eyes. One look at the love and respect that my parents shared had every woman in the room wishing for the same. "I do trust you, baby… fuck that, I would follow you blindly through fire…no questions asked. You know this. We're just concerned with Isabella's performance and if she could truly deal with Hunter or his men?"

"What the fuck did you say?" Those words coming across to him from six different sets of lips.

Again, they cowered and my father laughed…only difference was that this time they had the added opinion of my bad boy turned major pain in the ass.

"Bella," Emm began, but it was too late…the damage was done. My glare had already been turned on him in full force and this had him swallowing hard and shutting his trap…quickly.

If what these assholes wanted was for me to show them how easily I could hand them their asses…so be it.

"Tell me something, oh great giant," _condescending tone in full force…check_, "what's your specialty…guns, knives, fighting techniques…explosives?"

"Ummm…" Stuttering is no bueno in this business.

"I'm waiting." Bitch brow in place and shared amongst every woman in the room currently glaring at his nervous ass.

"Well," he rubbed the back of his neck…my father laughed, "I'm good at hand to hand and very handy with a gun."

His ass was seriously about to learn a lesson or two, for free, and be brought back down a peg or two, for free…priceless.

"You see…Emm…I'm a kick boxer, 'handy with a gun', as you say, and can kill with just a swipe of my knife…one of my many talents." Mouths dropped… all belonging to Emm, Jazz and finally, my dear old Edward.

Carlisle, the smart man that he was, was now standing beside my father and staring these idiots down.

_Smart man._

Alice made a move toward her man, with fists clenched tightly and nostrils flaring…she was a menacing little thing. My arms pulled her back and kept her behind me.

As much as I appreciated the back up…it wasn't needed.

"Let her handle them, Alice…it's their funeral at the end of the day and to be honest, it seems like my boys need a crash course in humility and equal rights as far as I'm concerned," Esme snapped and my mother nodded.

"Amotherfuckingmen," my Barbie, compadre, added with a small head nod and a roll of her baby blues.

"I've also trained with an extremely dangerous explosive expert in France…maybe the name Jared Brun rings some bells?"

"W-what?" he spluttered and once again, one more man down…smart Jasper, real smart.

"Yup," _popped the P for added obnoxiousness and all,_ "he happens to be close friends of an ex-boyfriend of mine," _cue Edward's growl and menacing posture,_ "took me under his wings and showed me everything he knew…very impressive what a few household items can do."

I was cocky, sue me, but I knew my shit and could prove it.

"Bella…its not that I want to doubt you, but every time I look at you, all I see is that little girl on the beach that captured us all…small, cute as a button, bouncy curls and piercing eyes. Her time was always taken exploring every nook and cranny she found…playing Wonder Woman, running up and down that beach, park, or back yard with always the same effect…my brother chasing you down and taking care of your every need."

_Emmett, what am I going to do with you?_

"Emmett, I'm not four anymore…you need proof I can take of myself? Fine…"

"What the fuck does that mean, Isabella?" _Ah, I was wondering how long it would take for you to open that smart mouth of yours._

"Cut the 'Isabella' shit, Edward," I sneered, further igniting his fury… but I refused to be intimidated by him.

He wanted to lash out at me.

Shut me up and make me listen.

That would never happen.

"Look Isabella, Bella, Princessa…" Eyebrow raised high, waiting on my opposition, yet I just waved my hand in the air and let him know to get a move on. "Baby, I love you. I would die for you woman, and only want to keep you safe…these men are dangerous and don't value any kind of human life…they would, and will, but a bullet through your head…no questions asked."

Emmett nodded; all the while keeping a close eye on his wife…I knew who wore the pants in that relationship.

"Really, Edward…I wouldn't know?" Another nod and all hell broke loose.

Jess tossed me my favorite gold butterfly knife which I threw…landing directly between them both.

Emmett ducked, watching me with wide eyes, all the while his wife called him a pussy…he lunged at me in retaliation, but I knocked him back on his ass with one solid and swift kick to his abdomen…_bring it bitch._

My father, Carlisle and Jasper all left the room… heads shaking and murmuring about their stupidity.

The women stayed put and banded together over the disastrous fall that the Giant took at my hands.

"Get up!" I snapped so with this whole fiasco and just wanting to be. He looked amazed by the amount of venom I had just spewed with those words, but at this moment he wasn't my Emmett…my brother.

"You wanted to see me take a fucker out, well bring it, both you cock suckers just bring it!"

Edward's eyes narrowed… he began calculating and looking for any weakness he could find…sorry, didn't have one.

Unlike him, I could separate work and pleasure.

Maybe a nice little blow job after could help him see how unaffected I was with his whole overprotective and superman complex.

The girls all high fived me and stepped out of the room one by one, they knew what was about to happen and wanted to give me the space I needed to work. If Edward thought what I did to Tanya was bad, this would be worse.

Maybe not in the bruising department, and certainly no killing would be happening today, but their prides would be wounded by little ol' me by the time I was through.

"So…who wants to start first or will you both be trying to take me on at once…doesn't matter, your funeral…not mine." I'm such a cocky bitch and by the rise of his brow and small smirk wanting to break free, he knew this too.

"Emmett," he growled, "test out her kick boxing skills and stand-up. She wants to play fight with the big boys…take her down for her own good."

_Asshole._

The Giant followed instructions and came at me with a very common kick, his aim was towards my knee…hoping to garner an easy take down and pin me down. I countered his kick with my knee landing on his inner thigh…stopping his kick and landing a harsh blow to the muscle located there.

He cramped up and howled in pain, too easy if you asked me.

"Come on, big boy…you can't possibly tell me that_ that_ small, insignificant kick from me hurt…I'm small, non threatening, and in need of protecting." I loved to taunt my victims.

Took him a minute to haul himself off the floor and over to where I stood, but when he did, he was pissed and entirely too sloppy.

He tried to take me down with his brute strength, but I was too fast and dodged every attempt easily. What was once him being careful, and treating me as if I were made of glass, became an enraged beast, tired of being outsmarted and outmaneuvered by this tiny physique.

In one of his last ditched efforts, he tripped me by holding onto my ankle after an extremely high kick…which landed mid-chest. I could feel the harsh whoosh of air that escaped him as the blow landed, but the fucker was desperate and grabbed onto anything he could find.

He flipped me on my back and quickly landed on top of my out of breath form.

"I think she gets the point Emm…we're bigger than her and it only takes one blow or misstep to put her in harm's way." _Conceited ass wipe…I'll show him._

Before either him or the sweaty Giant could see my intentions, I had Emm's arm caught in a triangle and was pulling back with all my might.

"Fuck," he screamed and Edward rushed to get in the way.

He got close enough for me to kick out his knee and cause him to fall mere steps away, but still giving me enough of a chance to finish this off. My entire upper body was practically wrapped around Emmett's arm…poor guy was trying desperately to get me off, but any sudden movement only put more strain on that arm.

I pulled back hard and a resounding pop was heard…Emmett howled and cursed…Edward watched with wide eyes and I simply pushed up and stood before them.

"You still want more?"

"Fuck, Bells that hurt…mother fucking shit…that hurt! You were right, I'm wrong, okay? I will forget that picture of you as a cute, innocent little girl that once needed protecting and replace it with the cruel ninja before me…I'm done…lesson learned." I helped him off the floor and then helped him pop the bone back in place.

He screamed and begged for mercy…I laughed.

That should teach him a lesson about how it isn't always about the size of the person, but the power behind the package.

Valuable lesson I just handed him, if you ask me.

"Are we done here or do you still not believe in me hunny?" Edward hadn't gotten up from the floor…he watched me attend to his brother all the while watching my every move…not a word passed his lips.

Emmett walked out minutes after and told his brother to reconsider…I was more than capable of taking any man, woman or threat down… on my own.

Smart man.

Too bad for him, and funny for me, his brother wasn't convinced. He wasn't satisfied with what had just occurred and was too cocky and proud to admit I didn't need his protecting.

"He wasn't going to test you baby…he loves you and wants to make sure that you can survive an attack. I, on the other hand, want to make sure you can live you up to your name and kill any fucker that gets close, because if you die…I follow." My entire body sagged at the intensity of his words…I loved the man more than life itself and could respect his desire to just make sure.

"So prepare yourself," he continued with a sly smirk, "because I won't hold back and not fuck you up… I will, but then, when I have you at my mercy and whim, I'm going to fuck you into that desk and leave a permanent print of your beautiful ass molded into the wood." Fucker smirked and stood in a classic Muay Thai fighting pose.

_He would try to beat me one on one… bring it baby, and then it will be me who's the one that fucks you up and over._

**Sorry for the extensive wait and thank you to every one that sent me their condolences…they were much appreciated in that horrible moment. I will regretfully say that updates will be slow from now on, but I will finish. I'm trying to work my way through some intense and violent moments that are coming and how to write them up…please just be patient and trust me…I will finish this baby as soon as I can.**

**Now leave me some sugar and head on over to check out my new drabble…**

**Come Back to Me:**

**We only spent a week together…you were on leave and I was completely smitten by your very presence. You left with the promise to come back, but life is full of broken promises. Now I sit here in my room alone, at night, and pray that you come back to me. Armyward drabble...complete.**


	40. Chapter 40

**I won't make you wait with a long A/N…meet me at the bottom!**

**I don't own twilight ….**

Chapter 38

Edward's POV

Songs for Chapter:

Hey Baby (Drop It To The Floor) by Pitbull

_Previously on UISY…._

_Emmett walked out minutes after and told his brother to reconsider…I was more than capable of taking on any man, woman or threat down… on my own._

_Smart man._

_Too bad for him, and funny for me, his brother wasn't as convinced. He wasn't satisfied with what had just occurred and was too cocky and proud to admit I didn't need his protecting._

_"He wasn't going to test you baby…he loves you and wants to make sure that you can survive an attack. I, on the other hand, want to make sure you can live up to your name and kill any fucker that gets close, because if you die…I follow." My entire body sagged at the intensity of his words…I loved the man more than life itself and could respect his desire to just make sure._

_"So prepare yourself," he continued with a sly smirk, "because I won't hold back and not fuck you up… I will, but then, when I have you at my mercy and whim, I'm going to fuck you into that desk and leave a permanent print of your beautiful ass molded into the wood." Fucker smirked and stood in a classic Muay Thai fighting pose._

_He would try to beat me one on one… bring it baby, and then it will be me who's the one that fucks you up and over._

So now, here she stands, in all her five foot and a couple of inches of sexual glory...mimicking my pose with ease, perfection and grace…arching her exquisitely shaped brow and telling me with her eyes to just 'bring it' already.

Her voluptuous hips were slightly turned in on an angle…twisted away from me if you will, legs spread shoulder width apart with her right leg slightly behind the left and her left slightly elevated and ready to strike...

She wanted to unleash those fantastic legs upon my body in a fury of kicks, leg checks and pain… _evil little thing isn't she?_

I had learned the hard way awhile back, while training at the Jungle Miami Muay Thai & BraziliaJiu-Jitsua School that a good swift and precise kick to the inner thighs hurts like a motherfucking bitch. Now some would wonder why I would be concerned about the power in those tiny legs, and that's easy to explain… her legs are strong as fuck! I've seen her kick her opponent and send them flying through the air…I've had them wrapped around my waist as she held on for dear life, while I fucked her into my mattress. My princessa was trained, strong and determined to kick my ass… she was looking way to eager to deliver that kind of pain and that actually made me, sort of, in a sick way…proud She wasn't showing any signs of being intimidated or trying to be careful because its me…my size didn't concern her in the least or what I could potentially do if the opportunity arose. All good things in this type of business.

One second of doubt or fear could mean her imminent death with anyone else.

The only thing that, at this moment, was not working in her favor was the fact that I knew my little hellion, like I knew the back of my hands…

I could say with certain ease, that I knew the way her pretty little mind worked. I could literally see those big wheels turning in her mind and my counter to whatever she threw my way was already in place. If she kicked, I could easily block with my knee, depending on how hard the blow and position of her foot was as the strike landed, I could do some damage, but nothing permanent.

I could never truly hurt her.

"Ready to do this shit, Bad Boy?" She was taunting me now yet watching my every foot placement.

My fists were held high upon my face… leveled with my chin and ready to counter her quick hands.

I wasn't stupid; I had witnessed firsthand what she did to that woman's face with a few well calculated punches. The problem was never her training…I knew she was good…I had seen this many times as she out maneuvered me, but the thought of some huge fucker coming after her and taking her away from me…gutted me.

Call me over protective, overly worried about her safety, and overbearing, but whatever I did, _I did_ with love. Always love. My mind kept telling me this was completely unnecessary…that she knew what she was doing and had been in this business just as long as I had, but my _heart_…my heart couldn't see anything but the woman I loved surrounded by unsavory men that would eat her alive… then kill her.

I couldn't handle that… living in a world where she didn't exist.

"Cocky much," I stated, returning her earlier taunt, while her eye's glare became sinister... she wanted to taunt, emasculate and hurt me, but I was suddenly in the wrong for calling her out on the 'I'm the baddest bitch attitude?'

"It's not cocky, honey." Extra sugar was delivered on that last syllable, telling me that I had just hit a spot... she didn't like to be called out on the chip she constantly carried on her slender shoulders. "Its more of I know what I can do and you don't..." she trailed off; it was my turn to raise a brow.

"Are you sure?" I asked and my saucy girl nodded and began circling around my form, much like I had watched her do Tanya.

She was a predator, but I would never be her prey…at least not anywhere but the bedroom.

Did she truly believe I would be as simple to take down as my brother? _Silly girl._

"Cause if my memory serves me correctly, I had first class seats in witnessing you take apart the dumb blonde bitch that was fucking both Reyes and James." Her eyes became huge and her mouth dropped open, making me want to stick something big and hard between those plump lips as her head tilted to the side...watching me.

"I know it all princessa...it's my motherfucking job. I know when everyone that matters in this city sleeps, eats, fucks and shits...I have eyes everywhere."

"So does that mean you knew he was at the club or did you overhear everything Tanya had to say as my heel dug into her tendons?" _Little shit smirked...fuck, I love her._

"A bit of both actually."

"Care to elaborate Bad Boy?" she asked with her eyes fluttering and lips pouting... she didn't play fair.

"Well," I began, but this time it was my turn to circle her curves, while my finger trailed from one side of her neck to the other. Every once in a turn, I would slowly let the tip of my finger slide lower... to the tops of her breasts, and caress the silky skin that was exposed. "Reyes and I have been watching him and his goons for a while," she shuddered as my lips now laid tender nips along her collarbones, "we had been gathering information on him to take his organization down for months when Jose caught Tanya coming out of James' estate…we had them tailed and monitored…she had been fucking him for a year…Jose wanted revenge."

"He was pissed and felt betrayed, I suppose," she moaned.

"Exactly princessa… he was pissed, hurt, betrayed and wanting to rip her pathetic ass to pieces, but then she attacked his family and he suddenly wanted her to suffer."

"And that's where I came in," she growled and harshly pushed me away. "Did you know he was contacting me?"

"No Bella, I told you I didn't know nor did I recognize you...at first. Everything came back to me that day outside the club; you were hurt by my reluctance to trust and said, 'You aren't the only one with a name or job that puts your entire family's name on your shoulders. And since you don't trust me, I won't trust you.' That was when I knew...everything suddenly clicked and made sense."

"Yet you still don't trust me enough to take care of myself...you know who trained me and have been witness to what I'm capable of… yet you still doubt?"

Fire blazed beneath those almond eyes and I knew that most of her fury was actually... hurt.

"It's not that I don't trust you princ..." my head was snapped back with an unsurpassable strength that her punch exerted ... I staggered a bit.

My jaw hurt. Fuck, did it hurt.

"Did that hurt baby?" she sneered before landing a quick kick to my knee, bringing me down.

_What. The. Fuck?_

"What the fuck, Isabella?" I growled while jumping back up on my feet.

"Just a little preview of what's to come sweetheart. I love you Bad Boy, but that doubting, protecting and meddling shit has to stop...enough!" she yelled back and faced me head on.

_If that's what she wants...fine._

"Prove me wrong princessa...teach me that lesson you so eloquently preach about...fucking show me!"

"You shouldn't have said that."

I threw my head back and chuckled...even in the middle of what was about to be the hardest fight of my life, she made me want to fuck her stupid.

"Just remember that if I win and get you at my mercy...your ass is mine...literally. First, I'll fuck you and then you have to agree to walk away from this job...no bitching or moaning...well, moaning yes, but only while you ride my cock."

She shuddered...I was getting fucked either way.

Got to love those odds.

"Deal, now quit stalling and come get me...if you dare?" she questioned and my eyebrows rose…hitting my hairline.

This little beauty was amazing in her movements as she awaited my attack…her stance was perfect. My shoulders squared and my neck cracked...it was time.

She was a skillful fighter, of that there was no doubt, but that also made her cocky… her instincts would tell her my hands were dangerous and so they should be watched and anticipated in every move. She would be assuming that a punch or grab would be my fist line of attack… she was wrong, but I wouldn't correct her just yet.

This would be her downfall, assuming my next move instead of paying attention.

"Sorry princessa," is all that escaped my lips before I launched myself at her, completely catching her off-guard with my speed and weight. Our bodies crashed into each others, but my body mass and strength being higher than hers caused her to fall back against the desk in an uncomfortable angle. The middle of her back rested on the edge and dug into her spine… she had to be in pain.

I wanted to say sorry and kiss the indent that now had to be there better, but my mind couldn't process anything past the visions of me fucking her there…on that very desk.

My hands pinned hers above her head, making her back arch uncomfortably against the ledge of the desk. She was in the middle of attempting to catch her breath, but was struggling as her body fought my hold over her.

My legs forced hers open, while my body nestled itself against her very hot core, we both groaned...she groaned at the contact and I groaned at the warmth and visuals of her at my mercy.

My grip on her hands tightened.

I wanted to devour her in this exact position.

She felt so good...hot and welcoming...my home.

"That was just too easy baby," I teased. "What happened to 'your ass is grass' and 'you don't know what I'm capable of'?"

Her hips bucked up…hard, hitting the head of my cock in a non-pleasurable way, causing me to fly off her faster than I ever thought would be possible. My back hit the wall hard as my hand cupped my now abused cock. My middle finger began to gingerly trace over the still engorged head, causing an exuberant amount of ripples… both pleasurable and painful, to traverse the length of my spine.

She smirked.

"Think with your head, asshole, and I don't mean the one on your dick." Her tone was seductive with just the right amount of edge and desire…she was causing me to leak and enjoy the shocks of pain shooting through every swipe of my finger.

"Why should I baby…it's only a matter of time before I have you naked, spread wide open, with my head slowly tracing the length of those succulent lips and marking you with my cum."

"Oh Fuck," she whispered under her breath, but I heard every syllable.

"Oh fuck is right princessa…so let's get this shit over with, because you, my dear, have an appointment with my cock… while I have one with your mouth, pussy, and if you're a good girl…I'll claim that sweet ass too." She gasped. "After all," I continued while closing the gap between us, "it was the first thing I noticed about you baby…remember that day?" She nodded.

"You purposely bent over to pick up that insignificant piece of paper from the floor to taunt me…drive me insane with need for you. My cock was so intent on taking you…over that table where I sat, cock buried deep within your ass. I wanted to roar from the top of my lungs, like the beast that I am…letting every single fucker in that place that you were mine…only and forever fucking Mine!"

Her almond eyes were huge and…afraid as I approached?

"Why the scared look, baby?"

"It's not fear Bad Boy… its caution. I see your game and refuse to succumb…you want this over with me at your mercy, don't you?"

Fuck yes…and I told her as such.

"Not going to happen," she exclaimed with an annoyed yet lustful stare right before she threw a jab towards my chin…connecting with my jaw and making me see red.

I lunged for her again, capturing her in a tight embrace…lining every curve from head to toe with mine and pinned her arms behind her back. She struggled, but my hold was just too tight to break. Her tiny foot lifted a mere foot off the floor, but I was confident that she couldn't do much damage with it so I paid it no mind.

Wrong move.

Her foot slammed down so hard on my toes that I saw stars…_evil little shit plays dirty…that's my girl._

My arms loosened as I hopped a bit on that injured foot, but that was another mistake…she immediately maneuvered her elbows body width apart and jabbed them into my ribs. The moment I doubled over, the palm of her hand connected with my nose…breaking it and causing blood to gush everywhere.

_It was fucking on._

Her fist came at me again, but this time I was prepared and caught it with one hand…

She was surprised by how quickly I recovered…didn't she realize this wasn't my first tour at this rodeo?

"Surprised baby? You shouldn't be."

Her knees came up to make contact with my thighs and lower abdomen, but my knees were quicker and blocked everything she threw my way. The resounding slap of flesh and her grunts of pain filled the room as she fought through the soreness…tender as her thighs and knees were, she just wouldn't relent.

On one of her blows… with her knee, she did manage to catch me once again off guard as my focus was so intent on her legs and how to minimize the bruising that was to come. Her elbow was thrown up and it caught the corner of my eye, making me bleed from the tiny new cut she produced.

I slammed her against the nearest wall.

"What the fuck Isabella… that's twice, baby…motherfucking twice that you aimed to hurt and make me bleed!"

"Your point?" her sassiness replied with a sugary sweet tone.

"I'm not trying to hurt you goddammit…why the fuck are you trying to hurt me?"

"Because you won't learn any other way…you see me as weak and I will prove you wrong…even if that means we get fucked up in the process." With that she landed me straight on my back with a head butt and a knee to the gut.

My eyes narrowed and a low menacing growl left my throat… I was done.

My foot kicked hers out and tumbling down she came…I sprang to my feet quickly and watched her as she winced from the pain of her back connecting with my hardwood floors. Her eyes were huge and watching me as she took tiny gulps of air.

Squatting down to her level, I ran the tips of my fingers against the soft skin of her cheek…wanting to show her I cared, but this time I wasn't letting her off easy.

"I love you, baby," I crooned before harshly demanding she get up and fight.

"Get the fuck up, princessa," I growled while circling her still form on the floor…her eyes never leaving mine, yet anticipating my every move. "You wanted a fight…well you'll get one…no mercy…nothing!"

Slowly she arose from her spot on the ground and faced me in her fighting pose once again…hopefully the end of this fight wouldn't break us more than our bones would already be.

**So sorry for the long delay on this next chapter, but you can definitely blame this on the massive witch hunt, lead by the under age moral police on fanfic… I have backed up all my files to every story and have begun to load them over on TWCS under reyes139 and also on AO3 under the same penname… For more information on where I will be posting in the future and where to find pics, teasers, and info on all my upcoming projects check out my group on Face book Massy's Minions and on the blog.**

**By the way, I won't be removing any of my fics until fanfic does it for me….**

**Also before I go…we are starting the home stretch here; as I now realize we have 4 maybe 5 chapters left to this story…not counting epi's. On this July 4****th**** it will be a year since I started this journey and under that time I have met some of the most amazing people, both readers and writers alike.**

**I want to take a moment and thank every one of you who took a chance on me and believed I could do this and not fall flat on my face. Thank you to all the kind words, pm's, reviews and the general love you have for me and my dazzling duo.**

**To my team…I have no words to explain what you mean to me and how I could never…ever, do this with anyone else but the two of you. Rach and Steph you are my sunshine…my only sunshine. You make me happy when skies are grey…you'll never know dear how much I love you…please don't ever fucking take my sunshine away!**

**Now leave me some sugar folks...mama needs to hear all your thoughts!**


	41. Chapter 41

**Lets start this off by saying the usual…Twilight isn't mine…you know this and I know this, but my characters are way more fun…js**

**Also, join me on Face Book…My name is Reyes Onethree-nine and the group is called Massy's Minions… come join my craziness and get your extra fix of Mobward and Assasinella!**

**Also check out the blog for future sneak peaks and pics that accompany chapters... .com**

**As always, thank you to my team, you girls rock my life day in and out with all your kind words and encouragement… But the best for me is when, we're all just being ourselves and talking smack and having fun…I love you all dearly!**

**And to everyone that pm's, reviews, alerts, pimps and just sends love my way...THANKYOU!**

Chapter 39

Bella's POV

Song for chapter:

Stereo Love by Edward Maya & Vika Jiguilina

_Previously on UISY…_

_Squatting down to her level, I ran the tips of my fingers against the soft skin of her cheek…wanting to show her I cared, but this time I wasn't letting her off easy._

"_I love you baby," I crooned before harshly demanding she get up and fight._

"_Get the fuck up, princessa," I growled while circling her still form on the floor…her eyes never leaving mine yet anticipating my every move. "You wanted a fight…well you'll get one…no mercy…nothing!"_

_Slowly she arose from her spot on the ground and faced me in her fighting pose once again…hopefully the end of this fight wouldn't break us more than our bones would already be._

I could see it in his eyes that he was done taking the abuse I had unleashed on him thus far.

Maybe I had taken it too far with the last elbow to the face, but I felt cornered…his lack of trust and confidence in my abilities making it too difficult for me to distinguish between him and any one of my enemies.

Don't get me wrong…I knew it was him, but when it came to work, I'd learned to separate myself and let my instincts take control.

My father had instilled this very thought within me from a young age…maybe even before my real training began. He was a man of few words, but when he sat down to give advice…you took it.

"_Bells, baby, I know this might not make much sense now," he would start, "but I want you to listen and pay attention." He always waited for my responding nod before continuing. "Some day, when you take over the family business, you might…no scratch that, you will be put in a position where you might have to defend or take on someone you know. Don't be afraid or cower away. Face this threat as if it were any other and handle your business as such."_

"_What do you mean, Daddy?" I would ask as my young mind couldn't comprehend how I could attack or fight a friend._

"_What I mean sweet girl, is that you need to learn to separate what we adults consider to be pleasure from business. Don't ever let the two mix; as the ending could be deadly for you. Separate yourself from your feelings, just defend yourself and terminate…never let the feelings of love or friendship cloud your judgment…protect yourself above all else, sweetheart, and never give your back to your opponent…not even to those you trust the most."_

Somehow I get the feeling he'd known, all along, it would down come to this… Edward and I fighting for control over each other. He'd drilled this concept into my brain for my safety… and for his piece of mind that when the time came I could stand by my god given right to do my job with none of his interference.

Valuable lesson, dad.

So now here we were, my bad boy standing…towering over me with a look of sheer determination etched on his handsome features. His need to bend me to his will overriding all the love his heart held for me and me, still lying prone on the floor…matching his intensity and trying to make him see reason.

At this point I knew there was no return and I hoped this 'tiff' wouldn't break all we had created between us.

"Get up, princessa…we need to finish this shit now!" My panties dampened to the point of no return with his forceful tone.

How he could do this to me while I was trying desperately to hold onto my anger and not rush over and wipe his face…tend to his bruises, I will never know.

I didn't move, just glared at his form and made the universal sign for 'back the fuck up'.

He moved…not much, but enough where I could protect myself from what he might do.

"Ready?" he questioned.

"Been ready."

Extending and arching my back, I used the floor to catapult me up into a crouching position…his eyes glazed over and I used that to my advantage, managing to kick out his leg. He was angry on the way down and managed just in time to turn his body and land on me.

"Oomph!" The air left my lungs…he was extremely heavy.

His hands automatically took a hold of mine and pinned them down harshly…digging my wrists into the hardwood floors. "I will admit to loving the look of you under me…defenseless and ready for my cock," he sneered.

"What the fuck are you talking about?" I spat while bucking my hips hard…hoping to hit him where it hurts all the little boys. This only infuriated him further. His knees roughly pried my thighs apart…digging hard into the muscles and causing me to whimper in pain.

Cock to pussy we now laid and while I wanted to murder the bastard, I couldn't help the desperate moan that escaped my lips…he smirked.

"Agree to my terms, baby…please just stop fucking fighting me and I'll give you what you want." My ire peaked. Did he not realize I was as stubborn as he?

I would admit to being trapped and him having learned that giving me space to maneuver was a no _no,_ my only line of defense left was to head-butt him. Arching my neck back, I came forward with enough force to damage his nose further and for my eyebrow to now be split.

Blood poured from our faces and while I was proud of stunning him and changing our positions to my advantage, I felt sick…he was bleeding profusely and cursing up a storm…maybe we should stop?

I mean, was all the blood and the bruises worth it?

I no longer thought so.

"Edward…are you okay, baby?" He only groaned beneath me and glared at me with the one eye that wasn't swollen…shit.

Tenderly I reached forward to caress his cuts, but he batted my hands away and with a hard buck of his own hips, sent me tumbling back. My back hit the corner of his desk, the oak digging into the column of my spine and I couldn't help the scream that escaped…fuck that hurt.

"Shit…fuck…Bella, are you okay?" he asked as his eyes frantically searched mine for any sign or signal that I wasn't. I wanted to kick him where it hurts again…I wanted to bang his body into the very desk that had knocked me on my ass, but I couldn't.

We were an evenly battered pair.

"I give," we both conceded and just laid on the floor trying to catch our breaths.

"I'm sorry," he began after a few minutes. "I didn't mean to buck you off so hard, I was just pissed at how badly you were kicking my ass." I couldn't help but laugh.

"Bad boy, you are too biased…we are both fucked up here."

"Can we just stop? Fuck, as much as I hate to admit what I'm about to say…you were right…you don't need me to protect yourself."

"I never said I didn't want you to help me…just not interfere. Trust me like I trust you…that's all I ever wanted."

"I promise, I will," he crooned into my ear before lying a tiny kiss behind my ear…when the fuck did he get so close?

"Thank you," I moaned and turned my head to kiss his poor abused lips.

**Edward's POV**

Her lips turned just as I was about to kiss the small bruise forming along her shoulder…the impact of the table leaving a bigger mass of damage than I'd originally thought. I never wanted to hurt her, god knows I tried to keep my control, but her persistence and anger made my own arise and look at where this landed us.

I was bruised and battered and she wasn't faring any better…was this worth it?

Tenderly her tongue swept along my lips…trying to sooth the split in my lip…rectifying what her own hands had caused. I could tell that she felt remorse by how she kept running her fingers through my hair and the amount of tears now running down her cheek…my poor girl.

"I'm so sorry bad boy." I shushed her and pressed my lips to hers harshly, at this moment all I needed was her…not an apology for something which we were both to blame.

Her lips opened hesitantly…afraid to hurt the cut there.

I wasn't having any of that.

Pinning her beneath me, I pressed my entire frame to her smaller one and devoured her as I had wanted to for the past two hours. I was demanding. She moaned as our flavors combined and I couldn't help but press my cloth covered cock against her core.

An unsurpassable amount of heat bloomed within me as her fragrance hit my nose…I was a goner to her feminine wiles.

I moaned, growled and unleashed everything I felt for her in that kiss.

Tongues battled.

Teeth clashed.

Souls collided and became one.

"Fuck princessa, I need you…fuck, I need to be in you now!" She shuddered and mewled, body arching and rubbing all over me like a cat in heat.

"Oh God bad boy, take me baby…fuck, make me yours again." I was off and pulling her with me before the last syllable left her lips. Marching over to my desk, I backed her into it…gently this time… admiring her lithe form as it draped over the one place in my house I spent making all the family's business decisions.

My desk.

She looked as if she belonged there…always…not just as we fucked or made love, but by my side.

"I want you here Bella…not just now as I take what's mine, but always…by my side…my equal."

Her almond eyes which were now glistening with unshed tears, stared deeply into mine, a small smile playing on her lips and her arms completely surrounding my neck.

I felt her love and gratitude…it was written all over her lips.

She pulled me back down towards her lips and kissed me with so much passion that I was momentarily paralyzed. And I was, until she began to bite and suck on my bottom lip…I could feel her juicy ones surrounding my pout and firmly adding pressure to her suck.

My mind went south and so did all the remaining blood flow I had in my body.

I was harder than any stone.

"Fuck, baby, that feels good…can't deny I wish it was my cock that was surrounded by those lips." She pushed me back and with her eyes trained on mine, she palmed my cock.

"That could be arranged bad boy," she leered before licking her plump lips and taking with her the last of my taste from them.

I bit my lips.

Decisions, decisions…

I could have her on her knees within seconds…lips surrounding my cock and my girth nestled tightly within her throat.

Or…

I could, just bend her the fuck over this desk and fuck her…hard. Letting out all the frustration and sexual build up that had been banging down my door since I woke up with the little nymph securely wrapped within my arms.

Decisions, decisions…

"You have two choices here, baby… I could A) have you suck my cock while I eat that sweet delectable pussy of yours till you pass out…I want those juices coating every inch of my face, marking me with your cum." Her thighs quivered and my cock ground into her mound with a fierceness even I didn't know I possessed. "You like that don't you…fuck, baby you are my perfect match!"

The wetness coming out of her had surpassed the layers of clothing she wore and were now coating mine…I could feel her.

"Or B) I could just pull these shorts down…destroy those scraps you call underwear and fuck you. Nothing gentle or sweet…I want you in the worst of ways and will have you…your choice…my tongue or cock…what will it be?"

***Ducks from incoming key boards* Sorry guys…there is a reason why I stopped there, I have all the chapters mapped out and have narrowed it down to about four chaps unless Edwards gets talkative and them I'm fucked. He always manages to change things up.**

**Next chapter hopefully wont take as long to write, all I ask is that you are patient with me as I am trying to finish up some charity pieces and finish writing LMF too,**

**See you next update…**


	42. Chapter 42

**A/N at the bottom…enjoy!**

**Chapter 40**

**Bella's POV**

**Songs for chapter:**

**Come on get higher by Matt Kearney**

How could I ever choose the one over the other?

When all I wanted was for this man, my bad boy, is to consume me entirely, claim me...mark me. I wanted him to feed into my most basic of needs and destroy me. To take and take all that I am while giving me all that he was in return.

My mind recognized a worthy adversary in him...

He was my equal, a player in the same dangerous world I encountered day in and day out. We lived in a world where money, power and greed ruled; where every man out there looked out for numero uno…them.

Men who trampled or killed to get themselves to the top of this food chain and the number of casualties that laid at their feet or who the casualties were never mattered. Yet, I felt that he was different, that being a mob boss had not tainted his heart in that aspect and that believed in what I did.

Innocents were to be protected and not harmed.

I wanted this man, who watched me and tried to control his impulses to take... wanted him in every way a woman could want her other half.

He was my mate, lover, and friend. He was my everything.

"I don't want one or the other, Edward," his brow rose in confusion and his lips pursed in displeasure... silly bad boy. "I will only be accepting option C."

"I don't recall giving you that choice, princessa," he answered in a low voice next to my ear, "I only gave you two and you will pick from those options. I need you, Isabella, and will have you... now fucking pick!" He was shaking at this point; muscles clenching and unclenching as he awaited my rebuttal.

"I did pick, bad boy," I crooned softly back while wiggling my hips and looking into his hypnotic green eyes, "I chose C. I choose it all...your mouth, tongue, fingers and cock. All of it."

For a second...a small and completely enthralling second he was lost, confused, and not understanding. I had the extreme pleasure of watching the realization of what I had just said hit him and set his body ablaze.

I swear to God I witnessed his beautiful verdant eyes turn black as his pupils dilated.

Watched his nostrils flare.

Body tense.

He was otherworldly to look at.

"Oh fuck," he lowly groaned under his breath before crashing his lips unto mine. It was rough, intense, and everything I needed from him. His teeth bit into my lips and pulled back...I nearly collapsed in his arms.

"Mmm," I moaned out, wanting to voice my pleasure yet not willing to let our mouths separate long enough to speak. His tongue began to force its way between my lips and I gladly accommodated the strong yet delicate muscle... not that my lips put up much of a fight to begin with. I wanted it all...the harsh and demanding to the gentle and soft... everything he was and everything he would become.

He was it for me.

"Taste so... shit baby, ughh," he growled as he bit my lip, only to soothe it a minute later with his tongue. "I love you, princessa...only you...no one has ever or could ever take your place…just you." Those sweet and passionate words were my undoing...I attacked.

My mouth left his panting one and began nipping and leaving tiny love bites down the length of his throat, across his Adams apple, which never ceased to swallow and bob...down his collarbones and finally to his finely sculpted chest.

I couldn't get enough of his smell...taste.

"Are you trying to fucking...oh shit," he groaned in a tortured tone as my teeth latched onto his sensitive nipple and pulled. My hands busied themselves fighting with his belt...managing to take it off, barely, before his fingers took a hold of my hair and pulled me away from his trembling form.

"What the...," I began to protest, but his glare and angry facade cut me off mid sentence. His fingers tightened in my lock to the point of pain and held me in place. I was mere centimeters away from him, dying to act on this burning need that exploded in my veins with each minute that passed… yet all he did now was watch me.

The way I trembled in his hold.

How goose bumps arose and made me blush.

How my nipples pebbled and how my breath left my body in harsh pants.

He watched it all with so much dedication...not a word exchanged as I stood there at his mercy. The only indication to his desires I had was the enticing bulge he wore in his pants and the evil smirk he used to torment me with.

Lethal motherfucking combination.

I couldn't tell you how long we just watched the other...how long he held me at his mercy and for how long my mouth watered at the thoughts of things to come.

What I can tell you is that the moment he chose to break our spell, the moment those first words left his lips, "You seem to be confused today, princessa.._.I'm_ going to be the one fucking devouring here. _I'm_ going to fuck you so hard you won't be able to throw a measly knife for days. I want to fuck that silly notion, that you have to prove yourself to me, right out of you... the only thing you'll want to prove by the time I'm done with you is that you can take my cock..." the gush of fluids that left me at that very moment almost drowned us both.

Him in desire, me in my need.

"Did you just fucking...oh fuck yeah, princessa...that's my dirty little killer!"

I couldn't talk even if I wanted to.

His hands made quick work of my shorts and shirt...panties ripped off and bra harshly yanked down exposing my breasts to his awaiting lips and hands. Dipping down he took a tip between his lips and pulled...hard.

The rosy colored fleshed puckered while I hissed in the pleasurable pain.

"Like that baby?" He asked while attacking my other breast with his brutal attention. I wanted to scream in frustration...beg him to fuck me already, but his fingers running up and down the outside of my labia rendered me mute.

The most I could do at this point was try to keep myself standing and hum out a series of "mmm's' and 'ohhh's' to let him know how fucking good everything felt.

His play never ceased and with each tweak or pass of his tongue or the way he would enter the very tip of his fingers in my box... drove me closer to the land of no return. He knew this and instead of giving me a chance to play too, he swiftly turned me around and bent me over the edge of his desk.

Breast pushed onto the cold wooden surface...the coolness making my already sensitive skin prickle with need.

"Please, please, please," became my new chant...I couldn't take the burn and ache anymore; I was so close to just taking what I needed from my own fingers. As wound up as I was, I doubted that more than one finger was necessary or that a few tight circles over my overly sensitive bundles of nerves wouldn't throw me over.

He stopped those plans in their tracks as he took hold of my hands and with my torn scraps of underwear tied them up, behind my back.

I was on verge of tears as my body burned for his...so close to losing reason when his cock finally slammed in my nearly drowning pussy ...to its home.

"Fuck…shit...ughh!" His voice was as rough as they way his hands held onto my hips. Each slam orchestrating a symphony of moans, groans, and gasps; notes so beautiful that getting wrapped up in the melody became second nature. His hips, with each push in, would land flush with my rear...his chest pressing me back down and into the hard surface beneath my face, his lips lavishing my neck with kisses and whispered words of love.

"You feel that baby," I could only nod in response, "Feel that electricity shooting through us... solidifying that tether that keeps us grounded...in love. I, we, could only feel that...live through this, with each other...fuck, Bella, my beautiful little princessa...only you."

"Only you, Edward… fuck baby, I love youuuu," my orgasm shooting through me at a blinding speed. His hips and hold on me relentless as each squeeze of my walls made his balls grow tighter... I could feel the muscles in his stomach clench and stress under the onslaught of pleasure assaulting us both.

This was our euphoric moment... our completion, and with a roar of blissful agony he erupted and drowned me in his love.

"Seems someone's done destroying his office," laughed the paternal patriarch of the Cullen family. His words only igniting a rush of questions and good old fashioned ribbing from every person in the room... much to my bad boy's annoyance.

"Enough fuckers," he spat before taking his seat at the head of the dinning table with me on his lap…the entire clan including mine had set up camp in his dinning room and had been hard at work, while we…played. "What have you two learned about the men lurking at our warehouse, Bella's office?"

This was directed at my girls and without batting a lash or looking at me for confirmation that this, their taking orders from his was okay, they spoke…

"From what we have gathered and the phone call I received from Ben a few minutes ago…it was Laurent snooping, wondering why all the commotion at the docks and who the new Death dealer was," Angie answered while Jess was busy watching tapes from our security cameras… my mind was already planning on ways to gut this fucker for snooping, but what role Ben played in all this mess caught mine and Edward's attention.

"How the fuck is Ben involved in this Angela," my bad boy pressed in an angry tone…I could feel his worry and anger at the thought of us being tricked and used.

"No, nothing like that Edward… I had a good visual and sent it to him so he could go through their database and search out who he was. Ben is a computer genius and is only working for the paper until 'something' better comes along…he's a hacker and a fucking good one at that. He sent us a video from inside Hunter's club, the _Red Cub, _where the commissioner, James, Laurent and some red headed bitch spoke about the Swans being in town and how to get close. They want the heir to the Swans business to take sides…theirs."

"Are you fucking kidding me," my father yelled angrily, "We would never work with those imbeciles…I fucking disliked his father, Liam, and from what I have heard and seen, this kid is just like his old man, a greedy and predictable cock sucker who needs to be taken out. I put the bullet between his father's eyes and won't mind doing it once more to the leader of the Hunters clan."

"No!" Edward and I yelled at once, "This time their leader will die by my hands and my hands alone…the only person who will witness and help will be my princessa." My surprised eyes snapped up to his and I couldn't help but tear up, "I mean it baby… me and you, no one else…are you ready to take this fucker out…together?"

"Together," I whispered before leaning forward and giving him a tiny little kiss on those beautifully plumped lips.

"Alright," the pixie yelled while smiling a genuinely happy smile our way, "You two have your assignments…what about us?" Edward looked over at me and grinned mischievously...what about them indeed?

**As I previously stated in my last authors note, this story is almost at its end and I wanted to bring in your opinions to help finish this baby out. The next chapter will begin in Edward's POV, but will finish in someone we haven't heard from yet. **

**The who is up to you!**

**The family will be working in teams to execute their plans…Charlie, Renee, and Esme in one…Alice, Rose, and Carlisle in the other.**

**Jasper and Emmett will be together doing something else, but the two mentioned above are the ones to be on the look for. I will ask you, my readers, to tell me who from each team you want to hear narrate what they do and who they take out.**

**So hit me with your ideas and let me know what you want to see happen in the next three chapters…you will have a big say in how things play out. So tell me, do you want to hear Charlie's thoughts…Rose's?**

**See you next update,**

**Massy **


	43. Chapter 43

**Important A/N**

**I would like to start this note off by wishing everyone a happy New Year. Second, I would like to apologize for the excessive wait this chapter has had, but like with all my stories they were put on hold. I took a hiatus due to some rather rude and frankly bitchy reviews on my drabble LMF that left a sour taste in my mouth. I needed to walk away and clear my head, get my mojo back and remember why I love this fandom like the crazy. **

**Good thing too because this time away has helped me begin my own original that is well on its way to being half way written. I finished a O/S for you guys and it's on my profile- of course its B and E and with some stalking and sexy lemons involved. With that being said, I'm still not 100 percent back- there are still have some things I have to accomplish, like my book, before my updates return to normal. **

**Just remember that I will never leave anything I started without being finished and that I am not going anywhere any time soon or ever.**

**Thanks to my team… I adore you girls with all my heart!**

**Twilight isn't mine.**

**Chapter 41**

**Song for Chapter: Catalyst by Linkin Park**

**Bella's POV**

It had been an extremely long hour after the final decision was made – an hour in which each member of our crazy family, including my friends, decided to state their opinions and demands on the matter at hand. My bad boy was getting closer and closer to snapping, approaching the edge of insanity with each whine that left their lips.

_Incredible isn't it?_ This clan doesn't worry about whom we kill or the reasons why our victims made my list or Edward's. Once the job was ordered it was set in stone, and the reason was irrelevant.

The Cullen's/Swan's main point of contention at the moment was who killed who, and who works with whom.

"Enough," Edward snarled as Jasper complained for the last time – he was trying to change our minds to send him instead of Ali in, but no dice on either end.

Alice wanted to go and help, and we needed Jasper at the club not the docks.

"What part of our decisions did you dumb fucks not understand?" The question didn't warrant an answer, and this time they were smart enough to stay quiet. "No more arguing . . . fuck! I told the groups what was to happen and when. The teams are set and the target is chosen! Just shut the fuck up, get a plan in place by tonight, and get the fuck out of my house."

The entire group remained mute after his anger blared through. We'd both had enough, and they needed to follow our lead with no more fucking questions asked.

"Calm down, baby," I cooed into his ear after wrapping my arms around his neck. The tension and anger was rolling off of him in waves yet one touch from my fingers over his frowned expression made him calm and melt into my embrace. "I need you, baby," I murmured against his flesh as my lips continued to love the few spots I could reach with his height being so different than mine.

No more words were needed. Edward grabbed my hand and pulled me upstairs.

I could tell he wasn't happy with my being involved – even after the beat down I'd handed him downstairs, but it wasn't because he thought less of me in this case. It was quite the opposite really. No, this man loved me – needed me to be safe and as hard as it was to admit that, it was nice knowing someone wanted to protect and care for me even if it wasn't needed.

"I need you too, princessa." His whispered words caressed my neck as his lips laid tender kisses along my throat. We were finally alone again. "Tomorrow it will be all about business and planning, and there will be no time for us. Privacy will be nonexistent with a house full of the nut jobs we call family."

I couldn't stop the giggle that escaped, but he made sure to cut it short as his teeth bit into my flesh making me moan.

"I need to feel you; devour every inch of you. My cock tightly nestled between your pulsing walls as I drive into you over and over again. Consume every inch of you and bask in the essence that is our love."

A shiver ran down my spine, my hands found purchase in his hair, and I pulled him toward my lips. "I love you, my bad boy."

"I love you too, princessa . . . always."

And then he took me. Clothes were torn and left hanging from limbs where desperation to feel and to take took over and nothing was more important than connecting and living in our bubble for one more day.

**Charlie's POV**

"Ready to do this, Slim?" My smirk was full on as was my beloved's scowl – she hated that nickname with a passion. I'd first started calling her that after a client laughed in her face and called her a walking sexy toothpick. My Renee had always been petite; it's where our Bella got her feistiness and size. Renee was my other half in every sense of the word and one badass killer if you asked me.

"I don't know, old man," she teased and swayed my way, hips looking too enticing for her own good. "I might be too worried about you and your achy bones to concentrate on my target. What if you miss your mark due to arthritis? Old age does make the body hurt."

_Smart ass._

"Hmm," I pretended to ponder as I circled her much smaller frame- she shivered and gave herself away.

Old man my ass, Papa Swan's still got it.

"Baby, Slim, you my dear are two months older than me. Calling me old doesn't have the same effect when we're the same age, but I will say that this little challenge has me rising." Leaning in, I bit her shoulder and whispered in her ear, "But the real question is can you handle the ride?"

"Oh, fuck."

"Will you two horn dogs quit it," my once favorite Cullen chided with a giggle. "We have some offing to do and not much time before the 'bosses' come down and demand to hear our strategies," Alice said between giggles pointing her finger toward the roof where my baby girl and her beau were hiding at the moment.

I swear if I didn't respect and love the kid, or the fact that he was her other half, he would be dead for putting his fingers on her.

"Stop growling, Swan," Esme chided, "or I'll tell little miss killer that you're complaining about her and beanstalk being in love and showing affection." Not only did the women of this family or the "pains in my asses" as I lovingly called them behind their backs laugh, but they brought in the men as well.

"Bunch of traitors," I grumbled before flipping the room the bird and telling them to get to work.

"But Papa S," Emmett began, "don't you love us?" All four younger Cullen's were making huge puppy eyes at me. The girls, both Cullen and Swan, making their lips tremble with mock sadness.

They almost had me – the girls with the fake lone tear – almost had me until Tweedle Dee and Dumb fell over each other laughing.

The room erupted all over again.

"So," I began once the cackles ceased. It was as if a light switch had been flipped on in the room and everyone was ready to work immediately. "What do you Cullen's propose we do? I have a few things in mind, but would love to see where you think this should go."

"I say we all attack at the same time," Carlisle stated. "I know where that cock sucker Laurent frequents and the kind of company he keeps after hours: stupid, stupid man is bedding more than one Cuban Marimbero's wife."

"No shit." That one came from Rose. She'd had been busy with Jess looking at surveillance tapes of my daughter's headquarters from last night. "That son of a bitch doesn't know the type of shit storm he is setting himself in the middle of – you never fuck with another man's wife and expect to walk away without at least a missing limb."

"Hmm, I say this is too good of an opportunity if I ever saw one to lure James out of hiding from behind his lackeys – he will be angry with the Cubans if we point Laurent's death their way. He'll come out guns a blazing, and get stopped cold by Edwards's eagle," Jasper pointed out.

"If my daughter doesn't gut him first," my Slim spat. She's protective of our little killer.

"We all know that Edward won't let her go near Hunter. He's too protective of her; loves her too much."

I swear those two idiots needed to shut up before my woman lost it.

"Emmett!"

"Jasper!"

"Yes, dear," they sang in unison.

"Don't 'yes, dear' us you buffoons! I swear you two were dropped on your heads at birth!" Alice's ears were turning purple from the fumes coming out. She looked ready to off her husband, and the poor fool actually looked as baffled as Emmett for once; he truly had no clue as to the ignorance he'd just spewed.

"Baby, I was just stating the facts. Your brother is too hard-headed, too dominant a man to let her in the line of fire without throwing his body before hers. I meant no disrespect, babe. No one from this family has seen her work. I have, and believe me when I say I trust her with our lives, but do you really believe Edward will just back down with no fight?"

"Enough kids," Esme chided with a glare firmly planted on the younger males who had yet to learn to never underestimate a woman's ire when provoked.

"What they decide or do is none of our business. Now, what _is_ of our concern is taking these bitches out, and quickly," I stated trying to steer the conversation back to what was relevant. "I agree with Jasper on one thing, and that's the opportunity this presents: the Cubans will be pissed and will want revenge, but their Don Orlando owes me one from a few years ago and will relent to taking the heat."

"Are you sure?" Carlisle asked with a dangerous gleam in his eyes. "I'm willing, as a gift, to record the shark I'm going to feed him to tearing his carcass apart – might even be willing to invite them down for the special showing if they like?"

_Sick bastard_.

"Something could be arranged."

"You know what I find interesting?" Angela, who'd been quiet for some time finally spoke up and mentioned something I had been mulling over since they mentioned the Cubans. "James himself has been stepping away from his Irish roots and conversing with an enemy, too. He's been trying to persuade Chico from the Ricans down in Wynwood to help him out with Reyes. Blames Jose for the disappearance of the nasty bitch my girl B put under."

"He wants to set up a war between islands," Ali supplied catching onto Angela's train of thought.

"Exactly, Ali. He knows that it would clear out a huge part of the city. James could rule these smaller communities and have their runners do their dirty work. James sent out Laurent to talk with Orlando and bring him on with the sweet deal of getting first dibs on gun shipments and coke, what he never counted on was Laurent's penchant for wetting his dick in the wrong pussy," my girl added. It was all coming together clearly.

"They would fight over rights to merchandise: James would play both sides as thieves, and a war would break out. Does Chico know any of this?" Rose inquired.

I could see the calculations beginning to take form. She knew my plan before I even mentioned it.

"He does, and is ready for my signal to take action or back down."

"Does he owe you a favor, too, Charlie?"

"No, Rose, he owes Bella – and I intend on collecting now."

"Inquiring minds want to know?"

"Bella saved his mother's life three years ago on assignment. Mrs. Hernandez had been at the wrong place at the wrong time, and was attacked. They believed Chico was in the car, and that it was filled with kilos they were transporting when in reality she was just running to the neighborhood store to pick up some soda and bread to go with dinner. She was hit from all sides; Bella witnessed and fired back. She hit the driver dead center between the eyes causing him to crash and die on impact; the passenger flew out the front window and died as well."

"She rushed to Mrs. Hernandez's side and kept pressure on her wound until the paramedics arrived," Renee joined in. "Chico is a pure momma's boy and loves our Bella as if she were a deity herself sent to protect. He owes her . . . us."

"Is it safe to assume that we have a plan in place, then?" Edward spoke up smiling with my blushing girl by his side.

The entire room nodded and began to show him what we knew and what was going to be done.

"Call Orlando and Chico, Charlie. I will make them a deal they will both greatly benefit from, but I want them off this fight. Their deaths will be dealt by our hands as a united family and ours alone. These fuckers need to die, and they will so in the next twenty-four hours. It's time to hunt."

With those parting words he left with my baby girl once more, leaving a room full of people to erupt in a fluster of chaos that felt all too familiar to this newly enhanced clan. We worked as one solid unit, and when the dawn broke and we all left for home with our spouses, we all wore serene smiles on our faces.

It was time to hunt indeed.

**Also, if you want a sneak peek at future chapters and juicy pics that go with the story, join me on Face Book…My name is Reyes Onethree-nine and the group is called Massy's Minions… come join my craziness and get your extra fix of this and all my stories. I'm also on Twitter now... MReyes139. **

**Leave me some sugar…**


	44. Chapter 44

**A/N: Hello my loves. Yes, I'm still here and have no plans of abandoning any of my stories. While I understand that the wait can be annoying, I beg you all hang in there because things are going to get soon. If you thought I was horrible to Tanya, well…**

**At the moment I am currently working on a project that I will be presenting to you all soon. My first Original publication and I am so excited. I have three books in my future that I have mapped out, but only a short erotica that is currently being edited to publish soon. **

**I will try my best to update again within the next two to three weeks, don't hold me to it. It al depends on the time it takes to edit those chapters and how busy my RL keeps me. I thank you ahead of time for your patience and sticking with me through it all.**

**Also, join me on Face Book…My name is Reyes Onethree-nine and the group is called Massy's Minions… come join my craziness and get your extra fix of Mobward and Assasinella!**

**Chapter 42**

**Bella's POV**

**Song for chapter: Nothing Else Matters Metallica**

"You know," I whispered against Edwards's neck as we lazily lay inside his tub. The warm water and vanilla scented bubble bath, soothing our aching muscles. The bloodied wash cloth I used to clean his face and my few scrapes sitting off to the side as we enjoyed the tranquility that would soon leave us.

Edward washed me with his hands – no sponge or wash cloth needed as he loved me with his touch. Nothing sexual, just him taking care of me . . . loving me. My head turned, reaching his collarbones, which I proceeded to lavish with kisses, "Eventually we are going to have to spend some actual time with our families."

"Not really," he groaned. I had slowly begun to turn my body toward his - I needed more of his taste on my tongue.

"I haven't seen your family in years." I said before nipping his soft lips.

"And your point is?"

My lips wandered down his neck and landed on that Adams Apple of his that drove me insane every time he spoke ... swallowed.

"My point," my teeth nipped his skin, "Is that we need to be more sociable. Okay, let me rephrase that, you need to allow me to be more sociable."

"Fuck Princessa ... feels so good," I know he felt my smile against his fevered skin. "I'm not ready to share you baby, need to satiate my thirst first. Problem is," he groaned as his hips pushed up and rubbing his arousal along my lower back, "I don't see that happening any time soon."

Edward's strong hands wandered over my naked chest – he caressed and taunted my stiff peaks before leaving the tender flesh and traveling down my ribs. "Bad boy," I moaned as he squeezed my hips hard, hard enough to make me gasp in both pleasure and pain. Edward groaned at the whimpering plea I let out, his desire for me was palpable as he lifted me up and over his steel rod.

"I need you, Princessa."

"Then take me Bad boy," slowly Edward lowered me down onto his hard cock - the ridges of his girth torturing my fluttering walls.

"I will never get tired of the way you feel," Edward groaned before lifting me up and off - I wiggled my hips, wanting to feel him once more.

"Bad boy please."

"Fuck, I love the way you beg for my cock." His strong fingers flexed and tightened their grip on my hips. "I don't think I can do slow right now..."

"Then don't," and our hips met with enough force to create a wave. Water splashed around our bodies and overlapped the rim of the tub as our wet flesh created a symphony of lust.

Edward manipulated my body like a rag doll. Making me ride him hard and fast - punishing me with each stab of his dick as he rubbed my E-spot.

"Harder," I begged.

"Your wish is my command Princessa," his hands left my hips and found purchase on my fleshy rear. He squeezed and pulled me forward. My breasts now sat at perfect eye level with his face, something he took complete advantage of.

His lips took in one of my pebbled nips and sucked hard, "Oh fuck, Edward," his teeth joined the party, while his hands continued to push and pull me down with force.

"My fucking pussy ... will always be mine," he growled - my walls contracted as his pelvis began to push and gyrate against my sensitive bud.

"Almost..." his long fingers spread my cheeks apart and with his pinky began to stimulate my rose bud.

I saw stars.

"Soon, I'm going to take you here," he growled out. Edward's finger put pressure against my other hole - the tip of his finger slowly entering me for the first time.

I came with a blinding force.

"Yes, yes ... fuck yes!"

"My dirty little girl," he moaned out.

"Take me bad boy ... everything I have is ... oh God... yours," I felt his cock grow. Felt his hips buckle underneath me with no rhythm as he lost himself in my admission.

"God, I love you, Isabella," Edward's lips connected with mine in a sensual kiss, before I squeezed him one final time making him cum with force.

Enough force to spring forward one final orgasm from me...

**Esme's POV**

It's been a couple of days since our respected head honchos handed us our asses and gave us our assignments.

These parental units were both impressed and proud.

Basically, we would be split up into teams of three - each with a target and message to send to the Hunter Clan. My team would be kill 'James's red headed bitch' and I was going to enjoy every damn minute of the whore's demise.

"You girls need to be ready to leave in five," Charlie grumbled as Renee and I added our last minute touches to the nights ensembles. While our age didn't show as pronounced as on others in our age group, we were heading into a seedy part of town and needed to play a specific part. The Hunters ruled everything within those few streets and their women were treated like nothing more than a hole to fuck.

"You ready for this Esme?" Renee asked, snapping me out of my inner thoughts.

"Yeah, why?"

"Well, first things first . . . when were the last time you went out to "hunt"?"

"Not since last summer in Vera Cruz, Mexico . . . why?"

"Okay, so not as long as I feared. I know you're as bad ass as me Es ... especially with the lot you've raised, but I need to make sure your head is in the game. No doubts."

"I should be offended," she looked so apologetic, "But, I'm not so don't worry. This war has been brewing for a long time now and Carlisle knew I wanted to help put those grimy bastards in the ground. Trust me ... you might be used to these 'hunts' more than me, but my aim is perfect and before you throw that sharp blade you carry strapped to your thigh, my gun will have put a bullet in that bitch's head."

Nothing else was said. It didn't need to be.

Charlie was waiting for us downstairs, but before we parted ways, the entire Cullen/Swan crew - including my head over heels in love son and his misses joined hands in prayer. This outing would be a walk in the park for everyone involved but we still needed those last few minutes… just in case we didn't all return.

Death was known well by everyone that played on this dark side of the fence, but what helped them be so effective was that very few knew what they looked like.

Their motto of, "Be afraid if you know what I look like, because then, death is imminent." It was words that put fear in many and more of a prophecy if you found yourself at the end of their hands.

The drive over to the club was quiet. Each one of us too lost in our heads, except Charlie. The usually funny and loud man was serious, deep frown etched in his forehead as he mumbled something that sounded like a prayer under his breath.

To anyone else looking in, he seemed cold, but I knew better than that. His love shone in the way he held Renee's hand in his - the way he rubbed tiny circles over her knuckles.

It screamed 'I love you' and 'I would die for you.'

He loved his woman as much as my Carlisle loved me ... as much as my son loved his Isabella.

While Jasper did some recon work outside the establishment – looking to see who frequented these grounds, Emmett memorized the entire floor plan down to the hidden room in the back. It held a secret door that would aid in our escape before the back would be blown to bits. As they worked, we ran drills and timed every last second we would be in the strip club, we needed it to be mostly empty for our plan to work.

We were all adamant on keeping innocent horny fuckers unharmed and from what Jasper's intel reveled, the perfect time to hit would be around three a.m.

Victoria was scheduled to go on stage within thirty minutes of our arrival. It gave us barely enough time to scout out who was in house tonight and how many of Hunter's men would fall with the bitch.

"You girls head towards the bathroom - freshen up and see who's hiding in the dark," Charlie ordered and my girl's eyes glazed over. I couldn't help the loud giggle that escaped me if I tried.

Charlie's eyebrow rose, "Oh come on ... did you not see her," his smirk said it all as I whispered in his ear. To everyone watching we were his hoes trying to get close, "Never mind. You two can play after and only after I get back to my Carlisle ... keep it PG, for now fuckers!" that caused Slim to giggle and Charlie to blush.

_So that's where the little hellion gets it from?_

I dragged my stupefied friend from her man and dragged her across the club towards the bathroom. She of course complained and whined the entire way, claiming I was just jealous of the attention he was giving her.

"Who'd you see on your way in?" Once were safely inside the restroom and noticed it was empty. Our plan to distract and make ourselves seem harmless worked.

To all in the club we were two women fighting for one man's attention not the sleek killers we truly were.

"Eleazaar is here with two other city officials that are on your payroll."

"No shit, where were they seated?" I wonder if Edward sent them here for back up?

"By the secluded bar near the private show room." She looked to be on the same page as me, if they were in any way dirty . . . they were dead.

"He's waiting on Victoria," Renee voiced as she added another coat of gloss to her lips. I couldn't help but giggle at the ludicrous moment, we were so close to raining a death sentence on the men and one woman we had orders to deal with and here she was plumping her lips to entice Charlie.

"You are using this as a huge foreplay session aren't you?" I teased.

"Wouldn't you? The stress – the power. The adrenaline and the sex appeal of watching your spouse sweaty and virile. It's the epitome of protective hunter keeping his home safe from evil." Couldn't control the images swimming through me if I wanted too, Carlisle was always so dominant and animalistic whenever he was home from a job.

Needing me and taking what has always been his.

"Okay, we seriously need to get back on track, "I nodded, "Why would Eleazaar be here waiting on Victoria? Why risk getting caught with her?" Renee asked, before putting her gloss and powder away.

It was imperative now that we get back to Charlie and explain the suspicions we had.

Renee and I were drying our hands as _she_ walked in, all attitude and fake entitlement - flaming red hair and the stench of a used up whore all over her.

Everything we knew Victoria was.

"Move the fuck out of my way," Victoria screeched as she fumbled past us to stand by the small area of counter by the sinks.

Bag of white powder in hand.

This was too good of an opportunity to pass up.

**Leave me some sugar…**


	45. Chapter 45

**Hello my loves. I know it has been an extremely long time since I've posted, but I have a good reason. I PUBLISHED MY FIRST BOOK! **

**This is a huge dream come true and I have spent all my time and focus on getting this book out on time. The last five months I've spent writing, editing, and trying to market this book and now I proudly come to you saying I did it!**

**If any of you are interested, the book is on sale on Amazon and the title is ARDOR by Elena M. Reyes. **** Ardor-ebook/dp/B00E34KT96/ref=sr_1_1?s=books&ie=UTF8&qid=1375395482&sr=1-1**

**Alright, enough about me…I will see you guys soon. The next chapter is already 300 words in and I hope to have it out as soon as possible!**

**Love you all,**

**Massy/reyes139**

**Chapter 45**

Charlie's POV

"Where the fuck are those two?" I grumble under my breath as another minute passes and there's still no sign of Renee or Esme.

_What the fuck is taking them so long?_

Eleazar has been watching the stage doors with anticipation. I can see the disappointment take over his face, with each person that passes his shoulders sag.

Whoever it is that he is waiting for, is late, and he is becoming restless.

His guards — two of them — stand watch while he fidgets and looks at his watch and another minute ticks by. The fucker is getting impatient and whispers in one of his goon's ears something that sets the man off toward the back.

We are down to one.

My phone pings and I look down. Seems plans have been altered on Carlisle's side and Laurent is in his possession.

Laurent is an idiot from what I've seen, and seems to have gotten caught in a very compromising position. Snooping around my little girl's office by none other than a very pissed off Angie — and her bat.

I don't know the full story, but I know what that girl is capable of when pushed. It's why I trust the three of them to get shit done. No questions asked. Poor fucker will be chum by tonight and no one will be the wiser; unless they catch and open up the sharks to remove what's left of the dumbass.

I love these sadistic fuckers.

"Anything to drink, Sugar?" I've declined this chicks _services_ twice, but she won't quit.

"Sure," anything to get her off my junk, "get me a Cuba Libre and two glasses of Pinot for my ladies."

"Of course, Sir." Emily, the waitress leans forward, pushing her huge chest in my face.

Thank God my slim isn't here or she would've been on the waitress's ass already. My woman is a jealous little thing.

"I'll put those in for you right away. Is there _anything_ _else_ I can get for you while the ladies are away?" She puts way too much emphasis on _else_. Whore.

Just as I am about to answer and tell Emily to get off my shit, my phone rings from its spot on the table.

"Sweetheart," I grouch, annoyed. They should be out here watching the floor and flirting their way into the clubs most private room. Instead, the two are giggling, from what I can hear, and playing in the bathroom. "What's taking so fucking long?" My growl cuts off their laughter, "I'm out here being accosted by a persistent tramp and you guys are what . . . powdering your noses?"

_"I swear to God, Charlie."_ That's the slim I know and love. Her growl makes me shiver in the best of ways.

_"Umm, Charlie . . . honey,"_ Esme speaks in a saccharine sweet tone. _"We were just calling to tell you that we met the star dancer, Victoria, and have been having the most delightful chat."_

Now this is an interesting turn of events, but her tone has to go. Convincing as fuck, but nauseating all at once.

"Oh, really?" Now, that I am clued in, they giggle.

_"Oh, baby, she's so beautiful,"_ my slim gushes, _"and a fucking red head. You know how I love red heads." _So they have the bitch in their clutches.

"What are my devious little girls planning?"

_"Something that would make our Big Daddy really happy."_ This is Esme; she is giddy as fuck and fully into her roll. Carlisle is going to get a kick out of this story when we're done. _"You'll just have to trust your girls and enjoy the show." _Guess I'm the slow one tonight.

"Enjoy the show huh? Okay, I see that it's your show now. Bring it, and make it painful," I whisper the last part into the receiver. From what I've gathered, they've secured a private show. One that will be her last and more than likely it will be more than me and my killer assistants witnessing her demise.

Question is, how do I get Eleazaar away from goon one and two, and into the private room my partners are booking?

Our drinks are placed in front of me just as slim and Esme sit at our table. My wife glares at the obnoxious waitress, scaring the idiot to the point that she drops my drink; luckily it falls from the edge of the table and onto her shoes.

"Clumsy little thing, aren't you?" Renee sneers. "Just leave." She waives her hand in dismissal, "And don't bother returning with a replacement."

I can see the rebuttal on the tip of Emily's tongue, but luckily she senses the danger she is in, and scampers off.

"Bitch was smart to run," Renee mutters and then busts out in a fit of giggles.

"I was afraid she was going to pee her pants!" Esme adds in while biting her cheek.

"Will you two focus?" I get the bitch brow from both. "What happened in the bathroom and how much longer until we start? Carlisle already has Laurent at the Seaquarium as we speak."

"When?" Esme asks.

"While you two were talking to Red."

"Okay, then." Slim stands, downs her drink, and leaves our table.

"Where's she going?" I ask.

"To set everything up; money will be given to the bald man by the door and we will be ushered into Red's final destination."

"Good. Now to execute my own change in plans."

"What do you mean 'change?'" Esme questions and then watches while Eleazaar follows the same path Slim took.

I shrug. "He dies, too."

"And how do you suppose we make this happen?"

Esme leans in and whispers in my ear. We still have a part to play; and to everyone in the club, I am just one lucky son of a bitch. "He has two bodyguards with him." She giggles. "The idiot won't hand himself over to us on a silver platter, you know."

"He will, if what he wants is in danger — or occupied with others."

"Red?"

"Red." I laugh and nod. We have Eleazar's weakness and it all comes down to over used pussy.

"So, what did I miss?" Renee's hands wind around my neck and she whispers that everything is settled. "You two ready to play?"

"Just discussing the fishing excursion were attending, too, and how the target number has doubled."

"Doubled?" Slim's lips skim over my ear as she sighs in contentment. "As in the smarmy fucker fuming over me booking his private room?"

"If you're referring to the man walking our way, then yes . . . yes, I am."

The girls quiet and stare our companion down when he stands in front of us.

"I think there has been a mistake." Eleazar is trying to be intimidating by puffing out his chest and glaring at my wife.

_Wrong move._

"I suggest you back the fuck up and show my wife some respect."

"My apologies, Senor..."

"Swan."

"Okay. Senor Swan, as I was trying to explain . . . there has been a mix-up. The room your lovely wife arranged was previously booked by me. It was a simple misunderstanding between the manager and his appointment book."

"Then that's something you need to fix with the manager, not my wife," I snap.

"They will only give me the room if you agree," Eleazaar amends.

"Then you're fucked," my Slim sneers.

"Mrs. Swan, please—"

"Why don't we share?" Esme interjects with an innocent smile on her face. "We're all adults and only want a good show. We can all play together."

"Sir," goon one interjects, "we are drawing too much attention our way. Liam hasn't stopped looking this way and—"

_So Liam Hunter is here, too? _

_That might be useful._

"Would you like to play, Commissioner?" Esme giggles, playing her part to a T.

He is entranced by her, looking at every inch of flesh on display with lust.

"Your friends don't seem to like me, beautiful." His tone is soft and his accent heavy.

Fucker was going for Latin lover of the year with this performance.

"They'll be nice, I promise. Unless you want them to get rough . . . pain and pleasure can go hand and hand."

He laughs and eats up every word that comes out of her mouth.

"I do believe this would solve everyone's issues," Renee adds while pretending to contemplate our situation. "I'm in if my _Big Daddy_ is?" _Sassy woman._

"What am I going to do with you two?" They giggle, kiss my cheek, and add in a sultry "Please."

"Fine," I reluctantly agree, "but, your men stay outside."

Eleazaar is hesitant and his men shake their heads.

It would take me one minute to pop both of his bodyguards and be done with the whole thing, full club be damned, but we want their deaths to be a surprise. For them to be found hung and limp by those that work for that piece of shit, Hunter.

"That's something I won't bend on. My girls like to play, to love each other and me with wild abandon. I won't have them subjected to the disrespectful gazes of your men."

"Sir, your safety—"

"Is not in jeopardy. Unless he can't handle swinging action between friends?" Esme croons, extending her hand out to him.

"I'm in. Fuck, beautiful, lead the way." His grubby hands adjust his cock. Turning toward his men, he tells them to get a bite or drink on him.

The duo isn't happy, but relent after he grabs Esme's hand and walks away without another word.

_Stupid fucker._

Slim and I walk away with barely contained excitement. The two guards tried to stand in front of me; my guess is in warning, regarding their _job's_ safety.

"Back off, fucker." Slim sneered and pulled me along behind her. My shoulder checked one of the men hard enough to send him back. He stumbled, and the other tried to grab me – Slim beat him to it and rushed us away.

"Don't make a scene you ass, they will day die. Later," she reached up and gave me a kiss before we entered the back.

The hall leading toward the private room is dark, decorated by black lighting and pictures of women littering the walls in various sexual poses.

The last door, our door, is wide open in invitation as we walk in. Esme and Eleazar are sitting on a couch.

Well, she is . . . he is slouched.

The music has started to play.

The lighting is dimmed.

Esme giggles and Renee unclips the four small daggers she has concealed on her upper thigh.

"Is he restrained?" I ask Esme. She didn't wait for us to subdue him.

"I clipped the fucker with my gun when he tried to touch my girls. His nose met the back of my Glock and out he went."

"Okay, that explains the blood, but where the fuck did you get the handcuffs?"

Her eyes roll at me and she points toward the small chest of toys which sit by the stage.

_Ahh_.

I sit back with Slim between my thighs and Esme sits next to an out cold ex- commissioner. Victoria enters with a smile, until her eyes land on her lover — and where Esme's hand rests on his upper chest.

She is jealous.

_Good_.

"He wasn't a part of the deal," Victoria snaps. "Why the fuck is he here?"

"You don't get paid to ask questions. Dance, bitch, and make it worth every cent I paid," Slim sneers while her finger traces the blade of her knife.

Victoria sees this and pales.

Her eyes dart toward Eleazaar, and tears start running down her cheek when she realizes Esme's holding a gun to his temple.

"Go on . . . dance." I laugh. "Let's see how good you are, but I would watch out for sharp objects if I were you. They might come out of no where and—"

"W-who are you people?" Victoria cuts me off with her alarmed stutter.

"Death."

My girls laugh, and I smile.

**Leave me some sugar...**


	46. hiatus

**Important A/N**

**Today, I've come to a decision on a matter that I've struggled with for months. I am a mother, a wife, run a retail store on the weekends and sometimes give a hand during the week . . . I am a busy woman and the backbone of my family. Is that your problem? No, and I understand that most people don't care about the writers on here day to day life. You don't have too.**

**I have been blessed with the readers I have garnered and their love for me and my stories.**

**And that makes me having to put everything on HIATUS that much harder. I don't have the time I used too. Before, I stayed home and wrote while my husband worked out of town or when everyone went to bed, but now I work too, and I'm trying to establish myself as an indie author . . . my days are filled with nothing but errands, work, trying to promote . . . more work and taking care of my home.**

**Everything else can go to hell, but my home is my priority, and as such, that is one area I will never half ass. On several occasions I've opened docs and have tried to write a chapter of UISY or IIOY and nothing comes and then when it does, to me its garbage. Just like my duties at home, I will never half ass a chapter just to get something up.**

**I refuse to do that to you and myself.**

**This past weekend I received a guest review that said what I am sure many are thinking and this decision had to be made. I'm sorry if this upsets any of you . . . it was never my intent, but I can't keep on leaving you all hanging.**

**_Guest __11/1/13 . chapter 23 _**

**_To leave six months between updates is just amateur and extremely disrespectful to your many fans!_**

**Don't worry this won't be forever … just until I can get better organized and find the time to give you my very best.**

**Love you all,**

**Massy/reyes139**


End file.
